Ruler of Ero-Justice
by VFSNAKE
Summary: For years he stayed dormant. Letting the world do its thing without him interfering after he left it and his era of Shinobi. Now years later, from his dimension watching it again, and he dislikes what he sees. Villains and heroes running amuck. Heroes unwilling to slay villains who kill innocents by the hundreds. He would show both sides justice Uzumaki style! NarutoxHarem and more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-His Return

For years I have slumbered. For years I kept to myself in my own dimension I made to get away from my world. A world I had once loved, but come to hate. A world where the greedy and the corrupt spread like a plague. A world where those who would oppose such things were either too weak, too stupid, or in some cases too young to do anything. Even worse, some of those who did have the strength did not have the resolve to end the life of these evil people because it went against their "morality".

So I did it for them. And what was my reward? Being persecuted for doing what others did not have the spine to do in my place. These so called good people portrayed me as some villain seeking to monopolize the world by wiping out the competition. How cliché of them. They were just trying to save face and make the people see them as heroes who were fighting the good fight regardless of losing.

Sore losers the lot of them.

So I left the world before they could hunt me down. To bind me. To control me. Oh they tried all three. Oh how they tried. HA! Morons all. A few of the smarter ones came close to finding my domain, but in the end, time was my ally, and time defeated my enemies for me. Still, it was fun to watch them try to "stop my evil" from spreading. What evil? The only "evil" I ever did was seduce sexy beautiful women and have hot passionate sex with them.

Was that wrong? Of course not.

Okay that wasn't entirely true. I had seduced and slept with quite a few married women and those already in some relationship with a man. Some of whom were the wives and girlfriends of my enemies so the hatred of me by said enemies was _somewhat_ justified. Okay that was not entirely true either. By some, I mean a lot, and by somewhat justified I mean these idiots hunting me should have focused on pleasing their women over coming after to me in pursuit of trying to control power incarnate.

Seriously! Why hunt someone who wants to be left alone when you could be at home with your smoking hot wife with strong sexual needs?

That was how I saw peace coming to my world. Not through just having power or bonds with others. But through the way of the Super Pervert! Through the way of love, lust, and enjoying the feelings that come with it. Why hate your fellow man and destroy him when you could be with a woman and get yourself laid? Some people actually prefer to pursue power they cannot control, contain, or use over being with a hot woman who wants to be the object of your attention.

Blasphemous! Such men clearly don't know how to please a woman in any shape or form in my mind and as such don't deserve a degree of pity.

So here I am, within my own dimension watching the world that was once my home after so many years have gone by that it is no more. The idiots tried one final means to locate me and it blew up in their faces. Quite literally! The resulting explosion in the aftermath had set humanity back to the extreme dark ages. Once where they used stones and clubs and the intelligence of people was reduced to what would later be called cavemen.

That was ages ago. Now though, the world had changed along with people. People had finally evolved back into the humans they once were in my time. Only with one major difference I noticed right away.

They didn't have any chakra. Not one spec of it. Or at least...not enough to do Jutsus of the lowest kind. No. It was faint. Just enough to sustain their lives. Oh sure, some of the people in the world had more chakra over others, but not by much.

But that wasn't what got my attention at the moment. No. What had my attention was the humans of the world had changed in other ways. In terms of technology. In terms of the magic now being employed by those who could wield it over chakra. I theorized magic was a warped form of chakra, but I never really wished to test the theory myself.

What also got my attention was this constant battle waging between those on the side of good and those fighting on the side of evil. Such a curious thing to see the state of the world as it is now. Heroes in capes, tights, and other strange clothes doing battle against villains with their reasons for fighting these said heroes. Again, some were so cliché on both sides of the fence. Some did good because it was to protect innocent people. Some did evil because they hated the world and wanted to rule it.

The world was so black and white with hints of gray so thin, you had to squint to see the nearly invisible line that bridged the gap between the two.

Someone needed to shake up the board. To smear more gray into it.

And who better to do it then myself?!

And it just so happens, an excuse of sorts has now given me the means to enter the world again to shake it up. To twist it. To turn it. To bend it over and give it a good fucking like there was no tomorrow.

Starting with the ambitious sorceress currently trying out a spell designed to summon a powerful demon to do her bidding.

(Cadmus Secret Base-Spell Chamber)

Tala was in a room she had designed specifically for this special moment. She had been very pushy/demanding for everything in this chamber to be designed _exactly_ to her _exact_ specifications. Naturally, the highest members of Cadmus High Council Committee were hesitant to let her have what she wanted. They always were since none of them trusted her despite the obviously skilled talents she possessed in the magical field. Not all that surprising since they were so reliant on their technology and science. Mysticism was so easily explained these days by it according to the Cadmus scientists employed here. The string theory _they said_! Alternate dimensions _that_ was their reason! Some form of energy, which came from space on a distant far away Galaxy, shooting itself all the way to the planet one night in a one in two hundred and sixty nine _billion_ odd chance it would hit the Earth, and all without hitting anything else in the process!

Idiots! The lot of them. They didn't even believe the Gods of old even existed, yet Tala knew otherwise. Ancient artifacts from Greece, Egypt, and other items radiated with the magical properties told in the legends surrounding the Gods. Diana of Themyscira herself was said to be blessed by the Greek Pantheon of Gods and had the powers to back it up. Of course, the Cadmus High Council were all skeptical about the ancient Gods since the Christian faith they belonged to had called all Pagan Gods evil and anything associated with them (magic included) to be evil by extension. They would of course use her magic for the "greater good", considering certain heroes like Superman, as well as some others were vulnerable to magic, and would need her expertise to a point. But in the end, they would keep her at arms length. No doubt there was a team on standby to kill her once the usefulness she provided ran out.

Not that they would get a chance to give the order. Tala would show them that the magic she commanded could still be a driving influential force in the world.

And what better to do it than summoning a powerful demon to do her bidding in terms of crushing her enemies? Both in terms of the Justice League and within Cadmus itself?!

"Come forth great demon. The most powerful of the most powerful. One who makes the Earth shake and the animals shiver in fear. One who can make all things in this world bow to your presence without equal! Come forth! Your Mistress commands it!" called out Tala while she used her magic to rip open a portal needed to bring forth the demon she desired.

And sure enough, the call was answered...violently!

The room shook when the portal she had setup exploded with power. Energy consumed the room around her. Making the sorceress gasp in surprise and with a hint of fear. The spell she used from days of ancient times long before her own life began did not specify what it was she summoned or even if it could be controlled. She thought her magic would be strong enough when it came out of the portal in a weakened enough state from being summoned by her.

But now? Tala wasn't even sure if she would survive the next few minutes! The walls were filled with ancient writings to contain magic within the room. This was done for security and safety reasons to ensure the rest of Cadmus didn't interfere after she was done and so in the event she failed, it didn't blow up the secret base with everyone in it for the next 200 miles.

When the storm of power finally refocused itself, gathering into a single spot, Tala saw it taking the form of a man. No! Man would be too simple a word. This wasn't a man. This wasn't even a demon. This was power incarnate! This was a being who she sensed could easily flick his wrist and end half the planet without breaking a sweat!

Tala did not summon a demon like she hoped. Oh no! She had summoned something better. She had summoned...a _God_!

Before her stood a God made flesh with the figure of a athletically lean well built man in his late teens to early twenties, who looked like he could handle the world's best fighters without effort on his part. One with long spiky golden hair reaching just to the middle of his back. Whisker like birthmarks showed on his face. Sharp canines showed from what she saw of his mouth. His eyes were closed, his face a vision of focus, and was clearly centering his power to keep it under control. His clothing was that of baggy white pants a martial arts fighter would wear with a black sash around the waist line. He wore no shoes of any kind and his hands sported claw like forms and sharp nails capable of cutting into flesh or anything else if they tried.

When the figure did open his eyes, Tala gasped from her position on the ground at the sight of them. One red. One purple. One with three tomoes within them. The other was sporting a rippled look while both eyes glowed with power beyond measure.

Before Tala could ponder this further, the figure focused entirely on her, and was in front of the sorceress in a blink an eye. In an instant, Tala felt his grip on her arm, and lifting the woman off the ground like she weighed nothing! He looked right into her eyes with his own and she found herself frozen. Unable to do anything! What could she do? This being, this demon, this _God_ she had summoned was beyond her means to control.

Tala was at his mercy and didn't know what to expect from him.

So it was quite the shock to Tala that he suddenly kissed her so passionately while his remaining free hand slipped underneath the slit in her dress and groped her ass. It took her a moment (though it felt longer) to realize what was happening, the fact she was now moaning from his actions didn't help, and she pushed against him while now muffling her protest. When the man finally broken the kiss, Tala on anger based instinct of being taken advantage of, slapped, yes _slapped_ the Godly figure right in the face with all of her anger filled womanly strength, and her eyes widened when she realized what just happened.

And this being's response? He laughed. Laughed in amusement.

"Damn! I have been slapped by a woman since...how long has it been? Not since I did the same thing to Anko after she chased me through the Forest of Death that one time I did a cool prank and I got the drop on her," commented the man to himself at the mention of the woman from his past.

Sure she may have hated for the prank before going from predator to the prey in the end of their chase, but the sexual benefits of him screwing her stupid made up for her anger over it afterwards.

Good times.

"Let go of me!" commanded Tala though her voice did not show the strength behind the words spoken to make him obey.

"And why would I want to do that?" asked the man curiously while giving the ass of this fine looking sorceress a squeeze to make her squeak and blush.

"B-Because I summoned you! I-I am your Master! I am Tala! Mistress of the Magic Arts! Y-You belong t-to me!" exclaimed Tala while trying to get out of his grip and the feeling of his hand on her butt.

"You summoned me? After my little entrance here just now, do you really think that your little spell summoned me to this world? To control me like some pet to obey your every command?" questioned the man while he pressed Tala closer to him and grinned at her.

"You couldn't have come here to this world through any other means!" answered Tala in a still nervous tone while she blushed further when something quite big and hard from him pressed against her at the hip.

"Wrong my dear. I have always been apart of this world. I just chose to leave it long ago before times are what they are now. I could enter and leave at any time. But your actions have finally given me an excuse to enter it once more and do something about the world as it is now," replied the figure while Tala was confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Tala while the figure become almost completely serious despite holding her the way he was right now.

"The world is unstable. Out of balance. Good seeks to destroy evil. Evil seeks to destroy good. One wants peace, but doesn't have the spine to get it done the right way. The other seeks to conqueror the world, but does it in the most incredibly stupid ways with no real understanding of what they do in the process and thus ignore the ramifications of their action. Both sides are constantly hiding behind their excuses of doing things for the great good, their hatred for the world, or some other stupid bullshit in just doing such things for fun. I have watched this world get to the point where I am sick of the constant tug of war between the two main opposing sides for the right to influence the planet's masses. It is high time a third more capable party stepped into the arena to change things and for the better. Namely... _me_!" said the figure now grinning at the end.

"And just who are you? _What_ are you?" asked Tala with the figure's grinning increasing.

"Me? My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto to be exact? And as to _what_ I am? I am the Nidaime Juubi. The most powerful Biju in existence!" declared Naruto with Tala now looking shocked and confused by this.

"I don't...I don't understand your title," said Tala while Naruto's grin increased and his eyes gleamed with lust.

"Don't worry my dear. In time, you will understand. In time, you will see things my way. In time, we will bring an end to this stupidity between heroes and villains running around this world," replied Naruto while giving Tala's ass one more squeeze.

"A-And how do you intend to do that?!" asked Tala while blushing once more with the reminder of her current position strangely making the woman to be quite aroused.

"Simple my dear Tala. I am going to remove key players on both sides in my own way. I won't be on the side of good or evil like many people would believe someone of my own status wishes to take," replied Naruto while growling hungrily into Tala's ear and making the woman shiver.

"If you are not siding with heroes or villains...what side are you on?" asked Tala while she felt him kissing her neckline sensually.

"The side that will triumph over all in the years to come. The side...of the Super Pervert!" exclaimed Naruto before looking right into Tala's eyes and she almost reminded him of his wife Hinata.

Almost.

"Super what?!" asked Tala in shock and wondered just happened to her life to be in the presence of this strange...individual.

Naruto's response was to keep on grinning and kissed the sorceress with a passion with the woman finding herself melting (figuratively) under his touch. Tala tried to fight back at first since she was not about to surrender her body to just anyone, but her body was no longer capable of resisting him. He had pressed all the right buttons before she could stop him. He had her pinned. He had her aroused. And he had made it quite clear from such close contact with his own...appendage between his legs currently poking the front of her waist that it was not something he would be a shamed of using to pleasure a woman.

She had lost the fight of resisting this Godly being the first time he kissed her.

It wasn't long before her moans of protest became moans of passion and Tala's free hand began to caress Naruto's muscled upper body over trying to push it away. Soon, Tala felt her clothing falling to the ground of the destroyed room after it was equally destroyed by Naruto's clawed hands. He ripped the clothing off like the fabric was made of wet tissue paper and the sudden feeling of nakedness was soon felt all over. It didn't bother her that she was naked. Tala never wore underwear most of the time anyway and had a nearly unlimited amount of dresses like that one in her room.

No. What she wanted right now was to see him naked. Her hand that had been free to roam his torso moved lower to his pants. The expert hand used in magic eventually got the sash Naruto used as a belt to come lose and gave his pants a tug down to his ankles.

"Anxious, are we?" joked Naruto with a grin when he broke the kiss and saw her eyes widen in shock from seeing and feeling his monster appendage.

"How...How can you be this big?!" asked Tala almost breathlessly while she looked from it to him and back.

'If you only knew. Not that she has to know the age old theory back from my time about how high chakra levels equals a massive endowment are quite true. Hinata always knew it to be true when we were younger. The shy peeping pervert. Damn I miss her and the sex we had. That woman was a demon herself in the sack just like Anko, Hana, Shizune, and the others I claimed,' thought Naruto with a smirk on his face knowing Tala like the other women in his love life had been in awe of his third leg.

Mainly because he and it ruined them for anyone else in all things sex related.

Tala of course soon found herself drooling at the sight of his endowment and mentally wondered if it would even fit inside of her. Of course she was sure it would, but only after some effort, and _lubrication_ on her part would it be ready. As such, the sorceress got on her knees, staring at the massive thing, and inhaling its masculine scent. It made the woman shiver with lust and was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. She needed this. She wanted this. She wanted him in every sense of the word.

And Tala would have him. She was drawn to power. It was intoxicating. Power was an aphrodisiac to Tala and this Godly being was making the woman becoming soaking wet between her legs.

As for Naruto, he was growling approvingly at the woman's mouth now attending to his erection in a loving fashion. Oh how he needed this. Being away with no female contact for so long almost made him feel like a convict getting out of prison for so long and the need for a woman to fuck taking over his mind. The woman in front of him clearly had a few lovers in the past from the way she worked on his shaft. Though he doubted they were as endowed as himself or were able to satisfy her in return. Naruto got the feeling her past lovers had been rather...disappointing in terms of satisfying Tala in bed.

He would have no problems there.

After a nice long amount of time, Naruto finally came in Tala's mouth with the amount nearly overwhelmed the woman. Not surprising considering Naruto didn't tell her short of a groan before firing his load off. But she endured. Tala was not a woman who let things go or intimidate her despite what had happened recently with the titled Nidaime Juubi (as Naruto had called himself) entering her life. When she committed to something, Tala went all the way, and saw it through to the end.

Like now.

"So much. You came so much," said Tala in shock and breathlessly after she swallowed everything he released with some effort while Naruto smirked down at her.

"And this was just the beginning of our fun my dear," said Naruto with Tala now looking slightly surprised to hear this.

"Just the...beginning?" asked Tala before she noticed his erection had not died down and was clearly ready for another round.

"You didn't think it would be over after one time, did you?" questioned Naruto with his smirk growing at her realization his body's performance sexually.

He had stamina to match his size. Tala didn't know if she should be happy or concerned regarding how her body would most likely be sore tomorrow.

Naruto's grin only increased when he saw Tala's eyes glaze over in lust at realizing he could do so much more after what she just did. He quickly picked her up off the ground and held Tala by the waist with his erection looking ready to spear the sorceress right between the legs. Before Tala could even voice her concerns about it fitting, Naruto's erection had entered, and the woman let out a silent scream of shocked pleasure. She grabbed onto his shoulders while her legs tried to wrap around his body on instinct as Naruto thrust deeper into her womanly body while trying to fill her with his shaft. Never had Tala felt so full in all her life. None of her previous lovers even same _close_ to making sex feel this good.

Of course, to be fair, none of them were a primordial God like entity with the power to rip the world to pieces, but that was beside the point.

"Claim me. Take me. I am yours forever. I don't care what path you take for this world. I want to be with you no matter what," whispered Tala passionately into his ear while she held on for dear life while Naruto held onto the woman by her ass and thrust deeper until he couldn't go any further.

She only made Naruto grin further while he kept pounding away at her.

'Damn right you are mine forever. And not just you. Every hot heroine and villainess who catches my fancy are going to be mine too,' thought Naruto while his plan would soon be set in motion once he was done screwing Tala to the point where she would tell him just about anything he wanted to know about Cadmus or the Justice League.

And he had plans. Plans within plans.

First, he needed to bang Tala into blissful unconscious. So far, Naruto was off to a good start there. Second, he needed to do some digging around into Cadmus, and the Justice League they were fighting against in the shadows. Never hurts to have blackmail and leverage against the warring parties should the time comes to use it. Third, he needed to remove certain people from each organization, and make the world a better place for it in the process. Not that hard really since each piece from the opposing sides of the board could easily be removed in different ways. Some in a more lethal sense over others. But not all. Naruto had watched these heroes and villains do battle against each other at times. Both solo and as a group. He knew of their lives, their hardships, and why they resorted to crimes or fighting against those who commit crimes. And finally, his fourth objective would be to put himself in a strong position of power where neither side alone or together could challenge him if they were to learn the truth behind what he really is and decide to do something about it.

The last thing Naruto wanted was for both sides to unite and actually manage to defeat or imprison him just for being himself. That would suck!

Tala's scream from the orgasm she just gained, which brought Naruto back to the present of what he was doing and who he was doing it with. Looking at Tala, the Nidaime Juubi realized he must have been lost in his own thoughts for some time with his body going on full autopilot because Tala was showing she had been having multiple orgasms. He was thinking about his plans for the world so deeply just now, Naruto almost missed out on the sensation of his own release, and firing his load into Tala's pussy. Her own body was glistening with sweat from moving up and down his body in order to keep up with him. The grip she had on his shoulders was weakened considerably and her breath was one of someone who was extremely tired from such...exercise.

"So...tired. Need...rest," whispered Tala while Naruto held her and felt him still hard within her body.

"And you will...when I say you can rest," replied Naruto while giving her a mini thrust and made Tala gasp at the jolt of pleasure she felt.

'Well...at least the meeting with the Cadmus High Council Committee members won't be for the next few days,' thought Tala before she found herself on the ground, on her knees, and being taken from behind by Naruto.

Oh yeah. She was going to be sore after this.

(Tala's Bedroom-Sometime Later)

Eventually, the hot passionate sex Naruto and Tala started having in the destroyed spell chamber had somehow moved to her bedroom, and ultimately to the bed itself. Right now, Naruto was currently naked, lying down on the bed with Tala on top of him, and the sorceress herself sleeping with a _very_ happy content look on her face. He ran his clawed hand lovingly through her long purplish hair and thought about who to "target" next in terms of females this world had to offer. Who among the two factions of Cadmus and the Justice League or possibly Justice League affiliated organization would he choose from to quite literally seduce to his side.

From what Tala had told him right before she fell asleep following their time screwing each other silly, some the heroes all over were rumored to be in relationships with each other. Which only confirmed what Naruto knew from his observations when watching the world from time to time to check on its overall progress. Sure, some hid the relationships they had to keep the public, and their enemies at large in the dark. To that end, he had to plan accordingly on which woman to seduce, and who to leave alone depending on their relationship with the man they were already with.

Namely, the rumored romantic relationship between Superman and Wonder Woman.

Though why call the romantic relationship a rumor when everyone on the damn planet knew it was real. The two were deeply in love and made the other happy. The problem Naruto saw was not with the two being together, but various factions within Cadmus and the villains out there wanting the couple to split, or one of them dying before they could have a child. He had seen enough of the history of the planet and when Superman went solo before forming the Justice League with its founding members to know the Man of Steel longed for a day where he could have a family. To truly settle down after years of protecting the world and having a child or possibly children to help carry on his legacy as a hero and even that of the Kryptonian people he came from.

Naruto also knew there were few women in the known Universe truly compatible with Superman's physiology to make such a dream become reality. Wonder Woman being chief among them. Sadly, Naruto also knew many feared the union between the two, and what their progeny could do if allowed to develop his or her own potential. As such, the Cadmus higher up were monitoring the movements of the two closely in order to properly determine whether the two heroes had actually succeeded in procreating. To learn where they would go or suspect they would go for a lengthy amount of time during the overall pregnancy period whether on Earth or on one of the League's deep space mission setup as a goodwill mission to some distance world.

Naruto had seen the good the two had done for the world and was upset the world in turn did not seem to appreciate them as much as it should. Only a third of the world overall as a whole seemed to like Superman these days, same with Wonder Woman, and the Justice League he helped form with the other Founders. And for what? All because of the fact the Man of Steel was at one point brainwashed by some dark entity from another Galaxy for a time? It seemed stupid in Naruto's mind to hate Superman for that just like it was stupid of his village to hate Kurama for what Uchiha Obito did the night of his birth in taking control of the fox in order to make the Biju attack Konoha.

They still did, but that was beside the point.

Besides, Naruto had to give Superman props for holding back the way he did when it came to fighting villains. The Nidaime Juubi sensed the Kryptonian was holding back a lot of his strength in a fight, afraid to actually kill someone, and be labeled a murderer or even an uncontrollable killer among the people. The adopted son of Earth could have used his powers for evil. Become a tyrant who few could match or challenge. It was clear to him that Superman loved the people on Earth and wanted them to love him back so he did everything possible to help them progress to that point. The Man of Steel was like an adopted stepchild and wanted to prove himself worthy of his adopted home in front of his adopted stepsiblings. An understandable and noble goal to be sure. But Naruto knew deep down, Superman wouldn't get a fair shake with the world since he was alien by birth, and as such would not be truly loved by humanity.

Or at least the vast majority of humanity. Most people only really tolerated Superman as a whole because of all the work he did in protecting them. But sure enough, it would only last so long as he was able to keep doing his job of protecting them. The day Superman could no longer protect the Earth, Naruto knew humanity as a whole would turn on him, and all the Man of Steel would have left are his true friends. His loved ones, who truly cared about his well being would be protecting him from harm when the time came.

So Naruto decided to help the Man of Steel out. Yes. He would be the first person on the board to be removed from this conflict. Wonder Woman would be next by default since the Nidaime Juubi didn't want them to be separated from each other. No. Superman was someone who deserved to be happy and live a life of peace somewhere without the worry of his family coming to harm. A grand reward of sorts for Superman's years of noble loyal service to the mostly ungrateful people of this planet in protecting them from all sorts of evil. Yes. A reward where Superman's desire buried deep in his heart would be made reality and know of happiness without fear of it being destroyed.

And after that? He would focus on the rest of the Justice League and Cadmus.

'I need to do more research into his background before I make my move to remove those two heroes from the world. As for Cadmus, I will have Tala here fill me in about them at a later time, and what she knows about the organization before I make my move. From what I saw earlier during my observations of the world, those in charge are like a bunch of scheming power hungry morons like Danzo, and those old shriveled up Shinobi Elders I had back in Konoha. Not only that, but I need to see the rest of the world, and just how messed up it is before I can fix it...my way!' thought Naruto while he continued thinking about his plans for the world and how to execute them.

He couldn't wait to smash up the board holding these two factions and turn the world on its axis.

(A/N: YAY! I wrote another new fic. Now before you freak out, no I am not going to delay updating one of my older fics. I needed to get this out of my head first. Trust me when I say I wanted to do something for my older fics, but this was blocking my muse. So now that _this_ chapter of my new fic is done, I can focus on one of my older fics that needs attention. I know a lot of you want me to focus on certain fics, but I follow my muse, and the time I spend writing is really slim at this point. So what I do write is very limited in terms of everything so PLEASE be patient with me and leave me to my own writing devices in terms of what gets updated next. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Pervy Manipulations

Naruto sat quietly in an open outdoor cafe drinking some tea. It was just across the street and slightly to the left (or was it to the right?) of a building with a giant world globe titled "The Daily Planet" with the world spinning like it was the planet itself. Neat. A little bold for his taste, but still neat. A newspaper with honesty, integrity, and a beacon of light to expose the truth of dark things that seek to hurt humanity.

It was no wonder Superman worked here under his human alias as Clark Kent.

"Why must we sit here and do nothing all day?" asked Tala with a slight impatience in her voice while she was dressed in casual street clothing consisting of tight fitting jeans, sneakers, a white t-shirt, dark jacket, and her hair braided.

She also was wearing dark glasses so no one would see her eyes.

Naruto himself was dressed just as casually though his jeans were more baggy with a tight fitting t-shirt, sneakers, and a grin on his face that could make the sun seem like a dimming light bulb. He was wearing sunglasses so no one would see his mismatched eyes and no one really saw his whisker marks were entirely visible far away and most just assumed they were just for show.

"We are not sitting here doing nothing all day my dear Tala. We are doing some spying on a member of the Justice League," remarked Naruto while sipping some tea and acting casual.

"Spying? On a League member?! But this is Metropolis! That would mean we are spying on... _him_!" exclaimed Tala so she didn't reveal who they were spying on knowing that this person has super hearing.

"Yes. You sound afraid," commented Naruto with a hint of amusement.

"Of course I am afraid! The man has super hearing. He could be hearing this conversation right now!" exclaimed Tala with worry in her voice.

It was bad enough she lied to the Cadmus High Council about going to Metropolis for a week under the pretense of scouting mystical locations where magic energies were still strong. But being here, spying on one of the Justice League Founders was even worse! What if they got caught?! What if the League tried to interrogate her? What if Cadmus decided to interrogate her for lying?

"Calm your thoughts Tala. He can't hear us. I put up a sound bubble. No one can hear us outside of its range," said Naruto knowing the sorceress was freaking out.

"You could have told me that sooner you ass!" exclaimed Tala with Naruto smirking at her.

"I could have, but the sight of you flustered is a real turn on. I'm almost tempted to bend you over in this public place and fuck you silly," replied Naruto with Tala going red in the face at his words.

"Y-You wouldn't dare!" exclaimed Tala while she felt herself getting slightly turned on herself, but kept stamped down on it for obvious purposes.

Too much risk, not enough reward...no matter many orgasms the man next to her could give with his skills in all things sex.

"I said I was tempted. I didn't say I would do it. Not until we are in a more private setting in any case," replied Naruto while Tala blushed harder knowing he would ravage her at a later time.

She learned from the past couple of days that this man's libido was very... _demanding_ when it came to wanting her.

"Must you be crude and talk about sex like its the most casual thing? And why must we spy on our enemy in the first place?" questioned Tala with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Says the woman who said the most... _interesting things_ when I went down on her not 2 hours ago. Besides, if I am to carry out my plan, I need to monitor the most powerful of all the Justice League members before I make my play to remove him from it," replied Naruto while Tala frowned at him.

"Who is he behind the cape?" asked Tala at last curiously.

"You don't know? It is so obvious to the point where upon seeing it makes you want to smack yourself in the face," remarked Naruto with Tala scowled at him.

"No one in Cadmus knows his identity. Trust me when I say the organization has tried to find out for years. No one knows. Not even Luthor and Dr. Hamilton," replied Tala since she knew Amanda Waller and General Sam Lane have wanted to know for years so they could find those close to him and use as leverage.

"Really? Some of the sharpest, most ruthless minds in all the world, and they can't figure out the identity of Superman himself? Even when the man could standing there in his own disguise talking to them as if he was an ordinary person? That's just sad," remarked Naruto while wondering how so many people who work for the only organization to rival the Justice League couldn't see the truth when it was quite literally staring them back in the face!

"Well not all of us are highly intelligent primordial God capable of annihilating people with a flick of the wrist." commented Tala with Naruto giving her sweet smile that didn't meet the eyes.

"Now Tala, if you don't behave, I'm going to strip you naked, and spank your incredibly hot ass here until both cheeks are red for all to see. I doubt you want that happen since I will easily be vanishing from sight to let you deal with the fallout of such... _exposure_ ," replied Naruto in a tone worthy of an Uzumaki, who did not like to be crossed.

And sure enough, Tala decided to shut up while blushing red in the face since she knew better then calling his bluff.

While this was happening, Naruto returned to focusing on the Daily Planet where his target was coming out of the building with one Lois Lane. Oh if General Sam Lane could see his daughter now. Speaking to Superman and not even realizing it.

"Come on Smallville. You need to go out more. I know you like spending your time with that special woman in your life, but you don't need to tend to her every second. Where is that so called male pride I have seen in just about every other man in my life?" question Lois while they headed for her car to handle a story given to them by Perry White.

"You haven't met her Lois. The woman I am seeing is indeed special. I would be an idiot to not spend time with her," replied Clark while getting in the passenger side of the car.

"Typical country bumpkin education. I bet you never had an adventure in your life before coming here," remarked Lois with a smirk before getting in and shutting the door.

"You would surprisingly lose that bet Lois," said Clark before Lois turned on the car and drove to their story unaware of the fact they were being watched.

Well...one of them was being watch at any rate.

" _That_ was Superman? But...he doesn't look like him at all!" commented Tala in surprise while wondering where she saw the man her lover was watching the two reporters from the Daily Planet.

"Of course not. When you see Superman, you see a man in a cape, in a blue suit showing off well defined muscles, and flying around saving people. The man you just saw walking out of the Daily Planet looked like an ordinary man of the same build wearing a suit and tie, but was also slouching slightly to decrease his height just a smidge. He does this just to continue fooling the masses, as well as wearing glasses that give him that 'nerdy' look, and thus people do not associate him with the handsome face many women look at when they see the Man of Steel in person. The man is for all intensive purposes...hiding in plain sight," said Naruto while Tala was shocked by this.

"I should report this to Cadmus. They will want to investigate this further," said Tala with Naruto shaking his head no.

"That would be a bad idea Tala. Cadmus would jeopardize my plans for Superman and Wonder Woman by extension," said Naruto while he looked at her.

"You mentioned you had plans for them, but never explained it to me," countered Tala with a hint of anger at being kept out of the loop at this point.

"Simple. I'm going to help Superman retire from being a hero of this world and Wonder Woman is going to help me. In fact, she will be joining him in that regard," said Naruto with Tala looking even more confused.

"And _how_ exactly are you going to pull it off?" asked Tala knowing Wonder Woman would _never_ betray Superman in such a manner.

Not willingly.

"Fine! Spoil my fun. To answer your question, I will ask you a question in turn. What do you know of Wonder Woman's golden lasso?" asked Naruto with Tala frowning at first since she had done her research into it per the command of High Council Committee of Cadmus.

"It compels those wrapped or touching it to speak the truth. Even if they would prefer to lie despite its command. It is also rumored to make people bound to it do things by the holder," said Tala while Naruto smirked.

"Its not a rumor. That Lasso of Truth can do just that," replied Naruto with Tala frowning in confusion.

"And how do you know that?" asked Tala with Naruto turning to look at her and push his dark glasses down.

"Because while we are spying on Superman in his alter ego's form, one of my Shadow Clones has been spying on Wonder Woman. She's currently fighting some thugs and using the Lasso of Truth to keep them contained. I am a natural sensor from my era when we could sense energy and I have been analyzing the golden rope she uses from a safe distance. The energy within the ropes does indeed compel someone to speak the truth by actually suppressing the part of the brain that gives us the ability to lie. At the same time, the energy also covers other parts of the brain surrounding freewill so should Wonder Woman give a command, the energy would target the brain of the one bound by the rope, and implant the said command into the brain to be obeyed without question. Think of it like adding or installing any additional programs into a computer system it didn't have up until being placed inside," explained Naruto with Tala looking thoughtfully for a second before frowning in confusion.

"But in order to use the rope, you would have to steal it from her," commented Tala with Naruto smirking.

"I have been known to possess the Devil's luck," replied Naruto with a chuckle.

"You are crazy. You would have to sneak into her home or fight out in the open before taking the Lasso of Truth from Wonder Woman. She is an experience warrior and is a Master when it comes to fighting," warned Tala with Naruto shrugging.

"Why do you think I'm spying on her and Superman? I know one's identity. I follow one or both for the other to find out where they live and go from there," replied Naruto like it was the simplest answer in the world.

"Has anyone ever said you had balls of steel to do what you are doing?" asked Tala with Naruto letting out an amused chuckle.

"All the time. My past lovers chief among them. Including you too," replied Naruto in a mischievous tone while Tala blushed and glared at him.

"Pervert," grumbled Tala while Naruto leered at her.

"You say that now Tala, but this pervert has given you a total of 75 orgasms from this one week alone. Maybe you don't want me to keep doing that," remarked Naruto with Tala going pale in the face knowing that despite his innuendos and crude comments, he had for all intensive purposes...spoiled her with sex.

If he decided to stop being intimate, her sex life would be nonexistent from that point on and her libido would no doubt suffocate from it. No other individual would be able to remotely satisfy her. She may even have to consider being with women instead of men if that happened!

"Sorry," whispered Tala in a submissive tone while Naruto smirked.

"Come on. We're heading back to the hotel," said Naruto while giving Tala a knowing look.

"Seriously?! You want to have sex again? Now?!" asked Tala with Naruto looking at her like he had been hurt.

"Oh Tala, you make it sound like sex with me is painful beyond measure. If that is how you feel, perhaps I should seek out another woman or women to satisfy my libido. Maybe I should find and seduce Supergirl? Or maybe her older cousin Powergirl? What was the name of the former Teen Titan? The one, who had her mind scrambled a few years ago, had to leave the organization due to her libido being out of control, and later had to go into exile so she didn't use her training as a sex slave from her time with the Gordanians to ravage any man within 10 feet of her? Starfire I believe her name was, correct?" asked Naruto in a mocking tone.

"You wouldn't dare!" exclaimed Tala angrily while she glared at him right in the eyes.

"Oh but I would. And don't even think about threatening me with your magic. You forget which one of us is the stronger entity. Besides, my libido is very demanding. And while you have done a wonderful job satisfying it so far, I am in need of more women to keep myself happy. I told you this before we left on this little spying mission and why it had to be done. Surely you don't want me to be miserable. One woman alone cannot satisfy my sexual needs. You would be sore almost every single day if it was just you alone and there is only so much punishment your body can take from the force of my hip smacking into yours," said Naruto with Tala looking away and grumbling.

"It still doesn't mean I have to like it," grumbled Tala before she squeaked when one of his hands went to her tight jean wearing butt and held the woman close.

"It takes time to get use to such things Tala. Believe me when I say I know. But we have plenty of time and we both know you don't mind the sex we have...or the needed rest that follows," said Naruto with Tala blushing further since it was all true.

She still didn't like the idea. Not yet.

(Apartment of Diana Prince-Later that Night)

Princess Diana A.K.A. Wonder Woman or also known as Diana Prince when blending into the populace to live like a normal person woke up groaning. She had spent most of the day as Wonder Woman, fighting bad guys, arresting bad guys, doing ambassador work involving various charities, and other humanitarian organizations. What free time she spent was done as Diana Prince with Clark, but even he knew how tired she was from a day requiring the massive energy reserves of an Amazon Warrior Princess. When she finally got home, her body was exhausted, and needed some much desired rest to handle the next day.

Only as soon as she got home, her mind suddenly became too dizzy to be the result of tiredness, and fell unconscious on the floor.

"What happened?" questioned Diana to herself and looked around to find she had been tied up with her own Lasso of Truth and was in her Wonder Woman outfit that had been underneath her usual clothing.

"Oh good, you are awake! You were knocked out for a good three hours. I was beginning to think the amount of knock out gas used was too much," said Naruto while he was in a chair across from Diana with Tala behind Diana so the Amazon didn't see the sorceress.

"How...How did you know I live here?" asked Diana with confusion over anger.

Being angry didn't help in this situation.

"Wasn't hard. I have been watching you almost all day. Ever since those bank robbers came along and you crushed their escape route along with the get away car. Who knew Diana Prince was really Wonder Woman underneath such clothing that does little hide your physical beauty despite her best efforts," said Naruto with a grin and Diana's eyes narrowed at him.

"Did you undress me?" demanded Diana since it was the only explanation and wondered what _else_ he did to her while she was out.

"Tempting, but no. My _female_ assistant did it. She has magical powers so her removing the clothing only took a second. And as for your bindings, I had to make sure you could not break out while telling me the truth should I need to ask you a question," said Naruto with Diana trying to look back and only saw a glimpse of someone behind her that was female, but the identity of the female was unknown.

Which was what Tala wanted. If Diana somehow remembered tonight and saw her face, she would talk to Batman who would try to match him up in his own database, or the one in the Justice League's main Watch Tower. Tala didn't need to be flagged in their system and have Cadmus find out before they started demanding answers from her.

"Who are you? I have never seen someone like you before and I don't believe we have ever fought in the past," asked Diana while seeing Naruto nod.

"My name is...Juubi. That's all you need to know. As to why I am here, I am here to help your lover by the name of Superman, find true happiness," replied Naruto with Diana now narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Speak carefully Juubi. For I will make sure you never harm a hair on Kal's head so long as I live," threatened Diana while Naruto raised a hand to calm the Amazon Princess.

"At ease Princess Diana, I have no intention of causing _Kal_ harm. I merely wish to ensure your cooperation in getting him the happiness he deserves. A place to settle down. Form a family. Not have to worry about government officials of the planet conspiring to find ways to kill or control him using immoral and unethical means while claiming it is for the greater good," remarked Naruto while Diana's eyes narrowed further.

"Cadmus," whispered Diana while Naruto nodding.

"Got it in one. You know and I know so long as Cadmus exists, your relationship with Superman will never reach its full potential. You will try and try and try some more to keep it all together. But sooner or later, Cadmus will strike when they are certain of their plans being foolproof. They will either kill Kal or find a means to imprison him to study, poke, prod, and ultimately dissect like some lab experiment. All done and designed to make controllable living weapons they will call expendable assets for their personal little schemes. All of which I believe is wrong. Superman has done much for this world and most of the people don't even love him for it. And for what? Because some ambitious, extreme in terms of hate, dark God from another world, brainwashed him for a short time to be the opposite of himself, and basically revealed the majority of humanity's true ever shameful colors. Rather then forgive him for something that wasn't his fault, the people question his existence being here. Some want him dead or imprisoned. Others wants him controlled. To be used for their own ambitions. Its not fair! Granted life is never fair, but for someone like him, and what his heart desires...I think the world and the Universe itself should shift the scales so it is fair this one time," said Naruto seriously while Diana nodded since she believed what happened to her lover was unfair and he deserved better.

"I agree. But how does this have to do with myself and Kal?" asked Diana while cursing the Lasso of Truth calling Clark by his Kryptonian name.

"Simple. I intend for you and _Kal_ to relocate away from Earth to a planet I know would be perfect for you two love birds," answered Naruto with Diana's eyes widening before they narrowed.

"The Justice League will know something is wrong if you do that if I don't report in when expected for our shift. Some of the best investigative minds in the world work for us and will know instantly if something is wrong. They will discover your plans and stop you from weakening us even further," said Diana while Naruto smirked.

"Not if you and Superman go _willingly_. And its not like you will be going alone or even to a planet the League doesn't know about. No. What I have in mind benefits _everyone_ I want it to benefit," countered Naruto with Diana glaring at him.

"And what do you gain from Kal and myself being away from the planet?" questioned Diana while hoping to gain some insight to this strange person's plans.

"Nice try my dear, but it matter not what I do following this conversation. You won't be remembering it. Now...sleep!" commanded Naruto while putting his will into the rope to make Diana obey the order and saw with a smile that she did.

"Why did you talk to her? She won't remember this conversation," remarked Tala with Naruto smiling at his lover's confusion.

"I know. But I thought I would at the very least have a nice civil conversation with the woman. It might be the only time I do considering what I have planned for them in the near future," explained Naruto while he looked at Tala and saw the deadpanned look she was shooting him.

"That and you wanted to see what she would look like wrapped up with rope bondage sex at its finest," added Tala while Naruto giving her another sweet smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about my dear. Besides, if anyone here knows more about female rope bondage sex and liking it, well that would be you," replied Naruto with a mischievous smirk while Tala sputtering for a second while glowering at him.

"Those weren't ropes! They were ethereal chains! Sprouted from you I might add when you tied me up!" exclaimed Tala while Naruto snickered at her choice of words.

"Still bondage sex. And you didn't deny liking it Tala," replied Naruto with Tala blushing and sputtering again.

"J-Just do what you came here to do!" exclaimed Tala angrily at having her words used against her before moving to the other room in a huff.

"Gladly. Now Diana, I need you to listen to me very carefully. First, the conversation you just had with Juubi did not exist. You will forget it ever existed. Second, I need you to do something in a few days regarding your lover Superman. You love him. You want him. Need him. Desire him. The very idea of being intimate with Superman or Kal-El if you will, makes your loins froth. You want to see the Man of Steel happy beyond measure and one day want to be the Mother of his children," said Naruto in a soothing tone and saw Diana's eyes open slightly with a glazed look that told him she was under the power of the Lasso of Truth.

With a nod of her head in understanding, Naruto grinned further, and proceeded to tell Diana what he wanted the Amazon Princess to do in the days to come.

(Diana's Apartment-Several Days Later)

The sound of flesh smacking against flesh was echoing through Diana's bedroom while she and Clark had hot passionate sex. Her cries of pleasure echoing louder over the act of passion between them. First, it had been dinner in her kitchen, which had a romantic feel all on itself. The love Diana had for Clark showed in her eyes while they ate and talked about things though Diana seemed to be more focused on him the whole time.

One didn't need X-ray vision, the Lasso of Truth, or the ability to read minds to know what Diana wanted following their romantic dinner for two.

As such, the moment they were done eating, Diana grabbed Clark's arm, and dragged the slightly shocked man into the bedroom. After throwing him on the bed the two proceeded with making out before it spiraled into the passionate hot sexual intimacy it had become now. Many assumed Clark, or Superman as he was called, when among the other heroes of the Justice League, was a gentlemen and/or boy scout at heart when it came being with the opposite sex. Always polite. Always nice. Always being the man a woman could take home to meet the parents and get the blessing of the Father (or in Diana's case Mother and Queen of the Amazons) to date their loving daughter. All without the need of said parent to scare the crap out of the daughter's boyfriend with threats of bodily injury in a possible event she should come to any harm.

Of course they couldn't be more further from the truth in their perceptions of Clark when he was with Diana. She brought out the preverbal beast in him. Her passion, her fire, her very existence when together helped break the chains of restraint he wrapped himself in to keep his body under control. But with Diana, the Man of Steel had no need for restraint on his end, and the Amazon Princess had made it abundantly clear she wanted him to go all out every single time when they coupled.

This was no different.

Well, it was slightly different. Clark didn't know how it was different, but this night was special kind of way. Diana was more... _passionate_ than usual. Not that he minded, but she was demanding more with each passing second they were intertwined. Again, he didn't mind the idea since being with Diana was like heaven to him, and would do all that was within his power to please her.

But if he didn't know any better, which he didn't since all the blood in his brain had gone far south between his legs for quite awhile, Clark would have assumed she was trying to sap him of all his strength in this single night. He had already cum five times and Diana _still_ wanted more. The woman was almost insatiable tonight.

Almost!

By the time Diana was properly tired, yet happily satisfied, an additional three hours had gone by, and Clark could say he too was feeling a bit exhausted himself. A kind, gentle, and friendly Amazon Princess Diana may be to others, but she was practically a _demon_ in the bedroom.

He was just glad Diana was finally tired out from all their nonstop love making they had done. While Clark had known his own reserves of energy were near limitless thanks to the yellow Sun orbiting the Earth, he didn't know how long it would last with someone like Diana. Especially given the fact she was clearly trying to drain him dry of more then just his energy tonight.

'I don't know what I did to deserve this woman, but I'm not letting her go for anything,' thought Clark while he fell asleep in the bed with Diana lying on top of him also equally asleep.

Or so Diana wanted Clark to believe. In truth, she w as extremely tired. More then ever in the time she spent in bed with Kal. The sudden desire to claim him in her bed and try her best to tire the Man of Steel out was something she felt compelled to do. Something she was ordered to do since Diana needed him to be drained of his energy for this next part. Her mind was now glazed over as the command put there by her visitor a few nights ago arose from within and silently she reached for the Lasso of Truth hidden underneath the bed.

Without disturbing Kal of his sleep, Diana slowly, almost painfully was able to wrap the Lasso of Truth over his body. She knew so long as she held it, her verbal commands to him would easily be obeyed, and followed long after the command was given if the order was to exist following the rope's removal from his body.

"Kal, I need you to open your eyes. I need you to look at me. I need you to do something that will make all your dreams and mine come true," whispered Diana into his ear and made the Man of Steel awaken in a glazed state ready to receive her commands.

"What Diana?" asked Clark in a tired yet ready to obey voice.

Smiling gently at her lover, Diana whispered sweet loving words to him, and proceeded to give him the "commands" she had been unknowingly been ordered to give to him by Naruto. After giving said commands to Superman, she watched Clark nod slightly, and drift back to sleep per her instructions while ordering him to forget she ordered him to do this. That as far as he was concerned, this was what he wanted, and would have it soon despite what the rest of the Justice League thought about it.

(The Watch Tower-Justice League Conference Room-One Week Later)

"You want to what?!" demanded Batman while Superman and Wonder Woman looked unfazed by his glare.

"I want to go to Almerac and see Queen Maxima. I think the time is right to see her and if we can gain a very powerful ally. Almerac in the future if asked, could be vital for aid in case of alien invasions. Is that a problem Bruce?" said Superman casually while Batman narrowed his eyes at him.

"As I recall, Queen Maxima wanted you for a mate. No doubt, she still does want you as one. If Diana comes along and the two meet, it could get... _messy_ ," said Batman while Clark frowned and so did Diana.

"I can take care of myself Bruce. Besides, Maxima is a warrior at heart. I will show her I am one too. One worthy of being Kal's _mate_ regardless of what she thinks," replied Diana in her own defense with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Okay, I can see that. If only slightly. But what about having Big Barda come with you? Why not Green Lantern? Why not someone else who knows about space politics?" asked Batman while he saw Clark looking confused.

"John is a Green Lantern despite being from Earth and would be seen as such by Maxima if not her advisors. I don't want him to be seen like he's poking his nose where it doesn't belong. Besides, Maxima only respects people with absolute strength and power. Big Barda, Diana, and myself have that with plenty to spare. John doesn't. And I highly doubt Shayera wants John to go since the women on Almerac can be a bit... _aggressive_ with men if they aren't tied down with a woman already. While those two are not openly a couple for all to see, we both know Shayera will lash out violently at any woman even remotely interested in John," said Clark while Batman nodding since he did have a point.

"Not to mention almost all of our space traveling friends in the League are elsewhere at the moment. Big Barda has been all over the Galaxy from point or another. Plus, she just confided in me about how she recently decided to go through a separation from her own husband Scott Free. They have been having fights recently over the tiniest of things and feels a chance in space to clear her head over what has happened will do the trick," said Diana with Batman scowling since he heard rumors of Scott Free and Big Barda having arguments in their shared quarters onboard the Watch Tower.

"Then why not send Scott Free? Big Barda could easily clear her head here while Scott is away with you," countered Batman while sensing something was _off_ here, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm sorry Bruce, but with the way Scott was arguing with her the past couple of days, I felt Barda was entitled to this offer more then him. She really needs this mission. If Scott were to come instead, I don't think I could hold my temper long enough, and might give him a concussion," replied Diana with Clark nodding.

"I have super hearing Bruce. Normal people can't hear what goes on behind those walls, but I do. If I wasn't the loveable boy scout of the group, I would have smashed Scott's face in by now," added Clark knowing that would get the message to Bruce loud and clear.

If Scott Free did come on this mission to Almerac, there was a good chance he wouldn't be coming back alive or at all for that matter.

"Fine! She can come with you two. But _only_ her and this is a one time thing. I don't need this getting out and being considered a mercy mission to help someone else with their personal emotional problems. That is what the League psychologist is for and gets paid to handle," said Batman with Clark and Diana nodding in agreement.

That was after all, unknown to even them, the main goal in what they wanted to happen.

(Unknown Location-At the Moment)

Naruto was looking over the paper files Tala had been able to acquire for him discreetly using her high level access within Cadmus's ranks. If anyone questioned her, she could easily say it was for research, and other mysticism based study. Considering the files she had taken, no one would question her about it once they saw what she was accessing in the first place. Naruto had rewarded her with a Shadow Clone currently sticking it to her in their bed for the last 2 hours and knew deep down she loved it.

As for what she brought him, all of the files currently on his desk pertained to various super villains known throughout the United States and the world that Cadmus kept a close eye on. Whether they were deemed a threat to the world or possible resource to employ for one of their "suicide squads" was all in these files. Some were worse then others. Some were only criminals because they had no choice or it was forced upon them because it was the only way they could gather funding for their projects.

As Naruto looked over the file of one Victor Fries, he saw how the man had wished to save his wife Nora Fries from a fatal disease deemed incurable at the time. So in order to save his wife, he had her put in a state of frozen hibernation. The first and ultimately last one ever done. The file had all the fats and trimmings regarding the details of how the once good scientist had nearly died in the incident at GothCorp by the CEO named Ferris Boyle, but somehow endured to the point of living in such temperatures, and thus resulted in the man being what he was now.

According to the file he was reading, his wife was still in her cryo tube, but no one knew where it was save her husband. But he had been trying to steal money to gather the means to research a way to cure Nora over reversing the process done to himself. A noble thing to be sure, but Naruto saw notes Cadmus had from the DNA samples they managed to take of the man when he was first imprisoned. From what he could make out from the medical terms used, the diagnosis was _NOT_ good.

Eventually like the snow melting in warm climate, Victor Fries's own DNA was doing the same thing regardless if he was surrounded by below zero temperatures.

Cadmus was apparently working on some kind of cure for both him and Nora, but only planned to reveal the existence of both if they planned to recruit Fries for something that required his... _talents_ in all things cold. Namely finding Superman's Fortress of Solitude for them and a means to get in unnoticed. Dr. Hamilton had been there a few times, but after the issue with Superman being a little...testy with him regarding Supergirl, the Man of Steel didn't invite him over anymore, and on Batman's own suggestion had changed the security system to not consider Dr. Hamilton a friend.

And rightfully so given Dr. Hamilton was now apart of Cadmus in trying to combat Superman should he ever decide to go "rogue" again. Whether by manipulation or of his own freewill.

'I will have to balance the scales out sooner instead of later. First, I have to make sure my three targets get to Almerac without question. Then, I need to execute my plan to seduce those three female Kryptonians to my side. I'll start with Galatea since Tala can give me access to her within Cadmus. Not to mention Starfire is on a an island watched closely by the Justice League. That woman wears my favorite color _perfectly_!' thought Naruto while thinking of the other heroes throughout the world needing help on all things following the way of Super Pervert.

He wasn't heartless or greedy in the ways of the Super Pervert. Unlike Jiraiya, he liked to "spread the wealth" in what he did when following such a path. Naruto had felt long ago that if people were to put down their weapons and keep the peace, the best way was for people to find their other half, get laid, and start their own family. A shift their priorities if you will to something more personal, yet far more rewarding that involved nurturing a family over trying to do something good or ill to the world. Of course, not _everyone_ could embrace that philosophy since some people seemed incapable of love, or wanting to form a family with that special person in their life.

Naruto thought they were all idiots and decided it was time to do something about them, even if the Justice League, or other authorities throughout the world refused to do it.

"Why must you bother with them my love? The women you desire here outside of myself could turn against you," offered Tala, as she walked/limped into the room naked, and saw him looking at the files from earlier.

"I'm only looking at the pictures and you are just jealous my sweet Tala. Besides, I would think the idea of dominating one if not all three Kryptonian women here would appeal to you," said Naruto while showing her the three blonde women and saw Tala's eyes had a certain... _gleam_ of lust in them.

In truth, Tala had been a bit curious of what it would be like to have a female lover in a relationship. Prior to Naruto entering her life, all the male lovers had left the sorceress unsatisfied, and considering the idea with each failed relationship with a man. Not only that, but Galatea was also starting to act a bit snobbish around others. Like she was the biggest bitch in Cadmus with the muscle and power to back it up. Of course, Cadmus had means of disabling or controlling the clone of Supergirl using artificial red sunlight, their large stash of green kryptonite, and of course magical items or people on hand to use it.

'It would be interesting to see what such intimacy with a woman is like given my past failures before this one with Naruto. Not to mention the idea of making that high and mighty Galatea submit to me in the most intimate way is a bit of a turn on,' thought Tala while she now imagined Galatea or one of the other two Kryptonian women on their knees, tied up in her magical energy, and forced to pleasure the sorceress how she saw fit.

"Besides, not every woman here is going to be part of our little group Tala. Look at this one," said Naruto before handing her a file.

"Raven from the Teen Titans?" asked Tala with Naruto nodding.

"According to file, she is in a relationship with that green changeling named Beast Boy, who is also with the Titans. Or rather she _was_ in a relationship with him until recently just a few month ago. Apparently, the green idiot's first girlfriend Terra, who had the power to move the ground beneath her, awoke from the tomb she was in after being turned to stone there. He immediately dumped the half-demon sorceress for the blonde haired girl, who from what this file now indicates here, can no longer use her geomancer powers. Raven took the breakup pretty hard. Not surprising since he ended it pretty hard too without a care to what she felt at the time," answered Naruto while he saw the young woman's closely guarded self-worth nearly be destroyed by the callous way Beast Boy had just told her it was over and he was seeing Terra now.

The audio recording he heard earlier had been painful to hear. Not to mention the report the Cadmus agent, who got the recording, wrote down indicated it was only through sheer determination, and support from the other Titans that she didn't unleash all her power on the world. What had really gotten Naruto's attention though was how Robin, who recently changed his name to Nightwing had done the most for Raven following this event.

All the reports about dark haired warrior, who was a former student of Batman, said the skilled young man was depressed at first over the loss of Starfire after she was forced to leave the Titans. Both had been in a relationship of sorts a while back, but it never really went to the next physical level due to Starfire's own physical strength being beyond that of a normal human. Naruto knew the end result would most likely be Nightwing's pelvis being crush sooner or later if they did get that intimate.

So Naruto decided to scheme in getting to broken hearted birds together to form their own little nest.

"What do you intend to do with the changeling?" asked Tala with Naruto smirking evilly at her.

"Simple. I'm going to make him regret breaking up with Raven for Terra and remove him from the Teen Titans soon after in the process," answered Naruto while Tala shivered in fear when seeing that look on his face.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Tala with Naruto's grin increasing.

"It is better that you don't," answered Naruto before he moved Tala onto his lap despite her surprise and slight protest.

"W-Wait! I'm still sore from earlier," remarked Tala before she felt said soreness leave from the green chakra Naruto was sending through her body via his hand on her butt.

"What soreness?" asked Naruto with that ever mischievous look on his face and saw her blushing now knowing her excuse was moot.

'You evil glorious bastard!' thought Tala while feeling his hands all over her and pushing all the right buttons with his cock inserting itself into her body.

The rest of the files were going to have to wait a little while longer for Naruto read.

(A/N: YAY! Another update done. So there you have it my friends. The way of the Super Pervert strikes again. Of course, not everything will be all about love and lust. It will be a bit more serious, but still have its moments of happiness. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Blood Trail

(Gotham City-Arkham Asylum)

He walked silently through the halls of this prison. A place designed to hold Gotham's most evil and devious of criminals. All sent here because the system wouldn't allow for them to die for their crimes in killing hundreds of people in the city almost every other day of the week. The criminal justice system called for them to be rehabilitated. Give them another chance it said. Give them a means to reintegrate with society it said. Lethal response to their crimes is wrong unless under the most _extreme_ of circumstance the law said.

Naruto disagreed. When you take lives, innocent lives, your life was forfeit in his mind. Look at the Joker. Scarecrow. Deadshot. Deathstroke. Practically all the monsters in the world wearing human skin lived because society refused to eliminate them. And all due to the fear that such a thing would make them more evil. Bah! Idiots the lot of them in Naruto's mind. How many lives would be spared pain, suffering, and death if the Joker were killed rather then being allowed to live? How many people _NOT_ be assassinated if Deadshot and Deathstroke were dead in the next 10 seconds? How many lives did the Scarecrow torture and ruin with his fear inducing hallucinations?

Too many to count. Someone had to be held accountable and who better then those who inflicted such pain on the innocent masses?

And it wasn't just the convicts in this place who were evil. Some of the guards here were just as bad. Corrupt. Evil. Bribed by those they were meant to keep locked away to give them whatever they wanted. Sometimes they even looked the other way when the more vile convicts wanted out of the asylum and gave them the means out. Access to security codes. Guard rotations. The guard even secretly accessed prisoner files to alter reports for the parole hearings so they could be let out when the meetings were held to discuss it.

And it wasn't just the inmates who bribed them either. The files Tala provided showed Naruto that Cadmus had also invested in this place. Recruiting some of the worst this place had to offer for making "Suicide Squads" to clean up the messes they made, but didn't want to see the light of day for the public masses, much less the Justice League to know. The guards provided Intel to Cadmus when asked. Providing a list of who was in the prison and for how long to give the organization time to recruit the inmates they wanted if needed. In exchange, theses psychopaths got a nice "head start" in escaping the authorities once the mission was over, borrowing deep underground, and plotting future violent acts on the populace.

And all the while, the guards at this asylum got a big, fat, secret tax free bonus check that was untraceable if anyone tried to find out who sent it.

Which was why the guards were among the first to die tonight under his sword. One he had in hand, dripping with blood, and staining the ground where he walked. The reason no alarms were raised was due to the shift of said corrupt guards monitoring the insane in this place were dead. Slaughtered was the more appropriate term. No matter how veteran a police officer or detective walked through these halls in the near future, none of them would have the iron stomach needed to see the carnage Naruto left before him. Only the innocent guards were spared his wrath in this place. They were knocked out or hit with a sleep induced Genjutsu, which caused them to fall over flat on their faces almost at the exact same time.

Normally, such an act of the guards being disabled, or killed would have sent all of the prisoners into a frenzy. This would normally be a chance for them to escape from prison and cause chaos among the masses of Gotham. However, Naruto's presence was not one of joyfulness, playfulness, or even of a perverted nature his of sweet Tala was beginning to love about him. No. This was an entity of death. Of a dark shadow that creep in the night and claims the souls who catch his ire. All the convicts here could sense it in the air and many of them huddled in their cells shaking in fear at the feeling of malice walking the halls of Arkham Asylum. Even the lowest of lowest of scum among these halls felt his presence and shivered in fear of him.

Naruto's first stop among Arkham's worst criminals? The Joker.

Normally, the insane man dressed in clown makeup would be grinning over his next big plan to break out, and to kill Batman in some violent plan for all to see. And to call it a joke no less. There was nothing funny about innocent people dying! Naruto didn't think so and Batman didn't think so. Neither did the people of Gotham or the world at large think so too.

The only difference between Naruto and them was the former was here to do something about it. Not just because it was the right thing to do, but because the Joker was somehow mentally influencing one of his future prospects in need of being freed from such insanity here. Fortunately, said individual was not here, and she was with another prospect Naruto was interested in claiming.

But that could wait until later. Now was the time to focus on this filth sitting in a cell before him.

 _ **"So this is the infamous Joker. People speak your name like it is something that is to be feared. To hear it, is to cower and hide from as if you would manifest yourself at the mere word being spoken. Like an apparition or demon. What I see is a pasty faced man wasting his life away to get his jokes and kicks off of hurting others. Pathetic,"**_ said Naruto in a demonic voice behind his kitsune ANBU mask and was currently wearing his old ANBU uniform from a long time ago.

"Is this the part where you kill me? We both know you won't regardless of the feeling of dread you're giving off," remarked Joker in a serious tone.

"You think I won't? Isn't that being a bit...arrogant on our part?" asked Naruto with a tilt of his head.

"You heroes are all the same. All bark and no bite. Oh you may break a few bones in our bodies here. A concussion there. But nothing the good doctors in this place can't fix. And the lawyers who we have to defend us can just argue cruel and unusual punishment to get us out early too. And if you do kill us, it makes _you_ the bad guy. Not us. We become the martyrs. The ones that the people say deserved to live to prove that as bad as we are, can get a second chance in life. Do you really want to kill more of us and be hunted like a dog by Batman? By the Justice League?" said Joker with a slight grin on his face at the joke he considered behind the twisted way the world worked.

"You are assuming they can catch me," countered Naruto while Joker was grinning now.

"You don't know Batsy like I do. He will become obsessed with you like he is me almost all the time. He will hunt you down. Use all his resources, all his skills, and everyone he knows to bring you to 'justice' as he calls it. The man is as obsessive as I am crazy. And we both know that is saying a lot," Joker shot back while Naruto used his power to melt the see through glass in front of him.

"And you don't know me at all Joker. I'm not like Batman. I'm not like you. I am _worse_. I kill because I can. I kill because I do what is right. I kill those who deserve to die and do what the people of this world do not have the spine to do," replied Naruto before walking into the cell while Joker scowled further with his grin having left him.

"I see. You aren't like Batman. No. Batsy won't cross the line of ending a life out of some fear of becoming the very monsters he faces. You will. You will cross it, blur it, and even rewrite it. I don't find that the least bit amusing in the slightest," remarked Joker.

"Of course you don't find it funny. You aren't facing someone who prefers to act as a club over a sword in terms of being a deterrent to psychos like yourself when they run wild in the city streets. You aren't facing someone who holds back on his enemies and resists the idea of ending the life of people like you. You see this world as one big joke to get your laughs and kicks. I see the world in need of a wakeup call to stop tolerating psychos like yourself. Your death is the start of many wakeup calls for this world," countered Naruto while his sword was now letting out electricity.

Before the Joker could say some witty remark meant to bring a laugh to his own person, Naruto struck viciously with his sword to the clown's heart, and proceeded to fry him with it. The Joker's screamed echoed throughout the hall for all the criminals to hear and it terrified them beyond measure. Even Scarecrow, who was considered the Master of Fear for his use of fear inducing hallucination was scared beyond measure. He had also assumed this so called "hero" was one of those who didn't cross the "no killing" line and thought this fox masked ninja wannabe was bluffing. But being in a cell across from the Clown Prince of Crime allowed him to see how wrong he was and how violent this new person was willing to get.

When it was over, the Joker was a smoking skeleton for a corpse. His prison clothes were burned or destroyed in various places. When Naruto pulled out his sword, the body fell forward, and turned mostly into ash. When he turned around, the sight of the neighboring cell holding Scarecrow came into his line of sight, and saw Dr. Crane was indeed terrified of him.

As he should be given what Naruto looked like right now.

"D-Don't kill me. Please!" begged Dr. Crane while Naruto looked at him behind his kitsune mask while flicking the remnants of his kill off his

"No. I don't think I will kill you just yet. I have something _else_ in mind. 'Tsukuyomi!'" said Naruto after he changed his Sharingan and plunged the not so good doctor into a world of what could be called his own personal Hell.

All the people Dr. Crane tormented, hurt, and killed were attacking him a brutal fashion of what was considered a mob mentality. They clawed at him, bit him with their teeth, and broke every bone in his body. When he died, his body rematerialized completely healthy, and the process would repeat itself over and over again for the next 72 hours inside his mind.

While on the outside, Naruto had just stared at him for a few seconds, and walked away when the man's eyes rolled up in the back of his skill before slumping over. Scoffing at such a pathetic man, Naruto moved further down the halls of the insane residing here. He walked by Two-Face, who Naruto knew would require some internal mental help to make the two halves whole again. He walked by the Mad Hatter, the Riddler, and Killer Croc before stopping at the cell containing Victor Fries.

Ripping the cell open, Naruto ignored the bitter cold the room generated to keep the man inside alive. As for the man imprisoned here, he was exactly as the file Cadmus had on him stated. Emotionless. Empty. Ready to die should death come. In fact, it looked like Fries's was waiting for death to come, and welcome it with open arms.

"Victor Fries I presume," whispered Naruto while Victor Fries nodded.

"And I presume you have come to kill me assassin," replied Fries while standing up and made no effort to defend himself.

"You presume too much Victor Fries. I'm not here to kill you. I am here to help you," said Naruto while Fries frowned slightly.

"You cannot help me. My condition cannot be reversed," replied Fries before moving to sit down again.

"What if I told you I could cure you? What if I told you I could make you normal? What if I told you...I could save your wife and you could be with her again?" asked Naruto, as he saw Fries's head snap sharply in his direction, and glared even harder.

"Do not test me assassin. If this is some means to goad a response of violence from me, you are well on your way there," said Fries with Naruto raising his free hand to calm the slightly angered albino.

"I am not testing you or your temper my friend. I meant what I said. I can help you more way then you could possibly imagine," replied Naruto while Fries was a bit curious now and dare he think of it...hopeful.

"How?" asked Fries while Naruto sheathed his sword.

"Through my own means that are beyond you my friend. But for this to work, I need to know the location of Nora Fries. I know you know where she is and it is somewhere cold. I will take you to her. I will take you both to a location where I can cure you both. But I need your trust. Do I have it?" said Naruto with Fries staring at him for a long moment before nodding.

"You do. All I ask, is you save my wife from the prison I was forced to put her in and to save my precious Nora from death once she is removed from it. I do not care about my condition. Only hers," said Fries in a tone filled with passion.

"Very well. Once I take you to the designated location where your wife has been hiding, I will begin the necessary healing process of saving her first. After that is done, I will work on you. Agreed?" said Naruto with Fries nodding.

"I am ready. Though I am curious how you will get me out of here knowing the outside temperatures of this cell will kill me within a matter of minutes," remarked Fries with Naruto putting out a storage scroll.

"I wield many different powers my friend. Some that bend space and time. I can in fact seal you away within this storage scroll of mine. Once done, I head to your wife's hidden location before unsealing you from it," said Naruto with Fries raising what would be a nonexistent eyebrow.

"While I do not fully understand what it is you are about to do, I know there is more to what I see, or hear with my own senses. Do what you must so we can escape from here," said Fries before he told Naruto the location of his wife, which was located in the arctic, and was a place of seclusion not unlike Superman's Fortress of Solitude.

With that in mind, Naruto quickly sealed Fries, as well as a good chunk of snow, and ice into the scroll with him or good measure. He just hoped the poor man was not afraid to be staring into darkness where you could not move an inch. While time in the storage scroll was for all purposes irrelevant, Naruto wasn't so cruel as to let the man suffer there for too long.

Making a Shadow Clone, he gave it the scroll, and told him to go to the location where Nora Fries was "sleeping" within her cryo tube. The Shadow Clone nodded once before it used Kamui to head to the given location. As for the original, he had one more stop to make before leaving this Hellhole meant to cure people, but was in truth only making things worse.

The office of Dr. Hugo Strange.

The man had been work late at night again. Dabbling in his experiments into the deep dark corners of a person's mind. To see what made them tick. To see if he could mold them to his liking. To see if he alter a person to the point where they could become the very opposite of their true self.

The man wanted to play God and loved doing it on his patients.

Naruto was not amused.

"What are you doing here?! Get out before I call security!" demanded Dr. Hugo Strange while Naruto walked into the room as if he didn't hear it.

"And what security is that? You mean the security guards on your payroll? On the payroll of Cadmus? Don't bother using the silent alarm under your desk. They are all dead. Every single one. I know they pulled a lot of strings to get you back in here Hugo. To study the criminal mind. Find out what makes it tick, function, breathe, or just plain live. I know they want you to find a way to make criminals here controllable. To make them do just about whatever it is you want so they can do whatever it is Cadmus wants. Which we both know is to bolster the ranks of Cadmus to one day fight the Justice League. Am I wrong?" replied Naruto while seeing the shocked look on Hugo Strange's face.

"How do you know that?!" demanded Dr. Hugo Strange while Naruto chuckled behind his mask.

"Its not hard to figure out. Cadmus wants a war with the Justice League, but they are not ready for one. The organization is using everything and anything they can get their hands on at this point that would be able to fight against every League member on the planet. Who better to bolster their ranks for the fighting when the times comes? Who better to fight heroes of the world then the villains they put away? Who better to warp the minds of these villains into being soldiers for Cadmus with _you_ as the General? You don't have to be Batman to see just what Cadmus plans to do with you being placed here," replied Naruto knowing Hugo Strange's appointment here was strictly on the quiet side of things and Cadmus put in a great deal of effort to make sure even Batman didn't know of the not so good doctor's involvement here again.

"You won't kill me. You would risk Cadmus coming after you because of my position in their ranks. The Justice League will also come after you for ending my life. No one can hide from one of these organizations, much less two of them when they are hunting for the same person," countered Dr. Hugo Strange while Naruto chuckled.

"They can try to find me. But in the end, it won't matter in the slightest," said Naruto before he drew a tanto hidden within his sleeve and stabbed Hugo Strange into the wall with it.

"ACK! You fool! My death will accomplish nothing!" exclaimed Dr. Hugo Strange while gripping the hilt of the tanto and trying to pry himself free.

"Actually it will. Your death leaves a blood trail for the Dark Knight to follow. A blood trail I can control and make go around in so many circles, the man will be too dizzy to see what else is going on around him. Goodbye not so good doctor," replied Naruto before he left the room before throwing an explosive tag behind him and made the room explode.

Which made the fire alarm go off and the entire building from top to bottom to go into lockdown. Not that it could stop Naruto from escaping. One quick Kamui to the arctic and he was beyond safe from the persecution of any government on the planet.

(Arctic-Unknown Location)

Victor Fries watched with curiosity and a hint of impatience while watching Naruto do what he considered to be his "mystical work" after creating a dome of energy that would keep the cold around Nora from hurting her. Of course Victor had to stay outside of the dome of energy and the strange squiggly lines around it in order to live. But he didn't care about his life. Nora _was_ his life. Without her in it, he was nothing. Empty. Hollow. He might as well be considered soulless. Nora was his soul. Victor had never been what you call a handsome man so finding his other half was considered highly impossible for him early on in life while dedicating himself to his scientific research.

But then Nora appeared in his life. She was a ballerina performing at the Gotham Center for the Musical Arts and instantly took Victor's breath away. It was as if God had made an angel and sent her from heaven to the Earth to show mortals the beauty of the light. To show him the beauty of the light. It took some effort, but he finally got a chance to meet the woman who had stolen his heart. Despite everything, Nora had loved him almost as quickly as he did her. She wasn't a shallow woman. Her spirit was as beautiful as the way she danced. Her smile lit up a room and all basked in the warmth she generated from it. When they married, Victor vowed to love no other. He worshiped the ground she walked on. Her every command, every request, everything she asked of him he obeyed without question. She was his Queen, his Goddess, his entire Universe, and he vowed to let no evil in this world take her from him.

Not even death. Or the illness that would cause it.

'Nora, I have done horrible things since becoming this way. I tried to avenge you, but I failed. When the time comes, I will get on my knees, and beg your forgiveness for not only becoming this monster, but for the things I have done following it. I only hope that I am worthy of it and above all else...your love,' thought Victor while he clenched both of his hands at seeing Naruto open the cryo tube despite knowing it was necessary given what the masked ninja had told him.

 _I know you fear for her Victor. What I am about to do will no doubt make you feel this way. But don't worry. What I am about to do will cure her. I promise. I have never broken a promise in my life to anyone. I won't start now._

Those had been Naruto's words to him. Yet until Nora was healed. Until he could hold his Nora in his arms again or at least see her stand without fear of the illness claiming her life...he would fear. Yes, for the first time since the accident occurred, Victor Fries would allow the emotion known as fear to creep into his heart and mind.

(Gotham Police HQ-Commissioner Gordon's Office)

"It was a bloodbath pure and simple Commish. Never seen anything like it in all my years as a cop. All the Rookies lost their dinners in there when we stormed the place. Even the veterans like me puked at least once. I can't remember eating half the stuff I wretched up back there after I saw the carnage sprayed all over the place in some of the cells," said Detective Bullock, who had a paled face, and surprisingly slimmer stomach at this point thanks to its contents leaving him.

He had to eat a couple dozen breath mints to get the smell of puke out of his mouth. Not to mention the man wanted to take a super long shower at his apartment to get the smell of blood off of him.

"Security footage?" asked Commissioner Gordon since he had been sleeping when the call came in and some of the veterans he worked with in the past told him it was best not to go see the carnage himself after they got their first.

Judging from the photos taken of the place...they were right.

"None. Some of the guards were dead too. Butchered like most of the convicts who were slaughtered in their cells. Security cameras were turned off. All of them. The witnesses not killed were other inmates, who spoke of some dark weirdo in a ninja getup wearing some kind of animal mask, and killing some of the more...darker elements locked up," answered Bullock with Commissioner Gordon frowning.

"What about the guards not killed? Not all of them were butchered from the report I got earlier, right?" asked Commissioner Gordon with Bullock now scratching his head in frustration.

"That's just the thing Commish, none of them remember anything before it went down. One moment, its business as usual that night guarding the inmates, the next...BAM! They suddenly fall over unconscious without a reason and wakeup to seeing us storming the joint demanding answers," answered Bullock with Commissioner Gordon frowning.

"At the same time?" asked Commissioner Gordon.

"Yeah! Its like someone turned off a switch in their brains and made them fall over into dreamland. I thought they might be in on it, but they all gave the same story and all of the guards were on different levels at the time of the event. No way they could all just fall over at once in perfect sync Commish. The timing of it unnaturally perfect," said Bullock, who despite his eating habits, lack of tact, language, and occasionally crude humor was for all intensive purposes quite sharp in sensing when something was amiss.

It was why the man was a detective after all. The greatest detective, but one you could rely on to have your back when it counted.

Speaking of the greatest detective to ever live.

"Thanks for your help Bullock. Go home and get some rest. Hell, take the next few days off. You deserve it. Lord knows half the precinct at this point deserves the next few days off," said Commissioner Gordon with Bullock nodding.

"Thanks Commish. After tonight, a few days off doesn't sound so bad right about now. Not for nothing, but this incident might scare the criminals into not committing crimes if they fear something happening to them," said Bullock before he left the room.

"Your thoughts?" asked Commissioner Gordon to the shadowy corner where Batman was listening in on them.

"A new player is in town. One who came into Gotham tonight from the sounds of it. If an attack on Arkham was going to happen, someone would have known about it before now. This was done for a reason, but done at the last minute, or on impulse. The sheer brutality behind this attack suggests the attacker does not believe in redemption or rehabilitation for those he killed. In his mind, they deserved to be put to the sword," said Batman while he walked over to Gordon's desk and looked at the photos taken.

"But what about the other inmates this new guy spared. The Mad Hatter, Two-Face, the Riddler, and even Killer Croc were all there watching him walk by. Yet not one of them was attacked in their cells when it happened. Why spare them? Why spare them, but not the Joker, or the Scarecrow?" asked Commissioner Gordon curiously.

"Because none of them have a higher kill count or enjoyed the torturing of their fellow man. One of the few things Joker and Scarecrow have in common is their love of hurting others in their own unique way. Crane used fear inducing gas to make people suffer their greatest fears to the point of dying from it. The Joker uses laughing gas and other "jokes" forged from his sick mind to make people die horrible deaths while smiling in the end," said Batman with Commissioner Gordon nodding since he saw what the Dark Knight was getting at.

"That still doesn't explain the loss of Mr. Fries. His cell is empty, yet we haven't found his body. No blood. No corpse. No sign of him being killed or even a struggle within his own cell. We know he couldn't have orchestrated this because no one has communicated with the man since being in it. The man kept to himself. For all intensive purposes, he is the one inmate who has been a model prisoner," countered Commissioner Gordon while Batman frowned at the mention of Mr. Fries.

"I'm unsure about how he escaped. Or how this supposed ninja assassin got him out alive. Of if he got him alive at all. If Fries is alive, I will find him, and get my answers. Once I have more pieces of the puzzle, the picture behind it will become clearer," said Batman while Commissioner Gordon sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I just hope this masked ninja or Mr. Fries aren't working together. The last thing this city needs is some plot to possibly destroy Gotham," said Commissioner Gordon before he looked up and saw Batman was gone.

He hated it when the man did that.

(The Arctic-At the Moment)

"Nora," whispered Fries when he saw the woman was freed from the demonic mouth that had swallowed her whole and was chewing on her form with glowing eyes.

When he first saw the creature and it devouring her, Fries had banged against the barrier screaming her name. The idea of his beloved wife, his treasure, his star, and soul being devoured by this demon brought the fear he felt back a thousand times over. If he could cry tears right now, Fries knew he would have done it already, and fell to his knees when taken into its mouth.

But now? Now she was out of the demon's mouth. Alive from the breathing he saw from the rising and falling of her chest.

"I told you I would help you Victor. I am not a liar to those I help," said Naruto while he ran a medical scan over Nora Fries to ensure it worked and was pleased to see the woman was one hundred percent healthy again.

"Forgive me. I had feared the worst. Without her, I am nothing," remarked Victor while seeing his wife now on a table Naruto had somehow conjured seemingly out of thin air.

"Well she is alive and healthy now. Sleeping for the most part. I placed a special seal tag on her forehead to keep her that way for now. The last thing she needs is to wake and see you here like this," replied Naruto with Fries nodding, but frowned all the same.

"Please wake her up. I need to tell Nora what I have become. What I have done. I will not hide anything from her. I will either have her forgiveness or scorn. So long as she lives, I do not care which," said Fries while Naruto looked at him for a second before sighing.

"Okay my friend. But I hope she is as understanding as you believe," remarked Naruto before he walked over to the tag on Nora's forehead and removed it.

And sure enough, Nora Fries awoke from her long slumber. Frowning, she looked around to see a masked man before seeing his nudge his head to the right. Turning further to look at where he nudged his head, Nora gasped at seeing a man who could only be her loving husband standing outside of a barrier in clothing of an prisoner, and in temperatures well below zero.

"Victor?" asked Nora with Victor Fries nodding.

"Nora. My wife. My treasure," whispered Victor happily while seeing Nora rise from the table and held carefully by Naruto when she wobbled.

"What has happened? Where am I? Why do you look different?" asked Nora while she was helped by Naruto to the barrier to see her husband still on his knees.

"I have done horrible things my Nora. After you were put in the cryo tube, an accident occurred from interference of a third party resulting in what I am now. I thought you had died after it happened and as such I became a monster fueled by vengeance. I vowed to avenge you and destroy the man who ruined everything. Only later did I find out that you were alive, still in your cryo tube. Preserved. Protected from the disease that would claim your life. I tried to gain the funds needed to continue my research to cure you of your disease, but the only way to do it was taking the money through crime, and hurting those who stood in my way. I am not worthy of your love my Nora and can only beg for your forgiveness of what I have done. If you do not wish to be with me ever again, to scorn my existence, I will understand, and accept it without question. My only wish, my one true desire above all else, is to see you happy, healthy, and to walk in the warm sunlight. To dance as you danced all those years ago when I first saw you and stole my breath away," said Victor, as he stared into Nora's shocked eyes, and she knelt on the ground so she was eye level with him.

"Victor, you know I have always loved you. I have loved you since the day we met. Your smile, your shyness, your devotion to me, and your work in wanting to save lives. You didn't have to do what you did to avenge me. Even if I died, we would have been together again one day in the afterlife. Surely you believe that?" replied Nora while Victor nodded his head.

"I know. But the idea of you dying so soon...it was an injustice in my eyes. You deserve to live a long life my Nora. So I chose to combat the disease and death itself. My own physical condition is the result of my war with it. I willed myself to live through the pain that came from becoming this with the desire to avenge you. To make those who hurt you know what it means to be hurt beyond measure. In my nightmares, I saw you staring at me behind a frozen prison walls, begging me with frozen eyes to save you. And in those nightmares, I was powerless. You are what matters most to me my Nora. My love. My sacred treasure," said Victor with his eyes showing emotions he had long since buried deep within his nearly frozen heart.

"Oh Victor!" exclaimed Nora as she cried at hearing his words.

"Do not cry! I beg of you Nora. I deserve your scorn. Your rejection," replied Victor with Nora smiling at him while she cried.

"I love you Victor. I always will love you. My only wish now, is for us to be together," said Nora with Victor touching the barrier and saw her doing the same.

"Nora," whispered Victor while he saw her love for him in those eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Victor, I can do the same for you as I did for Nora here. It will be different, but in the end, I can make it happen," said Naruto, as he had read the Fries file over, and over again while acquiring the only other copy of the incident that made Fries what he had become.

It made his blood boil seeing such a brilliant smart man who loved his wife in such a way become this monster driven by vengeance.

"Thank you my friend, but you do realize that I am still a wanted criminal because of my escape by your hands. I will be pursued by Batman and possibly the Justice League," said Victor while Nora looked worried since she didn't want to lose him so soon.

"Leave that to me. Until then, the two of you are going to be spending some quality time on a warm beach enjoying the bright warm Sun," said Naruto with a smile behind his mask knowing these two love birds were going to be spending a lot time together once he fixed the man's condition.

(Wayne Manor-Days Later)

"Is something on your mind Master Bruce?" asked Alfred while Bruce Wayne ate his morning meal and drank his coffee with the morning newspaper in hand.

"Just thinking Alfred," answered Bruce politely, but still serious all the same.

"About what happened at Arkham Asylum a few days ago," surmised Alfred since he saw the news report on TV and the papers were still buzzing about it.

"Yes. Countless dead. Inmates and guards alike. One inmate missing. Not only that, but I just learned Dr. Hugo Strange was working in Arkham at night thanks to Cadmus," said Bruce with a frown on his face becoming a deeper looking scowl.

"Disturbing. Given Dr. Hugo Strange's skills in manipulating the mind and twisting it, I fear he was doing something worse besides treating the inmates that were under his care," concluded Alfred with Bruce nodding.

"That was what I concluded as well. I would have accessed the files in the his office, but it was destroyed along with him. A sword to his gut while pinned to the wall. No doubt from the ninja assassin who attacked Arkham," said Bruce while wondering who had been the mysterious assassin that made so many inmate within Arkham fear him over himself.

"Could he be from the League of Shadows? An agent of certain leader you don't wish to be spoken?" asked Alfred with Bruce not liking the idea of _that man_ doing something like this in his city.

"No. Its not his style. He gains nothing from killing so many. Even if it was to make me look bad, the man doesn't work that way," concluded Bruce while Alfred nodded.

"Some new assassin. Apprentice of Deathstroke? Or Deadshot?" asked Alfred since he knew his Master fought quite a few assassins in the past and at times were looking for potential students to carry on their work in the event of untimely death.

"It is possible. But I would have heard of either one taking on a student by this point. One hasn't taken an apprentice since his failed attempt with that geomancer named Terra. The other uses guns and is not into the whole ninja field. No. This is an entirely new player and is not tied to either one. This is a being of pure darkness. Born of the shadows at a level beyond my previous foes," concluded Bruce while Alfred made a noise.

"Speaking of former students, how is Master Grayson?" asked Alfred since he missed the young man, who left to form the Teen Titans, and wished to go beyond Batman's shadow.

"Fine from what I have been able to gather. We aren't on speaking terms Alfred. We have not been talking for a long time since that night he punched me right in the face," replied Bruce while he glanced at his oldest most trust worthy friend.

"Well...you did keep Barbara Gordon's identity as Batgirl a secret from him for a long time. Not to mention you didn't go to his graduation. Is it any real surprise he took such acts personally?" questioned Alfred with Bruce making a noise now.

"I was busy Alfred and it wasn't my place to tell him. Barbara could have done it too," said Bruce while Alfred sighed.

"Master Bruce, with all due respect, you are a Master of many things in this world. You are a Master of martial arts, science, psychology, the occult, the understanding of magic, and the super natural that goes beyond imagination. But the one thing you have yet to Master and still a novice at being...is a family man," said Alfred before he walked away to handle the now empty plate in front of his Master.

Bruce grimaced at Alfred's words and hated the fact the man was right. He also hated the fact Alfred got in the last word so it could hit home.

(Tropical Island-Classified Location)

Starfire was swimming quickly through the water. She loved the feel of it every time she went for a swim. After the incident where her mind was scrambled to the point where she couldn't remember much regarding the time spent with the Titans, Starfire had found the sudden urge to be with any man catching her fancy. The Tamaran woman's torturously implanted programming to be a sex slave by the Gordanians had kicked in with the desire to "sleep around", as humans called it, with whoever she found desirable.

This of course made things a bit problematic for not only herself, but the Titans, and the Justice League given her situation made Starfire's ability to live on the planet sketchy. On one hand she was a strong warrior and valuable asset should the Earth be invaded. On the other, such things were in question due to her situation in being something _else_ that was not warrior material. It only got worse since Starfire had told the Justice League's Chief Medical Examiner that her sexual preferences for who she slept with were considered to be very...open-minded due to her own culture.

Meaning whoever successfully tamed the Tamaran in the ways of sexual intimacy would ultimately gain the alien woman's loyalty through it. This meant that Cadmus could find a way to use it as a weapon against Starfire to make her talk about the Titans or the Justice League if they captured her. Or, in a worse case scenario, they could use it as a means of turning the Tamaran woman into a breeding factory. Cadmus would be drooling over the idea of producing hybrid children, who could be molded into weapons, and used as such for nefarious purposes against the Justice League.

So with that in mind, it was decided by the Justice League Founding members that until further notice, Starfire was to go on a "temporary leave of absence" until she could regain control of herself and her libido. A small undisclosed tropical island not far off from the States and a nice technologically advanced home built on it was arranged for her to live in until things mentally and physically evened out for her.

Though when that would happen was unknown to both the Justice League and to Starfire herself. It was not easy keeping down the urge to fly somewhere, find a male she found desirable, and mate with him to appease her own sexual needs. The Justice League had specifically placed a "no fly zone" around the island regarding incoming travelers unless authorized and herself until it was determined she could keep her urges under control. Again, it wasn't easy in the slightest. She was a beautiful woman with needs and with each passing day the need to be with a man or even a woman (her species was _that_ open-minded) grew stronger.

It was only a matter of time before the need for sexual intimacy overpowered the Justice League's command to restrain herself from sexual intimacy.

With a sigh of happiness at drying herself off and frustration at being unable to satisfy her sexual urges right now, Starfire walked from the beach to her place of residents. Despite her mind being the way it was, she missed the days of being with the Titans, fighting crime, being with her friends, and of course with her Robin. She frowned at the memory of how Robin had been devastated they couldn't be together anymore and their romance for how long it lasted had ended. From what she had been told from time to time by the Justice League personnel who dropped by with supplies, Robin had become Nightwing now, and still leading the Titans despite his age requiring him to leave now that he was no longer a teen. It wouldn't be long before he went solo, chose a city to protect like so many other heroes in the world, and maybe even join the Justice League.

She only hoped Nightwing would find happiness doing what he was doing without her and find another special woman in his life to help him be happy.

Upon entering her residence once the sand from her feet was gone, Starfire found she was not alone. Her eyes widened in shock at seeing a shirtless, athletic, lean in muscle for a _male_ , wearing gray sweatpants, and no shoes currently sitting on her couch. His eyes were mismatched and had a grin on his face that screamed feral, but in a good way in her mind. Even now, the part of Starfire wanting to give into her sexual urges was calling out for her to mate with this incredibly sexy man, and satisfy her body's needs. The rationale side however, was still in control, and demanded answers.

"Who are you? Why are you here? And how did you get into my home?" asked Starfire while unsure if he was a friend, a threat, or something else.

"In order? My name is Naruto. I came to see you. I got in here through my powers. Oh, don't worry about the security designed to monitor you or any secondary visitors who may try to be here. I have this very impressive system fooled into thinking you are the only one in the house," said Naruto with his smile growing and making Starfire's body become more aroused.

"And why did you come here to see me?" asked Starfire curiously while it was clear he was eyeing her up and down with interest.

Not surprising given how she liked to swim and walk around the beach or her home _butt_ _naked_ with this being no exception.

"To help you with your current problem. Or should I say your current... _needs_ in the way of intimacy," replied Naruto with his eyes clearly showing their lust for her body.

"I highly doubt the Justice League would allow you to be here to help with my... _needs_ in that fashion. You could be in real trouble if they were to find out," warned Starfire, but it was clear her voice was weakening at the idea of informing the League of this intruder.

Even now, her libido screamed with desire.

"Oh I'm sure they would. Feel free to call them. Tell the man or woman waiting to hear from you on the Watch Tower about my presence here. Do you really want to ruin this one chance in a very long time to have your libido and sexual needs taken care of? You know what will happen if you call them, right? They'll swarm in here, detain you, search for me, won't find me because I won't be here, relocate you, double if not triple security at your new home, and you will have to go for _years_ without sexual satisfaction. So by all means, go to that communication terminal to your right. Not five steps from your current position. Tell them about the man who is here to screw your alien pussy until all its needs are met is here sitting on your couch," remarked Naruto calmly while Starfire bit her lip, looked over at the terminal, and then back at him.

"I shouldn't allow you to be here," remarked Starfire weakly while Naruto smirked.

"And you shouldn't be letting your libido feel strangled like it is no doubt feeling right now," said Naruto while Starfire's body ached to be in the arms of this clearly powerful man.

"I still don't know," commented Starfire with her restraint clearly weakening further the longer she stared at him before he stood up and walked toward her.

"I'll let you in on a very _personal_ secret about myself," replied Naruto in a slightly deeper and more passionate tone.

"Personal secret?" asked Starfire while she felt her body burning up now that he was now standing right in front of her person.

"Yeah. You see, the color orange? It is actually my _favorite_ color out of all the colors out there. And the fact your very skin is a nice healthy shade of it? I find it to be an incredible turn on right now," said Naruto while smirking and looking down at her from his clearly superior height between the two giving him a more...dominating appearance.

By this point, any form of resistance Starfire had against being with this blonde haired entity was removed, and she leaped onto his well muscled body. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him passionately right on the lips before forcing her tongue into his mouth. Her hands grabbed the back his head, loving the feel of his blonde spiky hair, and moaned when her now gyrating hips pressed against his own. She knew instantly from what she felt regarding the massive hard on in his pants that Naruto would be the one to satisfy hers sexual needs. He wasn't like normal humans or meta-humans or any other male being on the planet. This man was here for a single purpose and by all the Gods of the Universe she was going to see to it he carried out said purpose by satisfying her body in every way possible!

"Eager, are we?" asked Naruto once she came up for air following the kiss.

"No more speaking. Strip. Now!" demanded Starfire while she moved her hips and pressed herself further against him and wanted what he had there.

'Damn, I love being me right now,' thought Naruto with a mental smirk before he had managed to make it to the bedroom (having scouted the entire house when she was out) and removed his sweatpants with ease.

Much to the joy of the hot alien woman on her back and on the bed.

"Claim me! Satisfy me!" demanded Starfire, as her eyes glowed green, and desire burned in them for this man to use his manliness to tame the fire burning within.

"As you wish...my horny alien slut," replied Naruto before was on top of her once again and his erection slowly making its way inside of her womanhood.

As for Starfire, she didn't care about being called such a thing. What mattered was being satisfied sexually by this man. He could call her so many things under this planet's Sun and wouldn't care. All she wanted was this man's cock in her pussy and ramming it into her nonstop until she was exhausted. Starfire would gladly become whatever he wanted her to be if he was capable of meeting her high standards of sexual intimacy. It didn't matter if he was a bad guy, good guy, or something in-between the two.

All she wanted right now was this man to give her orgasms. And lots of them!

"So big. So big," whispered Starfire, as she felt him enter her, and felt pleasure from his thrusts.

"So I have been told," whispered Naruto back while he was kissing her and attacked one of her impressive breasts with his mouth.

Starfire found herself in heaven with Naruto working his magical hands over her body and his cock within her body. She must have screamed out in pleasure in several different alien languages unknown to Earth and of course the English language itself on how great this feeling was with him inside her body. He wasn't being gentle and she didn't want him to be gentle. Her body wasn't fragile like most human females on this planet. No! Her body was strong, fit, sexy, and could take any hit in a fight that could rupture a normal human's internal organs while she only got a minor bruise.

"Keep going! I'm so close! So close!" exclaimed Starfire while Naruto kept pounding into her without mercy.

Just the way she liked it!

"So tight! You haven't been with anyone in a long time!" exclaimed Naruto while Starfire held onto him while he thrust into her.

"Nightwing was my first when he went by Robin. He was good to me. But we could only do it that one time. I badly bruised him when it was over," confessed Starfire while she felt him speeding up and trying to bring about her orgasm.

'And no doubt couldn't risk being injured further while on the job. Wouldn't do any good to be put on inactive duty for none crime fighting related injuries,' thought Naruto, but still filed it away in his mind for later.

"I can feel it! I can feel it! I'm going to...to...to...OH XXAAAAAAL!" screamed Starfire, as she came hard, and held onto Naruto with her super alien strength.

Naruto for his part came hard too. The woman's pussy was a vice beyond measure and she was seriously milking him for all he was worth. Damn this woman was going to spoil him. Of course, Tala was no slouch either when they coupled, and Starfire would clearly be a repeat with him in the near future after today.

"Damn that was awesome," whispered Naruto while breathing a bit heavy and Starfire doing the exact same.

"Please...Please give me more. Please tell me you can give me more," breathed Starfire while hoping he could give a repeat performance.

"I can give you more. No doubt. The only question I have for you my dear, is how far are you willing to go to be with me?" questioned Naruto before Starfire managed to roll them until she was on top while they were still connected at the hip.

"If you can satisfy me for the rest of the day, I will be with you to whatever end," replied Starfire while she saw Naruto grin and grab her well developed orange skinned ass with one hand.

"The rest of the day? I was expecting a challenge," replied Naruto before he grabbed her breast with his remaining free hand and enjoyed playing with it.

Starfire enjoyed it too and she would be enjoying it along with the rest of his actions for the rest of the day well into the night well into the week.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter. Much longer and more serious too. A chunk of this was actually part of the previous chapter, but it made no sense to have it there so I placed here instead. I can't have him being pervy ALL the time no matter how tempting. He has to do some of the needed grunt work and in doing what the Justice League won't do. Batman of course is now on his trail, but before you think it is too soon for that to happen, remember this is what Naruto wants him to do. Chase him. Follow the bread crumbs or in this case, the blood trail he leaves behind, and ultimately controls through his actions. As for the events happening around this chapter, its a mixture of Batman: The Animated Series, mixed with Justice League: Unlimited, and something I saw in another Justice League fic somewhere. I forget which one or where it was I saw it, but I remember enough to inspire this chapter's creation. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Stirring the Pot

Tala held back a sigh. They were having another meeting. A major one that did not truly concerning her or her field of expertise in the ways of magic, it was mandatory that she attend all the same.

The Cadmus High Council Committee consisted of the United States most highest ranked government officials, scientists, financial sponsors, and other "special interest groups" who had something to gain from joining. All such sectors were represented here in this room, sitting in chairs around this circular table at the center with the Cadmus symbol stamped on it. This organization had all started shortly after the events regarding when another version of the Justice League came to this one. Only they were called the _Justice Lords_ , and unlike their League counterparts...had decided to rule over the Earth with an iron fist. No one in this room cared for the reason _why_ the Justice Lords of that reality suddenly decided to do what they did. Nor did they seem to care about the fact that the Justice Lord's version of Lex Luthor was to blame once he become the President of the United State and nearly starting a major war with other countries before the Justice Lord's Superman finally ended him after being pushed into it.

No. None of them cared about that. Each of the members here, who represented Cadmus, in way or another, had something to gain when joining the organization, and it was all connected to the inevitable battle with the Justice League. At first, they had feared the Justice League would follow in the footsteps of the Justice Lords, but so far had yet to do it. But after the failed Thanagarian invasion and the growing expansion of the Justice League members, the more militant parts of Cadmus felt it was only a matter of time before a war happened.

Only instead of just the founding members of the Justice League, they would have to fight an entire army of heroes loyal to the mightiest of them all. Cadmus knew the planet had no chance of opposing the Justice League if a war broke out between the world and the organization. Governments would fall within days, the New World Order brought about by the Justice League would turn things on its axis, and bring about a change the people of the world would be hesitant to fully accept.

Unless of course, Cadmus did something about this, and the Justice League.

Hence the desire to gather any and all technology, magic, and allies they could with the means to combat the Justice League. So they scouted. Recruited. Coerced. Blackmailed. And forced others into submission to do their bidding. For every hero in every city, a villain would be waiting to fight said hero, and Cadmus would bring them over to their side to one day join their ranks for the war that was to come. A war they ultimately had wanted and craved knowing it would also give the chaotic planet they lived on a clean slate when the smoke cleared with them being the victors along with the spoils that came with it.

Among these militant sects within Cadmus was Amanda Waller and General Sam Lane. Of the scientific sect was Dr. Hamilton, who had once been a friend of Superman. For the main financial backer of Cadmus, Lex Luthor was sitting in a chair next to Dr. Hamilton. The one handling the recruiting sect of Cadmus was the late Dr. Hugo Strange. Of course with the man being killed recently at Arkham meant Cadmus was in need of a qualified replacement was needed for his department on mental manipulation of the mind. They were fortunate there were plenty of others left to replace him and would do so shortly through a proper screening process done by Amanda Waller herself.

"The death of Dr. Hugo Strange is a major setback for Cadmus. Arkham is now on lockdown and Batman is sniffing around. He knows about Hugo being there and it is only a matter of time before what fragmented evidence of our involvement is found by him there," said General Sam Lane in his usual grouchy tone.

"How did Hugo die exactly? A rogue villain looking for payback for twisting his mind? Or one of those 'lone wolf' heroes who doesn't play by the Justice League's rules?" asked Amanda Waller knowing such theories were possible.

"Unknown. From what we do know from our own investigation, this 'ninja' from what was described by the inmates spared during the massacre, is not someone we have ever encountered before today. Not only that, but he targeted many of the highly dangerous inmates at Arkham. The ones many in the public eye feel are beyond redemption and should just be given the death penalty for their crimes," replied General Lane while Amanda frowned.

"What about our contacts with various mercenaries? Could this individual be one of their apprentices? Proving his right to be on his own?" questioned Waller knowing that was another possibility.

"No. I checked and double checked the information myself regarding such a possibility to the point where I contacted such individuals. Neither Deathstroke nor Deadshot have taken any recent apprentices. Though they are willing to take up the contract for killing such a person if we are interested. Provided we can match their ridiculously steep price when asked," remarked Lane while hating the idea of Cadmus having such mercenaries on call, but with steep financial tags attached to them when such people should be forced under their employment.

"We will keep that in our back pocket for now. What I want to know is who this person is behind the mask. And I want to know how this person found out about Hugo and what he was doing there for us?" demanded Waller while Dr. Hamilton adjusted his glasses while he looked over some papers.

"I have studied what I could from the event, but there is little in the way of analysis to determine the identity of this ninja. The weapon, which killed Dr. Hugo Strange is called a 'tanto' if I am reading this correctly. It is a sword design, which originates from Japan. It was used by ninja there during the time of the samurai, who in turn used the katana. The metal used for the tanto is nothing special in terms of composition nor is there any special characteristics we could study to narrow down who possesses such a weapon in this day and age," said Dr. Hamilton while Amanda Waller was not pleased.

"Could you use you use your magic to find this person Tala?" asked Amanda Waller while Tala shook her head no.

"I saw the pictures of the sword in question and its current condition. Even if I were to hold it in my hands, the overall damage makes it impossible to trace with my powers," said Tala while knowing her lover had done that to ensure she wouldn't be put in such a situation.

"So we don't know the identity of this ninja, his reasons for attacking Arkham, or how to find him for possible recruitment. I don't see how this requires all of us here," remarked Lex Luthor in a bored tone.

"It concerns all of us Luthor because one of the High Council members in this room was _killed_! Cadmus was targeted and one of its high ranking members was taken out. For all we know, this could be a preemptive attack by the Justice League's more wild members, and gives their higher-ups plausible deniability. We must plan some kind of attack and retaliate!" exclaimed General Lane while smashing his fist on the table.

"Retaliate? With what? Galatea isn't ready yet. Our plans to recruit from Arkham's worst to form several Suicide Squads capable of attacking the Watch Tower all at once or at different times in the future when required have been thinned considerably. Our forces are not ready to take the fight to the Justice League," said Amanda Waller with General Lane seething at her.

"She is right General. Our enemy regrettably has the bigger army and the much bigger stick. Fortunately, our Intel has learned Superman along with Wonder Woman, and a former Apokolips Fury named Big Barda are heading out into space to visit an alien civilization on a planet residing in the system. From what I have learned, it is all under the premise of making an alliance with the leader there to help defend Earth should an alien invasion occur," remarked Luthor while the General looked ready to explode with rage.

"It figures! Superman is no doubt going to sell out the Earth to this more advanced race when our guard is down! Of course what would one expect from him. An alien siding with other aliens to manage a planet he has no business living on in the first place! The only good alien is dead and on an operating table for study to advance us to a new level of power," said General Lane angrily.

"Possibly. Though what _really_ concerns me is Wonder Woman going with him for an unknown period of time. Its too fishy. I don't like it," commented Amanda Waller with her eyes narrowing.

"You think there is more to it then just making alliances with other civilizations?" asked Dr. Hamilton with Amanda nodding.

"Yes. For all we know, Wonder Woman is secretly pregnant with Superman's child. This _mission_ could be nothing but a ploy to ensure Wonder Woman is not harmed during the pregnancy in a safe location away from us. Big Barda might be coming along simply to be a possible bodyguard for safety reasons or some female companion to help out with the Amazon's pregnancy," replied Amanda while General Lane slammed his fist on the table again.

"The Kryptonian has clearly decided to breed more of his kind. Big Barda is clearly there to help not only with the pregnancy, but to also get pregnant with his child too. If we do not do something soon, our planet could be invaded by an army of his blood in the future, and we will be powerless to stop it," said General Lane angrily.

"We can't do anything General. First, Cadmus doesn't have anything space worthy like the Justice League currently does. Second, even if we did, it wouldn't catch up to the one taking our three targets to this planet they are heading to right now," said Dr. Hamilton knowing the Justice League currently had superior technology over them and had the preverbal air superiority in this current cold war.

"They already left?! Why didn't you mention this at a previous meeting? Why didn't you do something to stop them from leaving?" demanded Lane with Amanda narrowing her eyes at him.

"And tip our hand? General, you may believe in striking while the iron is hot, but I will not strike before its time to strike regardless of how hot the iron is at the time. Besides, what would we have attacked with at the time? We have nothing to strike back against them. Cadmus is still in its infancy stage in terms of growing and developing a means of fighting the Justice League," said Amanda since she knew for all their advancements of Cadmus, they had a long way to go before their strength matched the Justice League, and had to stay their hand until it could go toe to toe with them.

"Don't think of it as a negative General Lane. Without Superman and Wonder Woman on Earth, the strength of the Justice League is reduced considerably for a good amount of time. Time we can use to our advantage in building up our strength before they return here regardless what happens on their so called mission," said Luthor while the General scowled at him.

"I would rather those two were on the planet where we could monitor and control their actions when the time came to strike should a golden opportunity present itself to us," remarked General Lane with his anger still noticeable.

"So would I General, but we can't do anything at the moment about it. So we have to bite the bullet and move on until they return," said Amanda Waller while General Lane shot her a glare.

"And if they do come back here with a child or children? Born of his alien blood and her own questionable one? I do not like the idea of some _Amazon_ _slut_ from a bygone pagan civilization, which prays to equally blasphemous pagan Gods, giving birth to a child that will one day be stronger then both parents," said General Lane while Amanda smirked at him.

"Neither do I General. But if they do, I'm sure Cadmus can make up some well laid out plans to acquire said child when the time is right. In doing so, we can hold power over both heroes, and even extract necessary samples from the child for our own research to make new super soldier weapons. We already have Galatea and we can do the same for others once we give her a proper test run. Either way, Cadmus will win in the end. It is only fair such offspring from them and how we use such a child born from their blood become spoils of war," said Amanda Waller while the General grumbled since he did not believe aliens or their clones could be controlled like she did.

Humans enhanced and trained to fight while conditioned to be loyal soldiers of Cadmus were the way to go. Born on Earth and thus fight for Earth when called upon. Not aliens with no true ties to the planet. He agreed with Waller that aliens along with everything they possessed were property and tools to be used by them when caught. Since aliens were not human, they didn't get rights, or protection of any kind while on this planet. But at the same time, General Lane believe they should be kept in cells, and be forced to obey orders when given with the punishment for disobedience being death.

"As much as I too wish to drool over the prospect of having Superman's progeny being dissected on a lab table while the alien menace watches while held down in chains made of kryptonite, we have gotten off track here. This meeting was to discuss the situation regarding the mysterious ninja assassin and what he did at Arkham Asylum," said Luthor while Amanda Waller and General Lane turned their attention to him.

"Any suggestions on your end Lex?" asked Amanda while Luthor shrugged.

"As of now without further information? No," replied Luthor in a crisp tone.

"Then this meeting is over. Until a new development arises, continue with your current projects in our assigned departments," commanded Amanda Waller while she saw each person leave the room until only General Sam Lane remained.

"Someone here sold us out! No one knew Hugo was at Arkham or what he was doing but the people who make up Cadmus's High Council Committee!" exclaimed General Lane in a furious tone after the door to the room was shut and only he along with Waller were left.

"I know," replied Amanda calmly while General Lane looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"And you didn't mention this possibility during the meeting? Why? The reaction of the people in the room could have given us a clear indication of who we could trust and who we should be monitoring," said General Lane while Amanda raised an eyebrow at him.

"General, if there is one thing you fail to grasp, is that the people who run Cadmus do not have a weak poker face when certain things are brought to their attention. If either of us had revealed there was a possible traitor among us, it would have tipped our hand, and given the traitor a means to keep their secret actions a secret. Hugo was one of us, but out of all our members, he was the most expendable, and was no true loss to Cadmus, despite your own boisterous proclamations earlier here to the contrary. No. What we will do for now is just sit back and do nothing until the traitor leaks out information we know can be traced back to him or her. Once we capture the traitor, we will _make_ this person reveal the identity of the ninja assassin to either bring into Cadmus's ranks, or have the ninja assassin killed for attacking Cadmus itself," said Amanda with General Lane thinking over what she just told him.

"Fine! But after the usefulness of the traitor is over once discovered, I get to kill said traitor myself," said General Lane with Amanda nodding.

"Agreed. We will also make sure the rest of Cadmus knows such treachery isn't tolerated by making s recording of the event to broadcast throughout the base," added Amanda since she needed everyone in Cadmus to understand that when you join this organization, it was for life, and betraying it was not in the best interest of your health.

(Tala's Room)

"So are they suspicious of you yet?" asked a Shadow Clone of Naruto laying lazily on Tala's bed while Tala herself was looking over some spell books on her desk.

"I'm sure they are suspicious, but of who among us they aren't sure. I doubt they would openly mention what the others already suspect, but won't say," said Tala while she saw the Shadow Clone out of the corner of her eye thinking.

"Well they won't suspect you. That's for sure. Hugo's death and exposure to his activities at Arkham gains you nothing. Even if they connect the files you accessed to what I did, it is not enough to convince them it was your fault. Not all the files you had were about the criminals and inmates there. In fact, only a few of the files were about certain people in Gotham, and at the moment none of them are residing in Arkham," said Naruto while he sat up on the bed and saw Tala was trying to hide her worry at being caught with her own job at Cadmus.

"You underestimate their ability to see through your tactics and plans," commented Tala while Naruto's Shadow Clone smirked at her.

"And I think you overestimate them. Not that it matters. Soon, Cadmus will be severely weakened, and so will the Justice League," replied Naruto with Tala still not looking convinced.

"And should the two organizations you are slowly breaking down decide to join forces against you?" asked Tala knowing the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

"By the time any of them consider the idea, it will be too late. Besides, their ideologies on what to do in terms of protecting innocent lives conflicts like oil and water. Even if they did join forces against me, it would soon collapse on itself. Or I would make it collapse on itself and implode violently," answered Naruto with a grin.

"Speaking of things imploding violently, I was wondering when you are going to make your move against Galatea?" questioned Tala knowing Naruto wanted to seduce and turn the clone of Supergirl to his side using his... _charms_ on the woman.

"Soon. Not yet. I want to setup a proper safe house and residence for us when our time living here at Cadmus is no longer necessary," said Naruto while Tala raised an eyebrow at him.

"And how do you plan to do that? Cadmus keeps a strict eye and control over its funds to ensure a single cent isn't wasted on the organization. There is no way you could pilfer any of the accounts and not be detected by the systems in place to safeguard them," remarked Tala curiously.

"Who said I was going to pilfer Cadmus's accounts? I haven't and I won't. At least not yet since the time isn't ready yet to dine and dash from here. The original me took the money I asked if I could borrow from you and decided to hit one of the more expensive casinos in Las Vegas," replied Naruto's Shadow Clone with Tala looking shocked by this.

"You took the money I gave you and went to Las Vegas to gamble?!" questioned Tala in disbelief with Naruto's Shadow Clone shrugging.

"The Boss was always good at gambling. He has the Devil's luck. My old mentor once took all his money from him as a kid when on a training trip and he spent it on hookers at a brothel. The Boss earned it right back, plus interest thanks to wining a contest the very same day. Jiraiya tried to take it from him again, but a kick to his wrinkly old balls, and yelling out for everyone to hear that he was dirty old man made him think twice about taking what didn't belong to him," said Naruto's Shadow Clone while sighing and simply remembering how Jiraiya hated the fact every beautiful woman in the city when looking for Tsunade had stayed clear of him that day.

The man totally deserved it. If you are going to be a Super Pervert around the ladies, you have to be smooth about it. Jiraiya was as smooth as a extremely wrinkled shirt that had yet to be washed after being thrown into some mud.

"That's not very reassuring," commented Tala with a deadpanned look on her face.

"Don't worry. I can tell you right now that he has hit the jackpot at three different casinos and racked up well over 200 million in cash today alone," said Naruto's Shadow Clone confidently while Tala was shocked he could take the money she gave him into that much money.

"That's...impossible!" exclaimed Tala in disbelief.

"No its true. Like I said earlier, the Boss always had the Devil's luck. Right now, he's taking a break from gambling to spend some quality sex time with a certain red haired, orange skin, and not to mention hot tamaran woman with him in his hotel room," said the Shadow Clone while Tala scowled at him.

"You didn't have to mention that _last part_ ," remarked Tala while Naruto's Shadow Clone just grinned.

"Why? Jealous? We could have our own little romp right now if you wanted," offered the clone while Tala blushed.

"Tempting, but no. If I don't produce some work soon, the other members of Cadmus will be suspicious of me. You said it yourself that we aren't ready to leave yet. I need to keep them off our back on my end until we're ready," commented Tala with Naruto's Shadow Clone pouting.

"Fine! Be that way. And here I was going to do that special thing with my tongue you love so much," remarked the Shadow Clone and made Tala clench the book in her hands tightly.

'Bastard! He knows how much I love that move. Probably said it on purpose to upset me. And damn him over the fact that it worked!' thought Tala while eyeing the Shadow Clone behind her book and tried to go back to reading.

Key word being tried.

(Las Vegas-Naruto's Hotel Room)

"YES! YES! OH BY XAAAAL! YES!" screamed Starfire passionately.

Naruto grinned up at tamaran woman, who currently naked like himself, and riding him for the past hour on their bed. Starfire was enjoying herself immensely from the blissful look on her face while she had his manhood impaling within her body. After breaking the bank of three casinos at the exact same time using Shadow Clones while all were henged into random people, Naruto went back to his hotel suite (Emperor's package) at Caesar's Palace, and was tackled by a very horny Starfire who wanted him badly.

Not surprising since he had been gone for awhile and she couldn't exactly leave the hotel unless she wanted to be flagged after being spotted by security cameras. Her presence on camera would reach the Justice League or possibly Cadmus. Both would be wondering what the tamaran woman was doing in Las Vegas of all places when she was suppose to be on an undisclosed island away from any form of human contact for miles.

Of course, they didn't just have hot passionate sex on the bed during their leisurely time here. They also had it on the couch, the carpeted floor, and even the ceiling. But they also talked afterwards while cuddling and he asked her some questions while she asked him some in return. Starfire was surprised at first that the man she had been intimate with was in fact a primordial God like entity beyond measure in terms of power. She also found out that Naruto was building a harem of sorts and that a powerful sorceress named Tala was another female he was bedding. Starfire didn't truly mind it of course given her own planet's culture allowed for sexual intimacy to be quite open-minded. Both in what her people wore and just who her people were intimate with when desiring such close sexual connection.

Starfire silently listened to him explain how he planned to bring some form of balance and stability to the planet by ending the lives of some of the worst criminals around. How he was going to do what the Justice League would not have the courage to do. Starfire had told him how her friends in the Titans would think his actions were wrong and may try to fight him. She didn't want that to happen since it was choosing between her dear friends, including former boyfriend, and her current lover.

Naruto of course told Starfire not to worry about such things since he had no intention of fighting her friends or her former boyfriend if he could help it. In fact, he had explained to his the red haired alien woman that one of the planning running through his head was to ensure various heroes, including her former boyfriend, found that special someone they could settle down with. Starfire was happy to hear that, but was saddened to hear what her friend Raven went through with Beast Boy, and being dumped for Terra so coldly. Raven had always been so understanding, if not tolerable of the tamaran woman's bubbly nature, and super strength hugs she gave to others. Naruto felt Beast Boy needed to be taken down a peg or two. He wanted the green changing to be shamed, disgraced, and humiliated beyond measure. All for what he did to a dear friend of Starfire's and the other Titans too in hurting Raven emotionally on such a deep level.

 _Do what you feel is right lover Naruto. Such actions by Beast Boy are unbefitting of a Titan and he must be punished._

Those were her words to Naruto while they laid in the bed one day following one of their pleasurable moments being intimate together. He had every intention of carrying it out once his mission here in Las Vegas to acquire funds to live off of when leaving Cadmus was right.

And Naruto would leave soon enough...once he was done satisfying Starfire's need for sex right now.

(Jump City-The Mall-A Week Later)

Rachel Roth A.K.A Raven of the Teen Titans was currently at her local book store in the mall browsing through the gothic section for something she hadn't read yet that would catch her interest. She came here sometimes to find a book to read or to get away from the repeated debate in the tower over what to eat for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. A debate she couldn't tolerate today between Cyborg and...Beast Boy.

She frowned slightly and yanked hard on her emotion that was anger to heel since lashing out at her one place of sanctuary in the Mall was not a good thing. Still, her anger wanted to lash out at something at the mere thought of the green changeling. He had broken her heart with his decision to end their relationship for the revived now depowered Terra. A girl who at first, had no memory of her past being a geomancer, former friend turned enemy of the Titans, and being turned to stone in the process of saving the world at the end.

It wasn't that Raven minded the relationship ending, as she felt it wasn't truly going to go anywhere special, but rather _how_ it ended with Beast Boy. Her teammate had been so well... _cold_ about it. He basically said it was over between them and was now going to be in a relationship with Terra. Like trading something he didn't want anymore for the better deal. As if their own relationship, her own feelings about it didn't matter to him. Like the feelings she felt were a waste of time. A waste of his time. Just garbage that needed to be thrown out of his life before it ruined him

He had been so painfully blunt about it. How she was too "emotionally unstable" for his liking. How he had to be careful not to make her too emotional or else she would make something explode. That Terra didn't have such problems. Her being depowered meant she could live a semi-normal life and he wanted to be part of that life that wasn't normal, yet kept things interesting for her.

In short, Beast Boy had essentially blamed their relationship falling apart on Raven, and Raven only without a hint of regret or remorse on the issue.

It was one of the reasons why Raven couldn't stand to be in the same room as him for more then 5 minutes (barely that much) before needing to leave. Cyborg had been there for her when seeing the depressed look on her face after what happened, but Nightwing had been the most helpful. The two of them talked a lot following the breakup and he had helped Raven slowly rise above her depression. That regardless of what happened with Beast Boy doing what he did, Raven was part of a team, a family, and would not be alone during such hard times if Nightwing himself could help it.

'If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was flirting with me,' thought Raven with a small smile at the memory of her and Nightwing talking following that event.

"You know, if you keep staring at this one book, you might burn a hole through it," said a voice behind Raven while standing slightly to the right so he wasn't entirely behind her.

As for Raven, her eyes widened in shock at someone getting so close without her sensing them like she usually did. Was this person just that good at staying undetected? Or had she walked so far down memory lane that she got sloppy in sensing others?

"Who are you?" asked Raven in a bland emotionless tone, but had her powers on hand to use should this person be a threat.

"You don't want to summon your powers Raven. I'm not your enemy. Quite the opposite in fact," remarked the figure behind her.

"And I should believe you...why?!" asked Raven while trying to get a sense of the person behind her.

And soon felt herself go into near shock at the seemingly endless well of power, which was concealed behind the wall of flesh she had yet to fully see behind her.

"Because if I wanted to harm you my dear, I would have done it long before now in a most violent fashion, and no one would have been able to stop me. Now calm and center yourself before something here blows up. There is a nice little ramen stand in the food court below. Meet me there in five minutes and order some ramen. In my experience, you can't go wrong having a friendly conversation over eating ramen," said the figure before he walked away from the woman.

'By ancient Gods above! What was that?! Who was that?! That person's power made my Father look like a 90 pound weakling soaking wet! Should I call Nightwing and the other Titans? Or do I go down there and talk to him? He didn't attack anyone and wants to talk in an open setting so perhaps he's not an enemy like so many others. Of course it could be the opposite and he just wants to gloat before lashing out in public. Wouldn't be the first time it has happened,' thought Raven depressingly before glancing down at the food court below and saw a figure at a table eating ramen.

Correction, the man was eating what appeared to be his third _bowl_ of ramen without a worry in the world.

With a sigh regarding her current situation, Raven decided to do as the man asked, and soon headed downward toward the food court before walking over to the ramen stand. She ordered the miso ramen and walked over to him before sitting down across from the strange man still eating like there wasn't anything wrong with the Universe while eating ramen.

"How is your ramen? Good?! I like to think so given my own experience with it. Not as good as back home where I am from, but pretty damn close. I think the secret ingredient is...love!" exclaimed the man happily while rubbing the bowl against his face.

"You are weird," said Raven before indulging herself in the food while silently admitting to herself it wasn't half bad.

"Says the woman wearing a black leotard and a cape with a hood to cover her moody face from the world," countered the figure with Raven glowering at him.

"What do you want?" asked Raven with the figure smirking at her.

"I want to help you...daughter of Trigon," answered the man while Raven stopped eating and glared harder.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'help' or do I have to ask?" questioned Raven while the figure wearing dark glasses let out a chuckle.

"Nothing sinister I assure you. I only referenced your Father to be taken seriously and to get your attention. Now that I have it, I can continue on with this conversation. You see, I heard about your... _romantic problem_ with the green changeling up in your giant T-shaped tower on the island not far from here. Tell me, is that fool as big an idiot as he is green?" questioned the figure while Raven's glare lessened somewhat, but wasn't much given how their choice of topic was almost as sour.

"Pretty much. The impulse to slam him into a wall until he becomes green goo has been difficult to clamp down on as of late," answered Raven knowing it was the truth.

"I thought so given how he dumped you so suddenly and coldly for some former friend turned enemy turned normal person. I'm sorry you had to go through that my dear. Given your constant training to control your emotions, I imagine it was quite a task not making the city explode from the pain he invoked in you," replied the figure while Raven just stared at him without any emotions on her face.

Though her eyes told a different story despite Raven's best attempt to hide it.

Beast Boy had hurt her... _badly_. Only now had the emotional wound begun to heal with the help of the other Titans. But how did this guy know that?

"Why are you here?" asked Raven at last while the figure smirked.

"I want to help you. To be more accurate, I want to help you find that special someone. A someone who won't deny you. Who won't betray you. Who will love you for you and all the emotional baggage you have that comes with it," replied the man while Raven looked unimpressed by his words.

"Thanks, but I don't need anyone playing cupid in my life. I got by without being in such a relationship before I was a Titan. I will do it again long after," replied Raven and now moved to leave.

"Are you sure? If you won't accept my help with your love life, what about controlling those pesky emotions? You know the ones I'm talking about. The ones where the slightest emotional response from them results in a broken glass, a table, the chunk of a building, or a nearby state," commented the man offhand with Raven stopping.

"You know how to control such emotions?" asked Raven curiously.

"Who better then the one person who wears his emotions on his sleeve? I have felt every emotion there is in life. Hate, anger, rage, love, fear, lust, joy, sadness, laziness, courage, and any other you can name off the top of your head. I have felt them all. Seen them all. I even fought some of them within my own mind. You have done that at least once, haven't you?" said the figure with Raven's eyes widening since she had done all of that before.

"And how exactly do you suggest I gain control over my more dangerous emotions? The ones I spent years trying to keep a lid on through the teaching the monks gave me, the mediation techniques I learned, and the hard work in forcing them down?" asked Raven with the figure chuckling now.

"Easy. You let them out. You let them vent," answered the figure to Raven's surprise.

"Let them out?! That is your answer?! If I let them out, they will destroy everything around me!" protested Raven while the figure remained calm as ever.

"When I meant let them out, I meant to let them out in _moderation_. You keep them all repressed and tightly bound within you. Is it any real surprise when something happens that your powers do something to an object nearby?" countered the figure with Raven frowning.

"The monks who taught me said I had to constantly keep my emotions in check due to my...Father's blood being a bad influence," replied Raven with the figure frowning.

"And they would know _how_ exactly to teach you? These same monks told you to keep every single emotion repressed to the point where you feel little to nothing at all. They might as well as made you into a ticking time bomb that would go off at some point in time so long as it wasn't near them," countered the man while Raven wasn't so sure.

"I don't understand," said Raven in confusion while the man sighed.

"Repressing or suppressing emotions is never healthy. Regardless if they were good or bad ones. I knew a man back where I was from who believed emotions were unnecessary in life. That they made you weak. Blinded your judgment when making hard choices or key decisions. The man trained an elite unit of fighters called Root and he made them all into emotionless drones who obeyed his every command. When the man died for being the crazy war hawk bastard that he was, they couldn't even think for themselves, and were mindless in terms of what to do. By the time they were given any type of means to feel emotions, they had mental breakdowns, and ultimately killed themselves or were locked up because they became a threat to others from the insanity over the things they had done in the past," explained the man while Raven nodded.

"But my situation is different. I'm not suppress or repressing my emotions to the point where I feel nothing at all. But to keep my powers in check, which are influenced by my emotions," said Raven with the figure nodding.

"True, but the method given by those stupid monks is still not healthy. Hence why you have the occasional emotionally induced magic attack based accident. Instead of doing what they told you to do with your emotions, you should let them out in moderation, and let them breathe. Think of it like ventilation for your body. You build up emotional stress everyday and it builds and it builds and it builds without anywhere to go. Eventually it lashes out through your powers over the smallest things until the pressure is low enough to stop. At best, it will be like a geyser shooting water out of the ground like Old Faithful, and cause a small stir. But the _worst case_ scenario would be your powers exploding out of a city destroying volcano...and you would of course be Pompeii. By venting all of your emotions in a healthy manner instead of repressing or suppressing them, you actually do a better job preventing your powers from lashing out. No eruptions. No destruction," said the figure while Raven thought about his words in her mind.

"And the mediation techniques?" asked Raven curiously.

"I will admit, you need those to keep your center. Don't lose the mediation, but don't keep your emotions bottled up either. Also, don't be afraid to express yourself more often. Take up a hobby. Do some paintings, write your own novel, or something that helps keep your center in place. Your true friends will support what you do and those are the only real people who matter in this world," offered the man while Raven thought about it and smiled.

"Thank you for the advice. I think I will try it out," replied Raven with a small smile.

"I help when I can. Sure you don't want advice on your love life?" asked the figure with Raven shaking her head.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have to figure things out on my own," said Raven before she began to walk away.

"Well, from what I have seen, I think another bird in that tower also needs someone in his life too. Birds of a feather and all of that," remarked the man and made Raven stop for a second.

'Birds of a feather? Could he mean...Nightwing?' thought Raven before she turned around to find him gone.

And saw a note on the table.

 _Don't be afraid to let people in Raven. You know your true friends won't betray you like a certain green idiot did. Seek out your fellow dark bird in your home. I think the two of you will really hit it off if given the chance. Don't worry about being in the shadow of a certain cheery alien girl in your shared lives. He made peace with her departure long ago and is in need of someone else who can help him know true happiness._

 _Trust me. I know these things._

 _Signed_

 _N_

 _P.S. Speaking of that green moron, I plan to prank the crap out of him soon to the point where he won't be able to show his face anymore in public. I might even try to get him kicked off your team. In any case, you have friends Raven. You have a friend in me, the other Titans here, in Titans East, and in Nightwing. Especially Nightwing. You two need to go on a date! Trust me._

Raven blushed at the last part. Her and Nightwing? From what the note suggested, if she read between the lines correctly, her own teammate in the Teen Titans cared about her in a way that was beyond mere friendship. But what if this mysterious N was wrong? She knew Starfire leaving had deeply hurt Nightwing when the young man was still Robin, but surely the alien girl's mark still existed on him, right?

Still...the man had given her an idea on how to deal with the emotions she felt and the way things were going, a little innovation in trying new things couldn't hurt, right?

(Miami-Somewhere on the beach-3 Days Later)

Victor Fries was in heaven. How could he not? One day he was in his own personal Hell with Nora in her cryo tube, his body altered, and forever banned from the warmth that life could create around him. Trapped in a cage of snow, ice, and death.

Now he was walking with his wife Nora on the beach. The warm sun shining down on their faces, the weather comfortable, and the one person he wished to share it with now walking beside him. Her hand intertwined with his own. She held him close and he did in turn. Both of them afraid this was a cruel dream turned nightmare with one being without the other. Yet each day they woke up in the morning together dispelled the fear of it not being real. They had each woken up to see the other's face, the other's touch, the sound of the other's soothing voice.

And it was all thanks to one mysteriously masked ninja wielding mystical powers beyond their comprehension.

The home they were staying in was purchased by their mysterious benefactor, but all of it was under Victor and Nora Fries's name for all legal purposes. The ninja had given them the money to start over again and told them to enjoy their life together.

"What do you want to do for dinner? Take out? Or maybe I should make something for us again?" asked Nora when they walked into the house once their feet were clear of the sand given the walks on the beach were barefoot.

"Whatever you decide, I am content with so long as I share the meal with you my Nora," said Victor lovingly to his wife.

"In that case, I think I'll make something again. I'm going to go change. Be right back," said Nora while heading up stairs.

When she was out of hearing range, Victor Fries's face went from a smile to a frown.

"I won't ask how you tracked me down. I know better," remarked Victor before looking over at he shadows in the room and saw Batman standing there.

"It took me some effort to find you. If it wasn't for the fact both you and your wife were signed as the owners of this house, I wouldn't have been able to locate you," said Batman with Victor nodding.

"I know. I wasn't trying to hide when I did that. Nora and I agreed we were not going to hide when we bought this house," replied Victor before moving over to the couch and sat down while Batman just watched him.

"Does she even know? About what you were? What you did?" asked Batman with Victor nodding.

"I hid nothing from her. I confessed everything. I confessed my sins to the woman I loved and begged her forgiveness. I begged for her mercy. I begged for her love. Even if I was undeserving of it. She gave it to me without hesitation. And everyday I spend with her I cherish as if it is my last," said Victor with Batman narrowing his eyes at him.

"I could take you back into my custody. I could take you back to Arkham to serve out your sentence," warned Batman with Victor nodding.

"I know. I do not possess the means to fight or oppose you should this meeting turn into a hostile one. That part of me you once fought no longer exists in this world," said Victor while he glanced over at the stairs where his wife was no doubt getting changed and she would be down soon.

"I'm willing to overlook you being here in exchange for information. Namely about the one who sprung you from Arkham and if I were to make a guess...cured your wife of her disease and your condition," said Batman with Victor shaking his head.

"You desire answers to questions that I cannot give. I never met our masked savior until the night he freed me. I watched him wield powers beyond science and of the mind. I saw him save the woman I loved and Nora in turn saw him use his power to cure me of my own condition so we could be together. He acquired the funds for us to buy this house and to live a peaceful life like I once told you about long ago I would kill for. That is all I know of him," replied Victor with Batman watching him for any form of deception and finding none.

"What power did he use to cure you and your wife?" asked Batman with Victor looking at him now.

"I do not know. But it is a power not born of science. If this is enough, I must ask you to leave...before she comes down," replied Victor with Batman nodding and left without a word or sound.

"Victor! Is everything all right? I thought I heard you talking to someone," questioned Nora with a hint of worry.

"Its all right Nora. Everything is fine. I was just speaking to myself," said Victor while he smiled at her.

"You don't have to hide the truth from me Victor. I know about your past. It was one of the Justice League members, wasn't it?" The one from Gotham? The Batman?" asked Nora with a hint of worry and holding Victor while he let out a small chuckle and gave a weak nodding.

"Yes. It was Batman. I'm sorry Nora. I didn't want you to worry. He came to see me. No doubt wondering if I am somehow still a threat or the one who freed us from our prisons was a threat," said Victor with Nora holding him tightly now.

"He's not going to take you away?" asked Nora with a hint of worry.

"No my love. He will not. I told him all I knew and in return, he would leave us alone," said Victor while Nora still looked concern.

"Won't this put the ninja at risk?" asked Nora since she didn't want Victor to betray the man who helped them so much at this point.

"No. The ninja expected Batman would one day find us no matter what we did. As far as our benefactor is concerned, Batman will be running around in circles trying to find him," said Victor with Nora nodding.

They could only hope nothing bad was happening to their friend right now.

(With Naruto-At the Moment)

"Very good Starfire. You are starting to get back your muscle memory on how to fight skilled opponents," commented Naruto while watching her spar with a Shadow Clone.

It had taken some convincing (namely the promise of sex later) to get Starfire to spar with his Shadow Clone and get her up to fighting form. He feared her time away from training and fighting villains would make the tamaran woman rusty in the ways of term of combat against a strong opponent. Fortunately, Starfire was able to prove that she could be quite capable of fighting once her own libido was brought under control.

The girl had quite the punch when it wasn't enhanced by her star bolts. Not to mention the view of her legs when she kicked was quite sexy from where Naruto was watching the spar.

So far everything he planned was running smoothly, but Naruto knew for it to continue running smoothly, everything else around him had to work perfectly with his plans. So far, he had the element of being an unknown phantom in the eyes of his enemies. But that could easily change if he wasn't careful with how he played things out.

Stretching out his senses, Naruto focused on Gotham City with his face forming into a form at the negative emotions overflowing from the place. Even with his "intervention" at Arkham, the place still felt like Madara had channeled all his hatred, and literally crapped it out onto the city to fester like a plague on the populace.

Sure, it was a crude way to describe what Gotham felt like, but no less accurate.

Focusing on the various individuals with powers in the city, Naruto easily sensed one Pamela Isley, who was currently hiding in the abandoned Gotham Zoo. One of the few places she could actually hide out until she was ready to lash out at the world for hurting the world's plant life. He had read the extensive file Cadmus had created on the beautiful woman in the hopes that they could somehow duplicate what she had become or to find a way to influence her to join them in their quest to combat the Justice League.

A false promise of land to grow her plants and to help protect nature using the technology gained from winning against the League was something Cadmus thought would help in sweetening the deal. Naruto felt she was getting a bum rap by both Cadmus and Batman in terms of dealing with her ways of doing things. Yes, it was true that nature was in fact suffering, but the way Pamela went about it was all wrong. She attacked the problem in a way that made her out to be the bad super villain the papers and media outlets portrayed the sexy temptress. They called her crazy. A monster. They said she was nuts in wanting to save nature and plants from being wiped out.

Naruto felt she wasn't wrong, but just went about solving the problem itself the _wrong way_! The media put her in a bad light. Doing what she did up until now? That's a given in terms of how people perceive things. Yet, Naruto felt she should try to turn the light from bad to good! Show the world just how toxic the area around them truly was and show humanity the fruits of their labors in polluting the planet. Make the current generation stinking up the place think about the next generation's future _and_ to make the next generation want to get up off its ass to do something about it so the planet isn't such a crap hole when they are old enough to run things.

He would no doubt have to make contact with her soon. Even more so due to the very emotionally distressed woman living with her in said hideout right now.

A ringing of his cell phone got his attention, seeing it was only the only person who had his number, he put it to his ear.

 _"We have a problem,"_ said Tala with Naruto frowning.

"I'm listening," said Naruto while focusing on the conversation with Tala over seeing Starfire train with the Shadow Clone.

 _"Cadmus is on to me. One of their agents was in my room. Unauthorized. He was sent to snoop around and look for incriminating evidence of me being the traitor,"_ said Tala from her location outside of the Cadmus base with the burnable cell phone he had given her.

"And they know or suspect you are a traitor, how exactly?" questioned Naruto since he knew they didn't leave a trace of his presence in the main spell room.

 _"He was in the_ _ **bedroom**_ _scanning for something with some kind of device I have never seen before. I got worried. I knocked him out and destroyed the device. When he wakes up, the incident will be reported to the others!"_ exclaimed Tala worriedly.

"Yeah. That does prove to be a problem. Even if you could justify beating the crap out of the infiltrator over him sneaking around, it doesn't explain why you suddenly destroyed his technological toy given to him by the others. Especially since we don't know what said toy does in the first place. Definitely a problem," commented Naruto with a grimace.

 _"How do we handle this? Isn't it too soon to make a move to leave Cadmus?"_ asked Tala while worried they might tip their hand too soon.

"Not necessarily. I have a lot of cash now thanks to my trip to Vegas. I already setup a nice little penthouse for home where we can to live in," said Naruto while knowing Tala would be worried and amused by his choice of residence.

 _"Where?"_ asked Tala while sensing she wasn't going to like it.

"Metropolis," answered Naruto.

 _"WHAT?! Metropolis?! Are you insane?! Lex Luthor resides in Metropolis. He has eyes and ears everywhere in the city. Technological or otherwise. He built over half of the city with just his money and his genius!"_ exclaimed Tala into the phone.

"You overestimate the man's actual brilliance Tala. Besides, if he were truly brilliant, Lex would have learned Superman's identity years ago. He would have killed Superman years ago. Not to mention Lex wouldn't have gotten cancer from the radiation produced from the shard of kryptonite he would always carried around. Seriously, you would think the man would have put it in a lead container. If it hurts Superman, who is impervious to almost _everything_ , imagine what it does to normal human beings? The man is an idiot, who is slightly smarter then most, and has an ego that it also bigger then most," replied Naruto with Tala growling into the phone.

 _"This isn't funny Naruto! You are playing a dangerous game and clearly find it funny like some sick joke. Well I don't find it funny! I will not be put in harms way just for your own amusement!"_ exclaimed Tala while Naruto frowned.

"First, I don't think of this as some sick joke Tala. Second, I won't put you in harms way should things go bad. I have never put you in harms way up until now and I won't allow it to happen either. So calm down. As for Lex, you leave him to me when the time comes, and trust me when I say I can fix this issue in my own way," replied Naruto with Tala on the end calming down.

 _"All right. But hurry! I don't know when the Cadmus agent was suppose to report in and the moment he doesn't, I will be hunted down for questioning,"_ said Tala knowing she was as good as marked down as a traitor by Cadmus when their suspicion of her grew.

"Okay. Don't worry. I'm going to finish up my spar with Starfire and head back to pick you up. My plans for Cadmus are going to be altered a bit, but it will get them off your back in terms of what to classify you as in the future," replied Naruto while he began to grin evilly even if Tala couldn't see it.

But she could _sense_ it.

 _"And what are you planning to do exactly?"_ asked Tala while dreading the answer to the question.

"They are looking for a deadly killer and ninja assassin, right? One they wish to kill or to recruit into their ranks? I'll simply make a grand appearance and shake things up for them in a way they will never recover. Also, don't worry about Galatea, I'll be picking her up when I get you too," explained Naruto calmly.

 _"Are you sure? Galatea is very strong and has combat training. Unlike Supergirl, she knows how to hurt people when fighting...and enjoys it from what I have heard,"_ warned Tala with Naruto smirking on his end.

"True, but compared to me, Galatea is a novice. In any case, I know of a place where I can keep her contained long enough to convince her to side with me. You just get all the things you want from your room and be ready to leave within the hour. I'll take care of the rest," replied Naruto knowing he would have to get Tala out of there in a hurry and wanted her packed before he arrived.

 _"Okay. I'll be ready. Just...hurry,"_ whispered Tala knowing she could defend herself against _some_ of the troops Cadmus had on hand.

But some of the _others_ in the lower sections of the base? Not a chance!

"I will. Now move that incredibly hot ass and I'll be there right away. See you soon," said Naruto before he ended the call.

"Who was that lover Naruto?" asked Starfire since her sparring partner had dispelled earlier and saw him talking to someone on his cell phone.

"That was Tala. She ran into some trouble with Cadmus. I need to get you back to our penthouse home before I go pick her up. I need to divert and misdirect Cadmus away from suspecting her of betraying them so no one knows of her actual involvement in my actions," said Naruto with Starfire nodding.

"I see. I hope shared lover Tala does not mind my presence in our new home. I do not wish their be the 'friction' that comes from being around another female who is sexually interested in the same male as myself," said Starfire with Naruto grinned.

"Just be respectful of her space and when she wants such moments with me Starfire and you won't cause said friction. Now let's get to our home," said Naruto before he grabbed her by the waist held her close and used Kamui to head to their intended destination.

It was time to shake up Cadmus and see what dirty secrets fall out for all to see and the Justice League to clean up.

(A/N: YAY! A nice long chapter for my loyal fans who love my Super Pervert, yet still serious when necessary Naruto. Don't worry more women are going to brought into his harem. Won't say who exactly, but I'm sure you have a few suspicions already, and you would be _right_ (depending on who you are and your suspicions) about them. Sadly, you must wait until the next updated chapter to see if they get snagged in, and if so...how?! Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Impact

Tala had to admit, if only to herself, the entire penthouse Naruto had purchased was very impressive. It was large. Very large. There was plenty of room to do just about anything from lounging around to working on her own work in the magical arts. She actually had an entire room, a very large room, specifically customized just for her talents in all things deemed mystical. Her lover had apparently spared no financial expense in order to claim the largest and clearly most expensive penthouse available in Metropolis.

"Hello fellow lover of Naruto. I am Starfire!" greeted the tamaran woman who gave Tala a surprisingly gentle hug without the creaking of bones from the receiver of said hug by the tamaran woman since Naruto had told her in advance such hugs could really hurt if she didn't restrict her strength further.

"Yes. I know. His description of you was quite accurate. Including the hugging," replied Tala while she accepted the hug from the alien woman despite her not really being what most would call a hugging person.

They were sharing the same Godly deity after all.

"I was hoping we could spend some time together. Lover Naruto feels the best way for us to not cause problems is if we have the "girl bonding moments" to further our friendship," said Starfire with Tala thinking it over in her head for a second before nodding.

"Might as well," said Tala knowing there was nothing else she could do right now until Naruto got back from dealing with her former employers.

(Cadmus-At the Moment)

"Given how all of us but Tala are here once again means we now know who sold us out to that ninja assassin," remarked Lex Luthor calmly while General Lane and Amanda Waller were not amused.

Probably because they didn't suspect Tala in the slightest when considering the potential list of traitors within their organization.

"It gets worse I'm afraid. We just got word a few hours ago that Galatea is also missing too. Her handler and several other agents meant to observe her are all dead too," said Dr. Hamilton while looking over the report.

"So we have a traitor and one of our weapons is on the loose. Did you activate the hidden tracking implant we made sure was surgically implanted in her neck?" asked Amanda to Dr. Hamilton who was nodding.

"We did. But there was no signal when activated. Some kind of interference we have yet to solve on our end. Its almost as if she is not on the planet, but no one who knows about her has the means to do such a thing," answered Dr. Hamilton while Amanda scowled and General Sam Lane looks serious.

"I told you we should have kept a tighter leash on the alien clone. We only had enough of the original DNA to make one copy of Supergirl. Now it will be extremely difficult to try getting more of it," remarked General Lane at Amanda Waller while the woman glared at him.

"There are always ways to get more alien DNA from our target General. It will just take time to plan and orchestrate the means to do it," said Amanda while General Lane was not convinced.

"We should have captured Supergirl early on and bled her body dry so we could make more like Galatea when we had the chance instead of just playing nice with the Justice League," said General Lane coldly.

"And risk Superman and the Justice League tearing the world apart to find her when that happens? Discovering just how deep the rabbit hole is regarding Cadmus and its secrets? You think only of the reward and none of the risk resulting from your actions General and at this stage of the game, it is the last thing we need right now," said Amanda while General Lane just scoffed at her.

"And you are too set in your ways of being covert Waller. You are acting like we should be walking on eggshells when we should be crushing our enemies without fear of the so called consequences," countered General Lane while clearly itching to take the fight to the Justice League rather then being stealthy like they were now.

"Stealth is necessary in this stage of the game General. Besides, it won't be long before Galatea resurfaces. When she does, her tracking chip will relay a signal to us, and we can send a team to capture her before she is properly... _retooled_ so this won't happen again," said Luthor with General Lane nodding.

"And if she can't be _retooled_ as you said?" asked General Lane while glancing from Lex to Amanda.

"Simple. We liquidate her. Literally. We take the genetic material we still have from her body and start all over again. A new clone and new means of containment. Of controlling her. She is a weapon after all. It would not be beneficial for Cadmus to let such a weapon we own go around without some kind of collar and leash designed to make it heel," said Amanda since she believe in total control and submission of things under her command no matter the individual.

The only reason Galatea had any leeway here was to see if they could have her being a field test of being their sleeper cell assassin when called upon to serve while blending in with the public.

"And this is why assholes like you shouldn't be given any kind of power," said a figure above them.

"What the Hell?!" questioned General Lane when he looked up and saw a masked figure hanging upside down with his feet on the ceiling while looking down at them.

"I mean do you even hear yourselves when you talk? Or do you just ignore it for the sake of hearing someone else talking about the same crazy shit you are all planning? How far have you shoved your heads up you ass to the point where you have become nose blind to all the shit that's in there?" questioned the masked figure before he fell down toward the round table and landed on it dramatically right in front of the High Council Committee members.

"How did you get in here?" demanded Amanda Waller with a scowl on her face.

"I would think the answer to that question is quite obvious considering your down two members with one being dead and the other is MIA," replied the masked figure with Amanda and General Lane scowling further.

"Tala. So the sorceress sold us out," said General Lane while the figure laughed at him.

"You make it sound like she did it by choice," remarked the figure now standing up fully with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Are you saying she didn't betray us?" asked Dr. Hamilton curiously.

"Well...not at first. Of course considering how I gave her the option of telling me about you guys or removing a limb or two...I think you can all imagine what she chose to do," said the figure before he flipped backward and landed in the empty seat once belonging to Tala.

"So you tortured her for information," surmised Amanda with the figure nodding.

"You sound almost appalled by the idea of me doing that," commented the figure with Amanda narrowing her eyes at him.

"Considering she was a member of Cadmus, yes I am appalled," answered Amanda while the figure scoffed at her.

"Hypocrite. You say you're appalled by my actions, but if it was someone who is part of the Justice League I did it to or if I was part of Cadmus, you wouldn't give two shits if I tortured someone for information. Hell, you would ask me to continue my work so long as Cadmus prospered from it. So don't act like you are on some moral high ground with me you stuck up arrogant bitch," said the figure coldly at Amanda, who didn't take kindly to his choice of words.

"Speaking of working for Cadmus, how would you like a job under our employ Mr...?" asked Luthor to the shock of the others.

"Call me Juubi. And no its not my real name," said Juubi with a knowing smirk hidden behind his kitsune mask wearing face.

"Luthor! Are you mad?! This ninja set us back several years for what he did in Arkham and killing Dr. Hugo Strange. Not to mention kidnapping Tala and possibly the main reason Galatea is no longer under our control!" exclaimed General Lane while Amanda seemed to be considering the idea.

"All the more reason to employ him General. This masked individual could do wonders for Cadmus just as much as he has hurt us," countered Luthor while glancing at masked ninja before them.

"He's not wrong. A person of your skills could give us an edge against the Justice League and turning things in our favor," added Amanda with the masked ninja tilting his head at her.

"True. This place does seem to have some interesting... _toys_ on hand. None of which are legal in any sense of the word. Nor meant to be known to general public given the _moral_ ramifications if known. I suppose I _could_ consider myself a part of your group and get in on the ground floor of this place...for a price of course," said Juubi with a smirk that was behind his mask he knew they could sense was there.

"A price? You expect us to pay you?!" demanded General Lane angrily since he despised mercenaries with a passion and this ninja was just like them.

"Nothing in this world is for free General. You know that. I don't believe in your cause to fight against the Justice League. I don't like any of you to be honest. I look at everyone here and in my eyes I see the antithesis of the Justice League," said Juubi and it made the four members of Cadmus scowl.

"Says the cruel sadistic murderer in the room," said Dr. Hamilton with the masked ninja laughing at him.

"Yes, I am cruel sadistic murderer. You got me there Dr. Hamilton. But what about the rest of you? Do not talk to me like your own conscious and soul are clean here. _None of you_ _here_ walked into this room and out of it clean. Every single one of you is just as dirty as me, if not _dirtier_!" countered Juubi in a cold and fierce tone.

"And how do you come to that conclusion?" asked Amanda while hearing him chuckle again for a brief second.

"Its quite simple. Everyone in this room is either a betrayer, a murderer, or has ordered the death of someone they deemed to be a threat to their plans in the past. So do not think for one moment that I am the only real villain in here. I can lay all the sins each of you has committed at your feet. Amanda Waller here has been in charge of several Black Ops programs, the questionable 'Suicide Squad' program included, and thrown away loyal soldiers once they were no longer useful to her. General Lane, you have tried to petition to the President of the United States on multiple occasions the creation of a meta-human military drafting program. A program designed to get meta-humans drafted right into the military to be turned into weapons with you as the military officer they ultimately answer to in the end. You planned to one day use such meta-humans to do secret unauthorized and unsanctioned military operations. Even manipulating some of these meta-humans into starting a war and where you could use them to their fullest potential to end it. You would order them to infiltrate other war torn countries to further stir up so much trouble that the United States would have to get involved in order to secretly acquire the rights to the resources of those various regions within the ruined nation in exchange for such aid," said Juubi while both individuals mentioned frowned at having their own dirty military history and laundry aired out in front of them.

Not that they cared if it was since they didn't regret their plans or desires for the future. It was just they didn't like someone judging them for their actions.

"Meta-humans are dangerous. Even you can see that," protested Dr. Hamilton with the masked ninja focusing on him now.

"Don't get me started on _you_ Dr. Hamilton. _You_ betrayed Superman after the incident where Darkseid had successfully brainwashed him into being an invader of the planet, and he had asked you for help," said Juubi while Dr. Hamilton looked like someone had slapped him in the face.

"He held me by my lab coat and lifted me off the ground. The man looked like he wanted to kill me!" exclaimed Dr Hamilton with a hint of anger in his voice.

"And you are surprised he did that? You refused to treat his severely injured cousin of her wounds and refused to help him when asked politely. You _knew_ he was telling the truth about being brainwashed by Darkseid. You _knew_ he wasn't the villain everyone had made him out to be from the event. Yet you said no to him. After everything he had done for the planet and sharing Kryptonian technology with you personally, the ever intelligent Dr. Hamilton showed his true colors...and said no when a friend was in need of help. Not for himself, but that of his cousin. His only remaining family left in the Galaxy at large by blood and you wouldn't even lift a finger. All to save your own pathetic skin from the fear of being persecuted for it," said Juubi while Dr. Hamilton looked away since it was true.

"I did what I thought was right," whispered Dr. Hamilton with the ninja scoffing.

"You did what you did to save your own ass. Nothing more. And now look at you? You side with Superman's enemies. You betrayed his trust by making a more lethal version of Supergirl to be used against the Justice League. I would think a man of your intelligence would have realized siding with everyone here in this room was quite possibly one of the most _stupidest_ things you could have done. Especially when one of the people in this very room is Lex Luthor himself!" exclaimed Juubi while pointing a finger at Luthor.

"From the tone of your voice, I take it you have something against me?" asked Luthor while noticing General Lane was discreetly reaching for his side arm underneath the table.

"I do actually. I find your presence to be the second most revolting one here. Surpassed only by Dr. Hamilton, who I consider to be lower then trash for his betrayal to Superman, and Supergirl for joining Cadmus. You I can understand joining. You have wanted to kill Superman for _years_. The Justice League, which Superman helped create with the other Founding members, falling into a ruined form of nothingness is just icing on the cake. I know everything there is to know about you Luthor. I know every single crime you have committed. I know who you bribed in the courts and other key places to stay out of jail when the time came for a trial. I know who you hired in terms of contract killers to take out key witnesses to any potential trial when bribery failed. I know of your fear of death and you can't bare the thought of someone like Superman, who is essentially a living God made flesh, from another world, another civilization once far more advanced then yours, outliving you on your own planet," replied Juubi with Luthor now scowling and showing some serious anger on his face.

"That alien has no business being on Earth, much less _alive_ for the things he's done," said Luthor with the masked ninja laughing at him.

"All Superman has ever done, the incident with Darkseid not counting, was helping other people in this world with little to nothing, and foiling your every attempt at committing a high level crimes. The selling of advanced weapons to a third world dictator currently on the U.S. 'do not trade' list being one of them. What about trying to sell deadly biological weaponry on the black market knowing when unleashed will kill hundred of thousands if not millions of innocent lives once exposed? And for what? All so you can make several hundred million in profit under the table and the prospect of doing future business with these animals seeking to butcher more people for whatever their stupid reason is in life. How many lives were ruined due to your business deals Luthor? How many people died so your company could make a shit load of money, which you pump back into your R&D Weapons program designed to kill more people? Superman included," questioned Juubi while Luthor felt his hands become fists and feeling anger seeping into his mind at being judged by someone else.

"You like to throw around a lot of dirty laundry at us and what we plan to do if given the chance to do it. But what about you masked ninja? What makes you so righteous and so high and mighty? Especially since you kill people for money. You killed people not that long ago in Arkham. You have no _right_ to judge us when you are just as guilty for ending other people's lives!" said Luthor while the masked ninja tilted his head at him for a brief second, as if thinking about the bald man's words over in his head.

"Yeah I killed people recently at Arkham. I admit it. But don't talk to me like they don't deserve to die. You look at each file on each and every inmate and prisoner I killed. How many did they kill after escaping Arkham? How many suffered because people like you wanted to keep them around to manipulate, control, and one day unleash on the Justice League? How many innocent lives are all of you here willing to sacrifice? Just to win against an organization designed to protect innocent lives from such people?" challenged Juubi while staring at all of them with narrowed eyes behind his mask.

"As many as it takes until Cadmus wins. Innocent lives are always killed in wars and as far as I am concerned, we are at war with the Justice League. I will wipe out an entire _city_ if it means we win!" said General Lane while Amanda nodded in full agreement.

"And for that reason, I will not join you," said Juubi with his tone indicating his choice on the matter was final.

And seconds later following the masked ninja's words, General Lane quickly drew his side arm from its holster. The man had an angry look on his face that told everyone here in the room that he didn't like people disrespecting him, what he did, or how he did it.

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

Three shots aimed perfectly at the masked ninja dead on with pinpoint accuracy of two in the chest and one in the head. Only a handful of people could have dodged those bullets. One being the Flash, Superman (if he wasn't invulnerable to ordinary bullets), Wonder Woman, and possibly Batman (if he had anticipated the attack before it happened) given his own reflexes.

But the masked ninja didn't dodge the bullets like one would expect him to do. Instead, he let them hit. Or rather, the masked ninja let everyone think he was shot.

"Damn freak of nature. Probably a meta-human. We should dissect him right away and see if we can't duplicate whatever powers he possesses into some loyal soldiers," said General Lane confidently, but was shocked like the others to find the ninja turn his head at him, and seemed to be completely unharmed.

"Are you done?" asked Juubi to the shock of everyone since they were sure one of the bullets was a headshot.

"How are you alive? I shot you in the head!" exclaimed General Lane while aiming his gun again at the ninja's head.

And got a kunai thrown into the gun's barrel to jam it. Another kunai was thrown and hit the General's wrist holding said gun when the man brought the gun away from aiming it at the ninja. Crying out in pain, General Sam Lane managed to drop his gun on the table without it going off, and preventing the risk of a ricochet from the result hitting him in the process.

"As you can see, I'm more then just a handsome masked face," said Juubi with a chuckle to match his kitsune mask he wore.

'His power allowed him to warp the area around him. Like the Martian. Could he be one of them? Or does he human, but have the ability? Could it be duplicated?' thought Lex while believing with such an ability mastered under his command, he could actually kill Superman, and the other members of the Justice League.

"Now, the reason why I came here, aside from kicking dirt on your shoes and airing your dirty laundry at the feet of your soulless bodies, is to put you all on notice," added Juubi while the four Cadmus members in the room disliked being talked to like that.

"On notice? That sounds like a threat to me," countered Amanda while she hit the alarm underneath her table and waiting for the armed men to come into the room to detain this man for further questioning.

And further experimentation and possibly manipulating him to the point of obeying her if possible.

"Threat? No, its no threat. I'm being civil with words being spoken and informing you of certain things. If I had wanted to threaten any of you, I would get out of this chair, walk behind your own, grabbed you by your hair or skin in Luthor's case, pulled your head _violently_ back, and put my sword to your throat to the point where I draw a trickle of blood to get the point across. _THAT_ Amanda Waller is a threat. Oh and in case you are wondering _why_ no one is coming in here to save you from me possibly killing you, the alarms are temporarily disabled, and the men outside of this room you would try to call upon for aid are all dead," replied the Juubi while the idiot people around him _finally_ understood who they were dealing with.

This was someone who took his profession of not only killing people, but being in control of other people surrounding him very seriously. He didn't let others with their supposedly superior strong minds, bodies, or anything else in terms of power intimidate him. This masked man in front of them made sure that when the time came to show his own hand to others at the card game...he _always_ had the winning hand.

Like he did now.

Aside from General Lane, no one had been armed at this meeting. No one was expected to be armed except the General since he was a military officer. And even now, the man was trying to keep himself from bleeding to death from his injury with his gun having become completely useless to anyone thinking of using it against the ninja.

"What do you want from us?" asked Amanda knowing this man held all the cards, had all the power, and had _all of them_ at his mercy.

"Nothing much. I want you to back off in hunting me. Don't bother looking for either Tala or Galatea after this. I killed them both. And yes I do have the power to kill Galatea. It is actually not that hard if you know what to look for in terms of a weakness and bring about a means to make it lethal. One was a loose end and the other...well I felt it was the right thing to do. Don't like it? Tough shit! Next, no more cloning, or experimenting with alien DNA for your own sick devices. FYI, I took care of your little experiment several levels down with the big, mean, and spiky monster you made down there along with all the data research material along with it," said Juubi with Dr. Hamilton going pale in the face since Project Doomsday was in its infancy, and meant to one day combat Superman in an all out fight.

The ultimate deterrent against the Man of Steel was now lost.

"Fine. What else?" asked Waller while seeing General Lane looking at her in horror over the fact she was giving into him.

"Second, you leave the Justice League alone. No hiring criminals, mercenaries, assassins, psychopaths, meta-humans, and certainly none of your 'suicide squads' either. As far as I am concerned, Cadmus is on life-support, and I can pull the plug on you anytime I see fit," said Juubi with Amanda frowning and part of her wanted to protest like the others wanted to right now.

Only to be silence before they could even speak when the ninja pulled out his sword from behind his back and let the sound of it being unsheathed echo throughout the room. The move was sending a message to these people loud and clear about what the alternative was if they said no to any of his terms.

"And the third condition? There is always a third condition," questioned Luthor while the masked ninja let the chuckle he let out this time become darker.

"My third condition? Oh that's an easy one. I want the _life_ of one member here among Cadmus's High Council Committee members in this room," answered Juubi with all of them going tense.

"You can't be serious?!" protested Dr. Hamilton while Amanda frowned, General Lane grit his teeth, and Luthor looked at him with calculating eyes that glanced at the exit from time to time.

"Deadly serious. Don't like it? Tough shit! _BUT_ , to show I am not _entirely_ without mercy or generosity, I will let you all choose who among this group of ambitious morons gets to die for the whole collective. Who here is willing to prove their patriotic worth and give their life so the others may live to see the next sunrise? Which three here are willing to sell out the fourth person in their group they all believe is expendable above all others?" questioned Juubi while he looked at each member of Cadmus here and waited for three of them to sell out member number four.

Amanda Waller was gritting her teeth hard. So hard, she was sure the majority of them were going to crack under the pressure and need to see her dentist soon after today. While the other members of Cadmus in this room looked at each other, she didn't. Amanda was by far the sharpest mind of all the members of Cadmus's High Council Committee. She had made it her business to be smarter then everyone around here and everywhere else. All in the off chance those who worked with or under her here at Cadmus plotted some kind of coup against the woman for the seat of power she possessed.

Already she knew her position was secure. She knew too much, seen too much, and was a woman with considerable influence in various branches of the United States government.

Both the real ones few knew about and the ones off the books were even fewer people knew even remotely existed.

General Lane was not expendable. Though Amanda would be lying if she said it wasn't a distinct possibility given his temper and injured state making him at least be considered an sacrifice if no one else here was considered lower on the hierarchy totem pole. The man was a four star General and had many military contacts within the government like herself. But his desire to start a war with the Justice League early caused friction to arise between them at times. He believed military muscle and recruiting or forcing anyone with powers to his side was the way to win.

Next, she glanced at Lex Luthor with narrowed eyes. She would be lying to herself in saying the bald business man and mad genius of sorts didn't deserve to die. The man always had an agenda when it came to Cadmus. Beyond the killing of Superman and the destruction of the Justice League. She never could find out what it was since Luthor kept such secret plans close to the chest that few, if anyone around him did know about them, knew his true objective in providing the main funding for Cadmus. But if Luthor died, Cadmus would be crippled further from their main source of income being cut off with their other private backers, which Luthor got involved, would abandon them after they declared Cadmus as a lost cause.

And finally, Dr. Hamilton himself. Former friend and ally of Superman. He was also the key scientist and geneticist for Cadmus, who made Galatea, and was working on the top secret military weapon codenamed Project: Doomsday. Unfortunately, if what the ninja told them was true, Galatea was lost somewhere, and Doomsday was destroyed along with the means to make another one of him. Amanda got the distinct impression that if Dr. Hamilton were to try in making another Galatea or Doomsday, their masked ninja assassin would kill them all.

And the masked ninja made it clear he disliked (or rather hated) Dr. Hamilton the most out of all of them here.

"Dr. Hamilton," said Amanda Waller coldly out of the blue while seeing everyone look at her.

"W-What?! Why me?" questioned Dr. Hamilton while he gawked at the woman, who so callously spoke his name, and essentially offered up his life over the others.

"Because you are expendable. While a great scientist, you are not the only brilliant one in the world today. Cadmus can replace you," said Amanda heartlessly while the other two in the room glanced at her before looking at Dr. Hamilton and nodded that they agreed with the decision too.

"Your talents can be replaced Dr. Hamilton. As such, you are the most expendable," said General Lane with some effort to block out the pain.

"I agree. I know half a dozen scientists in my company alone who could replace you. We only chose to let you join because of your past connection with Superman and the data provided about the alien. But that currency has long since been spent in terms your being valuable to us," added Luthor while Dr. Hamilton started to sweat.

"N-No! Wait! Please! You can't be serious?!" pleaded Dr. Hamilton while getting up from his chair and saw each member of Cadmus in this room looking at him with firm eyes.

They chose him to die. They chose him to be sacrificed for their own survival.

"Well, you know what they say...majority rules. Goodbye Dr. Hamilton," remarked Juubi before he threw a kunai at the man's head and watched it pierce his skull.

"Satisfied?" asked Amanda while the ninja looked at the now dead man before his gaze turned to look at her.

"For now. But you would do well to keep this organization on a tight leash in not doing anything to provoke the Justice League. If anyone here does, regardless if it is done in the name of Cadmus, or your own personal ambition...your next! Oh and to prove I'm not bluffing in the slightest..." replied Juubi before he was gone in a flash and the sounds of explosions on different levels of the base could be heard followed by the many different alarms going off.

'Damn him. We need to get this preverbal sword to our throat removed and bring Cadmus back from this situation. But how?!' thought Amanda while seeing soldiers finally enter the room and several Medics managed to treat General Lane's hand.

Luthor in the meantime was frowning at what he had just seen from this assassin and was already scheming to find a way to make that power his own.

(Metropolis-Moments Later)

Naruto appeared via Kamui and threw off his masked ninja attire in its entirety. In fact, the Nidaime Juubi was now literally _naked_ at this point, and didn't give a crap. He had just spent a good chunk of his time hearing those idiots go on and on about how they had to plan on taking down the Justice League. _Then_ , Naruto hears them talking about finding out who he is behind the kitsune mask, and ninja gear all so they can use him (plus all his powers) to crush their enemies. Only to kill one of them after putting his big ass booted foot to their throats and made them choose which one among them got his throat crushed.

Now he was feeling bloodthirsty and overall...very horny. He needed to get laid. Now! Hence why he quickly entered the living room to see Tala and Starfire during there "girl bonding" moment with one looking completely shocked by his sudden _naked_ arrival into the room while the other was also shocked, yet highly aroused upon seeing him naked.

"Naruto, what are you doing back?! And why are you suddenly nake-hmp!" exclaimed Tala, who had her questioning of him being in the penthouse, _and_ being suddenly naked was interrupted by Naruto kissing her passionately.

She didn't even let out a muffled complaint when he ripped her dress clean off moments before he thrust his cock into her pussy. All Tala could do was moan and then cry out his name while Naruto thrust into her repeatedly while standing there in place. His hand was firmly on her butt, another was on her breast, and he was currently leaving a mean hickey on her neck.

To the side, Starfire was finding herself burning with desire at seeing Naruto claim Tala in such a dominate manner. It made the sexual attraction she constantly felt toward him grow considerably and Starfire wanted her lover to do the same thing as he was doing to Tala to her own body. Even now, what little clothing she had on had been removed from her orange skin on instinct, and was floating nearby with desire burning in those green eyes to join at the right moment.

As if sensing her sexual desire and plight, Naruto focused on making a strong Shadow Clone for Starfire, and unleashed it on the happy tamaran woman while he returned his attention back to Tala. Now the sound of moaning, grunts, and cries of passion echoed throughout the room twice, if not _three times_ as loudly. The two women in his (and the clone's) arms were holding on for dear life as he thrust into them, enjoying the sexual act clearly done on an impulse of sorts, or possibly biologically driven based on what they knew of Naruto's plans for the day prior to now. They didn't know, but honestly they did not care why Naruto was having sex with them.

They were just glad he was having sex with them.

Naruto came hard in both women while said women did the same and trying to milk him for all he was worth. When the feeling of the orgasm died down, Naruto (plus his Shadow Clone) grinned at the two women panting heavily, and gave them another thrust to show he (plus his Shadow Clone) was still hard. Before Starfire or Tala could say anything in protest, not that they wanted to say anything in protest, Naruto (plus Shadow Clone) were at it again, and soon made their way over to the (soon to be replaced) couch.

Starfire cried out again while riding him, as Naruto's mouth made it to her breasts, and she found his sharp pointy teeth on her tipple. The tamaran woman loved how Naruto was so controlling of her, the sex slave training the Gordanians put her through was now in full gear. Even now, the mental commands imprinted in her mind long ago through the painful mental programming was currently telling Starfire to do everything in her power to pleasure this man before her. That _he_ was her Master. _He_ was the Boss. _He_ was her owner. _She_ was his slave. _She_ was his personal property. _She_ was to obey every single one of his commands he gave her. _She_ was his bitch meant to be mounted whenever he desired sexual pleasure from her body.

As for Tala, she was currently in reverse cowgirl position. Naruto had her head leaning back, and was kissing her while his hands were on her breasts. Massaging, pinching, and pulling those luscious globes while his cock thrust into her hard and fast without showing signs of slowing down. Tala was moaning and screaming pleasurable noises into his mouth while her body had surrendered to his dominating touch.

When their next big orgasm hit, both women were sweating, and panting heavily while the Shadow Clone of Naruto moved the tamaran woman off of him. Despite her weak protest, it had to be done, and the Shadow Clone dispelled after giving her a kiss on the forehead. Seeking his warmth from the sexual afterglow, Starfire found herself leaning against the original, and she moaned when one of his hands reached around to grope one of her breasts.

"By the Gods! That was wonderful!" gasped Tala while she leaned back against Naruto's sweaty muscled chest and sighed at the feeling of his hand on her breast was still giving her stimulation.

"Oh we are not done yet my dear Tala. Starfire, get your head between our legs," ordered Naruto with Starfire obeying within seconds, moving over both their legs, and clearly had an idea of what he wanted her to do when down there.

"W-What?! Wait! I'm not into other women!" exclaimed Tala and gasped in shock when she felt the tamaran woman's mouth on her clit and hands on Naruto's balls.

"Yeah well I am. And judging from the way Starfire knows how to work you over, she clearly does too," said Naruto grinning at hearing Tala gasping, moaning, and even a few choice words about how good Starfire's mouth was down below.

"Yes. I was well trained in pleasuring both male and female sexual areas in the event my Master was in fact a Mistress," added Starfire while she alternated between Tala's clit, Naruto's cock, and his balls with cum leaking down onto them.

All the while, Naruto himself had his free hand fingering her pussy, and playing it like a Master Musician with his nerve stimulating chakra hitting all the right notes.

"Which means we will be doing this a lot more after today," said Naruto with his grin increasing and enjoying Starfire's assault on his and Tala privates while he was getting the orange skinned alien woman closer to cumming with his fingers.

"I...oh...I shouldn't...this is...I...I...BY THE GODS!" exclaimed Tala, as she came hard when Starfire attacked her clit again, and sudden sucked on it... _hard_!

The internal muscles of Tala's womanhood clamped around Naruto's cock and made the man unleash his load deep into Tala thanks to Starfire adding her own actions adding the necessary stimulation. Starfire herself screamed into Tala's clit when she came hard from Naruto's fingers hit her own with incredibly potent chakra.

"Still think we shouldn't do this anymore?" asked Naruto after a moment before seeing Tala's one hand on Starfire's luscious red hair and petting it lovingly.

"I think...I think we...we should... _explore_ our various... _options_ when it comes to...sexual pleasure," said Tala while moaning at the feeling between her legs.

"I thought you might see things differently now," replied Naruto with his grinning having heard this from her and knew this would be happening many times in the future.

Today alone, Naruto destroyed parts of Cadmus, crippled the organization, killed one of their top members, and put the others on notice. Not to mention he destroyed their future monster of a deterrent/weapon against Superman _and_ had the sexy clone of Supergirl in the Kamui dimension to deal with later on once she calmed down. All before he had sex with these two super hot women in their shared penthouse home.

Oh yeah. He was a total badass and was just getting started.

(Kamui Dimension-Two Days Later)

Galatea glared at the man in front of her. She was on the ground, exhausted from flying around, searching for a way out of this strange place. At first, she thought this was the infamous Phantom Zone she was told about by Dr. Hamilton. But given the description of the Phantom Zone compared to this place made her think otherwise. So Galatea decided to fly around the area, trying to figure out where she was, and how to get out of here.

Only to find out that due to their being no yellow Sun or any Sun for that matter, Galatea could not maintain her ability to fly. She eventually crashed into the ground by the end of the day and finding her powers were getting weaker with each use. Gritting her teeth in anger, the woman screamed in rage, and hitting the sandy ground beneath her, wasting even more energy in the process, and getting weaker too with each angry punch.

Finally, when _HE_ suddenly came here, the very person responsible for bringing her here in the first place, Galatea tried to blast him with her heat vision. Only to find out that her ability to use it was nonexistent due to having spent all of her energy earlier without any of it left to attack. Something she found out when trying to charge him and found herself unable to move beyond normal human speed. Not to mention her punches were just as normal as the next person and no amount of martial art skill she possessed from the time training (under Cadmus's watchful eye) didn't help either. This person, whoever he was, batted her fists away, blocked her kicks with ease, and knocked her back 10 feet with the tip of his right index finger on her forehead.

"Are you done?" asked Naruto casually while seeing Galatea growl at him.

"I will be once I kill you," remarked Galatea with her glare being the only weapon she possessed at this point.

"Yes, because you are so good at killing people when required. Amanda Waller and the rest of Cadmus would be so proud of you...if they thought of you outside of being their loyal pet and weapon," said Naruto with Galatea's glare increasing.

"Shut up! They can't control me," countered Galatea while Naruto scoffed.

"Really? So you are completely fine with that little tracking chip they put in your neck? The one with the ability to lock onto your location within seconds and has a shocking mechanism in it to knock you out by targeting the nervous system? To monitor where you go? Who you meet? Who you sleep with?" questioned Naruto with Galatea looking shocked by this news.

"What?! You lie!" Galatea shot back.

"Your Cadmus handler lacked a spine when I... _questioned_ him on the issue. I have no doubt he would have bragged to me about being the first to get between your legs if it wasn't for the fact I had him tied to a chair with multiple sharp pointy objects stabbing him in his legs. Though he did comment about you being a dumb blonde whore for a clone of the said blonde alien woman you were made from given the fact he knew you slept with that TV reporter named Lasser from Eagle Network? If it makes you feel any better, I made sure his death was quite unpleasant," said Naruto with Galatea narrowing her eyes at him since she had slept with her Cadmus handler knowing it was a means to have more... _leverage_ in being able to go to certain places she normally couldn't, or rather _wouldn't_ be allowed to go on the organization's strict orders.

Lasser was just a means to an end to draw out Supergirl in the near future for a fight to decide which one of them would live on this planet.

"Actually is does make me feel better. My dumbass handler wasn't even that good in bed anyway. His dick was too damn small in my opinion. Same with Lasser. They were both all talk. No skill. I may not know much about my alien ancestry due to being a... _clone_ , but what I was able to gather based on what Dr. Hamilton could conclude from his own tests on me, our standards for sexual intimacy are high just like our own endowments. I only slept with them because I was bored and was curious about what it felt like. I had to finish myself off when neither one was around. I couldn't have their weak human egos break and risk him reporting to Cadmus. You have no idea just how irritating that was when the need to scratch the itch had to be done by my own hands and I couldn't do it until I was alone," said Galatea with Naruto smirking at her.

"Yeah. I figured as much. I take it you heard the rumors of Superman leaving the planet for another one? Taking Wonder Woman and Big Barda with him?" asked Naruto with Galatea nodding before her eyes widened in shock.

"You orchestrated that?" questioned Galatea with Naruto nodding.

"Yep! My plan is to have Superman 'retire' from the superhero business by redirecting his goal in life to bringing back some measure of the Kryptonian race. Of course, I knew the best way to do it, is on a planet where he is _NOT_ a target of various power hungry people in various governments or organizations. We both know they would use his said progeny against him if the child was ever kidnapped. So I felt the man for his years of ever loyal service to the world deserved a nice retirement package," replied Naruto with Galatea already deducing where he manipulated the Man of Steel into going.

"I have heard rumors of Superman's past from some of the members of Cadmus regarding some alien warrior woman Queen named Maxima. That's it, isn't it? You sent him to her with Wonder Woman and Big Barda to 'plant his seed' there?" questioned Cadmus with Naruto grinning further.

"You catch on quickly Galatea. Do you have a problem with my actions given your high standards? You might be a hot Kryptonian woman yourself, but clone of Supergirl or not, he is still your cousin. I do not think your race practices the likes of incest," said Naruto with Galatea smirked further at him in a more seductive way.

"Nor do I wish to bed him. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure my 'cousin' has everything in all the right places where it counts, and being the right size too for woman he wants to sleep with. But I draw the line in terms of allowing the 'family pen' to dip itself back into the gene pool ink. Double dipping like that is such a turn off to me," said Galatea while she started to eye Naruto's shirtless body and not so subtly licked her lips.

"I can imagine," said Naruto while he saw the look she was giving him, even if was one meant to let his guard down, and do what she wanted in getting her out of here.

"You know...I have to admit, my anger aside for you ambushing me earlier, and sending me to his place...you aren't half bad looking," said Galatea while letting her eyes go to his crotch and felt a certain desire rising within her.

"I am sorry about that. I only brought you here for your protection and until you calmed down. As I said, Cadmus has a tracker in your neck to monitor you at all times. Not to mention I have read several reports on you written by your handler and got the words out of his own mouth before I ended him. He said you have quite the temper when provoked into an attack whether its verbally or physically," said Naruto while Galatea got off the ground and walked over to him with a sway in her hips.

Her one piece white leotard did a good job hugging her body in all the right places.

"Well, the tracking chip is something I could do without. As for my temper, I am feeling quite calm right now. Even more so after getting a _real good_ _look_ at you," said Galatea with Naruto smirking since she was trying to put her charms on him.

"If you want, I can removed the tracking chip from your neck without worry. Though I do feel hesitant to let you roam free back in the world given your... _mental connection_ to Supergirl. You made it abundantly clear you can't stand the idea of her being alive and are having... _issues_ with the connection. Such issues could become a problem for me in the future," remarked Naruto with Galatea frowning now at the mention of Supergirl or his general reluctance to free her from this place.

She would just have to _convince_ him to think otherwise.

"Surely there is _something_ I could do to prove myself to you? _Something_ that would be a _pleasurable_ benefit to us both?!" questioned Galatea while running one of her hands over his muscled yet lean body.

"I think we could work out some kind of... _arrangement_. The question is...how far are you willing to go to be free from here? From Cadmus?" Naruto questioned back with his eyes showing his lust and the fact he was interested in her _offer_.

Something Galatea intended to capitalize on.

"Get me out of here with a yellow Sun to bring back my powers and my stamina so I can _show you_!" replied Galatea with her hand moving to his pants and her smiled widened when she cupped his crotch.

"An enticing offer to be sure. Still, how do I know that you won't try to use your super strength or one of your other powers to hurt me once I take you to such a sunny place?" asked Naruto while Galatea continued to move her hand along his crotch with a sexy smile on her face.

"And ruin this one chance to have sex with a well hung man who could keep up with me? Do you have any idea how many super powered men there are in the world, who have the ability to handle me without the risk of being crushed under my power? And that counts the ones who will sell me out to the Justice League," countered Galatea while her grin increased.

"Most likely a handful of them. And that's not including those who would sell you out to the Justice League _after_ it was over," commented Naruto with Galatea nodding.

"Which is _why_ I won't do anything _harsh_ to you _or_ this wonderful thing in your pants," answered Galatea while Naruto smirked.

"High standards indeed," commented Naruto before grabbed Galatea by her ass and held the woman close before they left via Kamui.

(Undisclosed Tropical Island)

"Nice location. Where are we exactly?" questioned Galatea while feeling the sunlight from the planet get absorbed into her skin and her powers returning and decided to walk around the beachhead for a bit.

"A nice little location where a former Titan use to take up residence here for something the Justice League had to handle and sweep under the rug. I busted her out of here a short while ago," said Naruto while pointing to the house Starfire had lived in before his own arrival here.

"Well it certainly has its perks. Warm weather. Trees for shade. Descent lodgings not that far away. And a whole lot of sunlight for someone like me needs to recharge my powers," said Galatea while giving Naruto a smirk.

"Is it everything you asked for?" asked Naruto with Galatea's smirk increasing into a grin.

"That...and so much more!" stated Galatea before she charged Naruto, who blocked her punch aimed for his face by grabbing said fist, and throwing her away from him.

"I didn't know you were into kinky foreplay and sex," commented Naruto with Galatea growling at him though it was clear this was getting her excited in fighting such a strong opponent.

"I could say the same for you. You are strong. Very strong. I like that in a man. Hell, I just might strip you naked, and have my way with you before burning your hot delicious body with my heat vision," remarked Galatea with Naruto looking unconcerned by the threat.

"Unlikely," said Naruto before he made a hand sign when Galatea charged him again and saw her fall down at the sudden invisible jolt that hit her body before hitting the sandy beach beneath her.

"W-What? What did you do?" demanded Galatea while she glared at him.

"Oh, I just put a nice piece of Fuinjutsu quite literally on your hot ass before we arrived here since there was always a significant chance you would try to attack me shortly after we got here. So that little number on your butt basically neutralizes your powers if they are aimed at me with hostile intentions. I can give them back to you just as easily and I will in a few seconds. So the way I see it, you can either play nice with me from here on out, or you can enjoy being stuck walking around like a normal person not unlike the rest of the majority of people on this planet," said Naruto with Galatea scowling at him.

"So that's how it is, huh? Let me guess, I give you sex, you give me my powers back, and I keep giving you sex to keep my powers," surmised Galatea while she saw Naruto raise an eyebrow at her.

"I have no problem with giving you back your powers and abilities Galatea. Even without the sex. What I _DO_ have a problem with, is your desire to hurt others without any form of empathy," said Naruto with Galatea frowning in confusion.

"So I all have to do is show restraint and I get to keep my powers," guessed Galatea with Naruto nodding.

"Pretty much, but you will have to be under my supervision until I can deem you ready to walk or at times _fly_ around the populace of the world. Not to mention I need to help you with that mental link to Supergirl and the tracker chip in your neck," said Naruto before he deactivated the seal and saw her get up from the sandy ground.

"So that is how its going to be, huh?" asked Galatea with Naruto nodding.

"Would you prefer I let you go, cause all sorts of chaos, only for you to be hunted down by both Cadmus and the Justice League? Locked away in some top secret prison Batman designs specifically to keep you powerless and weak for who knows how long you are locked up?" questioned Naruto with Galatea huffed a bit, but knew he was right.

"Fine! You proved your point. Well, since I'm here on this island, I might as well enjoy myself," said Galatea before she removed her boots and leotard in front of Naruto to his slight surprise since he wasn't expecting her to strip naked in front of him.

"You have no concept of modesty, do you?" asked Naruto while not looking away and just enjoying the view.

He was a Super Pervert after all. Besides, any woman who strips naked in front of him without even protesting his presence could not complain if his eyes take in such physical beauty.

"Show me what modesty looks like and I'll let you know. Besides, my clothes are covered in sand thanks to you. I can't exactly enjoy myself here like this while wearing them now can I?" challenged Galatea while walking over to the water and letting the waves crash into her feet.

"To be fair, you tried to throw a punch at me first. Not to mention the second time was also unnecessary and thus required you be stopped before you _really_ hurt yourself. You already know I am far beyond anyone else you've met before today. I could seriously beat you in a fight regardless of the seal keeping your powers from being used on me. I also brought you here in the off chance Cadmus tried to track you again and this was the best place for us to be until I get it out," commented Naruto with Galatea glaring at him before letting out a huff and walked deeper into the water.

'I suppose attacking you outright _WAS_ a bit on the stupid side. Next time, I will try out a more covert method. Perhaps when we are having sex,' thought Galatea with a smirk on her face and walked into the water until it was up to her neck

All the while thinking up all the ways she could seduce this man before killing him in the process of copulation that wouldn't result in her powers being taken away.

And who knows? Maybe the sex itself she had with him before killing the man would be good.

"Well, I guess I should join her. She doesn't have any modesty and quite frankly neither do I. Plus I doubt she will mind seeing someone like me naked in the first place," said Naruto to himself before he got out of his sweatpants and walked into the water naked.

Besides, if they did have sex in the water, it wouldn't be the first time for him.

(A/N: YAY! Another wonderful chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Naruto was being badass by crippling Cadmus and getting some fun time with his ladies. I'm sure some of you do not like me killing Hamilton over say someone like Lex Luthor, but it is necessary since I plan for Lex to go down in another, far more... _public_ fashion. Not to mention between the four of them, Dr. Hamilton kind of deserved it the most since he did betray Superman by joining Cadmus, and kind of deserved it for making all those anti-Superman weapons. I mean just watch Legacy Part 2 of Superman: The Animated Series where Superman takes Supergirl to Star Labs. Dr. Hamilton _refuses_ to help Supergirl when asked by the Man of Steel for help in saving her life. If Dr. Hamilton was truly a good guy, he would have said "yeah sure!" to Superman's plea for help. And why not? Who was it that shared the alien Kryptonian tech with him? The secrets in the spaceship that got Superman to Earth as a baby? Phantom Zone projector technology. The animals in the Fortress of Solitude that are the last of their kind? How much stuff did Superman show him? A lot would be the correct answer! And what does Dr. Hamilton do when it is time to repay such loyalty and friendship? He says no on account of his butt being charged with treason, which is a big stretch in itself since he's not really helping Superman as he is saving Supergirl from death. Personally, I can understand why Superman is getting pissed off at him for saying no. I mean who here wouldn't be in his shoes with your own cousin's life, the only family by blood you have left, hanging in the balance, and was in need of advanced medical aid? Not to mention the only person who could help you out, a person who was suppose to be your friend, who you shared all those advanced wonderful things with from the start, says no to helping in healing your injured innocent cousin. So for those of you who boo me for killing Dr. Hamilton, think about _THAT_! Also, sorry if it seems like I'm dragging my feet a little with Naruto getting more women, but that will change soon enough next chapter, and was hinted by his time with Galatea. A bit of time will fly by so her being with him later on won't be considered _too fast_. Also in the next chapter, Batman is on the hunt for the 'masked ninja assassin' due to what happened in Gotham, and meets his match in all out combat. Bet you can't wait for _that_ , right? LOL! Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Mentality

Supergirl was blushing. She had been blushing all day. In fact, she had been blushing all day for the past two weeks _straight_! Why? Because of her dreams. At first, her dreams had been nightmares. Images and scenes playing out like a movie. Scenes playing out of her killing people. People she didn't know, but still killed anyway. She knew it was her because they all died via her heat vision on a much higher setting normally used and as far as Kara knew, there was no other female Kryptonian around with such a power at their command...aside from Powergirl.

But Powergirl was out on a mission in space with two Green Lanterns right now and was not scheduled back for a few more weeks at most so it wasn't her.

Eventually, the nightmares changed on their own. Only instead of nightmares where she killed people with her heat vision, she found herself doing certain... _things_ with a man in her dreams. Mature things. _Erotic_ things. Things she dared not tell Clark or Ma and Pa about it if they were to inquire to the blush her face now sported. Kara didn't understand _why_ she was having these dreams about that man or why they felt so real.

What Kara did know, was when these dreams finally ended, they ended with her waking up drenched in sweat, finding her hand had been touching herself in... _places_ , and her bed sheets were soaked with more then just sweat. Fortunately, her apartment in Metropolis was secretly customized with sound proofing to keep anyone from hearing the screams.

It also kept certain people with super hearing from knowing what was happening at night when she slept and woke up.

But why? Why was she having these dreams? About some strange man? With his strange eyes? And his large... _male appendage_ between his legs?

'What is happening to me? Why do I constantly feel so...what's the appropriate word for this? Aroused?! Why do I feel like that with him? Who is he? Why do I constantly have these dreams of him and doing _that_ of all things in those dreams? Oh Rao! If Barbara, Clark, or even Ma and Pa ever found out about these things I would just die from sheer embarrassment!' thought Kara knowing if any or all of them found out, Barbara would tease her mercilessly, Pa would most likely be uncomfortable, Ma would the most understanding, and Clark would have her become a Nun almost as fast as you can say "speeding bullet".

It also didn't help that in some of these dreams, Kara found herself bound in what could only be considered bondage with magical looking chains coming out of the man's body. In addition to _that_ , Kara had briefly seen another woman there, naked, using magic to form her own restraints before forcing the dream version of Supergirl to do... _things_ with her mouth on the magic using woman's privates.

All the while being spanked from behind on the butt by the blonde haired man with mismatched eyes.

Again, Kara promised herself not to reveal such dreams to anyone. She had planned to talk to someone in the Justice League about the violent ones prior to this, but Kara feared it would lead to the more erotic ones that followed.

So here she was, flying around Metropolis on her patrol to cool herself down, trying to keep the redness in her face from showing, and hoped to stop making people wonder (if they could actually catch a glimpse of her face), why Supergirl was blushing?

(Meanwhile-At a certain Metropolis Penthouse)

"AH! AH! AH! OH FUCK! YES! YES! TAKE ME! TAKE ME YOU FUCKING BIG DICKED STUD! FUCK!" yelled Galatea while Naruto took her from behind on the bed with hard vicious thrusts into her pussy while his hands were on her bust for additional leverage.

It had been several weeks since her kidnapping/rescue from Cadmus by Naruto. In the two days following her new found freedom, Galatea had spent that time seducing the man so she could kill eventually him without losing her powers from the stupid seal he placed on her body. If Galatea was honest with herself, she was slightly surprised with how long it took to make the attempt given how Naruto had little to no modesty himself. She had seen him naked in the water and had to hold back the idea of just swimming up to Naruto before they went at it right there in the water. No matter how tempting. She only held back those two (secretly painful) days because of her plan to kill him during or after sex had to be properly planned out.

Only for her well thought out plan to backfire on account of Naruto giving Galatea the best sex she would possibly ever have in her life! The Kryptonian woman went from wanting to kill Naruto in the future to wanting more sex with Naruto in the future. Hell, following the first time being with Naruto, she didn't really care about hurting others, or even killing others who were around her anymore.

She just wanted to have hot passionate sex with the man currently pounding her from behind right now.

When Naruto finally brought her to Metropolis and his Penthouse home, Galatea was introduced to Starfire, who she knew by reputation as a Titan, and was rumored to have left for unknown secretive reasons. Naruto made it no secret to her about him having multiple lovers, all of them strong, skilled, and smart in their own way. Galatea figured as much and accepted it while thinking another woman would help make sex with Naruto interesting.

It was when Tala entered the room did things become tense. The two women had met on a few occasions per Amanda Waller's orders. Mainly to see if Tala's magic could hold her down or if Galatea was strong enough to break the mystical bonds the woman could make. It was only when Naruto produced his recording of the time he interrupted the meeting with Cadmus and their talk about her prior to his dramatic entrance did Galatea truly realize what her place in the organization was in terms of value.

It had been unsettling to learn Tala was also one of Naruto's lovers, but the man had told Galatea of Tala's help in bringing Cadmus down a couple dozen pegs. It wasn't hard to see him asking both women to be civil. Friendly even. So with reluctance, Galatea felt it was in her best interest to be friendly, if only for now, and just go with it.

Only she didn't expect them to have several nights of threesomes involving hot passionate bondage sex and being tied up by Naruto's chains or at times with Tala's magic.

"Damn Galatea. Your pussy is so tight. Even after all the times I have been pounding you stupid. It still feels like I'm claiming you for the first time," said Naruto while kissing the woman's neck and leaving a temporary hickey knowing her body would remove it soon enough.

"FUCK! DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP! I'M ABOUT TO CU-AAAAAAHH!" screamed Galatea before she came hard for what was the fourth time that day.

Naruto himself came hard too right into Galatea and rolled his eyes in the back of his head at the feeling of her milking him for all he was worth. It seemed no matter how many times Naruto banged this woman, Starfire, or Tala for that matter, he couldn't get enough of them. Each of them brought something new to his life and knew it was vice versa with him bringing something new to them.

"Damn you are one awesome woman," said Naruto while panting and kissing Galatea's shoulder lovingly while the woman in question moaned.

"Damn straight and don't you forget it," replied Galatea while glancing back at him.

"Like I could ever forget this pussy, ass, and world class tits," remarked Naruto with a chuckle and saw Galatea smirking again.

"Is the mental link with Supergirl still holding?" asked Galatea offhandedly.

"Yeah. The Fuinjutsu I used, plus Tala's own magical talents helped focus the psychic link with her to be active, and at its strongest when were going at it like rabbits. Why do you ask?" answered Naruto with Galatea's smirk becoming more seductive, mischievous, and almost evil looking.

Almost evil.

"That's good. As to why I requested it, I thought such an act would be a more interesting way to...torture my goody goody counterpart. Show her the other side of the mirror. What it is like to be with a man like you. All things we have done will be in her dreams, in her mind, and throw Supergirl off her game. When the time comes for you to claim her, she won't be able to resist. Her Kryptonian butt will belong to you just as mine does," said Galatea before she gasped when he smacked her ass playfully.

"Damn straight it does. Though I am surprised the mental link you have with Supergirl didn't connect with Powergirl too," said Naruto with Galatea thinking it over in her still slightly cloudy mind.

"If I were to guess, it might be due to Powergirl being rumored to be from an alternate Earth so her mind is probably on a slightly different wave length," commented Galatea while trying to sit up more and moaned when the support to do so came with the help of Naruto with his hand on her breast.

And him giving it a nice loving squeeze.

"Up for another round? Or do you think we've traumatized Supergirl enough for the day and should be merciful?" asked Naruto with a grin while Galatea smirked for second before she turned herself over onto her back.

"Oh please be merciful great and mighty Juubi. Please spare my goody goody 'cousin' of any further erotic dreams and images of us being together. Spare her the incredible sight of you taking me like the stud you are and the bitch I am. Spare her the erotic dreams of you pounding my poor pussy to the point where I am numb for hours," said Galatea in a dramatic tone with the back of her hand on her forehead that was _almost_ believable.

If not for the fact Galatea spread her legs wide, pressed her chest up toward him, and had this very seductive smile on her face.

"Sorry to disappoint you Galatea, but I'm not feeling _merciful_. I am feeling more along the lines of... _horny_ ," said Naruto before he thrust into her again and loved how she just smiled and laughed knowing all of this was going to sent to straight to Supergirl.

Revenge was indeed sweet!

(Gotham City-Asian District)

Like many cities, Gotham City was divided up into many different cultural, and ethic territories that either coexisted or clashed depending on the people living in Gotham. There was the Little Italy Sector, run by the Mafia, and the Mob families who controlled the territory with a respectable, yet strong iron fist. The Irish had their gangs along their own territory within the city. The Russians had their own Mafia though they occasionally clashed with the Italians from time to time regarding the claiming of territory. And finally there was the Asian District of Gotham City, which was divided up evenly, or close to it by the Japanese Yakuza Clans, and the Chinese Triads.

Right now, the Dark Knight of Gotham City known as the Batman was moving through the slowly growing, if not thriving Asian District with a purpose. He had gotten word from one of his contacts here of a strange masked ninja currently alone in an old, yet still quite popular Chinese tea shop, and drinking said tea...alone.

The reason for him drinking alone may have had something to do with the masked ninja throwing out three Triad members after breaking several limbs, plus a few ribs. Adding to the fact the Triad already tried to take back the shop, which ended in disaster with more of their group being brutally beaten, and shipped to the hospital was another factor too.

So the place was given a wide enough space so someone else could deal with the masked ninja.

Namely Batman.

But what puzzled the Dark Knight the most was the _reason_ for the masked ninja's sudden reappearance back in Gotham. For one, why do it in public? Why drink tea in a public place in Gotham knowing full well he was being hunted by the police, friends of the inmates of Arkham, and Batman himself? And finally, the icing on the preverbal cake, was the fact this masked man had also revealed he was actually waiting for Batman to find him here before beating those Triad member senseless.

When Batman did enter the tea shop via the front door, he quickly shut, and locked it though he suspected this ninja knew of a dozen other exit points. He certainly did so it stands to reason his adversary did too. Still, the last thing the Dark Knight wanted was for his enemy to sneak out through the front door.

Turning around, Batman saw his intended target sitting cross legged on a table drinking tea, almost like a monk being in a position that looked like serenity, which in his mind was a big contradiction to the ninja way. Ninjas were the shadows that walked through the darkness, killing without mercy, without feeling, and without regret to their actions.

But this man here...he was content. Calm. Not deathly calm, but serene calm. Also, the mask itself was wrong. Reports stated the masked ninja wore a fox mask. This one was wearing what resembled the weasel. Plus, this ninja was wearing a straw hat with some dangling bells and a black cloak of sorts with red clouds on it.

This was not the masked ninja who attacked Arkham Asylum. A partner? Subordinate of some kind? Student? Were they from the same ninja clan?

"Your brain will explode from the amount of effort it is taking to deduce who or what I am Dark Night," commented the ninja while sipping his tea through his mask.

Another act which actually baffled Batman. How was he doing that?!

"You are not the ninja I seek," said Batman with the ninja nodding.

"No. I am not my Master. But I know you are seeking him," said the ninja with Batman frowning further knowing intimidation of this man was not going to be easy.

Ninjas walked through the dark places of humanity. They ate, drank, breathed, lived, and ultimately thrived in it. No doubt this ninja was not going to merely comply in answering his questions and if he did...there was chance they were not entirely truthful. Ninjas never spoke the truth. Not the full truth. They kept themselves surrounded in the shadows, kept the truth bathed in it through lies, and manipulation on their end.

"Is that so? Then you know I have to bring him in for what he did at Arkham," replied Batman while walking toward the ninja.

"Yes. Excuse me for my manners, I haven't introduced myself to you. You may call me Itachi," said the now named Itachi while Batman frowned further.

"It fits you, given your mask," commented Batman while Itachi nodded and got off the table he was sitting on.

"My Master felt this would be an appropriate setting for the two of us to meet. He would come himself, but in all honesty, my Master finds you unworthy of meeting in person," said Itachi with Batman frowning further in confusion.

"And he sends you in his place? What does that say about you?" questioned Batman in the hopes of making this ninja's loyalty to his "Master" be shaken.

"I am his subordinate. One does not question the wisdom of the Master and who he sends to meet others. You of all people should know this given your own past affiliations," said Itachi while Batman didn't respond to the jab at his own connections when training to become the Dark Knight.

"So what now? Why meet me here?" asked Batman with Itachi tilting his head slightly to the right.

"So many questions and little to no answers. It must bother you inside to know so little about him after what you consider to be such a long time in terms of investigating. How many contacts have you entrusted to find him, but turned up nothing? Favors called in, but no results? You won't dare involve the Justice League because Gotham City is as you always put it 'your city' and cannot stand the thought of another hero entering here to do what you are unable to do," said Itachi with Batman's scowl increasing slightly at the jab to his pride.

"Who is your Master? Why did he kill those inmates in Arkham? Who does he work for? Who hired him?" asked/demanded Batman with Itachi letting out a small chuckle.

"You are not worthy enough to know his name or why he did what he did. What I will tell you is this...no one hired him. My Master killed those people in Arkham because they deserved it. Nothing more," replied Itachi with Batman getting angrier from the response.

"He has no right to play God with someone's life, much less so many in one place like he did in Arkham," countered Batman with Itachi letting out another amused chuckle behind his mask.

"Are you sure? Ninjas do it all the time. We decide who lives and dies by our weapons of choice. Do we stay our hand at the last moment? Or do we bring the sword down on the heads of our enemies and targets? Do we poison them and let them die? Or do we show mercy and give them the antidote that will save them from dying a painful end? Ninjas are shadows. We were made by the light to walk in the darkness without repercussions for our own dark deeds. You choose to judge us, but what about those who have hurt the innocent lives in Gotham City? The world? Who judges them? The Courts? The various governments with so many different laws they possess, some of them contradicting others in place, and making it difficult to know who to punish?" questioned Itachi while Batman narrowed his eyes.

"So he couldn't stand the red tape surrounding these criminals and killed them himself," concluded Batman while Itachi just shook his head at such a naive answer.

"Is that what you think? So foolish. My Master did this world a good deed and service to Gotham by eliminating such filth from the city. You may not agree with what my Master has done or his methods, but we are sure the public would disagree. Especially if they had a choice themselves between letting someone like the Joker live and giving him the gas chamber. What do you think the public would do if they were given full disclosure of just _how many_ innocent lives the clown took? And all because someone like you didn't kill him when the opportunity presented itself?" questioned Itachi with Batman finally having enough of his decisions being questioned and shifted slightly in his stance.

"I think you and your Master need to be brought down. The time for talk is over. You are coming with me," stated Batman with Itachi sighing and taking a sip of his tea still in his hand once more before putting it on a nearby table.

"I had hoped to avoid fighting you. Not because I cannot win, but I personally hate the idea of fighting, and even killing someone unless absolutely necessary. Still, you have made your intentions clear on this so if we must do this...I feel the need to apologize in advance," replied Itachi while Batman went tense and ready for a fight.

"For what?" asked Batman while keeping his guard up.

"This," replied Itachi before he vanished into a sea of crows and flew everywhere around the Dark Knight.

'What?!' thought Batman, as he tried to fight off the crows surrounding him, and threw down a smoke bomb to make them back off.

"Not bad. A strong mind and good reflexes. But still not good enough," said Itachi behind Batman, who spun around, and engaged the masked ninja in hand to hand combat.

For his part, Batman was finding himself surprisingly overwhelmed by this ninja. He had trained with some of the best marital arts fighters in the world. He was a Master of many forms of hand to hand combat and fighting styles, but none of them seemed to be truly effective against this ninja. Even using the tables around them to deflect Itachi's attacks or use them against the ninja himself was proving to be pointless, if not an annoyance to Itachi. All the while, the masked ninja remained calm, stoic, never once losing his cool, or acting too aggressive.

A true ninja.

'He's good. Clearly my better in combat. If that is the case, I can't imagine how good the Master is if this one is the subordinate,' thought Batman while blocking two punches and ducking a kick.

"Your skills are quite impressive Batman. They are honed and perfected from years of combat. I imagine it was against the criminals and other entities in the world. You wear well a insulated muscle stimulating body armor suit designed to keep your body in top form. Your utility belt is designed to hold gadgets and weapons meant to disable or knock out your opponent. You do not come at me to kill like someone with your training should be able to do. I can only conclude you don't kill and haven't during your time as Batman," remarked Itachi calmly behind his mask.

"I am not an executioner or agent of death," countered Batman while blocking a kick sent at him by Itachi.

"Pity. Perhaps if you were, people like the Joker wouldn't be an issue for Gotham City," said Itachi with a spin kick, which Batman dodged, and threw several batarangs at the masked ninja.

Only for Itachi to leap into the air and dodge them all.

'That's impossible! No normal man should be able to or could be able to dodge them with such flexibility in such a confined room! Such perception is beyond normal. Could these ninjas I have been hunting secretly be meta-humans?' thought Batman while seeing Itachi land gracefully on one of the few tables not turned over.

"Had enough?" asked Itachi while Batman narrowed his eyes at him.

"Not even close," said Batman before he leaped onto the table to continue the fight with Itachi.

"You cannot best me Batman. Even if you did, I will tell you nothing, and reveal to you nothing. There are methods the Master employs to ensure our silence. Methods that you cannot break. Methods that you cannot get around," remarked Itachi while moving fluidly through the fighting.

"There is always a way. You and your Master will answer for your crimes," said Batman while trying to land a hit on his target.

"No we won't. You will not see us coming. We are shadows. We are death. I suggest you put that into consideration should we find your existence to become too big an annoyance to ignore. Think about what it means for your loved ones. Do not test us Dark Knight for you are no match for the darkness we bring upon our enemies and those they love. Any further investigations on your part will result in their deaths. Painful deaths. I assume you wish a certain _butler_ of yours to die of old age rather then die at the hands of a sword to his chest?" warned Itachi while Batman froze for a second and narrowed his eyes in anger at the threat showing clear through the gritting teeth.

'He knows. They must have dug deep to find out my identity. Though how they did it is the question. But would they really care out the threat if I push further?' thought Batman with Itachi leaping back to another table behind him.

"You are wondering if I am bluffing. I am not. This was warning to you Batman. You have considerable influence with the Justice League now that Superman and Wonder Woman are not on Earth. Use it to keep them in the dark. Or we the shadows from which ninjas live in will claim the life of those close to your heart. Starting with the man you see as a surrogate Father. We do not wish to harm him, but if you persist...he will be the first to fall," said Itachi before he vanished into a flock of crows.

It was only after a few minutes of waiting did Batman realize he was alone in the room and his adversary was long gone.

'For now I will back off. But this isn't over. Not by a long shot!' thought Batman before he left to figure out what to do about this turn of events and how to protect those close to him.

Like one Alfred Pennyworth.

From a distance, Itachi watched Batman leave in another direction. It was clear to him the Dark Knight was brooding and angry over his threat. As expected. Itachi had hit close to home. Closer to the heart than almost anyone else in Batman's history of fighting enemies that popped up at this point.

"All went according to plan?" asked Naruto, who appeared behind Itachi.

"Yes. The fight showed him I was his better. The threat of his identity being known and you threaten to target his butler will make him back off. If only for the moment," said Itachi while looking over at Naruto.

"That's good. I knew it was a good idea to send you. If only I could bring about the real Itachi and not a Shadow Clone with my memories of him to create a temporary phantom of the man," commented Naruto with the phantom of Uchiha Itachi now glaring behind his mask.

"I would hit you if not for the fact you could best me," said Itachi while Naruto just shrugged.

"Which is why I am the Boss and you are the subordinate," commented Naruto with a cheesy smile with Itachi making a noise.

"Are you going to target his butler like I claimed you would?" asked Itachi with Naruto smirking.

"Of course not. I only had you say that to get him to back off. So long as he believes the threat is real, nothing else matters. Until Batman can prove I'm bluffing, he won't dare make a move against me. Not openly anyway," replied Naruto with Itachi nodding.

"Even if he tries to be covert, and he will, it won't be right away. The end result from his attempts won't reveal anything," commented Itachi knowing Batman will back off for the moment to appear he wasn't willing to risk those close to his heart.

It would only be until they were safe from harm would the Dark Knight continue his hunt for Itachi and Naruto by extension.

"Of course. He doesn't know who I am behind the kitsune mask and _you_ are the phantom of a man long since dead from an era lost for all time," added Naruto smugly with Itachi frowning at him.

"I would call you a dick, but I have a feeling you wouldn't care," remarked Itachi with Naruto's grin becoming cheeky looking.

"Of course! Besides the ladies love it when I am a dick," replied Naruto with Itachi now making a noise.

"I think you mean they love your dick, but I digress. This conversation is disturbing me," said Itachi while wishing he could dispel, but knew it was at Naruto's decision he was allowed to go.

"Yeah it is a little bit disturbing. The only way to make myself feel better is to find a hot sexy lady and get into her panties!" declared Naruto in dramatic fashion with his right hand's index finger now pointing into the air while a spotlight somehow shined down on him.

Which was theoretically impossible given they were on top of a roof with no actual lights around them at an angle to do it.

"Just kill me now," mumbled Itachi while missing Naruto's evil grin.

"Okay!" exclaimed Naruto before kicking Itachi in the ribs hard enough to disperse.

It was totally worth the price of receiving the memory of the kick and feeling that bit of pain from it.

(Gotham City-Abandoned Zoo)

"Honestly Harley, you need to calm down," said Pamela Isley while she was currently in the middle of gardening some of her "babies", which were her plants, and looked over at her female friend fighting the punching bag setup for the blonde haired woman.

Harley had not taken Joker's death well. She had been able to get away while the clown got caught by Batman in their last scheme to take the Dark Knight down. Harley had been laying low since and was planning to free her "Puddin" from Arkham when the time presented itself.

But the ninja assassin came, killing the inmates, including the Joker, and even some of the more corrupt guards. It had actually spread a wave of fear across Gotham's criminal underworld. This was something worse than Batman. This was someone who didn't stop your crime, beat you up, and ship your ass to Arkham to stay until you were well enough to escape or be let out for good behavior. No. This was someone who would kill you and walk out the front door unopposed because he would end your life if you were standing in his way.

Which would probably explain why crime in Gotham City had taken such a sudden dive following what was named the "Arkham Massacre" by the media.

"I won't rest. I can't rest! Not until I avenge Mr. J. Not until the man who killed him is on the ground broken, bleeding, and begging for mercy!" declared Harley while beating up the poor punching bag with a crude painting of the kitsune mask she had heard the killer had worn.

"Wow! I knew I was popular, but this is actually quite cool," said Naruto in his ninja gear with mask and saw Pamela was shocked she was found while a little frightened.

Harley went from shocked to pissed off in a time span of 3.5 seconds.

"YOU!" screamed Harley, who rushed forward despite Pamela's protest, and jump kicked Naruto right in the face.

Or would have jump kicked Naruto right in the face, if he didn't tilt his head at the last moment, and the angry woman crashed into one of her friend's plant gardens. Fortunately for Harley, this one wasn't filled with poison, or had a hatred for humans like Pamela had done for most of them when nurturing them to their full potential. Since Harley and Pam became friends, the latter had to alter the mindset of her "babies" to not attack, or harm the blonde bombshell of a woman when she was nearby.

The fact they quickly caught her and put Harley down gently proved they listened to their "Mother".

"Why are you here?" asked Pamela while calling out to her children to be ready to defend them against this enemy.

"Just to talk. Why? Did you do something recently to warrant the end of your life?" asked Naruto curiously while walking toward Pamela and had to admit she looked rather sexy in that one piece green suit of hers.

It showed off a lot of leg.

"Not that I can recall. In fact, contrary to what you may have heard, my kill count is still zero," replied Pamela while her plants moved around her form to protect their "Mother" from harm.

"Which is why I haven't paid you a visit sooner and ended your life like I did those in Arkham," said Naruto while hearing Harley's angry war cry with the woman leaping into the air with a giant mallet in hand trying to hit his head with it.

Only for her to miss and go flying into something else with a loud _"CRASH!"_ being the end result.

"You aren't going to take us seriously, are you?" asked Pamela while Naruto glanced from her to Harley trying to get up off the ground.

"Should I? If I really wanted to take this seriously, both of you would be dead before I even made my presence known. Not even your 'babies', as I have heard from sources that say you call them this in the past, can save you from my wrath should I choose to unleash it," said Naruto calmly while seeing Harley glaring at him.

"You killed Mr. J!" Harley exclaimed angrily while Naruto tilted his head at her.

"Mr. J?" asked Naruto before glancing at Pamela for clarification.

"She means the Joker. You know, the guy who grins a lot, looks like a deranged clown, and laughs at the stupidest things," answered Pamela while Harley kept on glaring at the masked ninja.

"Oh yeah! Sorry if it didn't ring a bell in my head. The man wasn't doing much laughing when I put my sword through his heart and channeled a good amount of lightning into it until his pasty white body turned to ashes. He did scream a lot," said Naruto casually and it made Pamela wince while Harley screamed in rage.

"DIE!" yelled Harley while trying to smash him in the face with her giant mallet.

"No thanks," said Naruto while blocking the assault with just his hand and pushed Harley back like it was nothing.

'Super strength? A meta-human like the rumors said?!' thought Pamela while Harley got up again and readied her trusty mallet for a fight.

"Now before you decide to go all 'wrath of nature' on me, is it possible we could all just calm down, and sit in some chairs to talk this over like normal people? Or is this a regular thing where you interact with others for the first time, followed up with repeat routines of fighting with our given skills, and one of us coming out of it alive, if barely alive to start it all over again?" questioned Naruto with Pamela frowning slightly.

"In case you haven't notice, we are _NOT_ normal people," said Pamela while knowing hers was physical and Harley's was well...mental.

Clearly mental.

"I can see that. But when was the last time you had an actual _normal_ conversation with someone without resorting to a standoff like this one? asked Naruto with Pamela being silent since she honestly couldn't answer it.

"Why would we want to have a conversation with you in the first place? After what you did?!" demanded Harley with Naruto shrugging.

"Because we don't have to be hate filled sworn enemies. I certainly don't want to be your enemy Pamela. You and I actually share a common interest surrounding nature," replied Naruto before walking over to some of the plants and gently touched them.

To Pamela's shock, the plants actually welcomed it. They practically screamed happiness and joy from his touch from what she felt at the moment. How was this possible? Was this some kind of trick? Did he do something to himself to fool her plants? Or was he more like her than she realized?

"How are you doing that to my babies?" asked Pamela while her plants seemed to swoon under his gentle touch.

"As I said, we share a common interest in nature. My family is connected to nature in a sense and has a history of being able to communicate with it," answered Naruto before he turned to look at Pamela and Harley.

"That won't save you from me bashing your face in!" exclaimed Harley while Naruto just sighed.

"Man love?" asked Naruto to Pamela.

"Crazy is the more correct term," answered Pamela while being in a less hostile stand, yet still guarded all the same.

"He really did a number on your mind. Bringing out something that never should have been allowed out in the first. And now that it is out, the door can't be shut. Not fully," said Naruto since he knew a thing or two about madness.

The Falls of Truth and facing his darker side was chief among them.

"You shut up! I'm going to get you back for what you did to Mr. J!" exclaimed Harley while Naruto sighed.

"Would you mind if I did something to stop this maddening stupidity from escalating further?" asked Naruto to Pamela, who looked from him to Harley, and back to him once again.

"As long as you don't kill her and whatever you doesn't make things worse," answered Pamela while Naruto nodding.

"Red!" exclaimed Harley in shock.

"What?! Your mind is fixated on the clown. All he did was manipulate and control you. Sometimes he hit you! Which results in you leaving him for a time and staying with me before crawling back to him like an abused housewife. Its sickening," said Pamela since she had seen Harley enter her hideouts (how she found them Pamela had no idea), beaten up, bruised, a weak smile on her face, and asking for a place to stay.

Only to be gone in a week or two to find the Joker (if he wasn't already in Arkham) and be his loyal sidekick/bitch of a punching bag before the cycle repeated itself.

"All the more reason for me to fix her mental problems before they go beyond the point of being healed by my powers," replied Naruto before he tilted his kitsune mask to the side to reveal his Sharingan Eye.

"What did...you...just...say?" asked Harley with her anger vanishing and fell into the power of the red spinning eye Naruto showed her.

Within seconds, she collapsed into his arms, and he carried the woman to a nearby couch with Pamela watching him carefully.

"What exactly did you do?" asked Pamela curiously, yet just as cautious since she didn't expect him to possess such a strange eye that could clearly attack someone's mind.

"I had to put her to sleep. While she is asleep, her mind will go about reflecting on what has happened since becoming the Joker's loyal pawn. I've enforced it to show Harley the more... _negative_ aspects of her time with Joker. The lives he hurt or ruined, the people he's killed while laughing at their suffering, and of course his own abuse of her after one of his many attempts to kill Batman fails miserably. In short, I'm using her own memories to heal her, and show how the Joker wasn't the loving man she portrays him out to be when thinking about him. It will hurt at first. Mentally anyway. Having to face the painful truth that the life you lived was horrible in a way that you deny at first, but can't escape when it finally sinks its teeth into your soul. If all goes well...Harley will be cured of her fixation regarding the Joker," replied Naruto calmly knowing it could just as easily backfire and the madness would make her go _waaay_ off the deep end with the only option following such an event being a sword to the chest.

His sword. Her chest.

"Will Harley still be...Harley? Regardless of the Joker's influence being removed?" asked Pamela since Harley had always been a happy ball of sunshine in the past and was a good friend to her despite the woman's own way of doing things.

In fact, Harley was surprisingly well liked, if not loved by the other Arkham inmates, and it actually saddened Pamela to see the blonde woman not be her usual perky self.

"Don't worry your sexy body there Pamela. Harley will still be her usual happy self. Just without the Joker's mentality and influence messing up her mind. She's only embraced what she perceives as a positive side of him, which I know is strange to hear about the Joker having a positive side, but that's how Harley sees it. In order for her to face the cold painful truth of reality, I had to make her face the negative side, and use it to fix her mind so it would stop believing Joker was someone worth fighting for," replied Naruto before he gave Harley a kiss on the forehead and focused back on Pamela.

"You are not what I expected. I heard rumors about you. What you did in Arkham. The way people have been speaking about you being a ruthless monster worse then Batman has made almost all the criminal element in Gotham freeze in its tracks. Both Batman and the police are hunting you," remarked Pamela with Naruto letting out a chuckle and just removed his mask since he felt there was no point in hiding it from her.

"The police? Yes. Batman? No. Not right now anyway. I had an agent of mine _persuade him_ that it was in his best interest to back off," said Naruto while Pamela was surprised he took off his mask and that he apparently got Batman of all people to not hunt him down for killing.

"And how exactly did you get _THE_ Batman of all people to not hunt you down? The man is as obsessed with knowing things as I am with wanting to protect nature," commented Pamela with a hint of curiosity and thinking she could use it herself against the Dark Knight.

"Let's just say I know of someone extremely close to his heart. I might have also had my subordinate tell him that if he didn't back off, I would put my sword through said person's heart...while he watched," said Naruto with Pamela looking surprised, impressed, and a bit worried since it was clear this man could make any threat made a reality.

"Care to share the name of this person? In case I have to use it?" asked Pamela with a small, yet seductive smile on her face.

"Sorry, no can do. Besides, its my little trump card only I should be allowed to hold for now. Besides, I doubt you would need such a thing in the near future," replied Naruto, as he walked over to her calmly, and saw Pamela was still watching him carefully.

"And why is that?" asked Pamela with Naruto smiling.

"Because I intend to take you and Harley away from this," replied Naruto with Pamela looking at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" asked Pamela while she became a little bit more concerned by his choice of words while Naruto raised a hand to calm her down.

"Hold on. I will explain. As you have no doubt notice with your own beautiful eyes, the world is in big fat fucking funk right now. We have wars, pollution, and overall chaos just waiting to erupt upon reaching it zenith that is total annihilation of life on this world. Now, despite what the Justice League has done along with its many. and various heroes out there protecting innocent lives, nothing has truly changed. Only the game. For every hero, there is a villain trying to combat said hero, and take him or her down to prove the path they follow is right. When heroes form groups to fight evil, the evil in turn forms their own to battle the group of heroes, and things continue to escalate. Shortly after the Justice League was formed, the Injustice Gang was created. The various Titan groups have to deal with the Hive and other teen based villain groups. When the Justice League grew in size, Cadmus was formed by questionable people, and their desire to start a war with them to take it down under the pretense that they were in the right for doing it. As with each new group forming or one already formed slowly growing for the heroes of this world, the villains are doing the same. I intend to remove certain factors on both sides so the escalation doesn't continue to the point where the world as a whole doesn't suffer from a possible preverbal implosion from both sides fighting it out for some invisible form of supremacy," said Naruto with Pamela frowning at him.

"And by removing certain factors, you mean killing all the psychopathic criminals like the Joker. Like Scarecrow. Even those not in Arkham like Bane or someone else who has no problem killing for fun. What about Harley and myself? We aren't exactly what you would call model citizens," countered Pamela with Naruto grinning further.

"True, but neither of you killed others. Those I did kill, they enjoyed it immensely. The world is better off without them. Besides, I didn't kill all the inmates in Arkham. I set Victor Fries free, cured him of his condition, his wife's condition, and now the two of them live happily ever after on a nice beach house in Florida where cold weather is a rarity. All expenses paid by yours truly. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he already got her pregnant at this point," Naruto shot back with Pamela looking slightly surprised by this.

"So you don't just take life on a whim. There is a method to your unique madness," said Pamela with Naruto nodding.

"Exactly! And its not just criminals I'm removing from play either. Too many heroes can be a problem too. So I'm making sure the heroes in the world are reduced in number too. Namely Superman and Wonder Woman," replied Naruto with Pamela looking at him like he was insane.

"You can't kill those two! Even if you did, it will cause people like me untold problems," said Pamela with Naruto now looking at her like she was crazy.

"Who said anything about killing them? I merely setup a situation where both heroes are retired on another world where they will know happiness like no other," said Naruto with Pamela calming down since many villains tried to kill those heroes, but she clearly knew such an act would have a very bad aftermath.

The world itself would move to capture, arrest, and ultimately _kill_ these villains for what they did to people while using those two main heroes of the Justice League as martyrs. She would be hunted like never before and ultimately would find herself in a hole so deep in a prison, there was no way to get out, and make her life _extremely_ miserable.

"And what about the rest of the Justice League? You can't make them all retire. As much as I like to cause a little chaos, I do prefer some form of order from society. Especially if said order helps protect the planet from the pollution and toxic waste humans dump into her. Along with a defense against future alien invasions," remarked Pamela with Naruto shrugging.

"I'm not going to dismantle the organization to the point of it just being an empty husk my dear. More like I'm going to lessen the number of teeth it has in order to make them less threatening to the public so people don't have a growing fear of being oppressed and thus try something stupid. Trust me, when people as a whole fear something, they tend to do something extremely stupid, and blow things way out of proportion. It is not pretty in the slightest," said Naruto with Pamela nodding in agreement.

"So what happens now?" asked Pamela while Naruto smirked in a charming sort of way.

"Well I would like you along with Harley over there, to join my side in this matter. And in return, I can keep the cops, Batman, and ultimately the Justice League among other shadowy factions like Cadmus off your back," answered Naruto with Pamela looking shocked by this.

"Cadmus?" asked Pamela in surprise.

"Yeah. They have been seeking to recruit you for their special project surrounding your talents with plants and possibly for one of their future suicide squads. I have your file I stole from them and they were more interested in capturing, studying, and dissecting you for the purpose of duplicating it," said Naruto before he pulled out a folder and showed it to Pamela, who saw the Cadmus seal on it, and read the contents involving her life up until almost quite literally now.

The damn thing was had locked in all her movements up until a few weeks ago!

"I can't...I can't believe this!" said Pamela in shock while reading the file.

"Well you better believe it. I spent a good deal of time screwing them over and putting them in a figurative coma on life-support. Though we both know they won't allow it to stay that way without a fight. And you haven't given me answer to my offer," said Naruto with Pamela looking from the folder to him.

"What's in it for me? Aside from your protection?" questioned Pamela since she wanted more than just the usual deals where her end is the shorter part of the stick.

"Like I said, I can keep others off your back. Not to mention Harley will be apart of it so the company around you won't be boring in the slightest. In addition to further sweeten the deal, I can use my powers to remove that unfortunate side effect of being unable to have children. You will still have all your other talents, but that negative aspect of your life will be taken out of it," said Naruto with Pamela looking shocked and yet hopeful all the same.

"You...You can do that?" asked Pamela while Naruto nodded.

"I cured Victor Fries of his walking icy condition and saved his wife from her own little disease she had before being put in a cryo tube by her husband. I can certainly help you," answered Naruto and he meant it.

It would take some time, a bit of research into all things biology, and maybe a bit of her own genetic material along with what she knew about it. But there was a way. Fuinjutsu had yet to fail him and he did not believe it would fail him now.

"There is one more thing I want," said Pamela while waiting for him to get angry at the fact she wanted more out of this deal.

"And what is that?" asked Naruto curiously.

"I want your help in protecting the planet from being destroyed by humanity. Namely the protection of the rainforests and plant life this world still has left," said Pamela while she saw Naruto nod in agreement.

"Agreed. Like I mentioned earlier, I'm also attuned to nature, and I do hear her suffering caused from the polluted air and water. But if I do help you, it has to be done _MY_ way. Don't get me wrong Pamela, I applaud your active means of fighting on nature's behalf, but the way you are doing it is not helping your cause at all," replied Naruto knowing the woman's history in wanting to get things done and her way trying to go about it were not going to work.

"It's all I know. Besides, what do you suggest I do?" questioned Pamela since she wanted to hear his opinion on the matter.

"For one, I suggest you not make yourself out to be a psycho when it comes to protecting nature. The companies responsible for dumping toxic waste, polluting the air, and the water this planet possesses are thriving on your actions. All they have to do is make a big enough smoke screen surrounding your attacks and painting themselves as the ever tragic companies being hurt by a crazed lunatic with a radical hippy complex. Your reasons, no matter how noble, are swept under the rug by the media they provide funding to, and keep the general masses in the dark. The best way to fix the planet is to show the world what these companies are doing. What they are trying to hide. Use the media to tell your story and show the world what these companies have been doing for years. How this could hurt the next generation and the generation after that. Make them question if they want their own offspring to live in a world where the air is increasingly foul it hurts to breathe where it was once clean enough to take deep breaths without consequence? Where the water you drink has to go through countless filtration systems where it was once clean enough to have straight from the tap of the faucet? Show them the painful truth without the crazy looking plants you make in the background, which are grabbing all the attention, and I guarantee your voice will be heard on the matter when it counts," said Naruto since he knew all about perceptions and how to get people to see things from his or someone else's perspective when necessary.

"That takes time. And these companies have an army lawyers, media outlets, and all other resources at their disposal. I don't have that kind of juice to counter anything I release to the press. I will still be seen as a environmental nutcase or terrorist!" exclaimed Pamela in frustration what he was saying was the correct approach.

"And I can't give you what you need? Make no mistake Pamela, what I am asking you to do in handling this is different, and yes, it will take time. _BUT_ , the satisfaction that comes from seeing these companies fall, their resources taken away, and those responsible for the planet's suffering being taken down will all be worth it. I promise you that much, if you put your faith in me. If you join my little harem," replied Naruto with his hand now outstretched and she hesitantly took it.

"Fine! I'll join your little...what did you just say? Your _harem_?!" questioned Pamela with Naruto sporting a cheesy grin.

"Did I mention I'm in a relationship with three other women? One is an alien, one is the clone of an alien made by Cadmus to combat the original, but is still smoking hot, and the third is a hot magic using sorceress who was formerly employed by Cadmus. It is because of her that I was able to get your file. Tala was on the Cadmus High Council Committee with a few other unsettling people...like Lex Luthor!" stated Naruto knowing Lex's name being dropped would make his words all the more believable.

"H-How...How does that even work? How can you have a...a harem?!" asked Pamela, as she looked at him in shock while not being sure if she should be impressed by his ability to handle three very powerful women, or disgusted by him over it.

"Considering I'm beyond human in every sense of the word? Easily. Besides, its not like I don't contribute to their happiness via the sex alone. It also doesn't hurt when you happen to be a primordial God, who has the power to obliterate the planet with ease, but doesn't because it would be boring following such an event," answered Naruto while Pamela now looked floored by this.

"A...primordial God?!" asked Pamela while wondering if he was just boasting because of his apparent prowess in handling three women or actually was a primordial God.

"Yep! I don't look it because I keep myself in great shape and age very slowly to keep my appearance from looking like a tired old man," joked Naruto though it was true that he did keep in shape despite his semi-laziness in sleeping every few hundred years when he left the world to its own devices.

"I find that a little hard to believe considering you have yet to use any real... _Godly_ powers in front of me," remarked Pamela with Naruto letting out an amused chuckle.

"I could, but I don't think you want Batman, and over half the Justice League to swarm upon this place. Their sensors would light up and possibly overload if I were to unleash several times what I have so far. Trust me, the full strength of my power, if brought out can quite literally change the landscape of the world," said Naruto since he knew that much about his own powers.

"Can you show me a small sample of your power? Something powerful, but not enough to alert everyone wearing a cape about it?" asked Pamela since she would believe he had Godly powers when she saw something worth calling Godly.

Naruto sighed since he figured as much given how things were these days. A thousand years ago, he could make a Raikiri and people would think he was a sorcerer. A thousand years before that if he used Mokuton, a demi-God connected to the Titan God Gaia. And a few centuries before _that_ with another power like making a Tsunami...well that would speak for itself.

But now? Almost everyone and their Grandmother had powers these days so the ability to say you were a God came with the requirement to prove it. Granted, he could probably prove it through the sex alone, but Naruto got the feeling Pamela would slap him if even suggested that route before unleashing her "babies" on him. At the very least, she would probably kiss him in order to shove poison through his body with enough potency to kill several thousand men within a matter of seconds.

"Fine! Be a skeptic. Now let's see, what can I do to prove my Godly power without it alerting the Justice League, or Batman of our location?" asked Naruto to himself while tapping his finger on his chin in thought.

Before he snapped his fingers, grabbed Pamela by the shoulder, to her immense surprise, and used Kamui to enter his personal dimension. Before Pamela could ask or wonder where the Hell she was, Naruto made a hand motion to shush her before he pointed to the sky above them, and outstretched one of his hands.

"What is this? What are...you...doing?" asked Pamela after waiting a minute before she saw something coming down from the dark sky above them.

And it wasn't just anything. It was multiple things. It was a group of _Meteors_! The size of basketballs, cars, and large houses! They all crashed in the distance in front of them and the explosion sent a lot of sand and rock there way. Pamela covered her eyes with her hands, but when nothing hit, the nature loving woman looked up to see a powerful barrier was blocking everything, and Naruto himself was the source of it.

And he didn't even look tired.

"Still think I'm not a God or God like entity?" asked Naruto with a hint of amusement in his voice while Pamela saw the devastation in front of her and looked back at him.

"I take back what I said," whispered Pamela while the barrier vanished around them.

"Good. Because if you still didn't believe in my God like powers after _that_ , I would just have to resort to seducing, and sleeping with you. After all, what better way to prove my God like greatness then through my sexual stamina!" commented Naruto with Pamela blushing and glaring at him.

"As if I would let you get that far. Not to mention the toxic poison running through my body is quite lethal," said Pamela while she was sure her own toxic lips would end him God or not.

"Shame. I'm probably the _only_ male right now that you could have a sexual relationship without said man dying in the process since the poisons you have inside won't hurt me in the slightest," commented Naruto offhandedly while Pamela growled at him for that since it was most likely true.

Short of Superman or some other male immune to her poisonous kiss, her choice in male partners in that field were extremely limited.

"I'm not going to sleep with you, even if it did provide some protection against the local authorities, Batman, and the Justice League," remarked Pamela with Naruto grinning before he brought them back to her hideout.

"You say that now Pamela, but the day is still young. Besides, you can only hold out for so long before the idea of having sex with a God gets too strong to ignore. Besides, the sex isn't an incentive for me to protect you. It is more along the lines of an option to get in on some good fringe benefits and possible relationship with a man who cares about you and your happiness," commented Naruto with his grin not leaving him while walking away from the glaring stare of one Pamela Isley.

'I don't care how desperate he thinks I am, Pamela Isley has standards, and will not sleep with him. Even if he is a handsome God, who can _possibly_ withstand my poisonous kiss, and has a connection to nature,' thought Pamela while looking away, but cast a glance at the man now my Harley's side, and making sure the blonde woman was okay.

Pamela also happened to glance at his butt before she looked away again and bit back a groan she wanted to unleash for even doing that. She was not and would not be tempted by his offer of sex in the slightest! Nope! Never!

(Sometime Later)

Harley Quinn woke up feeling good. Refreshed. Better than she ever felt in a long time. It took her a moment to realize where she was and how she got here in this position of lying on the couch. At first, Harley was a bit angry over what Naruto did, but the thought lasted for a total of 2.5 seconds, and found herself increasingly happy now that the fact her mind was free from the Joker's influence. Not only that, but the insane clown wouldn't be able to hurt her, Pamela, or anyone else she knew that the Joker would possibly target for his own sick amusement.

'What did I even see in him? Oh well! Better not to dwell on it. He's dead and I am alive. Happy day!' thought Harley before getting off the couch and decided to go find out where Red was so she can tell her the good news.

After looking around, Harley was wondering why Pamela wasn't around her usual haunts in the abandoned zoo, and attending to her "babies". The answer arrived when she heard the sounds of grunts, moans, and other noises in one of the rooms farther from the plants here. Curiosity getting the better of her, Harley silently walked over to the door, crouched down low, and saw it was open slightly so she could take a tiny look inside without being seen.

What she saw made Harley's jaw drop and had this been an anime...it would have reached the floor.

Why? Because she was seeing her dear friend Pamela Isley, also known as Poison Ivy, naked on a bed, and being taken from behind by Naruto. At first, Harley thought the man had taken advantage of her friend while she was knocked out. But quickly saw Pamela was clearly into the whole thing judging by how the red haired woman was leaning back against him while kissing the blonde entity with a passion while one hand was on her breast, and the other was on her ass. Pamela also had one of her own hands reaching back in order to grab his long spiky hair and pull his head down to make it easer for their lips to connect. Harley also noted that based on the sweat the two were producing from their bodies, they had been doing this for quite a while, and the red haired woman was on her last legs (or knees in this case) being taken by such a man.

"I'm going to cum again. I can feel it!" gasped Pamela while she felt his thrusts increase in speed and power with her body welcoming each pleasurable sensation sent to through her body.

She didn't know how it happened! One moment, she is attending to some of her "babies", keeping the remarks made by Naruto about sexual intimacy out of her mind. Along with it being one of the side perks of his protection from various factions currently hunting her down. Then the next, Pamela suddenly feels a strong desire to strip naked, kiss Naruto on the lips regardless of her poisonous abilities there, and having sex in this very room they were currently in now. It was as if some instinct within her body had overridden any form of common sense and taken over so she could have wild passionate sex with the blonde man sticking it to her from behind.

And she did just that.

He wasn't even doing anything one would consider to be remotely interesting at the time when approaching the man with his back turned. Naruto was just attending to some of the more gentle plants from what she could vaguely remember and they seemed to be quite happy under his care. The fact Naruto was able to do that only made her sudden desire for him to increase even further. When he finally did turn around to finally face her, Naruto was able to behold the naked, yet quite stunning, and sensual form of one Pamela Isley in all the red haired woman's naked glory. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and it was clear to him that she would not be denied this moment to lay with the one person capable of bringing about such pleasure.

"Me too. Still not convinced I'm a God?" asked Naruto while pinching her breast he was holding and speeding up his thrusts with more force behind it.

"I take it back! You are a God! You are a most definitely one hundred percent a big dick stud for a Go-OOOOOOD!" exclaimed Pamela, as she came hard, and felt Naruto's seed fill her seconds later.

"I knew you would see things my way," whispered Naruto with a grin on his face before slowly removing himself from her and loving how she whined over it and collapsed face first on the bed completely exhausted.

"If its...all the same...to you. I'm going to...to go to...sleep now," remarked Pamela while she closed her eyes and fall into a statue of bliss.

"Sure thing. Meanwhile, I get to see what a certain smoking hot blonde peeper is doing behind the door," whispered Naruto knowing Pamela was too out of it to say anything and walked to the door without an ounce of shame.

'Holy crap he's huge! Oh no he's coming this way!' thought Harley and tried to flee, but the door opened before she could even turn around to escape.

And found herself staring up at the large cum covered penis of Naruto along with Naruto himself looking down at her with an amused smile.

"See something you like?" asked Naruto with Harley looking speechless and currently at a loss for words if not the ability to speak proper sentences.

"I...I...uh...big...uh...sorry...wow...," said Harley in confusion since she didn't know what to do in this situation.

Mainly because she has never been in this situation before today.

"Do you want to talk? Or are you here for something else?" asked Naruto with Harley just looking from him to his dick and back again up at him.

"I...I...uh...I...I...," said Harley with Naruto seeing her face getting red despite the white makeup she wore on her face.

"Do you wish to sample what Pamela got?" asked Naruto while seeing Harley's blush increase and knew she was tempted to say yes.

And after what felt like hours to Harley, her mind finally rebooted before she shot up off the ground with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I...I wanted...wanted to suc- _say_ _thank you_ for what you did. Yes! I was not right in my head. Your hung-I mean my mind was well endowed-I mean it was messed up inside! I saw it through your big penis-I mean whatever it is you did to my mind. I saw what the Joker had done to people and realized it wasn't right. So I just wanted to say thank you," replied Harley while she found her mind was still hazy from seeing him naked, what he was sporting between his legs, and the smell of sex flooding her senses.

"Your welcome. Sorry I had to do things the way I did them. It was the only way I could fix your mind. I already offered to help Pamela on certain issue of her own and join my little yet slowly growing harem I have been building as of late," replied Naruto before he went into a short run through of things regarding his plans while not caring about his own modesty in being naked in front of this still questionably sane woman.

"Sounds like fun! Can I join? Please! Please! Please!" exclaimed Harley excitedly while Naruto raised an eyebrow at her instant desire to join so quickly.

"Just like that? You just want to join me?" asked Naruto with Harley nodding.

"Yep! I want in on the ground floor. It's going to be so much fun! And that includes all of the sex too!" stated Harley without any form of shame in her voice.

'Well...she's got spirit. I'll give her that,' thought Naruto before seeing Harley literally rip off her clothing and eyeing him with a hungry lustful look saying she wanted him...badly!

"Come on stud. You may have been able to tame Pamela, but let's see if you can handle someone like me!" exclaimed Harley in a sexy pose, wearing only her knee high boots, right before she literally jumped on him with the two beginning what would be a long day into the night long sex romp around the place.

All in all, it was one Hell of a perverted day for Naruto, and he loved every second of it!

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. Hope you enjoy it. Inspiration for some of this comes from Noodlehammer and his fic Trolling the League. It is where a crazy Naruto goes around the DC Universe causing a bit of mischief with his wife against the Justice League and also sleeping with few choice women. If you haven't read it, read it! As for Harley, just picture from the Batman: Arkham games. Yeah I know it seems a bit sudden for Harley to go from hating his guts to riding his junk. But hey its Harley Quinn so normalcy is not what you consider part of how she does things. Not to mention Naruto did help fix her poor mentality to the point where Joker's death has no power over how she feels about his demise. Until next time...PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-The Big News

Harley was giddy. Well...giddier than usual. Why? Here she was in a lush penthouse suite in Metropolis, free from Batman's eyes (since this was considered Superman's territory), and even reach (so long as she played nice) for the moment. The city was considered a giant man made wonder of glass, steel, and some of the most advanced technology in the world being made here. The air, the water, and even the ground in Metropolis was much cleaner than say Gotham City ever had been. Not to mention this penthouse was one of luxury designed to spoil a woman like her and boy did she feel spoiled. She even got to bring her babies (the hyenas) to the penthouse where upon seeing Naruto, they quickly understood who the Master of the House was, and bowed in submission. Harley was in awe of the moment and knew her babies wouldn't do anything bad (namely peeing on the furniture) here while Naruto was around to keep them in line.

Plus the sex Harley had with Naruto only made her time here feel even better.

"I have a small question and I hope its not one of those 'don't ask because you don't need to know' type questions, but...how can you even afford all of this?" asked Pamela with the red haired nature loving woman having relocated practically all of her precious "babies" to Metropolis and had her own personal garden to make it have a more homey feel to it.

Naruto even gave her an inside greenhouse of sorts by altering and warping dimensional rifts for the room to fit all her "babies" in it. This was done to compensate for the number of them she had and couldn't all fit on the outside balcony area. So he used his Fuinjutsu, altered the room to fit far more then it ever should, and told her to do with the room as she willed. Pamela had kissed him passionately for that and the two had sex right on the floor, which Harley joked was the spot where "the true seeds got planted for her future babies" in the room, and embarrassed the red haired nature loving woman to no end.

"I am also a bit curious. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure the money you acquired gambling in Las Vegas helped, but you did give a chunk of it to Victor Fries and his wife. There is the issue of affording this place on a long term basis," remarked Tala while Naruto just smirked at them.

"Don't worry. I have been taking care of that in a covert, yet completely legal way," said Naruto with his smirk becoming a grin.

"Awww! I was hoping we could do something fun like break into a bank and steal the money to keep our fund up," whined Harley with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"I do not think that is wise fellow lover of Naruto. If we were to commit such acts and break the law, the various authorities we wish to avoid will descend upon us. I for one do not wish to be in a fight with former comrades and friends," said Starfire while knowing the best way to stay out of a fight was not to do something that would cause it.

"Starfire is right Harley. While we are in Superman's city/territory and we are fortunate the big blue boy scout is not here right now, his cousin Supergirl currently is here. She can get in direct contact with Batman, if not someone from the Justice League, and with many of us here being prime most wanted among the League in some fashion...I would prefer not to be hunted like an animal," commented Pamela while Galatea had an amused smirk on her face and rightfully so given what she did with Naruto recently.

There was just something about being on the roof of some building butt naked while your well hung lover was plowing you from behind like a wild beast that made the woman hot underneath the leotard. The two of them easily staring down at the city below while doing it really made the sexual intimacy all the more awesome!

Not to mention it would make Supergirl really question her sanity and limitations on how long she could keep the erotic dreams a secret from everyone.

"Pamela is right Harley. As tempting as it would be to bond with you via robbing a bank and causing chaos while keeping it nonlethal, it would attract too much attention," said Naruto with Harley nodding since she understood.

Oh well, the sex was a nice replacement. Not to mention Harley got to put her acrobatic skills to work in the process.

"You still haven't answered the question Naruto," commented Tala while she saw him just smirking at her and new from that smirk alone that he had done something semi-devious if not out right perverted.

"Well, if you _must_ know, I have been doing a bit of dabbling in a venture of an artistic profession of sorts that provides an income necessary to sustain our current lifestyle. And I have all of you to thank for it," replied Naruto with the women in the room looking at him in shock.

"How did we contribute to it? None of us know what it is we did to help you," said Tala curiously with Naruto nodding.

"True, but that doesn't mean you didn't help unknowingly in providing my mind with a lot of inspiration," answered Naruto, which confused them even more.

"Inspiration for what?" asked Harley curiously.

"For... _this_! Behold my means of getting a shit load of money doing something I love to do with all of you!" declared Naruto with the revealing of an orange book and put it on the table for them all to read.

It was titled _Icha Icha Paradise: Super Hot Villainess and Heroine Addition_ by Uzumaki Kurama.

"You _wrote_ a...a _porno_... _book_?!" asked Pamela in shock while Naruto looked somewhat offended.

"Porno? My work is hardly a porno. Sure, there is sex in it, but there is also romance, a lot of fighting, and sex with more sex along with...wait I said sex twice already," replied Naruto in his defense, which wasn't much considering he just admitted to there being sex in it twice.

Technically three times, but that was beside the point.

"Is it any good?" asked Harley before grabbing it and started reading.

"Harley!" exclaimed Pamela before she glared at Naruto.

Her friend didn't need any more craziness in her life.

"Lighten up Red. It's not half bad. Oh! Can we try this position next time? And this one?! Huh, which one of us did you do _this one_ with?" asked Harley while going straight to the raunchy sex scenes in the book knowing the other stuff could be read later on.

"Thank you Harley. To answer your questions in order, yes, yes, and _that_ position was with Starfire one night when she was feeling particularly horny," answered Naruto while watching Starfire fly above Harley to read about it and ignoring the sight of Pamela's own hand smacking herself in the face.

Tala just sighed, but kept what she felt on the issue to herself knowing somewhere in that damn orange book, what she did with him was in it too. She decided to at least keep some form of secret identity surrounding the sexual positions the two of them had done.

Galatea smirked knowing she had nothing to be ashamed of regarding what was in that book or the sexual positions in them since there was good chance she had done them all with Naruto. She also made a mental note to ask Naruto to sneak said orange book right into Supergirl's apartment or even her school locker within the week. The blonde woman could just imagine how the younger original version would turn red and wanting to die from embarrassment if people saw her with one of them. Even worse, have Naruto give Supergirl an _autographed_ version of it and had her written down as his greatest fan.

"Oh I remember that position! It was most pleasurable!" exclaimed Starfire since she saw what Harley had read so far.

"That statement _aside_ , do you honestly expect us to believe you can make a lot of money from writing about what we do with you?" asked Pamela while feeling a bit... _exposed_ in a way she wasn't sure was something good in her mind.

"I never actually used your names Pamela. I do wish the women in my life, namely all of you here, to have some level of privacy in terms of what you experienced sexually with my manly greatness! And to answer your question about money being made from my book or future books, I think you should see _this_ little, yet wonderful thing item here to see the end result of my work," said Naruto before he produced a single check sent to him by Metropolis Publishing.

"That...That is a lot of zeroes," said Pamela after seeing the number given on the check.

"Add in the fact my book is already guaranteed a number one best seller and Metropolis Publishing wants more in the future just means more money rolling in when they are published. The more I publish, the more checks I get to cash. Who knows, I might even get this to become a movie if it becomes popular enough. And my publisher assured me there is a good chance of a movie being made surrounding at least _one_ of my books when I get more then just this one out in the market," remarked Naruto, as he saw it all click in Pamela's mind, and the minds of the others in the room.

The more _inspiration_ Naruto got, the more books he could write, and the more books he wrote that got published...the more checks his publisher would have to write. The money produced from his work in book format alone was immense and if it branched out from there, which they assumed it would, money would _never_ be an issue. Ever!

"You know what they say about work Red. The best kind of work is the kind that you can enjoy and really isn't considered work at all!" said Harley while Pamela glanced from the check to the book to the check again.

"Well...its not like all of our names are written in it. And it is a lot of money to enjoy the good life," commented Pamela while deciding to let the issue go since no one who read the book knew it was her who was in those kind of sexual positions.

And it was a lot of money after all.

"And that's not all. I have been making some investments into various places and slowly gaining a foundation of financial support outside of writing. Besides, I can always go back to Las Vegas to _legitimately_ break the bank of some poor unsuspecting casino. I don't think getting money one way or another will be an issue in the event we need a sudden influx of cash," replied Naruto since he had been dividing the vast amount of money up into various places to make it grow.

"What kind of investments?" asked Galatea curiously since she had a feeling he was going to do something devious soon and wanted to know more about it.

"Let's just say I'm going to take something from Lex Luthor, which he holds dear above all things, not including his life, and make it my own," said Naruto with a smirk on his face that made him looked almost evil.

Almost.

"But if I recall correctly, the fiend known as Lex Luthor values only his company, power, and the vast wealth he generates from his company," commented Starfire since she had, at Naruto's own insistence, learned a great deal about the various individuals he planned to take down on both sides.

"Correct my dear Starfire. But even _that_ is not enough to remove Lex Luthor from being a problem for me. The man needs to be without _any_ means of power, whether it is money, political favors, or just allies who would give him anything resourceful in general. I need him to be truly broken. Beyond helping. Beyond repair. I want to break his spirit and it just so happens I know the way to make my plan work," replied Naruto while his smile grew even more sinister.

"You're going to do something perverted, are you?" asked Pamela with Naruto looking hurt in a mocking sort of way.

"I'm hurt Pamela. You would think so lowly of me. Oh how you wound me so! Surely no one else thinks I would do something like that, right?!" questioned Naruto with all the girls looking at him in a deadpanned stare.

Even Starfire. Yep! Even she knew not to believe he wouldn't do something like that.

"Do you have to ask?" answered Tala with her hands on her hips.

"Point taken. Nevertheless, my perverseness aside, this will be crucial to my plans to take Lex Luthor down!" exclaimed Naruto with a spotlight once more shining down upon him when entering a dramatic pose.

"What is it we see in him again?" asked Pamela with Galatea shrugging.

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with his big dick and how he uses it on us during sex," commented Galatea while Tala smacked herself in the face when seeing Harley just nodding and Starfire agreeing with them.

'That explains some things,' thought Tala while wondering how things got this far before she saw Naruto glancing in her direction with the "I want sex with you" look and silently shivered in process.

Oh yeah. Now she remembered.

(Justice League Watch Tower-At the Moment)

Batman was not happy. Granted he was never happy, but this was a whole new level of being unhappy. First, Arkham had been attacked, and a large number of its inmates had been killed. Joker, Dr. Hugo Strange, and Scarecrow (his heart shut down sometime in the night days after the attack) to name several prominent psychos to name a few. While no real big loss to Gotham, the city was _his_ to protect, meaning no one did anything, or hurt anyone in it without him knowing who was behind it. Only to find himself unable to figure out who had butchered so many of Arkam's most vile criminals.

Second, the very person responsible for it was some kind of deadly ninja assassin, who was not affiliated with anyone, or any organization Batman knew from his younger years. None of the people he had been in contact with up until now were able to find out who this ninja assassin was or where to locate him.

Third, the ninja assassin wasn't alone, and had a ninja subordinate named Itachi with skills that surpassed his own in martial arts fighting. It didn't help that Itachi had admitted his Master was far superior to him just as Itachi was superior to Batman in the ways of fighting.

Fourth, Itachi had stated in no uncertain terms that his Master knew Batman was really Bruce Wayne, and would target people close to Bruce Wayne, if Batman didn't back off. Namely the targeting of one Alfred Pennyworth, but Batman knew these ninja might just target others like Nightwing, Batgirl, or even the newest Robin to join the Bat family.

The fifth reason, and speaking of his former student Nightwing, the young man was now going to leave the Titans soon after going beyond his teen years, and taking Rachel Roth A.K.A. Raven with him. The two were now in a romantic relationship for well over a few months and were wishing to go somewhere to let the relationship grow further.

Something Batman frowned upon heavily since he felt such a relationship with someone in their line of work was unwise and compromised their ability to do their job in the field. Not that Nightwing would listen to him. Not anymore. The young former trapeze circus artist/performer turned crime fighting warrior had stopped listening to his mentor years ago when they had a falling out. Batman doubted Nightwing would listen to him, even if the painful truth of the Dark Knight being right about everything was shown right in the in the younger man's face.

The only reason Batman knew about the relationship between Nightwing and Raven was due to Nightwing telling him in the Bat Cave when a "family emergency meeting" was called. Such meetings were extremely rare, but when they did, all members of the Bat family answered the call, and went to the meeting. It was there, Batman told them of the threat to Alfred's life due to the ninja's warning, and the fact they might be targeted by extension. Of course, they were all worried for their own lives, but more so for Alfred since the loyal butler had done nothing wrong to deserve being killed. Nightwing had pointed out that so long as Batman stayed away from these ninjas for now, Alfred, and by extension themselves would not be targeted for death.

Batman didn't like the idea one bit, even if it made the most sense, and the others seemed to agree with the idea of backing off. If only temporarily until they had a means to protect those they cared about like Alfred. Batgirl was also concerned that her Father, one Police Commissioner Gordon, might be targeted too, and told Bruce he should back off until a potential lead presented itself without them knowingly digging around.

It didn't help that the overall consensus was they should back off for now for the sake of their loved ones with the only one not willing to back off being Batman himself. But was going to anyway due to the overall majority not supporting any other decision regarding these ninja assassins and what they would do if provoked.

Hence why his anger had risen to much higher levels. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. No. It was the man in front of him and what they were currently discussing now with the other Founding Members of the League.

"You're leaving the group?!" asked Flash in surprise along with the others when they heard the news.

"Yes. After much thought, I have decided to leave the Justice League. I plan to live on Almerac with Queen Maxima and rule there as her husband," answered Superman with the other members of the League looking surprised.

"Husband? As in married? And Diana is okay with this? Its no secret here that the two of you are in a relationship and I highly doubt she was accepting of this," questioned John curiously.

"John's right. Diana would never accept this. It would hurt her too much and we all know you wouldn't dare hurt Diana like that. Where is she anyway?" asked Flash in confusion.

"Diana's still on Almerac with Big Barda. As for accepting this situation, it...well...things got a bit complicated during the negotiations for the alliance between Earth and Almerac shortly after we arrived," answered Superman with the other League members looking at him curiously.

"In what way?" asked Shayera while wondering how things got complicated in the first place.

"Well it started out all right when she first saw me. I think Maxima believed I had finally come to my senses and I wanted to be with her like she wanted from the start after the whole issue of me besting her in combat. But after seeing Diana and Big Barda with me after walking toward the throne she was sitting on, things didn't exactly go well for us," said Superman with a sigh.

"How?" asked John since he didn't think it would be _that_ bad.

Sure John heard the stories about the woman and the planet from his time out in space on patrol as a Green Lantern, but surely such stories were more fiction then fact, right?

"For one, Maxima didn't take too kindly to the idea of me returning with two 'concubines' in tow to have on the side following our future union together. She was so angry, but I got the feeling it was toward Diana, and Big Barda in the belief they had some kind of sexual power over me that prevented my marriage to her in the first place," remarked Superman with a small laugh shared by the others.

Namely Flash since he thought it was hysterical and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Oh man! Both Diana and Big Barda must have been pissed at being called a concubine by Maxima. I'm surprised you made it back in one piece and Almerac hasn't declared war on us," said Flash after he had calmed down.

"Oh they were both upset and for good reason given their warrior pride had preverbal dirt thrown on it. So much that Diana actually challenged Maxima first to a fight. She wanted her so badly you could feel the bloodlust flooding the room. Royal warrior blood fighting another warrior descended from royal blood," said Superman with Flash looking far too interested in the idea of two badass warrior women of royal blood fighting each other.

"What happened? Was there hair pulling? Clothes being ripped off? The catfight to end all other catfights?" asked Flash, only to be hit in the back of the head by Shayera, and the Fastest Man Alive leaned away from the angry woman.

"One more comment like that and I will hit you with my mace," threatened Shayera with John nodding.

"And I'll help her by holding you down so you can't run," added John since he didn't need this from Flash today of all times.

"Maxima accepted the challenge. Commenting how when she won, both Diana and Big Barda would be kicked off her planet, and I would have to marry her with the intention of siring a child immediately to make up for my 'womanizing' ways' as she put it. Big Barda wanted to jump into the fighting, but only if Diana somehow lost, and Maxima agreed since she thought the idea of crushing both in front of me would somehow show she was the only woman I would ever want," explained Superman while Batman's eyes narrowed.

"I take it from the way you are here and they aren't dead or possibly imprisoned, neither one lost their fight," surmised John with Superman nodding.

"They fights were held in the arena where Maxima usually went to deal with male suitors seeking her hand in marriage by fighting one another in combat. It was a brutal fight to be sure, but Diana won honorably, and so did Big Barda though that fight happened later once Maxima had fully healed," said Superman with Flash frowning in confusion.

"Wait! Why did Big Barda have to fight if Diana won?" asked Flash with Superman just letting out a small chuckle.

"Because Maxima wanted to make sure both my 'concubines' were worthy of being on her planet and since Diana had proven herself, Big Barda had to do it as well. In the end, both women proved they were 'worthy' of being on Almerac, and we finally got to have a civil conversation with the Queen," answered Superman though he wasn't going say what had happened _during_ the trip over there. Or what _really_ happened on Almerac once the two battles Maxima had with both warrior women he was with after things finally settled down.

"That is one crazy woman to be sure. So why did you agree to the marriage with her in the first place? Was it because the Queen was playing hardball in wanting an alliance with Earth?" asked John while Superman nodded.

"That's partially it. One of the conditions of the marriage was Almerac would come to Earth's aid and defense in the event it was ever invaded by an alien force like Darkseid or the White Martians. As the King of Almerac, I wouldn't be just some figure head meant to satisfy the Queen's... _urges_ when she was in the mood, or help continue the Queen's bloodline. But another reason I agreed to this arrangement was due to a more... _personal one_. I agree to this because I wanted to...is to ensure the safety of my own family's legacy and future. More specifically, my Kryptonian legacy, and its overall future that comes from being its last son and last son of the House of El. My deepest desire is to settle down and form a family. But I always feared my enemies like Lex Luthor or even some kind of government organization would seek to take that away from me. To use it to control me like some puppet on a set of strings. To target who they want targeted. Attack who they want to attack. I feared such a thing and if I refused...they would hurt my progeny in all sorts of ways. I couldn't bare the thought of it happening, but when this offer was made by Maxima to ensure my family legacy and future survived...I had to take it," explained Superman with many understanding his point of view.

"What about Diana and your relationship with her? What about her own feelings on the matter?" asked Batman while he knew full well Diana was not a woman to let such a thing go.

"Oh Diana protested the very idea of Maxima marrying me and having my child, at least at first. When I told Maxima about my romantic relationship with Diana and how much I loved her too much to betray someone I love, the Queen of Almerac just smirked at us. At first, I thought she was just going to say something cruel about how that was not her problem, but Maxima actually _suggested_ that Diana _stay_ on Almerac to further uh... _assist me_ in the means of producing more children of my bloodline," said Superman with Flash, who had been drinking coffee, did a humorous spit take, which landed on John, and got a glare for it in return.

"If this weren't an official and important meeting, I would punch your face into the back of your skull!" exclaimed John angrily while Shayera glared at Flash.

"And I would help him," added Shayera.

"From what you're implying Clark, the Queen of Almerac herself wants _you_ to form some kind of... _harem_? To increase your bloodline and preventing it from dying out in the event you fall in some future battle?" asked Batman with Superman nodding.

"That's what she implied. Since Diana and Big Barda bested her in their fights, Maxima felt they were worthy to join in on it to help produce strong children. She felt it was only fair to give them the opportunity to get in on the ground floor of being the future Mothers of my children. She even offered to give them high ranking positions within Almerac's own government so the risk of being declared concubines with no real power wouldn't be an issue. Diana would be made a second Queen to run things should Maxima be unable to whether ill, pregnant, or even deceased. Barda would be made Head of the Royal Guard with a secondary task of... _attending_ to my own needs should both Diana and Maxima be pregnant at the same time. Not to mention one day Barda herself would have to assist in siring me children. All of whom if not most, would one day be joining the ranks of the Royal Guard to further protect the royal family since who better to trust then your half siblings," explained Superman with the other members of the League looking completely speechless.

Even Batman.

"Are you serious? How can Diana be okay with this?! What did Big Barda say? She's still married to Scott Free, even if they are separated at the moment," said Shayera worriedly since it was sadly no secret the former Fury was having problems with Scott Free and their relationship was considered to be rocky right now.

"Diana and I talked it over privately with Big Barda. Diana was pretty pissed and so was Barda by the overall offer made, but...ultimately they agreed to it," said Superman which shocked the others.

"Just like that? I mean...Diana I can see agreeing to it with reluctance since she loves you so much, but...Big Barda...how will we tell Scott?" asked Flash while he was completely stumped on the issue and so were the others.

"We asked Barda several times if this was what she wanted before I came back here to tell you guys. She said yes. From what I understand, Scott and her have been having a lot of issues long before now. The last argument was the final straw. She wants a clean fresh start and like it or not...this is what Barda wants," said Superman while the other League members looked at each other.

"So...uh...when is the wedding and who is invited?" asked John while seeing Superman just looked nervous.

"Wait! I have another question. Its been well over a month since you originally left and it doesn't take that long to get to Almerac. I may not be the smartest guy here like Bats or John when it comes to space travel, but shouldn't you have been back long before now? Even with the negotiations going the way they did?" asked Flash with Superman making a noise.

"Well, _after_ the uh... _negotiations_ ended, Maxima was very... _insistent_ that I uh...that _we_ spend some time together. In an _intimate_ manner," replied Superman with the men of the League looking a bit fluster while Shayera narrowed her eyes at him.

"Before your wedding?" asked Shayera since she was sure such a thing was frowned upon.

"Maxima sees a wedding only as a required tradition to appease the various parts of her inner circle wanting a marriage with kids to ensure the planet's continued prosperity with a strong offspring. They don't really care about Earth given how 'backwater' we are when compared to them, but considering my own lineage, and my own connection to Earth, no one will object. In fact, many within Maxima's Court feel this is the best option for just about everyone. But other then that, it doesn't really matter since Maxima wanted what she feels I denied her years ago, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. I got the distinct impression I could either be intimate with her or risk Almerac declaring war on Earth instead of an alliance," replied Superman with Shayera glowering at him like he had done something offensive.

"What did Diana say or do?" asked Batman curiously.

"She was angry. Not at me since I wasn't the one who suggested it. Big Barda was also upset too. But we were in a bind. To refuse her risked an unnecessary war with Almerac," answered Superman with Batman making a noise since that wasn't a good sign at all.

"So you get to go to another planet and have a small harem of women like Diana, Big Barda, and this Queen Maxima with the objective having kids with all three? Does she have a twin sister?" asked Flash before he was smacked in the head again by Shayera.

"Will you knock it off!" exclaimed Shayera while threatening to smash his face in with her mace.

"Is there anyway out of this?" asked Batman with Superman shaking his head no.

"I'm afraid not Bruce. Its this or...trouble," answered Superman with Batman sighing.

'Trouble we don't need right now. With those ninjas from this mysterious clan working against me on this new front while minor for the moment, could hurt us in the long run. If Queen Maxima decides to become vengeful, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned will have a whole new meaning if she is denied what she wants,' thought Batman knowing there was something about this he was missing, but couldn't pin it down on what he was missing, and not knowing this crucial part of the puzzle made things all the more trying for him.

"Who will protect Metropolis while you are gone? Sooner or later, people will realize the Man of Steel is no longer protecting the city, and more criminals will come out to seize this opportunity," said John knowing that was an issue onto itself.

"Kara can do it. I know it will be difficult for her at first, but with enough time, and help from everyone here, she could make her a worthy protector of Metropolis. I have faith in my cousin," said Superman since he knew Kara had wanted bigger responsibilities and for him to stop hovering over her in an overprotective manner.

It was time he gave her the chance to be on her own and not in his shadow.

"When is the wedding? You never told us," said Shayera with Superman nodding.

"Right! I forgot. The wedding is actually in a few weeks in order to get things all set up for what Maxima wants at our wedding. You and any other League member can come along if you want, provided we don't take too many that our ranks become too thin," said Superman while many wanted to go, but felt they should stay too, and keep order within the League.

Flash was excited in going to the wedding knowing he could flirt with so many of the ladies there and impress them with his super speed. Shayera and John agreed to go while trying to hide the blush both were sporting when they spoke at the same time in terms of wanting to attend the wedding. John could easily call his fellow Lantern Hal Jordon to fill his spot in this sector until his return and Shayera had been wanting to be out traveling the Galaxy again since she was feeling a bit cooped up on Earth lately.

Batman had wanted to go, but didn't voice it, and only because he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. He was puzzled by this turn of events surrounding Clark, Diana, and Big Barda. Not only that, but he suspected him going would be considered by the others as Batman being paranoid, and considered his attempt at secretly trying to sabotage the wedding while keeping the blame off of Superman in a way so that the Earth would be spared the Queen of Almerac's wrath. But with things slowly becoming chaotic on Earth, in Gotham, and within his own family in general...it was best to stay on his own planet for now.

He could always find an excuse later to visit Almerac if a time came for it. Batman just hoped there was never a need for it.

(Jump City-Titan's Tower-Nighttime)

Nightwing was sitting in his chair in front of the large computer in the dark with a frown on his masked face and felt like his old mentor right now. Oh how he hated feeling like this. To be like Batman while trying so hard to get out of the man's damn shadow. When he was Robin, it was "there goes Batman's sidekick" or "Batman's student" or some other more demeaning remarked about him in connection to the Dark Knight. It was only after he became Nightwing did things change. No one knew he was once Robin. Not at first anyway. Everyone assumed Robin went back to Batman in Gotham and Nightwing had taken over as the new leader of the Titans. By the time people realized the Robin of old had become Nightwing, he was finally beyond the shadow of Batman, if just barely. Still, Nightwing would take it all the same, and keep on striving to get as far from Batman's shadow as humanly possible.

So why did he feel more like him by being here in the dark like this?

"Having trouble sleeping?" asked Raven while floating into the room and landing behind him on the chair.

"Yeah. I was just...thinking," answered Nightwing with a sigh.

"About us?" asked Raven curiously.

"No. Well...yes and no," replied Nightwing while Raven raised an eyebrow behind her hood.

"Yes and no?" asked Raven with Nightwing smiling back at her.

"Yes I was thinking about us, but not in the way you are thinking. I...I met with Batman earlier in the week. I told him about us. About our relationship being on a romantic level and how when we left the Titans it would be together," answered Nightwing while not telling her about _why_ he had gone back to the Bat Cave to talk to Batman in the first place with the situation the Dark Knight had got himself into recently with those ninjas.

And the fact they knew Batman was Bruce Wayne or they were targeting those close to the Dark Knight should he poke his nose into their business. Meaning they would target Alfred, Commissioner Gordon, Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, and their friends or loved ones they had around them.

And for Nightwing that included Raven, if not the rest of the Titans.

"Let me guess, he didn't give his blessing," said Raven in a tone of voice that told him that she wasn't surprised by what she assumed was the Dark Knight hearing the news.

"Not in so many words, but yeah. He said I was being irresponsible. That our relationship would cloud my judgment. That romance has no business being in the world we live and fight in everyday. He even suggested/told me to end it with you while still possible before we went too deep into our relationship that leaving later would only become painful for us," said Nightwing with Raven's eyes narrowing slightly.

"And what did you tell him?" asked Raven while hoping Nightwing didn't give into or was considering the idea of giving into the command.

"I told him to go to Hell. I said I'm not you. I don't see every woman in my life as a pawn or stepping stone to advance myself in some way to hide my other life fighting criminals. That I'm not some billionaire playboy like you, who has all these women falling over him to one day just to be a super wealthy woman, and live the comfy lifestyle such wealth provides. I told him if I went into a relationship with a woman, I was going to make it last as long as possible, and if it does end...it will end on a high note," replied Nightwing with Raven smiling at him.

"That's a good answer. And here I thought you would say something mushy and stupid," said Raven while Nightwing turned his chair around to look at her.

"And make you gag from it? Never," answered Nightwing with his smirk turning into a gentle smile.

"Did the business Batman contacted you over get resolved?" asked Raven since she knew he would go to Batman unless it was an emergency and it clearly had been given the fact he actually went to see the man.

"Sort of. Its more his problem then mine. But I was just sitting here concerned over what he might do and how it might come to hurt both of us in the long run. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt because of him and his obsessive desire to control everything around him in his own dark world," answered Nightwing before deciding to tell her what he learned from Batman about the ninjas threatening his loved ones and possibly those close to them by extension too.

"I won't get hurt Nightwing. I have my powers. I have my training. I have my experience over the years from before and after becoming a Teen Titan. Not to mention I also...I also have you!" stated Raven while she smiled down at him in a loving fashion.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in the dark like this? That aura of mystery that makes you all the more desirable?" asked Nightwing with Raven's smirk becoming sexier in the process.

"Flattery and praise will get you everywhere. And _more_!" replied Raven before removing her cloak and letting it fall on the floor.

To reveal to Nightwing that she had been and was in fact... _naked_ behind the blue cloak the whole time.

"I should _flatter_ and _praise_ you more often," remarked Nightwing while Raven sat in his lap and the two began to kiss each other passionately.

"Damn right you should," said Raven while using her powers during the make out session to skillfully remove his pants down to his ankles to free her prize.

Oh yes. Nightwing would _definitely_ be _praising_ Raven in the future long after tonight's wonderful events that would follow. Followed by getting a replacement chair since the one he was on would soon be ruined.

(Uptown Metropolis-The Steel Bar & Grill)

Mercy Graves was sitting on a stool at the bar. A look of being depressed showing on her face over the past few days, if not the whole week in general in regards to her boss. She had a scotch on the rocks in her hands and was swirling it around gently while the three ice cubes, which looked more like hollow point bullets, clinked in the glass. As she sat there, her mind traveled back in time. Back to when her boss, one and only Lex Luthor had kicked her out of his office for the night.

She remembered seeing him angry early on in the week and getting even angrier with each passing day. It had all started when his recent meeting with Cadmus had gone bad (he wouldn't tell her how or why), but she wasn't going to press the issue about it. That wasn't her place. She was to drive him, help him, and protect him from harm from his many enemies. And contrary to public eye, Lex Luthor did have many enemies. And not just in the News Press and Media (namely the Daily Planet in the form of Lois Lane) either. Lex also made enemies with Superman, Batman, the Justice League, CEOs of rival companies, and other less reputable people he may have... _crossed_ over the years in the name of business or winning against his enemies by sacrificing those deemed pawns in his eyes.

Which was everyone apparently outside of himself.

The point of her being here now in this bar was the fact Lex had been talking to someone on the phone and the business man was not pleased by what he was hearing on it. Mercy had tried to overhear it in the hopes of identifying the person in question in the hopes of finding the location of this person and _teaching_ him or her a lesson they wouldn't soon forget in crossing Lex Luthor.

Only for Lex to glare at her and told Mercy to leave his office for the rest of the evening and not to come back until tomorrow morning. Saying "This conversation is beyond your pay grade and loyalty!" while waiting until she was gone to continue talking to the other person on the phone. At first, Mercy had been okay with his dismissal of her. It wasn't the first time she had been kicked out of the home away from home that was Lex Corp. and Lex's Office by extension.

But this time? This time it had actually hurt for some reason. Why? Was it because she cared about him more then she should? Was it because she still felt some form of loyalty to him after all these years? Despite the fact Lex himself had left her to die after the issue with Brainiac had nearly killed her if not for Superman doing what Lex would not? The woman knew if roles had been reversed, she would have helped save him at the crucial moment in time. So...why didn't he do it for her in return?

The answer? She was a dog. A servant. A replaceable servant. He could replace her at any time for the next best bodyguard and loyal assistant money could buy. Hell, Lex could buy three such women to replace Mercy, and he wouldn't care if she was dead in a ditch somewhere with a bullet to the head.

Especially if he was the one who pulled the trigger of the gun that sent said bullet to the head.

That was how she felt after leaving the room. The look in his eyes reminded her of the time when he chose not to save her life when she called out to him. To return the loyalty she gave him day in and day out. Every single time she did something when asked, it was without hesitation, without restraint, and followed to the letter. She did a damn good job when given an assignment, even if some were not authorized by Lex either. Like the case regarding that Lana Lang woman. It was because of her that Lex almost got arrested and caught by Superman regarding some of his more illegal business deals in weapons had Mercy not spied on the red haired woman.

All she asked was for the same loyalty to be returned. Instead, she got the cold shoulder for her troubles. The brush off. The old "this is strictly a business relationship. Nothing more" type of relationship from Lex no matter how much she busted her ass for him.

"Troubles at work," said a man sitting down beside her.

"Buzz off. I'm not in the mood to socialize with anyone," said Mercy angrily before she took a sip of her drink.

"Really? That's a shame. You look like someone who could use a friend to talk to right about now. Looking all defeated and depressed as you do at the moment," said the man before he ordered himself a scotch on the rocks and drank it when poured.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Buzz off," mumbled Mercy bitterly.

"Again, you look so depressed. Your boss must be a real dick to let someone like you feel this way. Of course, being the loyal lap dog of Lex Luthor can make anyone feel that way after putting up with his crap," remarked the man while Mercy's eyes narrowed slightly and glanced over at the man next to her.

Some blonde haired blue eyed nobody, even if his overall appearance was handsome, and desirable to a woman seeking company. Which she herself was _NOT_!

"And what do you know about my boss?" asked Mercy with the figure shrugging.

"Outside of being a dick and obsessed with killing Superman? Not much! Then again, I don't really care for people, who act like a dick to everyone around them, and expect to get away with it. All simply because they have an overly inflated wallet filled with just about enough money to buy a small third world country. Why? You know something I don't know about him?" answered the man with Mercy frowning at him before looking away.

No. You basically described him in a nutshell. Lex being Lex. And yet, he wasn't all bad like how people see him now. At one point, Lex Luthor was a nice charming man, who came from nothing, and yet made something of himself. Not unlike that Bruce Wayne character in Gotham City sans the billions of dollars worth of inheritance and a company that was already waiting for him once old enough to take it. But when Superman came onto the scene with the whole protecting people, saving their lives, and doing his hero thing...everything changed. He changed. Lex hated Superman. He was the richest man in Metropolis. He built it from nothing. He employs over half the people in the city, if not more without most people realizing they work for the man in some manner. Lex Corp is his creation, the nerve center, and overall considered the very heart of Metropolis just like Wayne Enterprise is considered the heart of Gotham. When Superman came along, Lex felt his entire life, his entire legacy was threatened by Superman, and when Lex Luthor feels threatened by someone or something...he will retaliate," said Mercy with the figure smirking before he took a drink from his glass.

"Sounds like a wonderful guy. Spiteful and with a fragile ego to match when challenged by anyone remotely better at something then himself. How is it someone like that and a man with his reputation is allowed to roam free?" remarked the man while Mercy let out a bitter chuckle.

"Simple. Its because Lex practically owns the justice system. He owns those who run the justice system. If you break the law, a prison cell awaits you, and so does a lot of horrible things in it. If Lex breaks a law, a quick bribe or discreet threat to the right person, and he is out the door of the courthouse back in his office before lunch. The man knows how to make the system work for him and him alone. Everyone else would get the shaft because they aren't Lex Luthor or deemed his equal. The man can't stand the very idea of _anyone_ or _anything_ being better in life then himself. The people are pawns to him and he won't risk his life for a pawn that is so easily replaceable. I learned that lesson a long time ago," said Mercy bitterly at the end with the figure nodding.

"I figured as much. Still, I bet someone like you was taught many things while serving as Luthor's trusted aid. Different languages. Fighting styles ranging from martial arts to the use of a good old fashion gun. He made sure you learned all the tricks of the trade to keep any and all threats off of his back. At the very least, you deserve a big fat raise, if not a nice promotion for your years of loyal service," remarked the figure while Mercy scoffed.

"If I asked for either, Lex would just shoot me in the head, cover it up, and find a suitable replacement for me within the span of an hour. The next time anyone sees me, it is in the Metropolis harbor being fished out after floating there for weeks, and any trail leading to Lex having gone arctic cold," said Mercy with the figure nodding.

"So why stay loyal to a dick of a man who clearly doesn't value loyalty or you? What is the point of being loyal to a man who would sacrifice you without fear or hesitation in his step?" asked the man curiously.

"Because I came from nothing. I was just a young girl when Lex found me on the road, near an alley one rainy day. He took me in like I was a stray dog seeking an owner and gave me a better life. My own apartment, private tutors for my education, and the means to train myself in what you said earlier to protect him from his enemies. All he asked in return for giving me these things was my loyalty. To do whatever Lex commanded of me without question, without flinching, and without hesitation. If I didn't...all he had given me would be taken away. I would be alone. A stray dog without an owner or Master to give me purpose. I couldn't betray his loyalty," replied Mercy while the figure nodded in understanding.

"I can see that. I've even met a few people like you, who were in your very same situation in terms of serving people loyally, yet none of the loyalty returned simply because those people thought they owned their servants like property. But Lex and those people I know failed to realize is that loyalty is a two way street Mercy. You clearly repaid him for what he's given you since being under his employ. How long has it been since the day of you being hired to be his bodyguard? His assistant? How much crap did you have to put up with regarding every crazy scheme he planned against Superman and watching it all fail spectacularly? Loyalty to someone like him only goes so far and given the way I saw you looking so down mere moments ago drinking your drink...he's clearly spent every last bit of it today," commented the man before he drank from his glass again.

"If that is the case... what should I do?" asked Mercy while wondering if the alcohol was making her talk more then she should at this point.

"Simple. You just screw him over. And not in a good way. A woman such as yourself in a key position as yours and with a unique skill set could easily access certain items at Lex Corp. only a select few truly know about. I bet if the News Media got wind about some of the things he's been up to at Lex Corp. and there was additional evidence of Lex knowing and stamping his mark of approval on the illegal things there...his lawyers would have a hard time explaining it to the Courts, if not the public," commented the man with a grin and raised his glass to her and she hit it with her own.

"I will drink to that, but I doubt its enough to hurt Lex like you would think. He has an escape plan for everything these days. Bribing judges, the juries, threatening or killing witnesses, spinning the Media in his favor, and the best yet to come...fleeing the country until the statute of limitations runs out," countered Mercy before she took a sip of her drink.

"Not if you get something really _REALLY_ bad and juicy on him to the point where no one would touch his money no matter how much is offered. Surely the man has enough dirty secrets in his company that exposing a handful would crush his image, reputation, and any means of assistance from those he once trusted to back him up if caught in a bind?" the man asked curiously while Mercy hummed and put her glass to her head in thought.

"I know of a few dirty secrets. Some are considered old though. Back before the Justice League even formed and Lex was arrested around the time he got Kryptonite poisoning. But given how I know all of his passwords and can access the Lex Corp's. more _private_ servers, I think I could dig something more recent up," remarked Mercy with a grin on her face for the first time this night.

"Mercy, you have quite the devious mind when it comes to revenge of your enemies or those who scorn you. I personally find that to be an incredibly _sexy_ turn on," commented the man with a grin and saw Mercy blushing at what was probably the best compliment she had ever gotten from a man in a long time.

'Ah what the Hell. I'm drunk, I need an outlet for my feelings, and a handsome man is flirting with me when everyone else who knows me is staying far away. When was the last time I had sex with a man worthy of _MY_ time? Answer is...never. At least up until tonight!' thought Mercy while she downed the last of her drink and slammed it down and giving the man a "let's get out of here now for some fun!" look with drunken desire in her eyes.

"Check please!" the man called out to the bar tender.

(Mercy's Apartment-Two Weeks Later)

The alarm in her bed went off and awoke the woman something fierce. She groaned and tried the ignore the fact her head hurt. Ignoring the fact her alarm clock now sounded like a God damn banshee screeching right into her ear. She ignored the fact her bed felt empty without the man that had, from what memory Mercy could recall, had given her the best sex _ever_! In fact, Mercy couldn't remember the last time a man had done the things he did to her body, made it feel so alive, and made it experience pleasure beyond imagining.

Only to find he wasn't there.

'Was it just a dream? Am I that so emotionally repressed and out of it that I had to dream up a man who actually made me feel alive deep inside?' thought Mercy while she now found herself struggling to get out of bed and untangled from the bed sheets.

A first for her since she never got this hammered or this tangled up within her own bed. Why did her bedroom look like a tornado ran through it? Did she throw a tantrum last night during her state of intoxication? Surely she wasn't a mean drunk after taking too much alcohol into her system, right?

Finally, Mercy's anger got the better of her over being wrapped up in bed sheets, and the alarm going off. With that said, she smashed the alarm clock with one savage strike, and felt a good deal of satisfaction in hearing it go silent following the _"crunch!"_ sound made. _Unfortunately_ , the satisfaction was short live, as she groaned in getting out of bed from the headache, and walked to her bathroom to take a look at herself while dreading what the mirror would reveal.

After she entered, Mercy hit the radio button built into the wall, and decided to listen to the news while she prepared herself for a long day of being Lex Luthor's personal God damn bitch for a bodyguard. Do this Mercy! File these papers Mercy! Take me to the warehouse Mercy! Find me large portions of Kryptonite so I can power weapons capable of killing Superman with Mercy! How she _hated_ it!

If only Lex would obsess with her as he did in killing Superman. Maybe the job would be more tolerable.

 _"And in the latest news this morning, former billionaire and owner of Lex Corp., Lex Luthor was arrested today on state, federal, and international criminal charges. The man who many say single handedly built Metropolis could be seen being dragged out of his mansion by police kicking and screaming into the patrol car while being read his Rights. These charges were filed recently by the U.S. Attorney's Office, all thanks to an unknown source within Lex Corp., who was responsible for sending file after file of information about the illegal actions being done at the company. Each of the charges filed against Mr. Luthor ranges from illegal business deals, to insider trading, and the making as well as the selling of illegal high tech weapons to third world countries. Our sources inside the investigation even said some of these weapons were even designed specifically to kill Superman, if given the chance due to their power source being Kryptonite. Of course, a recent piece of information regarding such power source being used also revealed such energy used is far more harmful to humans depending on the level of exposure. Other major charges are bribery of various government officials, witness tampering, murder, the conspiracy to commit murder, corporate espionage, and other high level charges so immense we don't have the time to list them all. The United State government has already frozen all of Mr. Luthor's personal financial assets he has on record and are preventing him accessing the company's finances to pay for his legal defense on grounds of them being part of the criminal enterprise corruption charges also being filed by the U.S. State Department Attorney General. Looks like Lex Luthor will have to settle for using the average lawyer appointed by the Court instead of those high level attorneys he is so use to defending him. In other news..."_

Any thought to what was going on today was blocked out by Mercy, who spit her mouth wash into the mirror when she first heard the news of Lex's arrest. All she could do was stare in the mirror bugged eyed in shock at what just happened and wondered if she just imagined hearing it. Walking toward the TV, Mercy turned it on to the news, and saw for herself it was on every single news channel in Metropolis. There was even video of Lex being dragged out of his home by police as they told him his rights and getting the man into the squad car with some effort on their part without hurting angry man.

No doubt they were trying to prevent any charges of police brutality being filed by Lex's future lawyers against the Metropolis Police Department. Mercy knew any lawyer worth their law degree would use it as leverage against the Prosecution for being too rough with him and getting the criminal charges thrown out.

'Strange. The today's date on the news feed is all wrong. Were not in the start of May. We should still be in the middle of April,' thought Mercy in confusion while seeing the date and time on the news channel were not what she was expecting.

Just what the Hell was happening? And how exactly did she find herself two weeks into the future?

Outside of Mercy's apartment, Naruto grinned his devious grin behind his kitsune mask at seeing the stupefied expression on her face.

'Oh Mercy. If you only knew just what I or rather _WE_ have done together in the past two weeks. Raiding Lex Corp. servers, spilling secrets upon dirty little secrets Lex had locked away, and putting in the next two weeks for vacation time in the tropics for Mercy so no one would come looking for her. Not to mention I also made sure she put in information into the system to show it for when the preverbal shit storm hits the fan. And let us not forget once our scheme to destroy Luthor was all over in this one single...wild passionate sex awaited us! Shame I had to use my Sharingan to block everything out, except the sex, if only temporarily until I see her again. Not to mention putting Mercy in my special two week stasis seal within the apartment. Still, my future book _Icha Icha Paradise: Fury of the Hot Female Bodyguard_ will make me a shit load of money. Score!' thought Naruto happily knowing the incredible stuff they did in her bedroom when put in the book would make sales really jump.

Unfortunately, the book might also piss off Mercy if she ever read it, but the chances of that even happening were not likely...at least for now.

Oh crap! Mercy and Harley had some mean history together, didn't they? Those two were going to fight it out until only one was left standing. Wait! Provided that he could prevent both of them from killing each other...he could incorporate the actual fight into one of his books, and turn it into a hot make out lesbian scene! Such a sex scene could help make an even bigger amount of cash for him!

Double score!

But sadly, business comes before the pleasure. He had to make some calls, provide some documents, and some other important legal mumbo jumbo stuff usually surrounded by the usual bureaucratic red tape.

(Wayne Manor-Main Dining Area-Days Later)

"More coffee sir?" asked Alfred with Bruce nodding.

"Thank you Alfred," said Bruce with a rare smile to his oldest friend and confidant.

"Your paper from the Daily Planet sir. I took a glance at the main headline and found for once, it was is not about Batman's usual actions from the previous night," said Alfred, as he produced the newspaper for Bruce to read, and saw the rare smile on the man turn into a mean scowl.

"Lex Corp. is now officially under new management. After much time and effort to name a successor following Lex Luthor being arrested for his past crimes once brought to light, a man named...Uzumaki Menma has taken control of the company," said Bruce while he read further down stating the man had come right out of blue, showed all the necessary papers, documents, and even showed to be a massive shareholder within the company to the point where he had a controlling interest in how the company would now be run.

Not surprising with so many selling their Lex Corp. stocks once Lex was arrested and used his company for illegal gains. The stock plummeted fast and hard to make many investors in the company flee. Only to have their former investment in Lex Corp. had been quickly purchased by Uzumaki Menma and the man quickly gained control of it. Many assumed Mercy would have been named Lex's successor since she was by his side most of the time, but surprisingly in a strange move, the woman had forfeited all shares, and power following Luthor's arrest right over to the man buying up Lex Corp. stock like there was no tomorrow.

"It seems Mr. Lex Luthor won't be able to call in any help from someone he considered close, sir," commented Alfred with Bruce nodding.

"Indeed Alfred. And I find that strange. Mercy is Luthor's loyal bodyguard and attack dog all rolled up in one. She's fanatically loyal to him after Luthor got her off the streets from what Clark told me about her. After an issue with Brainiac at Lex Corp nearly killing her and Luthor not returning the loyalty when she needed his help, perhaps said loyalty was shaken," remarked Bruce while Alfred nodding.

"Perhaps she saw this as a means to be free from him? Get her revenge if you will, sir? For the betrayal all those years ago? Women do tend to take their time getting revenge on the men who hurt them in order to strike at just the right moment. To hit them at what I believe the term is called 'the sweet spot' sir," replied Alfred while giving Bruce a "you should remember this for the women in your life" look, knowing the man in front of him had scorned quite a few women to keep up his appearance as a playboy billionaire.

And by a few, Alfred meant a couple _dozen_ women all ranging from mere super models to super heroines to deadly female assassins.

"Perhaps, but the things that have been happening recently the last couple of months, its all too much of a coincidence to ignore. Superman's visit to Almerac with Diana and Big Barda, only to be forced into marrying the Queen there with both women dragged into it, and accepting the terms. A large number of Arkham's most ruthless inmates slaughtered at the asylum, Victor Fries being cured along with his wife, and everything else up until now leading up to Lex Luthor's arrest. Someone is making a power play and I suspect it is this Uzumaki Menma I have been wanting to pursue since meeting the ninja named Itachi," said Bruce while looking at the picture in the paper of the young man in the newspaper in a business suit sitting the office of where Lex Luthor once ran Lex Corp. a short while ago.

"The one called the Master by the ninja named Itachi?" asked Alfred with Bruce nodding.

"The very same Alfred. This man may well be the Master that Itachi spoke of when we fought in the tea shop. Hmmm...perhaps Bruce Wayne should meet this Uzumaki Menma in person to possibly open the idea of renewing the business relationship that was almost made between both Lex Corp. and Wayne Enterprise," suggested Bruce while Alfred let a small smile form though he was still worried.

"A bold plan sir. But what if this Uzumaki Menma is in fact the ninja assassin you have been secretly looking for and sees through your charade of being there? He might decide to retaliate in a manner most violent to make his displeasure known," offered Alfred so his Master would consider all angles of this plan and the risk involved.

"I know I'm putting you and possibly other people I know at risk Alfred. But if this man is in fact the ninja I'm looking for, we can expect an immediate retaliation from him, or from Itachi for the act itself," said Bruce knowing he would have to ensure Alfred was protected in his home for awhile and make sure some of the other people in his life were also well protected.

"A big gamble sir," said Alfred with Bruce nodding.

"True, but I need to know who my future enemy is before I can figure out a means to take him down. Plus from what I read here, Mercy Graves won't be removed from her position she had when serving Luthor. If I can't get information out of him, I can get it out of her easily enough," replied Bruce while Alfred grimaced knowing the risk surrounding the plan increasing greatly.

"Do be careful sir. This isn't like any of the others times where you have had to 'disguise' yourself as Bruce Wayne to get close to a potential enemy. Remember, he _knows_ you are Batman, and as such will suspect your intentions as Bruce Wayne from visiting him so suddenly out of the blue, regardless of your 'honest' intentions," warned Alfred knowing full well that Batman's cover as Bruce Wayne was already at risk of being exposed for a farce by the enemy.

He just hoped Batman and Bruce Wayne didn't bite off more then they could chew.

(A/N: YAY! Another fine long chapter given from me to you! ALL BOW BEFORE MY GREATNESS! Ha! Ha! Ha! Greatness. But seriously I wanted to write this one to get to how Luthor gets taken down since many were wondering _how_ he would be taken down. I didn't want to drag it out when I have so much else to do in this fic. Also, I got the idea of Harley and Mercy possibly fighting later on from a funny scene from the episode World's Finest. The one where Joker and Lex had a simple talk after Joker's first failed attempt to kill Superman. If you don't know what the Hell I am even talking about right now look it up on . Just simply put in Harley VS Mercy and it should pop up instantly. It is actually pretty funny. Lex and Joker are just talking normally while the henchwomen are doing battle in the background with a bit of foreground. LOL! Good stuff. So expect that future brawl sometime soon between those two. Until next time...PEACE!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-In a Bind

Naruto sighed happily in his office chair. Well...the _Shadow Clone_ of Naruto was sighing happily in his office chair. A new one at any rate since the old one had been thrown out at his order due to the other one belonging to Lex Luthor. The last thing Naruto wanted was to sit in a used chair where some angry prick with a fragile super ego once planted his ass everyday to scheme up plans to kill Superman. So with that in mind, Naruto enjoyed the comfy chair, and the now redecorated office that came with it.

The whole corporate setting seemed so... _bland_ to him. So Naruto had it redone to give it a Japanese feel complete with a Zen garden off to the side. He still had the desk with the computer on it, but that was to be expected.

His intercom beeped.

 _"Mr. Uzumaki sir, a Mr. Wayne is here to see you,"_ said Mercy politely with her voice coming in loud and clear from the intercom speaker

And there was another thing too. Mercy Graves. Lex Luthor's former servant, bodyguard, lapdog, and all around slave in all but name. But now she wasn't Lex's anymore since the man was in jail after escaping from prison and being caught trying to leave the country while he was suppose to be awaiting his trial. Now the man was being kept in isolation away from the other inmates since several had helped him escape in return for a sizeable fee from one of the hidden banks accounts Lex claimed to still have overseas. While this was all happening, Mercy had gone to Lex Corp. to get answers on just _how_ all the top secret information in Lex Corp. surrounding the man's business dealings were brought to light. Imagine her own shock at seeing Naruto again in Lex's office like he owned it and immediately she demanded answers from him. Who he was? What he was? What he did to her? And just about everything else under the sun.

So Naruto told her the truth and answered her questions honestly in order and explained what his plans were for the future. Making the world a better place by doing what was necessary in doing good while being necessarily evil. Plus, a nice group of hot women in a harem by his side didn't hurt either.

It wasn't easy for Mercy to accept. _Especially_ given the fact one of those women in his harem was Harley Quinn herself. Those two had some bad blood that they needed to get out of their system and Naruto was more then happy to help in that regard.

(Flashback-Metropolis Penthouse-Sparing Room)

A flying spear kick hitting Harley in the ribs via an angry Mercy sent the blonde woman flying backwards. Harley being thick skinned from years of her body being abused in all sorts of ways, quickly retaliated with a one two punch to the face of her enemy. The two were angry when they first saw each other, both of them were not pleased in being with the same man, and wanted to have their long desired rematch. Only after one of them was left standing and the other was completely knocked out (Naruto forbid them killing each other) would the hatchet be buried.

They had been at it for well over 30 minutes.

Now Harley was on top of Mercy, smashing a fist into the woman's face left and right, but Mercy herself was no push over. She had been numerous fights and trained to take a great deal of pain while still being focused on the objective. So with the correct timing, the woman grabbed Harley's fist, threw her off balance, and hit the blonde with a knee to the gut. Using this moment, Mercy got behind Harley, and put her in a headlock before she squeezed tightly.

"Give up! Give up or I'll snap neck like a wet twig!" stated Mercy while Harley struggled to breathe and fight back.

"Never!" gasped Harley before she elbowed Mercy several times in the ribs and threw the woman off of her.

The two continued to go at it until both were too exhausted and very much unconscious on the ground with Naruto sighing knowing this wouldn't be the end of their rivalry. So he picked them up, put them in a separate bed, and healed their injuries before getting the two of them to sit down in the common room area to further discuss things in regards to them keeping things civil.

Easier said then done. But the threat of shoving the two of them into a closet with a gas based aphrodisiac being pumped into it and making both women having hot passionate lesbian sex in said closet surprisingly helped. That and he threatened to have a hidden camera in the closet for recording said lesbian scene.

(End Flashback)

And now (after a great deal of demanded sex that followed from both women), Mercy now belonged to Naruto in terms of joining him in his plans for the world. After all, helping the planet become a far better place to live in was an improved change of pace for Mercy over the whole making top secret weapons meant to kill Superman, or the obsessing over how to bring the alien hero down.

"Thank you Mercy. Please send him in," replied Naruto while his disguise of dark hair, blue eyes was in place with no whisker marks since he felt they would make him appear to be a meta-human.

Bruce Wayne walked into the room in his usual business suit, clean cut hair, and the ever charming smile that lowered the guards of men while making women swoon. Well...most women swoon. Mercy seemed immune to his charm and smile, though that was no real surprise to Bruce Wayne. There were always a few sharp minded women out there who knew better then to fall for his playboy billionaire charms.

And they usually knew how to kick someone's ass if you piss them off.

"Mr. Uzumaki," said Bruce Wayne while approaching Naruto and shook his hand.

"Mr. Wayne. Welcome! Do you like with what I have done with the place? I know you were here at one point regarding my predecessor's time when visiting Metropolis. I assure you, the time spent here a second time will be much more welcome," said Naruto while gesturing toward Bruce to sit.

"It is certainly different. You made sure of that. I see you went with a Japanese design for the office. Though I wasn't expecting a Zen garden," replied Bruce with Naruto smiling.

"Well, I can't spend all my working hours and days in this room sitting in a chair on a computer. My muscles would grow weak, turn to fat, and the Zen garden does help me clear my mind. What about you? No Zen garden at Wayne Enterprises?" asked Naruto while Bruce chuckled.

"No. I sadly don't have the time nor luxury of clearing my mind in such a way," answered Bruce while knowing it was sadly true since he spent what time in life being Batman and running his company.

What rare free time there was when not doing either of those two things involved going on dates with women to fool people into believe he was a playboy billionaire.

"Really? Pity. So I am under the impression you wish to possibly form another business partnership with Lex Corp. with Wayne Enterprises now that Lex is no longer in charge?" questioned Naruto since Bruce Wayne had called right out of the blue roughly a week after he became the official head of the company.

"Yes. Lex Luthor's business practice and policies overall made me wary to continue our partnership the first time around when he was making a special type of tracking robot for military use. I told him unless we both signed off on it, as per the terms of the contract we both signed, he couldn't use them the way he clearly intended. Which now I suspect was to track down Superman, no matter the place, or location in order to possibly terminate the Superhero of Metropolis," explained Bruce while he frowned at the memory due to it involving the Joker.

"Yes I have been going through a lot of files lately surrounding the many R&D projects the man authorized and most of them disturbed me greatly. Most of them are for weapons development. Means to take down Meta-humans as well as Superman. Even the means of imprisoning them for long periods of time. I saw projects that the military was frothing at the mouth over to get a hold of such things for whatever devious plans they themselves are working on," replied Naruto with Bruce frowning since he knew the military had sent Lex Corp. a lot of top secret military contracts in recent months prior to Luthor's arrest.

"And now that you are in charge?" asked Bruce while trying to sound curious.

"Scraped and put on hold for the moment. A good chunk of those weapons the military wants in these contracts involve highly dangerous components that are far too dangerous to be used on anyone. They hurt the planet more then they do a single person with the residual radioactively energy they give off. A green rock called Kryptonite," said Naruto with Bruce Wayne mentally frowning at the mention of the stuff.

"Yes. Its considered to be one of Superman's rare weaknesses. What are your plans for the Kryptonite? If its as dangerous as you claim with its radioactive properties, having such an item around could be quite lethal to anyone exposed to it. Luthor himself has Kryptonite poisoning from long term exposure," said Bruce Wayne with Naruto nodding since that was all true.

"All the Kryptonite that Luthor has acquired is going to be sealed away in a vault I am having designed specifically for that purpose. In fact, the vault is designed to only be opened by myself and of my own freewill. And the whole vault inside is designed with a purge initiative to destroy the Kryptonite should anyone try to access the vault or break into it unlawfully. It even has an automatic backup generator built inside of it to be self sustaining for thee days in the event someone cuts the power to my company," answered Naruto, which was true since the vast majority of the stuff had been bought, stolen, or recovered by Luthor to be used for the very purpose of killing Superman, Supergirl, and anyone else with Kryptonian blood.

"So if Kryptonite were to be used, it would not be from your vault," surmised Bruce while admitting to himself it was an ingenious way of keeping such a reserve of the radioactive stuff out of wrong hands.

"Exactly. How so much of it landed on Earth is a mystery to me. But that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is the future of Lex Corp. or as it will soon be called by the end of the week...Whirlpool Inc.!" said Naruto with Bruce raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"Whirlpool Inc.?" asked Bruce since he wasn't expecting that.

"In honor of my home, which was said to be surrounded by them in ancient times. I felt with a new start, the company needed a new name to signify it," said Naruto with Bruce nodding since he could understand that.

Change the name, the image, and overall feel of the company would remove it from the shadows of its predecessor.

"An interesting concept. I hope it works. Lex Luthor cast a large shadow over Metropolis with Lex Corp. I couldn't help but notice a lot of things here in this hallway surround the samurai," said Bruce while Naruto looked at the man looking at the various Japanese items purchased for this change of appearance.

"Yes. Warriors of honor. They fought and died bravely for the Lords they served. Such people deserve to be honored as such in return. It also reminds the people who work for me what it means to be honorable and do honorable things over the dishonorable ones," remarked Naruto since it was true.

"What about ninjas? They are part of Japanese history to combat samurai who were not as honorable as most and oppressed farmers in various regions," remarked Bruce while seeing no reaction surrounding his mentioning of the ninjas.

"Ninjas work in the shadows from what I have been told. It seemed wrong to put such attire or their weapons on display. I did try to see if there was anyone willing to sell any authentic ninja gear, but no one I talked to was willing to sell when I was in Japan," said Naruto calmly while Bruce went over his words for a moment.

'A standard answer to my question. It gives away nothing, but hides nothing at the same time,' thought Bruce while not giving away anything about him suspecting his host being anything but a simple business man.

"Would you like a tour of the place? I don't know if the last one you had here with Lex was pleasant or not, but I want you to see all the changes made so far," offered Naruto with Bruce nodding since he could use this as a means to poke around without even making the attempt.

The two exited his office and made their way to the elevator, where Naruto hit the button that would send them to the 20th floor where R&D was located. As they walked through the halls, Bruce notice that this floor (or maybe it was other and he didn't see it yet) had fewer scientist/employees over the last time he was here touring the building with Lex. Not only that, but the various things being worked on didn't surround weapons, and some of the technology they were working on seemed more medical related.

"Not to pry, but I noticed the number of people on this floor seems...small by comparison to what I saw the last time I was here," commented Bruce while they stood in front of the window where some scientists were working on something important.

"That's because I fired a large amount of the scientists here. After I took over, I decided to perform a... _purge_ if you will of those who would prefer to make deadly weapons over highly advanced medical technology or other high tech items that could benefit the planet in the long run. I performed a solid review of each person here for R &D and found many of them preferred making things that destroy everything in its path instead of healing. So I fired those idiots for the same reason Luthor hired them. People like that do not belong in my company," answered Naruto firmly, which was true since he felt this world had enough weapon makers, and wasn't about to become one of them.

"I bet a lot of people within your company didn't appreciate that decision," commented Bruce while smirking at Naruto.

"Oh they were upset. But I told them that the image of this company would no longer be associated with making things that kill people. If they had a problem with my decision, I told them that I had no problem revealing such displeasure to the Media and gave those who protested the changes a chance to leave while they could. Naturally, a good chunk of them left for companies supporting military advancements, but some of the smarter ones, seeing what you do now, have decided to stay," replied Naruto with Bruce nodding.

"Won't there be an issue filling the massive hole you have made regarding this decision?" asked Bruce curiously while Naruto nodding.

"At first, but that is what scouting at the Universities, and College's for the best of the best throughout the Country is for Mr. Wayne. I intend to get the next generation of brilliant mind in my company with the skills and hunger to advance themselves in what I'm doing. It won't be long before the employment hole is filled," remarked Naruto with Bruce nodding again since it made sense.

Don't bother looking for apples in the bucket when the fresh ones in the tree were much easier to grab.

Deciding to explore everything further, Bruce followed Naruto around what the soon to be Whirlpool Inc. building to the different floors, seeing different divisions setup, and the technology being developed here. All in all, it was very impressive in Bruce Wayne's eyes, and had a feeling he should get in on the ground floor with this type of technology being developed.

But as Batman and Dark Knight of Gotham City...he was not happy.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki, from what I have seen from this tour of the company, you are indeed a much needed breath of fresh air. I think we can do business together in the near future," said Bruce while Naruto nodded and the two shook hands.

"Let me know what everyone at Wayne Enterprise thinks of the idea before we make the announcement official. I think our companies working together could really change the world for the better," replied Naruto with Bruce nodding and leaving the building before he got in his limo driven by Alfred.

"What did you learn Master Bruce?" asked Alfred when the door was shut.

"Official company stance and business aside? Nothing. Not a damn thing. The transmitter I planted in his office under his desk might help reveal something," remarked Bruce now that he was in "Batman" mode.

He just hoped his plans bore fruit.

(Naruto's Office-At the Moment)

Naruto smirked as he stood in front of the window that looked down on the entire city of Metropolis and held the transmitter Bruce Wayne left there in secret. Naruto knew the man would come here soon enough under the pretense of doing potential business. You don't replace a notorious businessman like Lex Luthor so suddenly that it goes unnoticed by someone like Batman. Or in this case, as his persona of businessman Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises.

"I don't like it," remarked Mercy after walking up behind him.

"Don't like what? That Bruce Wayne failed to flirt with you? Make you swoon under his charming smile?" asked Naruto with Mercy glaring at him.

"No you ass! The fact he remotely suspects you of something. Almost as if you were Lex Luthor 2.0 or something. The last thing you need is him spying on you while playing it off as a possible business deal," answered Mercy with Naruto nodding before destroying the little transmitter shaped like a bat in his hand.

"Of course he does. If there is one thing that anyone and everyone in the business world fears today, is the possibility of Luthor's successor actually being more ruthless then him. They will surely be disappointed," said Naruto calmly knowing he had some skeptics in the Media about him taking over the company.

"And you still want to do business with him?" asked Mercy in disbelief.

"Of course! Let him get close with his company doing business with mine. I have nothing to hide. Everything this company does will be legal, ethical, and benefit the people and the planet for the long term. Unlike Luthor, I keep my business and personal life separate from each other. He mixed the two together in the belief they could coexist when they in fact were his downfall," said Naruto while Mercy didn't believe him.

"If that were the case, what am I to you? Business? Or personal?" asked Mercy curiously while Naruto chuckled and approached her with a grin on his face with the henge now gone from it.

"Why the answer to that question is... _pleasure_ of course," answered Naruto before kissing her passionately and held onto the slightly surprised woman, who quickly found herself holding onto him, and moaning into the kiss while his hands began to explore her body.

It was a good thing there were no other appoints today since Naruto didn't want the office sex to be ruined.

(Gotham City-Gotham Police Department-Several Days Later)

Batman was on the roof of the building. The search light with the bat signal on it shining brightly and projecting the symbol of Batman into the night sky. In front of Batman was Police Commissioner James Gordon, who looked like he had aged a few years, and did not look happy right now to say the least.

In fact, the man looked downright terrified about something.

"You seem worried about something Commissioner. What's the problem?" asked Batman while the Commissioner surprised him by taking out a cigarette and started smoking.

A first for Batman to see from the man since Gordon never smoked. A drink here and there in his office, but nothing too bad that it impeded his work either or ability to lead the Gotham Police Department.

"Its about the ninja assassin case. The one where the killer basically slaughtered all of the big time inmates at Arkham," said Commissioner Gordon, who had a tone of defeat in his voice.

"What about it? Did you get a lead?" asked Batman since it did happen from time to time.

"No. I need you to back off from this one case. _Permanently_ ," answered Commissioner Gordon with Batman frowning.

"Why? What happened?" asked Batman with Commissioner Gordon taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"His subordinate in a weasel mask came to visit me. Here in the police station," answered Commissioner Gordon with Batman narrowing his eyes.

"Itachi," whispered Batman with Commissioner Gordon ignoring the name since he did not care about that right now.

"Yes. And he didn't enter through the window like you would expect from a ninja to do. No. The man quite literally walked into the police...and tore it along with everyone else in the building apart before walking right into my office like he was the Commissioner," whispered Commissioner Gordon fearfully.

(Flashback-Hours Ago)

The phantom of Uchiha Itachi let out a sigh before entering the building without any fear or hesitation. His orders were clear following his creation by Naruto. Make it quite clear to Batman that he should back off right now or there would be trouble. Violent trouble. After Bruce Wayne left following the tour of soon to be Whirlpool Inc., Naruto had (after having office sex with Mercy) decided to make Batman realize just how unwise it was to continue this game, and try to call his bluff. Of course, he had no intention of killing poor defenseless Alfred Pennyworth, but Naruto also knew that by letting this go, he would only encourage the Dark Knight to pursue him. This was a preverbal monkey on his back and while annoyingly small in terms of being a problem, it was still annoying, and had to be removed before it grew into a bigger more annoying problem.

And Naruto was becoming a very busy man as of late so he couldn't allow such a thing to grow into a bigger more annoying problem.

Which was why Naruto decided to go for a target considered to be valuable to Batman, his persona as Bruce Wayne, and several others around him.

Namely one Police Commissioner James Gordon.

Itachi had beaten up every police officer who stood in his way. From rookie to detective. Every policeman or policewoman who stood in his way hit the ground hard. No rank in the building was spared. It didn't matter if you were a police sergeant, police lieutenant, or police captain. It didn't matter if you were part of a S.W.A.T. team in full body armor and fully armed to the teeth. You crossed the phantom of Uchiha Itachi and you would fall... _hard_!

As all the police did walking from one floor to the next. All the alarms the building had were cut earlier so no one could warn anyone inside or out of the building. It was only when Itachi entered the busy room filled with countless police officers and detectives did everything seem to stop. Everyone looked at him in shock while he stood there unmoving at seeing someone like himself standing there like it was normal. When one police officer tried to approach Itachi, the masked ninja quickly struck without warning with an open palm strike to the man's chest that sent the policeman flying back well over 20 feet into a desk.

And after taking an aggressive fighting stance, Itachi made a "come get me" hand motion to the rest in the room...with the invisible fighting bell being rung. All of the police in the room had charged Itachi in the hopes of overpowering him with sheer numbers. But the phantom of the infamous Uchiha Prodigy who slaughtered his own clansmen in one night would not be stopped in his mission. Everyone standing in his way fell to the ground. Whether by mere physical force from his Taijutsu skills that were the phantom skills of Uchiha Itachi himself or the powerful Genjutsu he put some of them from a mere glance using his own Sharingan on them behind the mask. Some tried to draw their guns in the hopes of firing a bullet into the ninja's chest or head in order to put him down, but sadly there was no clear line of fire, and when they did a kunai projectile would jam their gun before they could pull the trigger.

Which in hindsight was probably for the best given if they did, the backlash from doing so would either severely injure, or kill them depending on where the bullets flew during said backlash.

When it was all over, only Itachi was left standing over the injured bodies of over 40 well trained, and armed police officers. After stepping _on_ Detective Bullock's large body, he silently opened the door to get to his intended target, and instantly turned into a flock of crows when the gun held by said target fired itself at him at near point blank range. It was a smart move on Gordon's part. Once the door was open enough or about to be open, the Commissioner would have a chance to fire dead on at his target, but to ensure it was his target, and not a fellow police officer, he had to wait until someone _NOT_ one of his own walked through the door.

Sadly though, the Commissioner's plan would have only worked for a normal person, and if the attacker got sloppy, if not arrogant in the process.

'Great! Out of all the people I have to take down by myself, it has to be the one with skills like Batman, but more lethal, and has some kind of shape shifting power,' thought James Gordon while eyeing the door and the fact the man he shot turned into a flock of crows.

"Police Commissioner James Gordon. We have much to talk about," said Itachi with his voice echoing into the room.

'How did he get in here? I didn't see him come in and there is only one door for entering this room. So how...?' thought Gordon before the crows materialized into Itachi in all his ANBU mask, Akatsuki cloak, and Akatsuki hat wearing glory.

Before Commissioner Gordon could even raise his gun to aim it at Itachi, the ninja of the two quickly cut the barrel of the gun in half with a tanto, and grabbed the man before he pinned him to the wall. Gordon tried to get out of his grip, but the sight of the tanto in Itachi's hand now poised at his neck made the Police Commissioner of Gotham City stop trying almost instantly.

"Keep moving and you die," said Itachi with Gordon not moving in the slightest, but it was clear that his eyes held the fear one would expect in his situation.

"Why are you...why are you here?" asked Commissioner Gordon with Itachi looking him right in the eyes even if he couldn't see it.

"My Master sent me. He wants to send a message to the Batman regarding a previous one and the warning attached to it that was not taken seriously," said Itachi with Gordon now sweating heavily at this point since he had an idea of what the message was and what the warning had been.

"Please don't kill me. I know you probably have heard people beg before, but I truly don't want to die. Please! Surely it doesn't have to be this way," pleaded Gordon while his eyes glanced over at a picture of his daughter Barbara Gordon smiling at him from his desk.

Glancing over in the direction Commissioner was looking at, Itachi saw the picture, and turned to look fully at the man. He remained silent in front of the Commissioner, who feared his plea for mercy would be ignored, and meet his end here with a blade through his throat or chest. What was really happening was Itachi having a mental talk with his creator on getting permission to proceed in scaring the man into listening to him.

 _"I see. Well that makes things easier. The plan was to scare him into getting Batman to back off into digging further with the threat of a painful death. But this works perfectly too. Use it,"_ commanded Naruto through his mental link with his phantom of Itachi, who mentally nodded.

"There is one way you can be spared tonight. Only one. Agree to do this and you will be spared my blade through your vital organs until only death awaits," replied Itachi while Gordon nodded.

"Name it," gasped Gordon while hoping it was at least somewhat reasonable.

"I am here on behalf of my Master. Your Dark Knight has been pursuing him for what he did at Arkham Asylum not that long ago. I warned Batman to leave my Master alone and to call off the hunt. The price of refusal was to _kill_ someone very close to him and make it painful. Admittedly, you were not the target my Master had in mind, but ultimately, you were a far better choice given your influence here as the city's Police Commissioner, and it would have shown we are not bluffing," explained Itachi with Gordon giving a small nod.

"I understand," said Gordon with Itachi shaking his head slightly.

"No. You don't. Since you are so eager to be shown mercy here tonight, the terms of you getting it require your assistance in ordering Batman to stop his obsessive behavior in his attempt at coming after my Master. You _will_ get him to back off. You _will_ tell him to stop and make him stop Commissioner Gordon. If you do not, I have been authorized by my Master to _double_ the kill count meant here tonight, and the secondary target...will be the one person closest to you," replied Itachi with Gordon's eyes going wide in shock and fear.

"No! No! Not Barbara. You leave her out of this! She's innocent in all of this!" protested Gordon, but was stopped from resisting when the pointy tip of the tanto in Itachi's hand touch the flesh of his neck.

"I'm sure she is innocent. Nevertheless, there must be a penalty based incentive to ensure you comply with the demands being made here tonight. Get in touch with Batman after I disappear and convince him to leave my Master alone so we may work without reprisal. Do this and I will not come back here or hunt down your daughter. But should you fail in completing this task...you will have the sad unwanted realization of knowing that _you_ Commissioner Gordon...outlived your daughter. My Master rarely gives someone mercy these days. So many are unworthy of it. But you? You keep Gotham clean, try to fight the good fight no matter the odds, and don't bow to corruption. Which is why you are being shown mercy right now in the fact I do not kill you in a violent display beyond measure," said Itachi before removing the tanto from Gordon's neck and dropping the man so he fell on his butt.

"Just don't hurt Barbara. I will talk to Batman. I will get him to back off. Even if it means I have to arrest him to do it," said Gordon while breathing quite heavily, but was quickly calming down knowing his little girl was safe...at least for now.

"Good. Remember, should you fail, or do not carry out this command...both yourself and your daughter will die! And it will not be a clean death or in order of oldest to youngest. No. She will die _first_! And we will make you _watch_!" stated Itachi coldly while pointing at Gordon to further emphasize the point.

"I will do what you ask. Just please...don't kill her. Even if I fail to get him to stop, she doesn't deserve to die. Just kill me should I fail and be done with it," pleaded Gordon with Itachi tilting his head for a second before turning to the picture showing Barbara smiling at the camera that took it.

Before Itachi sliced it horizontally in half in a single strike.

"Fail my Master and what I just did to this picture of your daughter will happen to your actual daughter and in front of you. No more mercy. No more pleading. No deals. Just death. Two _violent_ deaths," said Itachi before he was gone by dispersing in a flock of crows that smashed through the window.

And leaving a crying Police Commissioner on the floor of his own office.

(End Flashback)

"Now do you understand? This is why I need you to back off Batman. This isn't just my life hanging in the balance, but my daughter's life as well," said Commissioner Gordon with Batman frowning.

"Surely she can be protected by the best your department has to offer. Taken out of state in the Witness Protection Program," offered Batman since he had no intention of letting this go and was hoping to convince James to let him pursue this.

"Something tells me the Witness Protection Program won't work. Hell, its barely works against the Mob after witnesses testify at their trials. This ninja took down every single officer I had in the building. And he didn't just enter through a window, the man entered through the God damn front door! This ninja threw Bullock over his shoulder onto the ground like he weighed next to nothing! He tore through my precinct like it was a joke and had a sword pointed at my neck ready to end my life. And now I have gotten my only child locked up in this mess because I begged for my life!" remarked Gordon before he took another drag from his cigarette.

"He is a ninja Commissioner. They don't honor deals like you or I would. They have no honor. Unless it benefits them to honor agreements, we cannot trust what this Itachi says about not harming Barbara," said Batman knowing he had to convince Gordon to let him do this.

"I'm sorry Batman, but I can't take that risk. I can't risk my only child so you can take down these two ninja, who want to be left alone. So you either give me your word that you will back off entirely from this case or...or I will arrest you. Right here. Right now!" said Gordon with his new revolver having been drawn at the end.

"Don't do this Commissioner," said Batman before more policemen came out with guns drawn and pointed at him.

"I'm sorry old friend. For what it is worth, I didn't want it to come to this between us. But if I have to choose between your crusade and my Barbara's life...I would choose Barbara every single time," said Gordon with Batman's eyes narrowing.

"And I understand that. But sooner or later you will realize Barbara can be protected by those capable of doing it, if given the chance. Until you do realize this, all I can say to you is...goodbye Commissioner," replied Batman before he threw down smoke pellets that covered the area around him smoke so no one would see him leave.

"Find him! Hurry!" commanded Gordon with everyone rushing from the roof to get into their cars and drive off in multiple directions.

"I see he didn't take too kindly to the command of backing down. Knowing what was at stake for you and your daughter," said Itachi from behind Gordon after appearing from the shadows.

"No. No he didn't. And its not like I didn't try to convince him either. I told him what you did, what you said, and what you threatened to do if he didn't stop. Surely you or your Master can't hold it against me or my daughter for this," said Gordon while feeling like the icy grip of death was slowly reaching out to him.

"No. I suppose not. You did what was asked of you Commissioner Gordon and you did it to the best of your ability soon after being given the order. Batman was clearly going to say no to your plea regardless of what threats were used on you, your daughter, or on him personally. My Master sees that now. He won't hold it against you or your daughter. As such, the order of your life and your daughter's life ending by my hands, or his own if he wished it has been... _rescinded_ ," said Itachi while Gordon was happy and fell to his knees in relief.

"Thank God," whispered Gordon before he felt Itachi's iron grip on his shoulder.

"However, such a thing is not without a heavy price. If you wish for such an order to stay rescinded, you will allow myself, or my Master to move throughout Gotham City without being pursued by your department. Meaning you will let us go about our lives in this city doing what we wish, when we wish, and if necessary...we _kill_ those we wish. Namely the _criminal_ element within this city. Do you understand?" said Itachi with Gordon nodding his head.

"I do," whispered Gordon while accepting the terms if it meant saving his daughter's life.

As far as he was concerned they were more then fair. Besides, the only people these ninja had killed (or the Master had killed) were corrupt guards, criminals, and psychos of the highest level. So long as innocent lives, namely his own daughter, weren't butchered by these two, why should he care?

"My Master is most pleased that you would agree to his most generous terms. It has been a pleasure doing business with you Commissioner Gordon," said Itachi before he turned around and left without a sound.

(Titan's Tower-Sometime Later)

Beast Boy was in heaven. Why shouldn't he be in heaven? Terra was alive! Terra was his girlfriend. Sure she didn't have powers anymore, but he didn't care about powers. He had liked her for her. And since he was no longer in a relationship with Raven, which he had broken off soon after, it made pursuing the blonde woman easily enough. It was for the best anyway since Raven, for all her self control, had a great deal of "emotional baggage" thanks to her issues regarding her Father Trigon. And while Beast Boy had tried to handle it like anyone would in his place...the green changeling just felt it was better to be with someone else. Someone else, who was...well... _normal_ in a sense without the risk of them causing mild explosions every so often from out of control emotions.

Sure, Beast Boy knew he _could_ have done things a bit better when he ended things with Raven, given how she was in a emotional funk after they broke up. But he wanted to end it with her so his relationship with Terra could start. He had his own happiness to think about and his romantic relationship (what there was of it being romantic being very little) with Raven just wasn't growing.

Right now, Beast Boy was in Terra's old room, which the blonde girl now lived in (much to the ire of some of the other Titans since she didn't have powers anymore) with Terra, kissing each other, and making out passionately. It was getting pretty hot and heavy for the two, but suddenly Terra stopped after Beast Boy got his shirt off.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Beast Boy since he was really getting into it.

"Nothing is wrong. I just want to try something new. Something... _kinky_!" stated Terra lustfully while Beast Boy grinned at her since he knew she was the adventurous type like him.

"No problem babe. What did you have in mind?" asked Beast Boy while a great deal of the blood meant for his brain having traveled far south to even think about what she was saying to him.

All he could think about was how awesome it would be to get laid tonight. Which was a nice change of pace since Terra had been denying him for quite some time now for what she called "personal reasons". He would have inquired further, but kiss on the lips, and one of her hands on his junk for a second or two always distracted him from asking again each time.

"Just stand up, close your eyes, and just let me do all the work in setting the mood," said Terra with a mischievous gleam in her eyes that Beast Boy didn't see.

With both now standing up, Terra made her move to "setting the mood" as she put it with a blindfold, some special rope coated in a formula designed to negate Beast Boy's animal transformation, and a big red ball gag just for him. Before her lover could question what she was doing, Terra had already tied him up first with his arms, and hands behind his back. She put the blindfold on and the ball gag in his mouth. He tried to transform, but the special rope was already doing its job since it was designed to work upon making skin contact.

"Takhd? Wdkhf dhsks sfhskh sk sfkhh?" mumbled Beast Boy while struggling to move and change into an animal, but found he couldn't.

"Hush now. Let me do my work. After all, you agreed to do something kinky with me so let Mistress Terra do what she wants to your body. Your weak, skinny, pathetic body that needs to be properly... _punished_!" replied Terra from behind Beast Boy into his ear before she reached into his purple shorts and gave his briefs a tug upward.

"SAhddshd!" exclaimed Beast Boy through the ball gag at being given a brutal wedgie by his girlfriend.

"What's that slave? You want me to pull them up _harder_?!" asked Terra before she did just that and loved the screams she got from him.

"SjDskhf! !Tfkh! Dskhs!" cried out Beast Boy with tears running down his eyes behind the blindfold.

"What's that? You want me to rip your tighty whiteys off? Well, if my little slave wants to know pleasure through pain, don't ever say Mistress Terra isn't a loving Mistress," said Terra before grabbing an even bigger hold on Beast Boy's underwear and yanked it even harder with all her might.

 _RIIIIIIP!_

Beast Boy screamed in shock and pain at the feeling of his underwear being removed like that while Terra held him close while rubbing his chest almost lovingly. Almost.

"Its okay my slave. Mistress Terra will make it up to you," whispered Terra while Beast Boy continued crying behind his blindfold with tears coming down.

"Ahtsdhk. Skhfkhsf. Wkhs kdksh!" mumbled Beast Boy while Terra rubbed his skinny green chest.

Before twisting both nipples hard and putting a clamp on them, which caused him to let out another scream.

"I'm sorry slave. Did that hurt? Let Mistress Terra take some pressure off of you," said Terra before she reach down to his purple shorts he always wore and yanked them down hard to pool at his ankles.

"Tauhf! Wdgkh dkh sfhsfkh!" exclaimed Beast Boy while Terra chuckled at his reaction to what she just did.

"Oh don't be like that Beast Boy. You know your poor tiny penis needed to be aired out after the wedgie. After all, such a weak little thing like that can't survive such brutality by a woman like me. Or any woman for that matter. It is no wonder you are still considered a _boy_ by the rest of the Titans. Of course, I'm sure any other boy would have a dick much bigger then yours at this point," mocked Terra while enjoying the feeling of emasculating the green changeling.

To further add to the humiliation, Terra had also setup a hidden camera in the room on a tripod kickstand. Since the room was already dark, Beast Boy never saw it when they first entered to start their little make out session. All she had to do was finish what she had planned to do next and soon have pictures to show just how pathetic this so called Titan really was.

While Beast Boy struggled to get free, much less scream for help by someone, anyone who could hear him, Terra was busy getting out some marker pens with jet black ink in them. Taking off the cap, Terra grinned evilly at Beast Boy, even if the changeling was unable to see it. Quickly drawing all over him, Terra stopped every so often to inspect her "artistic" work, adding new things here or there, and giggling like mad woman at what she put on his skinny green body.

First, she drew a dick on both sides of his face pointed right at his mouth, and the words "I do this for money!" on his forehead. Second, she wrote "look at my tiny penis" along his lower torso with arrows pointing down from all directions to his dick. Other things she wrote were "Beast Bitch!", "Sissy Boy!", and "I can't change into a pussy because I already am one everyday of the week!" all over the front of his body

And that was just on the front of him.

Moving behind Beast Boy to work on his back, Terra wrote "I love anal!", "I bend over for all things anal! Toys included!", "I love getting wedgies!", and "I wear tighty whiteys because of my small shameful penis!". She even doodled the image of a paddle along with the words "Please use on my ass for fun!" all over it.

All in all, Terra was very happy with her work. The only thing left was to capture it all in picture format.

"Say cheese my bitch for a slave. You are about to become immortalize as the first and last _Sissy_ _Titan_ thanks to Mistress Terra," said Terra before she took picture after picture of Beast Boy's front, his back, and again after forcing him into various lewd positions.

And to think she was just getting started.

(Sometime Later)

"Well its been fun my green sissy slave, but all good things must end. Including our own relationship. Don't feel bad though about me and my own needs. While you were unable to even remotely satisfy them, I did find a guy who did. He is a hero in Titans East named Speedy. You know, the archer of the group? I met him a few weeks ago out of the blue and we just... _clicked_. Oh and the _sex_ we had was... _incredible_!" stated Terra happily while putting all of her stuff in a big suitcase.

"HJAsdfkh wrskfh!" exclaimed Beast Boy from his current position in the room.

"Yeah, all those times I just blew you off in wanting to doing something together was so I could and would go blow him instead, and of course ride his manliness between his legs. I mean what woman wouldn't in my shoes? His penis is so much bigger then yours and the overall stamina behind it. I no longer have to use my toys to get off after you leave my room. Fortunately, I found the solution to my problem on what to do with them now that I don't need such things," said Terra happily while she looked at the still immobilized Beast Boy.

"Siyfkh dishsh akfhsdh!" exclaimed Beast Boy while in pain from his current position.

"Don't worry. I'm sure someone will discover where you are and let you down...after they laugh at your current situation before kicking you out of the Titans. After all, a sissy like you would be a disgrace to the group so the only natural thing to do will be to kick your wimpy ass out! So enjoy your time hanging around in this room for the next couple of hours until morning Beast Bitch! Oh and one more thing, _Raven_ sends her coldest regards for what you did to her broken fragile heart you fucking liar! Not that it matters since she has a new man in her life who can give her all the emotional support and orgasms she wants," said Terra happily before she left with her stuff all packed and was out the door.

In the center of the room was Beast Boy, hanging by a hook attacked to the ceiling via the elasticity of specially made women's panties Terra put on him, and were now wedged right up his ass. It also did not help that several of Terra's favorite "toys", two small ones, and one _big_ were already rammed up there. To further add to the humiliation, there was a large banner setup right above Beast Boy's head, and had the words "Property of Mistress Terra!" in big letters with multiple arrows pointing in the direction of Beast Boy's emasculated body.

By the time anyone among the Titans found the green changeling, they would be either be too uncaring to get him down for what he did to Raven. _Or_ they would be laughing themselves stupid at the sight of Beast Boy in such a humiliating situation.

Probably both!

When Terra got to the roof of the tower, she was met by a man in a ninja outfit with pale skin, and fake smile with no emotion behind it. The ninja was soon given multiple copies of the pictures that Terra took and looked at each one intently.

"Not bad. You have some serious talent with a camera. Just like I do with drawing. You should really give photography a chance," said the ninja while smiling his fake smile at her.

"You really think so?" asked Terra since she was surprised to be approached by such a strange... _person_ all those weeks ago.

She had been at the mall doing her own thing there when Sai had secretly approached her during a trip there. At first, Terra thought he worked for some super villain or something. But Sai had explained he was there for an entirely different reason and it was in regards to Beast Boy. To her credit, Terra didn't know Beast Boy had ended his relationship with Raven in such a cold heartless manner, and put the gothic woman into an emotional funk. The green changeling had told Terra that the breakup he had with Raven was mutual and she was just feeling the regret of ending it knowing they wouldn't get back together any time soon.

It was only after Sai explained what _really_ happened did Terra get angry and wanted to get revenge on Raven's behalf. So Sai proposed that she get revenge in the best possible manner (from he had apparently read in various books on getting revenge on your ex) and emasculate Beast Boy in an extremely humiliating manner where his reputation would be beyond repair. Terra was shocked by the plan and was hesitant at first, given what Sai had proposed was indeed an extreme way to emasculate, and humiliate Beast Boy beyond the point of staying with the Titans. That was of course until Sai had revealed something so personal about Raven that only Sai, Naruto, Nightwing, and Raven herself knew that no one else did.

Raven had tried to _kill herself_ following the breakup with Beast Boy. It had damaged her heart and mind that much. She had planned to end her life quickly with a magical dagger that would prevent the demon side of her or even the magic powers Raven wielded from quickly healing the injuries she wanted to inflict on herself.

Nightwing knew about the incident because he was the one who stopped it when the bond the two still shared was almost destroy moments before Raven was about to do the deed. He had bust into her room, tackled Raven to the ground, disarmed her of the dagger, and held the woman close when she tried to struggle to get free with tears running down her face. All while begging him to let her go so she could end it once and for all. Neither Cyborg nor the others knew about it because he, Beast Boy, and Terra were on a food run for movie night at the time. Nightwing had convinced Raven not to think about doing it again or trying to do it ever again. At that point, the dark warrior, and leader of the Titans swore to never reveal it to anyone as long as he lived.

Naruto only found out about the incident because it was in the file Cadmus had on Raven from the agent assigned by them to watch all potential threats/recruits who caught their eye. The incident in the report was blacked out by the agent when his continued watch over the gothic woman had later revealed she was no longer suicidal anymore so there was no need to report it officially to his superiors in person to them.

The agent himself had been killed by Naruto to ensure no one else knew what he did and only told Sai so he could tell Terra if the woman needed further incentive to destroy the image of Beast Boy being a superhero. To add further insult to the injury that would be Beast Boy's pride, Sai had suggested she see Titan East's very own Speedy, who would soon be leaving Titan East himself for a solo career by going under the name of Arsenal. Terra seeing no reason to reject the advice, had taken it, and the two had really hit things off.

"Oh yes. You captured the green dickless one in this picture nicely. I'm sure the various News Media Outlets and the everyone else who sees these pictures will certainly agree with the way you have angled the camera just right. Especially this one where you used a paddle on his ass until it was blood red while hanging from the elastic panties you used to give him a hanging wedgie. Most impressive," said Sai with his fake smile never leaving him while Terra had the decency to let a sweatdrop run down her head at his words.

'Weird,' thought Terra while she saw Sai put the picture away and he handed her a large brown envelop practically ready to explode with money.

Lots and lots of money. All which was considered an added bonus to Terra for what she did to Beast Boy.

"My ink bird will take you to the spot where you can meet up with Speedy. From there, I trust you can make it to Steel City and Titan East's tower?" said Sai while Terra nodded and got on the giant ink bird.

"Thanks again for the ride. I know Raven and I didn't get along very well at first. Even more so with what happened regarding Beast Boy. I hope this proves I am her friend," said Terra with Sai smiling and nodding before the ink bird took to the air.

"I'm sure she will know soon enough," said Sai before he drew an ink bird for himself and left in an opposite direction.

(Raven's Room-At the Moment)

Raven was sleeping contently in her bed. Spooning her was Nightwing. Both happy and content being near each other while sleeping. So it was no surprise that a single mouse made up of black ink managed to sneak into her room with an envelop in hand addressed to the gothic sorceress silently dropped on her nightstand before it quietly snuck off to go splat all over Beast Boy's hair.

(Whirlpool Inc.-A Short Time Later)

"I see. So it's done. Good job Sai. Make sure those pictures get in the hands of the major News Media Outlets in Jump City, Steel City, Metropolis, and of course Gotham. I want this to become so big a news story that the Titans will no choice but to kick him out with the Justice League backing their decision," said Naruto to Sai over the burned cell phone so no one could trace his calls should they try.

 _"Of course Naruto-sama. I live to serve since you made me,"_ said the voice of Sai on the other side.

"Good. Once done, I need you to head to Arkham Asylum once all the pictures are done being distributed. I need you to drop off a message to Harvey Dent or Two-Face as he is known by others," said Naruto while his free hand went underneath the desk and grabbed the head of the woman underneath currently sucking him off.

Which was Mercy Graves with her clothes properly folded off to the side, wearing black bra and panties that were two sizes two small, and the back of her panties hiking up the back of her ass. Why was she wearing something two sizes too small? She lost a simple bet, much to her shame, against Harley on who between them could outlast the other in having sex with Naruto. The loser had to wear bra and panties that were clearly too small to wear to the point of them being very uncomfortable and said loser walking around the whole day in the process.

Mercy still thought Harley cheated somehow during their bet. Though how they even got talking into having one such as the one they did was beyond her. Mercy blamed Naruto for it and his Super Pervert ways.

 _"And what is the message Naruto-sama?"_ asked Sai knowing he would carry the order out to the letter.

"Inform Harvey Dent that I can cure him of his dual personality disorder that makes him into Two-Face. Don't give him my name yet. Just signify that I am his friend in this case. Also, see if you can find the former actor and movie star turned criminal they call Clay Face. Tell him to come to Metropolis and see me here at my company Whirlpool Inc. to possibly get some form of treatment to combat his condition. He's not in Arkham and is hiding out somewhere in Gotham City," said Naruto while closing his eyes and loving he sensation of Mercy using her mouth on his cock.

Why Lex never focused on Mercy, given her devotion to him from the start Naruto will never know. Such a hot piece of ass left untapped the entire time she was in the bald man's service. Disgraceful!

 _"Yes Naruto-sama. I will investigate where he is immediately and relay the message to him,"_ said Sai in a professional tone.

"Good. Inform me when the mission is completed. You have two weeks. Report back at the end of the time limit or if you complete the mission ahead of schedule," said Naruto quickly at the end before he hung up the cell phone and came hard down Mercy's throat with the woman intent on getting everything he released into her mouth.

Having a hot office assistant/bodyguard like Mercy was totally worth being stuck here in this building for the night. Even if he was just a long lasting Shadow Clone designed to be here while the Boss was elsewhere. The memories the Boss would get from this would definitely help in providing more Icha Icha Paradise Books.

 _Icha Icha Paradise: The Tales of the Hot and Naughty Bodyguard_ anyone?!

(A/N: YAY! Another long update from me to you. Sorry if you were all expecting a lot of lemons here in this chapter. I will get back to making them soon enough. I just felt some plot was needed to make the fic better. It needed plot, intrigue, violence, and of course a twist with Commissioner Gordon. Bet you didn't see that coming, right? I can't have all of this fic be lemons and Naruto being a shameless pervert. Well it could be such a fic, but it wouldn't fly right, or the way I wanted it to fly in my mind. Now, how did all of you like the whole Beast Boy humiliation thing? Hope none of you hate me for it since I'm not sure how many of you are Beast Boy fans. It just...hit me on what to do. So for those of you who are Beast Boy fans...I am truly sorry if you are outraged. But it had to be done! Until next time...PEACE!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-New Additions

Bruce Wayne sat in his Bat Cave being attended to by Alfred for the injuries he sustained from fleeing the police and them shooting at him. It had been a long time since that had happened. Of sure, the official story was to arrest Batman, but unofficially on the secret orders of Commissioner Gordon, they were told to let him slip away, and normally the police follow such an order.

Only for things to change in one night. All because Batman wouldn't back down against an enemy, who knew his real identity, who threatened to kill those he knew, and clearly had no issues in carrying out the threat from what Gordon had told him. The fact Itachi came to Police HQ, walked right through the front door without fear, fought every police officer in his path, and held Gordon at sword point was further poof of these ninjas being threats. The fact Itachi went so far as to make it extremely clear to both Gordon himself and his daughter Barbara Gordon would be meeting violent deaths if Batman didn't back off spoke volumes.

'And this all happened after visiting Uzumaki Menma. My listening device was destroyed soon after being planted. Could Menma be the 'Master' that Itachi serves? Or just another subordinate ninja who answers to the same 'Master' Itachi does?' thought Bruce while he winced from the one bullet wound on his arm Alfred was wrapping up.

"It is a good thing Whirlpool Inc. is branching out into the advanced medical field sir. All things considered, with the many ways you hurt yourself, it will be a Godsend to getting your injuries tended to better," said Alfred while Bruce Wayne grimaced at the butler's way of scolding him.

"It is not so simple Alfred. I think Menma is possibly the 'Master' that Itachi serves," said Bruce grimly.

"Oh dear. That does pose a problem. Does this mean I should take him off the Christmas Card list this year, sir?" asked Alfred with Bruce glancing at his oldest friend with a mild glare.

"Considering what he forced Gordon to turn the police on me tonight? Probably. This move was after I visited Uzumaki Menma at his company as Bruce Wayne. This only confirms my suspicions that he has some connection to this 'Master' or _IS_ the 'Master' employing Itachi," replied Bruce while Alfred sighing.

"At this rate Master Bruce, you will surround yourself with more enemies then friends," commented Alfred knowing Bruce Wayne was loved while Batman was hated and feared by all.

"At least it can't get any worse Alfred," said Bruce while Alfred grimaced.

'One should never say those words sir. They tend to come back to haunt you,' thought Alfred while working on some of the other injuries on the man's body.

(Wayne Manor-The Next Day)

Bruce Wayne was wrong about it not getting any worse. It could get worse. Which was why his scowl grew when watching TV and what was showing on the news. First, the news reported that Batman, for reasons the Police Department would not reveal, was now a wanted fugitive, and would be hunted down to the fullest extent of the law. He could see that, given the chase the police had chased him all over Gotham before giving them the slip. Second, apparently the various, and major News Media Outlets got a hold of some damaging, if not disturbing photos of a Titan hero named Beast Boy. The green changeling had been shown to be in a rather... _compromising_ position or rather _positions_ of a sexual nature.

Naturally, the public was outraged one of the heroes they trusted to protect them from harm, and one their children were suppose to look up to had been revealed to be some kind of perverted sexual deviant. Bruce knew he would have to call a meeting with the other Founding members of the League about this. None of them were going to like such a meeting, namely because it slightly delayed several of its members from departing for Superman's wedding (Flash still couldn't believe the Man of Steel's "lucky break" as he put it) in the next couple of days. Not to mention Batman had to call Nightwing in along with the other Titans in the same group as Beast Boy to address this particularly unusual issue. Without question, he knew the green changeling's humiliating situation (and that was putting it lightly) would get him kicked out of the Titans.

But it was what came _after_ that piece of news, which made the Dark Knight's want to brood even further at how things had spun out of control for him.

 _"In our latest story coming right out of Metropolis, the new Head of what will soon be called Whirlpool Inc., Uzumaki Menma has held a news conference detailing his plans for his company. As you may recall in recent events, Lex Luthor was the previous owner of Lex Corp., but was recently arrested on many criminal charges on multiple levels. As such the company was quickly acquired by a secret investor known to us now as Uzumaki Menma. The man not only gained control of Lex Corp., but vowed to quickly turn it into a company worth respecting. At a news conference earlier today however, when Uzumaki Menma went into further detail regarding his plans for Whirlpool Inc., his recent action of bringing in what many have called..._ _ **questionable**_ _help into his company."_

The TV showed Uzumaki Menma standing there with the Press in front of him asking question after question before the man could even talk for himself. It was only after he raised his hand did the reporters stop talking and just let the photographers take pictures.

 _"As you know, when I became the Head of Lex Corp. and turned it into Whirlpool Inc., I said I would change things for the better. To help in that regard, I have asked one Dr. Pamela Isley to assist me in order to keep my word,"_ said Uzumaki Menma to the now shocked Press and motioned for Pamela Isley A.K.A. Poison Ivy to the criminal underworld to step forward surprisingly in a professional business suit.

 _"Mr. Uzumaki! Mr. Uzumaki! Lois Lane from the Daily Planet! A quick question! You are well aware Poison Ivy is in fact a criminal, correct? Wanted for multiple crimes not only in Gotham, but in other cities for her echo terrorism stance against companies she had attacked over the years?"_ asked Lois Lane quickly before one of the others could.

 _"Yes. I am well aware of the crimes_ _ **Pamela Isley**_ _made over the years. However, I talked things over with the Mayor of both Metropolis, and Gotham City about this. After much talk and deliberation with the powers that be in both cities, it was decided that Dr. Isley would be put on a joint city probation period for an undisclosed amount of time. Seeing as Dr. Isley is an expert botanist, chemist, and geneticist in connection to plant life in general, I have decided to put her in charge of various environmental projects here at Whirlpool Inc. Now, before you question my actions on this, know that these projects are designed specifically for combating the toxicity in the soil, the rising filth in landfills, and making empty desert wastelands throughout the planet fit for living. Whether for humans or other animals. These projects are designed to make the planet healthy again so that human beings and other forms of life on it can continue to exist,"_ said Menma while the Press asked more loud random questions.

 _"Clark Kent. Daily Planet. Not to question your decision Mr. Uzumaki, but many will suspect that your reasons here today for putting Dr. Isley in such a key position within your company, is due to her..._ _ **persuasive**_ _ **charms**_ _. It is well known she has the means to manipulate men through spores and pollens made personally by her using those same chemistry skills you mentioned earlier,"_ said Clark Kent with Menma nodding.

 _"Yes. I am well aware of those past events with Dr. Isley using these skills like you said Mr. Kent. However, until recently a few days ago, I have never been in contact with Dr. Isley in any way, and my talks with the Mayors of Gotham and Metropolis were done around the time I officially took control of Lex Corp. to turn it into Whirlpool Inc. As such, she had no way of manipulating me into giving her this position. I approached her with the offer,"_ answered Menma before allowing Pamela to address the Media herself.

 _"Mr. Uzumaki is indeed correct. When he approached me in my little hideout, I was in to respectfully avoid the authorities for the warrant pertaining to my arrest, I was shocked by his offer. Naturally, I was concerned he was only recruiting me for my talents in order to make money, and not live up to his belief the planet as a whole needed to be healed. But after seeing the advanced facilities here at Whirlpool Inc. I can tell you now that echo terrorism will be far from my mind. Even now, Whirlpool Inc. will be ready to file reports with EPA regarding my work, my progress on each project, and Mr. Uzumaki has informed all major branches of the government of his willing to take full responsibility for any actions done that will be deemed illegal. He is putting his complete trust and faith in me to put my skills for the betterment of the planet in my hands. I have no intention of ever betraying his trust in regards to carrying out my work in a professional and above all else,_ _ **legal**_ _manner,"_ said Pamela while she got a few chuckles at that last part.

 _"What about the rumors of you being associated with Harley Quinn? Do you know how she reacted to the Joker's death?"_ asked another reporter from another paper.

 _"I respectfully did run into Harley short after the massacre occurred at Arkham Asylum and admittedly, she was upset at first,"_ said Pamela since she wasn't going to lie or be caught in a lie surrounding that event.

 _"At first?"_ asked the reporter in confusion.

 _"Yes. But after some time calming down from hearing the news, Harley was able to come to terms with what happened. What she decided to do following this news is unknown to me, but I can safely say Harley just wants to be left alone right now, and hopefully will find a means to cope with this event,"_ said Pamela while many were unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

(Meanwhile-Harley Quinn's Bedroom)

"YES! YES! FUCK ME STUD! FUCK ME FOXY!" screamed Harley, as she was being pressed back first against the glass of her screen door leading to the outside area of the penthouse with her ass pressed against it.

All the while, Naruto was thrusting into her relentlessly while his mouth, and hands were attacking Harley's breasts. She held onto him for dear life, moaning, crying out into his ear, and legs wrapped tightly around his waist. It had been on Hell of an awesome start to the morning with Harley waking up naked next to an equally naked Naruto and decided to wake him up in a very _pleasurable_ manner. Once she had drank the liquid greatness from his shaft, the energetic woman soon found herself on her back with Naruto on top, and proceeded to fuck the living crap out of her on the bed. Once _that_ was done, Naruto got off the bed with her still attached to him, and pressed Harley against the glass screen door with the coolness of the glass making the woman moan from the sensation.

"You are such a horny slut Harley. How many times have you cum so far and still want more from me?" asked Naruto knowing the woman had a lot of stamina and a demand for sex that clearly told him her past needs had not been met by anyone else.

"Plenty of time, yet still not enough! I want more!" declared Harley with Naruto grinning from ear to ear when she came hard and shot his load into her yet again.

"That I can I do," said Naruto before he put Harley face first on the side of the bed and took the woman from behind.

Harley could get enough of his big cock and Naruto couldn't get enough her screams of pleasure from mounting the sexy woman from behind.

(Back at News Conference at Whirlpool Inc.)

 _"Mr. Uzumaki, another quick question. Given your decision to employ Dr. Isley for her skills in the fields mentioned earlier, will your company be employing any other past criminals? And if so, who did you have in mind?"_ asked Clark Kent while Menma just smiled at the man since they were fair and honest questions.

 _"Respectfully Mr. Kent, my answer is yes. I know that many of you are worried about my company going forward with such a policy. Given the nature of the criminals out there not quite being what you would call...normal. But not all the criminals either on the run, or imprisoned became the way they are willingly. I can name several people off the top o my head who became criminals simply because they had no other true alternative. Which is why a portion of the research being done by my company is designed to help those like them in need of help and use the medical technology we develop to heal the mental and physical scars they carry with them every day,"_ said Menma with many being surprised by this and realized not _ALL_ criminals were criminals because they wanted to be such people _._

 _"Could you name several of these individuals you wish to help or have in mind to recruit to your company?"_ asked Lois Lane while Menma nodded.

 _"If it will ease the minds of the people here, of course. Victor Fries is a man I am seeking to employ regarding his cryo freezing technology. There are a many great diseases and illnesses out there that have yet to be cured and will no doubt not be cured for quite some time. To help combat this problem, I intend to ask Mr. Fries to assist Whirlpool Inc. in creating a safe means to place such people into special cryo tubes capable of sustaining their lives until a cure can be found,"_ said Menma while many were surprised to hear this since they did not expect such a person to be employed by him.

 _"Who will benefit from this service? And will you be cooperating with the Justice League in sharing such technology in the future should they ask for it?"_ asked Lois curiously.

 _"While I have no problem working with the Justice League, I also prefer to work with them on my terms. Meaning when I am ready, I will gladly work out some form of fair business agreement with them. But I am not ready right now. I have much to work on and so do my employees with their many projects. Thank you for your time here today ladies and gentlemen. This news conference is over,"_ said Menma while the reporters tried to ask him more questions while photographers took more pictures of him.

(Wayne Manor-At the Moment)

Bruce Wayne turned off the TV and sighed at this latest turn of events. Not only was he in hiding as Batman within his own city, but Menma was being seen as a public hero in Metropolis. Using his company to help those who had certain... _problems_ forced upon them. However, the fact he was planning to employ Victor Fries only told Bruce that Menma was in fact the mysterious ninja who attacked Arkham, and was Itachi's Master. At the very least, the mysterious Master in question had given the order to Menma to proceed with such a plan, and make Whirlpool Inc. the shining beacon all companies should aspire to becoming in Metropolis.

But what was the goal? Why employ Poison Ivy? Was Menma even in control of his own mind? Bruce wouldn't put it past Pamela to manipulate the man to some degree to get what she wanted in terms of access to highly advanced technology to plan some scheme to make plants the dominant form of life on the planet.

Normally, Batman would go investigate this problem, given it involved several criminals from his city, but the fact remained the risk of going there brought further risk to Alfred, Commissioner Gordon, or even Barbara Gordon A.K.A. Batgirl. Not to mention that the ninjas he had angered, might target Nightwing, Robin, and anyone else associated with the Dark Knight if not Bruce Wayne in general.

So who could he count on to spy or infiltrate Whirlpool Inc. without any attempt being traced back to him so none of the people close to him could be harmed in the process?

Surprisingly, the list in his head was very short since Batman knew, or read up on _every_ hero on the planet just like they all did on him. The same could be said for Bruce Wayne and anyone of them asked would wonder why with the risk of the plan for them to spy for him being revealed. What if Menma was the ninja assassin who attacked Arkham and had proceeded to slaughter many of the inmates there? The man made it clear through his past and recent actions that he would not hesitate in ending lives with a command or flick of his own wrists in terms of doing the deed himself.

Sadly, the only thing Batman, or Bruce Wayne could do was keep a low profile within Gotham City as the former until such a time came where things calmed down.

(Metropolis-Sometime Later)

Supergirl was flying on her usual patrol. Same old same old. But the young woman going around ensure the city's populace were safe did not feel that way. Her erotic dreams were for the lack of a better words...getting worse. She had dreamed of different places where the strange long blonde haired, multicolored eyes, and incredible physic had sex with her. It had been driving Kara pretty much crazy since the dreams were constantly making her wake up in sweat and female juices.

Kara couldn't even count the number of times she had to change her bed sheets almost every morning or explain to her friends why she was so red in the face all the time. They of course teased her saying she met a boy and went on a date. One even asked how far she got and the growing blush made some of them think it was getting close to going "all the way" with said boy. Of course Kara denied it, saying her cousin Clark would kill such a person if he ever found out, and knew that her friends knew that Clark Kent was a very protective cousin when it came to boys being interested in her.

He was like the protective older brother who could give a boy an imposing stare with the looming threat of destruction should you hurt his sweet innocent female cousin.

Which was why they _finally_ believed her when she said there was no boyfriend and had not gone "all the way" with said boyfriend if he even existed. Which he didn't!

Though why it felt like that with those damn dreams she had no idea. Kara almost wished the dreams would become violent nightmares again. At least those were somewhat more tolerable. Almost!

This particular spot she was patrolling caught her interest because one of the areas she had seen herself in these dreams was close by. In fact, Kara suspected this was where her "dream self" resided due to the penthouses being nearby. Not to mention the majority of her dreams involving doing _that_ in a penthouse bedroom of sorts. In fact, Kara got the distinct feeling she would find answers to this soon enough.

So when she came upon one of several penthouses in this part of Metropolis, the female Kryptonian's face burned up again, as her super hearing picked up the sounds of sexual activity going on nearby. Ordinarily, Kara would block it out using the training Clark had taught her when controlling the powers surrounding the five major senses, but for some reason the idea of hearing this extremely... _passionate_ act going on had made the woman want to get closer.

So she did.

Flying closer to the penthouse in question she knew the sounds were coming from, Kara focused on where the sounds of the sexual act was occurring, and used her eyes to see inside the building. Sure it was _technically_ considered peeping, but Kara felt it had to be done for... _security_ _reasons_ just be sure this wasn't something else entirely. A "better safe then sorry" approach to stop any potential crime from being committed instead of what she was seeing now with her own two eyes.

And what was Kara seeing now? She was seeing the orange skinned, red haired tamaran known as Starfire on her back, on a descent size coffee table, legs spread, and the same man from the dreams thrusting into her. But surprisingly, what _really_ got Kara's attention was the naked blonde haired woman with them. A woman, who aside from having shorter hair, looked almost exactly like Kara, if only a bit older age wise, and was screaming out in pleasure due to Starfire's mouth on her lower regions. Who was this woman? Who was the strange man? Why was Starfire here? Wasn't the tamaran woman suppose to be on an island somewhere in exile until her ranging libido calmed down?

And why couldn't she stop looking away knowing to look any longer was wrong?!

Before Kara could even understand what to do next, given her uncertainty, and her own desires from watching the threesome in action now rising up, the trap had been sprung. The blonde man somehow shot several ethereal chains from his very back, out the open balcony doors, which Kara only now realized had been open from the start, and wrapped them around Supergirl's body with one wrapping around her mouth to prevent a scream. With a hard yank from the retracting of the chains, Kara found herself brought into the penthouse before she was shocked almost mercilessly with lightning that traveled from the blonde man's body through the chains into her.

Right before Supergirl fell unconscious, she could still see, and hear three of them going at it without a care in the world. She didn't understand how those three could continue on in such a manner after Kara had been dragged into the room and shocked unmercifully like this. How was he even hurting her in such a way? Some kind of magic?

Had she stayed conscious a few seconds later, Kara would have heard the mischievous chuckling of a crazy blonde haired woman currently rubbing her hands together, and seen a certain sorceress a few feet away. It would have been quite the intimidating sight...if not for the fact both women were also naked, dripping with sweat (among other things), and now eyeing Supergirl as there new favorite toy.

It was actually more amazing that the continued sounds caused from the threesome didn't wake Supergirl up shortly after she fell unconscious.

(Penthouse-Naruto's Bedroom-Sometime Later)

Kara felt very uncomfortable when she woke up. At first, she tried to remember what had happened to lead her to this situation. It was only when she fully opened her eyes and the sight in front of her cause the memory to hit like a punch to the face by Solomon Grundy. The memory of her finding the blonde man, Starfire, and a slightly older more developed looking version of herself engaged in sexual activity found mostly in a porno.

It didn't help that she was seeing another sexual act in front of her right now!

"You are awake. That's good! I was really hoping my lightning I shocked you with earlier wasn't too much. I know from experience that Galatea can take such punishment, but you are slightly on the younger side so its difficult to properly gauge the output," said Naruto while sitting on the edge of the bed while the woman between his legs moved her head up and down on his cock.

"What the...? What happened? How did you bind me in chains? Why can't I move? Why are you doing _that_ in front of me?!" demanded Kara with her face now blushing red at the sight of sexual activity while finding her arms bound in magical energy.

Kara's struggling revealed she was also hanging high up on the wall from the given angle where she had to stare down at him. And why did it feel breezy in this room and why was her butt hurting?

"To answer your question in order, _you_ were spying on me having a threesome with two hot alien women. Something man has dreamed of doing since first looking up at the stars. It sounds cheesy and corny. I know. But its true! Ask any man wanting to go into space and read his mind. It will say 'I want to go into space in order to get some hot sexy alien pussy!' while they give you some bullshit answer. Second, the chains are a family skill I can use in battle, or when I'm in the mood for kinky sex with one of my girls. Third, you can't move because Tala here, who is currently sucking me off like a pro, used her magic to bind you so your strength is totally useless. I also added my own security measures to ensure your _other_ powers won't work until I say otherwise. And finally, I'm doing this to you Supergirl in order to get you so incredibly aroused that your body's desire to be with a man like me will override your other senses," answered Naruto in amusement at seeing Kara's current situation and wondered when she was going to realize why certain parts of her body felt this way.

Leave it to Harley to make things fun and interesting for him. That woman knew how to spice up his sex life! It was actually a shame Mercy and Pamela weren't here to help him enjoy this. But sadly, the two had to work at Whirlpool Inc. with his clone so they would be getting home late. Well Pamela would since Mercy had to _unfortunately_ stay at her place to keep the nosy reporters sniffing around his company from getting suspicious. The same with Pamela regarding residential spots since the News Media was just _waiting_ with drooling anticipation of her screwing up just a little to report it to the world. So he had something close to the company bought and paid for so she wouldn't have that issue of traveling far while dealing with their crap. Of course his Shadow Clone would make it up to both women with discreet, yet incredibly hot office sex.

More fuel for the _Icha Icha Paradise: Double Hot Office Ladies The Super Edition_!

Unfortunately, not that _ALL_ the news reporters were going to target Pamela just to get something on the transformed company, Lois Lane had been spotted, and was _caught_ snooping around by the much more efficient security he hired. Lex being Lex, had always hired second rate guards in order to keep his profits high, and his costs low with the end result being you get what you pay for. Which was mostly incompetence mixed with blind loyalty by those men he hired. They would screw up when dealing with someone like say Superman, but they would keep their mouth shut when the police questioned them about Luthor's actions, and played the "I didn't see anything" card. But not Naruto or at least his Shadow Clone under the name Uzumaki Menma. The copy of the man hired ex-military, but went through an extremely thorough screening process where his security would not only give orders, but they would obey orders when commanded by someone higher up in the chain of command without going trigger happy psycho on people.

And unlike with Lex in being mean to everyone in sight, including the nosy reporter in any confrontation, Naruto's Shadow Clone came to see her himself for a brief, yet polite talk about the how such things were for the lack of a better word...troublesome. Menma had ordered Lois to be _gently_ taken off company grounds and he warned the bloodhound reporter that if she tried something like this ever again, there would be criminal charges filed against her. Multiple charges in fact and a massive lawsuit against the Daily Planet for hiring such a woman.

Naruto personally didn't want to do since the man himself (and his Shadow Clone) liked their paper.

Hence the firm warning to Lois to think twice or she would find herself in a whole lot of unwanted trouble with the newspaper she loved to work at paying the price in the long run.

Scowling with a sense of fury, Kara tried to use her heat vision, but was surprised to find it wouldn't work. Struggling to fly to make this strange uncomfortable feeling lessen, she found that ability was gone too, and the attempt only made the pain worse. It didn't help that Kara still felt the coolness on her skin and it was only after she looked down at her form did the super heroine let out small scream.

Her superhero attire consisting of her white shirt with the S symbol on it, the cape that went with it, and the short blue skirt were missing. To further add to the embarrassment, Kara realized her bra was missing too and found out the reason behind her discomfort in hanging there was due to her white panties being stretched. Someone (Harley) had given Supergirl a massive wedgie with the waistband of the undergarment being placed on a hook attached to the wall (reinforced with Fuinjutsu by Naruto) while someone (again Harley) put magically laced nipple clamps on her breasts.

"Oh don't be so over dramatic. Starfire and Galatea enjoyed what you are going through right now," commented Tala while she licked the head of Naruto's cock.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to...to...!" exclaimed Supergirl angrily while trying to fight the arousal that her body was slowly feeling, much to the woman's growing horror.

"To do what? To do what with what clothing? Are you going to fight me while wearing ruined stretched out panties? Are you going to fight me naked? I haven't really done that before with the girls, but I'll try it out if you are into that kind of thing?" asked Naruto in a taunting voice while Kara blushed and struggled a bit, but it only made the situation worse.

"She must be into it since I find the idea appealing. Plus I can see she is slowly getting aroused down south," remarked Galatea walking naked into the room with Harley, who was also naked, but wielding a wicked looking paddle laced with magic.

"Shut up! I am not enjoying this! And who are you? Why do you even look like me to an extent?" asked Kara while Galatea chuckled at how the bound woman was so clueless.

"Isn't it obvious? I am you. Or rather...I am a _clone_ of you to be more precise. Enhanced to physical peak perfection in terms of performance. This is what you will look like in the near future. Jealous?" commented Galatea with Kara looking so shocked that she didn't hear Naruto groan before cumming in Tala's mouth.

"A clone? But...how? Who would do that to me?" asked Kara while Galatea walked over to Naruto, who _slowly_ removed Tala's mouth from his junk, and sighed blissfully when Galatea now sat reverse cowgirl style on his erection so the two were staring at the bound super heroine.

"That's not important right now. Those responsible for it have been...dealt with and the organization that supported the process is on life support with my hand on the plug. They are no longer your concern," said Naruto while his hands were on Galatea's breasts and giving them the attention the woman felt they deserved.

"Naruto's right Supergirl. Your only concern now is figuring out how long it will take to pass out after all the orgasms you are going to get _real_ soon," remarked Harley with a crazy grin on her face and paddle in hand ready to swing.

"Hey! I'm not like that!" protested Supergirl while she eyed the paddle nervously and saw it was laced with magical energy.

Which meant it hit where Kara suspected it would hit if Harley used the paddle, it would hurt... _a lot_!

"Are you sure? How many times did you wake up from touching yourself following one of your naughty dreams? How many times have you had to change the bed sheets? You must go through a lot of laundry. I'd even wager you've simply slept in the nude because you went through so many of your panties everyday," commented Galatea while moving up and down on Naruto's cock _slowly_ while seeing Supergirl was currently trying (and failing) to not look remotely interested in act itself.

It also didn't help Kara could only really look in their direction, given the angle she was hanging from, and the uncomfortable position she was clearly in right now.

"That is none of your business!" exclaimed Supergirl, but cried out in pain when Harley grabbed her leg, and pulled down _hard_.

"Easy there Super Slut. No need to deny the truth," remarked Harley before she released her leg.

"Don't call me that!" demanded Kara while Harley grinned a crazy grin.

"Or what? I'll call you whatever the Hell I want! You should consider yourself lucky that I haven't gotten my own hands on your wonderful body yet. And with this awesome thing right here in my hands, I could make you admit how slutty you really are in five minutes flat!" said Harley with the paddle in hand and smacking her free hand with it while giving Kara a wink.

It only made Supergirl blush harder and shiver at what would most likely happen real soon.

"I'm not like that!" protested Kara while everyone around her grinned or laughed.

"You say that now, but wait until after you see what Naruto can do to a body like mine," said Galatea knowing with their mental link and being so close in proximity, it would only make the feelings projected onto Kara become even stronger.

"I'd rather go blind!" exclaimed Kara while Galatea laughed and moaned while rocking against Naruto with his cock thrusting into her pussy.

"We'll see," remarked Galatea while she smirked at Supergirl and knew the other woman was not going to be looking away anytime soon.

She was her in a sense after all.

(Gotham City-Arkham Asylum)

"You drive a hard bargain ninja," came the gravely voice of Harvey Dent A.K.A. Two-Face with his coin in hand and flipping it in the air.

"It is not hard a bargain at all...Mr. Dent. I apologize for pausing, as I would normally just call people nicknames befitting their appearance, but my Master has ordered me not to do that with you on account of whatever nickname I give will no doubt make you very angry. He does not wish for me to upset you while talking in a civilized manner," replied Sai, as he had disabled all of the alarms, knocked out (no kills this time) security guards, and his fake smile ultimately making the other inmates keep their mouths shut since it was actually creepier hen the Joker's own when the man was alive.

At least there was emotion on that psycho's face. This pale skinned fake smiling man for a ninja made them nervous because of the simple fact the smile was empty and it was those kind of people who were truly the worst psychopaths of all. For when they did something horrible, they felt _nothing_ before during, or after it was done.

"I see. So your Master wants me to be whole again. To be Harvey Dent over that of Two-Face. And in return, I get a clean slate while being under his employ for his company's legal team. Is that right?" asked Harvey with Sai nodding.

"Yes. Not only that, but with this new _second chance_ at life, my Master knows you will be able to finally marry the woman you love. Grace Lamont if I heard correctly," replied Sai while Harvey grabbed his coin and clutched it tightly in his hand at the mention of his former fiancé Grace.

"Do not speak her name ninja. I won't tell you a second time," threatened Harvey while Sai simply nodded.

"Of course. My apologizes. But I felt it was necessary to provide further incentive to get your two sides to agree to this. From what my Master has learned, she still loves you very much, and wants you to be whole again. Like I said, this could be your _second chance_ at not just becoming whole, but being with the woman you love too. Only a fool would turn this down and Harvey Dent nor Two-Face would reject this opportunity because neither of you are fools," replied Sai with Harvey narrowing his eye on his one good side.

"You have made your point. Or rather two points. So that being said, we will flip for it. The fate of my future will reside on what has always been the great equalizer. Chance. Unbiased. Incorruptible. Fair! Heads? I take the offer. Tails? I break out of here and ring your neck until it breaks like a chicken," said Harvey before he flipped the coin into the air while watching Sai from beyond the glass window of his cell and the pale skinned ninja just kept smiling at him without fear.

When it landed in Harvey's hand, he clenched it tightly like a vice, feeling the jagged edges of the coin actually drawing blood, and not just because of his firm grip. He did it deliberately to help remember this moment. A moment where he chose to be healed or forever be this mentally broken man? A chance at happiness and redemption? Or the life of chaos and destruction with only the coin keeping him in check when making any key decision in his life?

Putting it on the back of his free hand, Harvey for the first time ever... _paused_ in wanting to look at which side of the coin would be shown. Dare he look? Dare he gaze at the final decision maker and accept the outcome? Closing his eyes to prepare both sides of his two personalities, the man opened them seconds later, and raised his hand to reveal the side of the coin that would ultimately decide his fate.

"I will inform my Master of your decision. Goodbye Mr. Dent. It was a pleasure speaking with you. My Master also wished for me to give you this item in the event such a moment came to pass," said Sai before carefully placing a slightly rolled up photograph into the air hole of the glass, bowed, and left into the shadows.

Taking the slightly rolled up photo from the air hole, Harvey Dent for the first time in a long time _dropped_ his coin, and didn't care it happened. For the photo Sai had left was of a beautiful woman Harvey knew all too well and he gently held the photo in both hands while fighting back the tears both personalities wished to unleash.

"Grace. I will ask for your forgiveness one day. I have delayed us for too long. No more. I will be whole. I will make _us_ whole," said Harvey while putting the picture in his suit pocket before reaching for the discarded coin and for the first time ever...the impulse to flip it wasn't there.

(Outside of Arkham)

Sai smiled as he turned to look at the shadows. Having sensed the figure waiting for him there shortly after leaving Arkham. It wasn't Batman. The Dark Knight would have _never_ approached him like this unless it was to capture him for future interrogation. Batgirl was out since she had conveniently left the city for another one on a "top secret mission" only Batman knew about. Nightwing was still with the Titans and was no doubt currently in a passionate love making session with Raven. Robin wouldn't dare approach given he was too young and Batman would _never_ let this one go around unless it was on a tight leash after the previous bird went out on his own.

"You can come out now. I won't kill you unless you want to kill me first," said Sai while the figure from the shadows came out to reveal a beautiful woman in a black skin tight sneaking suit that did nothing to hide her beautiful body with long luscious brown hair covering a good portion of her face.

"You are good ninja. My men could learn something from you," said the woman while Sai just kept smiling his fake smile.

"Thank you for your kind praise mystery woman, but sadly I don't think your men could handle the cruel training I went through. The side effects of it have long term...mental problems attached to them," said Sai while the woman frowned slightly.

"I am Talia Al Ghul. I wish to speak to you on behalf of my Father," said Talia while she saw Sai nodding.

"I'm familiar with your Father and so does the Master I serve. However, my Master also respectfully questions his methods in how to achieve them. At the same time he does not wish to cause ripples for the organization your Father leads," replied Sai while basically stating he along with Naruto wished to stay neutral with Ras Al Ghul for the time being.

"I figured as much. But I was commanded to reach your Master by my Father and from what I have scene with your other comrade, you two answer to him, and that is enough for me," said Talia with Sai's smile increasing.

"So Itachi was right in sensing someone was watching him. The fact you didn't speak to him earlier says you were unsure on how," remarked Sai since Naruto had been told by the phantom of Itachi he sensed someone was watching him recently from the shadows, but was not Batman.

"At the time, your fellow comrade was getting too much attention from both Batman, and the Gotham Police for what he did earlier. I felt approaching another subordinate, who was not as active as him, was a much better way of approaching things," said Talia with Sai nodding.

"You chose wisely mystery woman. Now what is it you wish to discuss? I have much to do and my Master has put me on quite the deadline to complete the various missions I am assigned here in this city," replied Sai with Talia taking a controlled, yet deep breath.

"My Father requires your help. Or rather your Master's help in taking down Batman on a more permanent level," replied Talia with the tone of her voice saying she didn't like the idea of her beloved being killed.

"And by taken down permanently, you mean killed," said Sai bluntly with Talia nodding.

"Yes, but I convinced my Father that such an option should be considered a last resort for now though it wasn't easy. My Father deeply respects Batman and I have my own reasons for not wanting him dead. I believe such an act will only hurt my Father at some point in the long term of regrets in his long life and create some form of resentment of him by me. What I propose now is to alter the objective my Father gave me to remove Batman from the board," replied Talia with Sai nodding in understanding.

"You want him to live, but not be a threat to your Father, or his organization at the same time. I understand that. You love the dark broody man," said Sai while Talia narrowed her eyes at him at being scene so easily and the slight insult to her beloved.

"Yes. I do love him. He is everything I want in a man. Strong, intelligent, fearless, and a cunning warrior in the heat of battle. He would have been the perfect Heir to my Father's empire if not for one simple yet powerful flaw," replied Talia while Sai nodded.

"Yes. I know. He refuses to kill his enemies and instead shows those unworthy of mercy a second chance. A rather noticeable flaw when you know how to look at things from the perspective of the shadows. And yet, I sense there is more to this situation. Love alone from you is not enough to suddenly alter the order your strict Father gave to you to have Batman killed," replied Sai with Talia's eyes widening in shock before she hesitated in what she wanted to say to him.

"A few years ago, my beloved and I spent some time together. We were... _passionate_ with each other. We made love. Or at least I like to think we did. The end result from our night together brought about something wonderful many months later. But fearing his reaction, I did not tell him, and as such I have spent my time protecting this wonderful thing in my own way. But now...I am not enough," replied Talia with Sai tilting his head slightly.

"I see. You need him to devote the rest of his time to your son," remarked Sai before he moved quickly to dodge the hail of bullets Talia fired from her now drawn silencer pistol.

"Do not speak such things so loudly again. There are ears everywhere in the shadows and many of them are not loyal to me," said Talia, she had kept her son's existence from her Father for some time.

But he was getting suspicious as of late. Making inquires into her past movements. What she was doing? Where she had been going? Anything strange in what she bought? It was only a matter of time before he discovered his Grandson and would seek to claim him in order to become his new Heir by blood and belief. While Talia did feel honored to some degree if that happened, she also saw the horror behind it in seeing the innocent boy she had brought screaming into the world being turned into such a ruthless individual when older. To see the innocence of her boy being killed and replaced by a younger version of her Father taking control of the League of Assassins along with the Society of Shadows.

She didn't want that for her son. She wanted him to be happy, healthy, and free from a life stained with the blood of countless lives. Innocent lives. Like her son's own. Oh she had trained to fight of course. If Talia didn't and her Father found out about him before hand, her Father would have killed the child while deeming him too weak to be his child's child. Not even the simple fact said child was Bruce Wayne's wouldn't have deterred Ra's Al Ghul from ending his Grandson's life. In fact, he would have done the deed himself if the child was weak to not only avenge the honor of his own bloodline, but the bloodline of Bruce Wayne himself in some twisted fashion of doing it out of respect.

"Understood. Though why come to me? Why not speak to Batman yourself about this?" questioned Sai while Talia looked away.

"Because I have not been in contact with him since the night of our child's conception and feared what he would think of me if I suddenly told him. My beloved might see it as a trap to bind him into my Father's service. He might also reject the child and deny him to prevent such influence from being used by my Father in the future. There is also the issue of my movements being monitored more carefully. At least this way, I can get a message out to him, and you can ensure he considers leaving the life of Batman, if only for a time to be a Father to our child," said Talia almost in a whisper.

"I will have to speak to my Master about this piece of information. I cannot guarantee we will work to bring Batman down using his hidden progeny. I assume you know this," said Sai while Talia nodded before she threw a picture at him, which he caught with ease.

"Just get the message out to him for me. Given his own situation with the police, I think its time for the Dark Knight to retreat into the darkness for now, and try being a Father to his son," replied Talia before she retreated back into the shadows.

Sai waited until he knew she was gone before looking at the photo she threw at him to see it was a picture of Talia Al Ghul sitting almost majestically in a chair with a dark, short haired child sitting on her lap like a well mannered boy should look. Both of hem were smiling happily at the camera and Sai could see the smiles were genuine. You wouldn't even think this beautiful woman was really an international assassin upon seeing her in the picture. Hot and sexy? Yes. Without question. But a notorious criminal and serving two equally notorious organizations? Never! Though it was clear the child was indeed one of innocence not unlike what Bruce Wayne himself might have had a long time ago.

Before his own parents met their end and the darkness destroyed it.

Putting the picture away, Sai would get permission to carry out this side mission given to him by Talia Al Ghul. But first, he had a notorious shape shifting mass of clay to find in this massive city, and offer the man a chance to be healed.

(The Watch Tower-At the Moment)

Batman sat with the Founding Members of the Justice League. Some were all set to go to the wedding on Almerac and wanted to get this over with. In fact, the extra large Javelin was all set to take all those going to the wedding on Almerac right after this meeting was over. Flash had put everyone's stuff in their transport ahead of time so they wouldn't have to do it once this was over. The only one of the Founding members not here was Diana and _that_ was only because she was already on Almerac to hopefully know more about its overall culture.

Batman could only hoped she along with Big Barda could get along with Queen Maxima without causing some kind of war.

Across from them were the Titans from Jump City and none of them looked happy to be here in the slightest. Of course, no one in this room wanted to be here either so the feeling was mutual to everyone for different reasons. Though the one person who _really_ didn't want to be here was the _source_ of the meeting itself.

Beast Boy.

"Do you know how damaging your situation is right now?" asked Batman with his glare aimed at the green skinned changeling.

"Y-Yeah. I kind of do Mr. Batman sir," whispered Beast Boy while looking down and heard Batman growl at him.

"No, you don't know! Your perverse actions being brought out like that have damaged the reputation of the Titans and the Justice League to some extent. People now question if other heroes like your comrades in Jump City, those in Titans East in Steel City, and even if the Justice League have any type of perversions? You have single handedly tarnished the reputations of these organizations!" said Batman angrily with his level of anger being higher then usual.

Of course this was hardly usual for someone like him.

"But it wasn't my fault! Not really. Terra said she wanted to do some... _stuff_ and one thing led to another before it got really freaky. I couldn't even protest! I was quickly gagged by her and couldn't say anything at all! I couldn't even transform into any known animal of any kind to escape the ropes!" protested Beast Boy while Raven glowered at him for even mentioning Terra.

Sure the letter the blonde left behind helped explain certain things, but Raven still needed time to heal from the emotional wounds Terra had unknowingly contributed. Nightwing secretly grabbing Raven's hand to give it an assuring squeeze calmed the sorceress down, but the warrior knew his girlfriend would want/need some serious _attention_ later.

"It doesn't matter. You shouldn't have had her there in the first place! She has no powers and therefore wasn't considered a Titan. You were irresponsible and so were the other members of your team for allowing it!" Batman nearly yelled while Beast Boy let out an "eep!" and turned into a mouse before hiding behind Cyborg.

"Hey! Don't hide behind me!" protested Cyborg since he didn't want to be made a target by the Justice League's Founding members.

"The fact remains Beast Boy, your actions with this Terra woman are intolerable in every sense of the word. You not only allowed this woman to do such things to you, but made a mockery of everything we stand for. What if Terra had secretly been an assassin and she was using you? Your team could have been killed in a single night and we would be left scrambling to find out why that was the case," commented John while Batman nodded in full agreement.

"I'm sorry! All right?! What more do you want from me?" whined Beast Boy like a child being scolded for doing something wrong and didn't like being scolded.

"What do we want? What we want Beast Boy, is you gone from the Titans immediately. We want you gone from any superhero organization in general. You are blacklisted from ever associating with us, the Titans, any superhero group which arises in the future, and any superhero in general. As of now, you cannot join a group, you cannot make a group, and you will not be allowed to aid any group in the future until further notice by us," said Superman at this point knowing they had to lay down the law hard on Beast Boy for his actions.

"But what will I do? Where will I go? I...I have nothing! No money. No food. No place to stay!" protested Beast Boy while he saw the Justice League Founding members and the Titans around him giving him a "I don't care look" that shocked him to the core.

"That's not our problem. Whatever personal items you have in Titan's Tower back in Jump City, you are to pack it up, and leave the city itself by the end of the day," said Batman coldly while Beast Boy was practically crying right there on the spot.

"But...But...my stuff is...I don't have a place for it outside of the tower. Where will I put it if I don't have a place to stay?!" whined Beast Boy as everyone around him looked at the green changeling with disgust.

"You should have thought about that _before_ engaging in such things that would shame us, your comrades, and your friends around you. Take him away!" commanded Batman with Cyborg being the one to do it since he didn't want to be near the Dark Knight when the man was this angry.

"Where is Terra?" asked Shayera once Beast Boy and Cyborg were out of the room.

"Steel City. She is with Speedy over at Titan's East," answered Nightwing calmly before he glanced at Raven and gave her a nod before the woman floated the letter over to the table with her powers.

"What's this?" asked Batman while taking the letter.

"It's from Terra. She wrote it and left it for me before leaving for Steel City. She told me everything," answered Raven while Nightwing nodded since he read the letter too and knew it was in her handwriting.

Batman opened the letter, reading its contents carefully word for word, dissecting all of it one sentence at a time. When he finished reading it, the letter was handed to Shayera to read, who growled upon seeing the contents, and handed it to Flash. Eventually the letter itself made its way back in Batman's hands again who folded it up and put the item back on the table.

"I see. Very disturbing. And you believe her?" asked Batman with Nightwing and Raven nodding.

"What she apologized for and what it caused in the process are things only a handful of people knew at the time. Someone told her about the end result of Beast Boy's actions and it was the main reason she... _retaliated_ on my behalf. Terra isn't a threat to the Titans or the Justice League," said Raven while Batman scowled at this since he suspected those damn ninjas were secretly orchestrating this somehow.

He couldn't prove it, but his instincts told him otherwise.

"We will have Speedy bring her in just to be sure. You may go," said John with the two heroes nodding and leaving the room.

"So...are we cancelling our guest seats at the wedding?" asked Flash knowing this League business could be handled now or later.

"No. This can wait for a little while longer. Speedy isn't leaving Titan's East for a time and can keep Terra with him until we ask to bring her in. Besides, I think we could all use some time away from all of this after what happened," remarked Shayera while wishing she could handle this issue with Beast Boy the Thanagarian way.

A hard strike with her mace to the skull and the skull going " _crunch_!" on impact.

(Gotham City-The Iceberg Lounge)

Oswald Cobblepot A.K.A. The Penguin for his physical features, was a former criminal who got out of the illegal business that put him in Arkham Asylum and into the legitimate business of fine dining of the highest quality. He had long since realized for his health in living long and not being in jail rotting half the time when caught, that scheme of stealing valuable items was not in the cards. So the man decided to do his time honorably, not escape, enter the rehabilitation parole program, and made something of himself. It wasn't easy of course. It was why so many criminals turned to crime when they got out in the first place. No one made things easy for them. People wouldn't hire released convicts or inmates when they got out despite what laws of the land that were in place said otherwise. Unless the said laws allowed for mindreading to reveal the truth behind why a former criminal wasn't hired (which it didn't), getting a legitimate job was damn near impossible.

But Oswald endured it. He was a survivor like the actual penguins themselves. As such, he scrapped, saved, and gathered as much money (all legally) as possible to set out to buy (and therefore _own_ ) a restaurant meant for Gotham City's high class rich elite. He made the restaurant a place for sophistication, where the rich could go to eat food at super high prices simply because they could easily afford it, and thus made them believe they were better then everyone else. Rich snobs the lot of them. But it didn't bother Oswald though despite how some of his clientele sneered in his direction when walking by due to his past criminal record. Money was money after all and it was the money of the rich that kept his place very much afloat like a rubber ducky splashing around in a tub.

Not to mention the side business of gathering information and then selling it to those who were willing to pay top dollar for it depending on the information itself. Which was not necessarily illegal in a sense on his end since the information he did pick up was easily being blabbed about by his guests, who eat his food, drink his expensive drinks, and talk loudly for other people to hear. He wasn't even really spying. Just casually overhearing sensitive information that someone else might like to know about and was willing to offer compensation for it.

"You really need a better security system Mr. Cobblepot," remarked Itachi after coming out of the shadows of the man's office and scaring the former criminal in the process.

"I heard about you ninja! You killed all those people in Arkham a while back!" exclaimed Oswald nervously while wishing he had one of his more useful umbrellas back from his criminal days.

"Close, but no. That was my Master. I am here to see you at his request," replied Itachi while Oswald began to sweat since he didn't want to die.

"I haven't committed any crimes in years. I went clean. I run a legitimate business!" said Oswald while Itachi nodded.

"That you do. It is quite impressive to say the least. Though I wonder if it would be so impressive if people knew of your side business in selling information for profit? While not illegal in a sense given your lounge is a public place where you heard it, I'm quite sure some of the information you sold was not something certain parties wanted revealed. No doubt these angry parties will be looking to _violently_ hurt whoever sang about such information to those who benefited from paying you," remarked Itachi with Oswald now sweating further.

"I don't suppose you wish to make a deal for your silence on the matter?" asked Oswald with Itachi laughing.

"I suppose we could come to an agreement. Hence why I am here in the first place. My Master wishes to employ your services for the long term for as long as you are valuable. He know you hear things because of your criminal past due to the fact that some of your clientele is not all reputable. So he is willing to offer you generous amounts of money for the information you get him, provided you confirm it is indeed accurate, and a possible _bonus_ in the end if the information leads to something more beneficial. At the same time, we will also be protecting you in the event certain unknown parties decide to muscle in on your business, legitimate or information wise, and ensure the offending parties are all properly... _removed_. Does that sound acceptable?" offered Itachi with Oswald nodding quickly.

"It is fair. All I ask is for discretion. While the Batman's influence is weakening with the police now on his caped tail, I don't need him figuring out I'm working for your Master, and hauling me back to prison," said Oswald with Itachi nodding.

"We are ninja Mr. Cobblepot. Discretion is second nature to us," replied Itachi while the former criminal sighed in relief.

"In that case, is there anything you require regarding my services?" asked Oswald while deciding to keep himself in the good graces of an actual ninja who wasn't afraid to end his life.

"That depends. I'm looking for Matt Hagen, or as you may know him as Clayface," said Itachi with Oswald looking shocked by this.

"Clayface? Why him? Not to question you or anything, but still...I can't see a reason to go after him," said Oswald while Itachi tilted his head slightly.

"My assignment is not to kill him. I need his location for another one of my comrades so he can complete his own. Clayface has proven to be very illusive in hiding, even to us with his shape shifting abilities. But someone like you no doubt hears things pertaining to his abilities from time to time," said Itachi with Oswald nodding.

"I may have heard a few things pertaining to a strange 'mud creature' in the old Gotham factories, rumored to be walking around. Granted its only rumors mind you and second or third hand information at best. Some of my loyal patrons bring their kids with them here and they tend to tell tall tales when mingled with other brats from other wealthy families who visit my establishment. While it could be Clayface, the possibility of it being him is very thin. Wet paper thin," replied Oswald while Itachi nodded in understanding.

"It is better then nothing. Here. Take this as a show of good faith on our part for doing business with us in the future," replied Itachi before he threw several large rolls of money onto Oswald's desk.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Tell your Master he may visit anytime. I will arrange for a private booth for him should he wish it," offered Oswald while Itachi nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Cobblepot. Until next time one of us meets you again," replied Itachi before he was gone via a flock of crows.

"Why do I get myself involved with the strange entities of the world?" asked Oswald to himself while putting the money away in his safe.

(Metropolis-Naruto's Penthouse Suite)

Naruto had to admit, Kara was much more resistant to his means of seducing her to his whims then he first thought. After hours on end of exposing Supergirl, in more ways than one, to his harem of women, and the sexual intimacy he had with them, she had finally couldn't take it anymore.

The scent of sex had invaded Kara's nose, the sight of each woman taken one after the other by Naruto, and the psychic link shared with Galatea on all things sexual in nature with him were too much for her. Common sense and decency with her mind had been overpowered by biological urges within the brain, demanding, compelling Supergirl to submit to this den of debauchery she was seeing with her own two eyes. To submit to her own awakened sexual desires. To submit to the sexual pleasure she was getting from the sight of it, from the smell of it, and from the women around her who would be caressing her while they were covered in it.

To not only submit to them, but to submit to _him_!

Hence why she was now on top of him. Holding on for dear life while riding his cock, her mouth attached to his own, and their tongue mashing together. Behind her, Harley had a wicked gleam in her eyes while staring at the giant paddle made red marks on Supergirl's butt, and quickly struck the right cheek hard. Kara screamed into Naruto mouth while the man grinned despite kissing her. She cried out again when feeling another strike curtsey of Harley hitting the other cheek with the magic laced paddle. While this had been going on for awhile, Naruto had his hands on her breasts, and giving them stimulation of both pain and pleasure.

And all the while this was going on, the other women watched.

"Look at her. A short while ago she was being a prude in denial of her sexual nature. And now...," commented Tala while seeing Supergirl lost in a haze of lust.

"Now she is a pain loving slut!" declared Harley before smacking Supergirl's exposed red butt with another swing of her paddle and got the woman to moan again.

It was clear that Harley absolutely _adored_ this thing. It was officially now one of her new favorite toys! And if this thing could make a female Kryptonian scream out in pleasure after couple _hundred_ swings to her butt, imagine what it could do on say...a certain red haired tamaran? Or maybe one of those stuck up man hating Amazons?! While Wonder Woman wasn't such an Amazon and was rumored to be in a relationship with Superman himself, who was to say that yet another one of those uptight Amazons decided to leave the island, and needed a good old fashion paddling to the butt?!

Wait! Wasn't Donna Troy the slightly younger sister of Wonder Woman? And was doing her own solo heroine deal right now?! Grinning evilly, Harley made a large mental note the size of the Washington Monument in her now sex crazed brain to have her generous lover nab that particular Amazon too when time allowed it.

"I'm going to cum. I can feel it! I'm going...to...to...cu-UUUUUM!" exclaimed Kara while feeling her orgasm (one of many so far) hit and she saw stars so clearly to the point where the woman thought she was actually in space.

"Fuck yeah!" exclaimed Naruto while cumming hard inside Supergirl and holding the woman close with Kara in turn wrapping those sweat coated legs around his waist.

"No more. I...I can't...I can't handle...anymore," whispered Kara while wondering how this person could have so much stamina?!

What was he? Some kind of God?!

"Shame. I was hoping for at least one more round," commented Naruto while Kara's eyes widened since she had neither the strength nor the energy for another.

In fact, she was barely conscious right now. How could he give her eight orgasms and still be ready for more?

"Oh! Oh! Me!Me!Me!Me!" exclaimed Harley quickly while jumping up and down in wanting another go at her manly lover.

"Oh hush! You had plenty of time with him already," commented Tala while she saw Galatea lift a now unconscious Supergirl easily off of Naruto and saw the fluids from the two spill onto the floor.

"Well so did you! Which means if I can't get another shot at his dick, neither can your magic using butt!" declared Harley while pointing at Tala and sticking her tongue out while missing Galatea taking Supergirl to another room.

"Oh yeah?!" challenged Tala while getting in Harley's face.

"Yeah!" Harley shot back while getting in Tala's face.

Both women growled with narrowed eyes while the two were now butting heads and somehow shooting lightning from their eyes to clash against each other.

And in the process, missing how Starfire walked into the room naked before she mounted an amused Naruto, not caring about the audience turning their attention to them in the process.

"Perhaps you two ladies should have worked together instead of fighting each other," commented Naruto with amusement while he grabbed Starfire's wonderful well shaped butt with both hands and began one of his favorite sex games.

Fuck the hot sexy red haired orange skinned tamaran silly game!

A wonderful game in his mind.

To the right of him, Harley along with Tala slumped their heads in defeat.

"I agree. Teamwork is important. Working as one. Thinking as one. _Becoming_... _one_!" moaned Starfire while she was riding Naruto in a sensual, yet very much _erotic_ manner.

'It is soooooo _good_ to be me!' thought Naruto with a perverted grin on his face while put his legendary stamina to good use one more time on a very horny Starfire.

Captain Kirk from Star Trek had nothing on him when it came to seducing and banging hot alien chicks!

(A/N: YAY! Another update and right before Thanksgiving. Now no one can say I am a heartless bastard. Suck it whoever thinks that about me. You know who you are! LOL! Hope you like how things are going with Naruto influencing Supergirl. More will follow in the near future, but most likely after Thanksgiving, and Black Friday since...well...who writes during those two days? Are you nuts?! Until next time...PEACE!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Growing Stronger

Alfred Pennyworth was a man of principle. A man of honor. Integrity. Raised in England to be a stand up English gentlemen of the highest order. Served the British Government during his time in the military in an almost pseudo James Bond type manner (though he did nothing as scandalous as the movies portrayed the suave fiction character) during the days when spying on other countries for information about their plans were all the rage. He retired from that life and served the Wayne family loyally for years. Alfred was proud and honored to be in the service of Mr. and Mrs. Wayne along with their only son Bruce Wayne himself. He had lived a long and happy life with no regrets surrounding himself or his actions.

So when the figure appeared from the shadows of an alley and managed to discreetly pull him into it the dark corner away from prying eyes with something sharp and pointy aimed at a key spot along his back, he remained calm for the most part.

"Relax Mr. Pennyworth. If I wanted you dead, there were other places along this street I could have done it," came the calm almost emotionless tone of the mystery kidnapper while moving his hand from the mouth of the butler to the throat.

"If you are going to end me sir, I would suggest you do it now and be done with it. I have nothing of value on me nor will I tell you anything else you can use to gain such wealth," said Alfred calmly despite everything.

"I'm not here to end you Mr. Pennyworth. I am here at the behest of another. Your Master knows about him from recent events in here in Gotham," replied the figure with Alfred's back stiffening slightly.

"The ninja wearing the animal mask of a fox?" questioned Alfred while the figure just chuckled.

"Correct. Which means you know that I know who your Master really is when he puts on his mask at night. But that secret will remain as such out of respect for him. However, we are getting off track on why the two of us are here talking in this dark alley. I need you to deliver a message to your Master," replied the ninja behind Alfred.

"A nonviolent message I hope?!" asked Alfred while getting another chuckle.

"Of course. But the message is not from my Master. It is from another person from your Master's past. One who he needs to talk to immediately about something considered to be of incredible importance to him," replied the ninja.

"May I ask who this person in question is? Master Bruce has known many people over the years," said Alfred before he felt something enter his coat pocket.

"A picture is worth a thousand words Mr. Pennyworth. What I just gave you should help answer most if not all of them. Know this though, the future of the Wayne family, and its continued existence through blood rests on what decisions Bruce Wayne makes here on out after seeing this picture. We do not wish to end the Wayne bloodline, but given the nature of what I just gave you, it would be best if we were not pushed to reduce it further to a single drop over that of a trickle," said the ninja before he let go of the Wayne butler and walked deeper into the shadows.

When Alfred felt he was no longer at risk of being killed or gravely injured, the man took the picture out of his pocket, and his eyes widened at the image. It was at this point, the Wayne butler knew what the ninja was talking about at the end of the conversation, and felt worry rise in his heart. With a swift sense of urgency, the man put the picture away carefully, and walked swiftly (yet with dignity) to the car to head for Wayne Manor immediately.

The protection of the Wayne bloodline was at stake!

(Bat Cave-A Short Time Later)

"It is real," commented Batman, as he scanned the image from the picture several times, and had the computer check for every single way it could be altered or faked.

And found nothing of the sort.

"Begging your pardon Master Bruce, but I am glad the picture is real," remarked Alfred with a sense of joy in his voice and in his eyes.

"And why is that Alfred?" asked Batman with Alfred not looking away from the picture.

"Because it means there is another Heir to the Wayne name. A name I have tried to help protect and see grow beyond being only just one member. Now there are two," replied Alfred while seeing the child's face and knew without question the boy was the son of Bruce Wayne.

"She's corrupted him Alfred. Or has done a good job of doing it so far. Given who her Father is and the organizations they both belong to," commented Bruce with Alfred frowning.

"I don't believe that sir. Those eyes on the child still hold innocence. Innocence you once had at that age," countered Alfred with Bruce frowning.

"Perhaps, but this picture is a few years old. Things change in a few years Alfred," said Bruce while Alfred nodding.

"Perhaps they do sir. But, until I see the change myself, I won't believe such innocence is dead in this boy as it is in you," said Alfred before walked away and left Bruce Wayne to his own thoughts.

(Gotham City-Abandon Factories District)

Matt Hagan A.K.A. Clayface scowled at the ninja currently standing in front of him and without any sense of fear, horror, disgust, or any kind of emotion one would expect to seeing a monster like himself. The young man just stood there, not a care in the world at the idea of standing in front of a creature like Hagan. It was disturbing in a way and that was saying something considering what Hagan had become thanks to Daggett Industries and Ronald Daggett himself for making such an addictive face cream. How this ninja found him here was also disturbing, but given how ninjas were suppose to be experts in gathering information, and using it to their advantage...perhaps there were truths to the stories behind them after all.

If Sai was aware of how troubled Hagen was at the sight of him, the pale faced ninja did not show it in the slightest. He just kept smiling his fake emotionless smile, and showed a simple scroll outstretched in his hands. When Clayface extended his arm to take the scroll from Sai, the former actor turned criminal manipulated his large hand to become multiple smaller ones in his palm to unroll it, and read its contents carefully.

"This is all legit? None of that corporate backstabbing?" asked Clayface with Sai nodding that it was indeed legitimate.

"That is correct. My Master is in fact a big fan of your movies and knows how you came to be what you are now. His only true regret in this situation is not being able to help you out sooner. Do you accept his most generous offer to you?" said Sai while Clayface just looked down at the scroll again in thought.

The terms were pretty straight forward. Surrender to the police, call Whirlpool Inc. to get in touch with Uzumaki Menma. In doing so the man would immediately dispatch a whole army of high priced lawyers he commanded to get Hagen out on some special probation he already gave Pamela Isley. While Clayface and Poison Ivy never truly interacted with one another, both of them had known of the others past history easily enough through the news, and the second hand accounts of their own past deeds.

Still, this was a golden opportunity one did not just say no to when approached in secret by agents of a wealthy businessman with a high tech company capable of fixing what was done to him. No one had bothered up until now to give a damn about him to the extent he needed in terms of help. Sure, Batman _claimed_ he wanted to help, but never said _how_ he would help. Unless the masked vigilante had a massive fortunate and high tech company to back up his own offer...he would take his chances with the man who currently did.

Not to mention that there was a promise of getting Matt Hagen employment by working for Whirlpool Inc. in possibly being the corporate spokesman for the company. Or maybe doing some commercials for them in the future once cured of his condition. A great way to get back in the acting game in Matt's mind since he loved to act and it ate at him daily at not being able to do what he loved.

"I accept. I want to be normal again. I want to act again. I want my life back!" exclaimed Clayface while Sai nodded again.

"Do what is asked of you in the scroll and you shall Mr. Hagen. Also, if you would be so kind as to destroy that scroll, we don't want certain elements finding out about this. They tend to find ways to stir up unnecessary trouble at the most inconvenient of times," said Sai with Clayface nodding before he did what was asked of him.

"When do you want me to surrender to the police?" asked Clayface with Sai shrugging slightly though his fake smile never left him.

"In a few days. Three at most. My Master will be expecting your call around that time Mr. Hagen. Even if they deny you said phone call, my Master will be having agents on standby to report such things, and will act accordingly to get you out," said Sai before disappearing into the shadows.

"Talk about job security," remarked Clayface before he decided to think things over in his head and hoped this worked out.

(Washington D.C.-Sometime Later)

"Disgraceful! Look at this Waller! Whirlpool Inc. gets another criminal out of jail and has plans to 'cure' said criminal of his condition before _hiring_ him of all things!" said General Lane angrily while looking at the paper in front of him while Waller was across from him at the high end restaurant they met to eat and plan things.

This place also knew how to be discreet with them when they met to discuss things.

"What did you expect General? Whirlpool Inc. wishes to make a name for itself. Would you prefer they keep the Lex Corp. name and have some Lex Luthor wannabe continue doing what Luthor was doing?" asked Waller while she ate her meal with a serious look on her face and acting like the meal itself wasn't good at all.

Which wasn't true since the meal was fantastic, but the mood Waller, and General Lane had been in prior to the meal was horrible.

With Cadmus in a state of life-support financially, both Waller and Lane were in a state of limbo on what to do regarding their mission to combat the Justice League. They had both gone to the President to get the official funding for Cadmus since Luthor and his own funding to Cadmus was now nonexistent. Sadly, the President of the United States did not believe the Justice League would become like the Justice Lords in the different dimension. The Justice League had been open with the President about the issue and had assured the man that they would not become their clearly polar opposites.

And as such, any chance of getting government support was scraped in its entirety.

"I would prefer Lex still had Lex Corp. and we had funding from him to make the high tech weapons needed to combat the Justice League. To crush Superman and all the other _heroes_ running the world around without restraint or under our control. It was one of the main reasons we created Cadmus in the first place Waller. To control and use such tools for the good of the country," said General Lane with Amanda Waller nodding.

"And now our own grasp on it is all but lost to us. All because of a single ninja of all things," commented Waller while General Lane scoffed and took a sip of his drink.

"Ninja. Bah! That so called ninja a meta-human hiding behind such a thing to cover his own tracks. He knows if we found out his identity, it wouldn't be that hard to control him once a capture team was deployed, and getting the smug bastard to do what we want for a change," countered General Lane while looking at the newspaper again and the title of it before slamming the paper on the table.

"Sadly, what resources we possess have been unable to find out the said identity of our mysterious masked ninja. We have reports of several other masked ninja running around Gotham, Jump City, and Metropolis at random intervals," remarked Waller while she kept on eating her meal.

"Meaning the ranks of our enemy are growing. Before we had one of them. Now there are what? Two? Three of them total? How long before there are five? Twenty? If this isn't nipped in the bud soon, we will be overrun by an army of these masked fools, who only answer to someone not of this country," said General Lane, who was of a strange patriotic mindset where unless you were born and raised in the United States, you were a second class citizen, and possible enemy of the country.

You were either everything American or nothing else in his mind.

"I'm open to suggestions General. Who do you wish to recruit to our cause and can we even afford it?" asked Amanda Waller with General Lane sighing.

"Hardly. In terms of candidates, no one who is trustworthy. Even if we did get some kind of suicide squad together, there is no one enemy, who we can properly aim them at, _and_ it would only put us on the Justice League's radar no matter how hard we cover up out own involvement," remarked General Lane while he saw Waller narrow her eyes in thought.

"Are you still in contact with Deadshot and Deathstroke?" asked Amanda Waller with General sneering.

"You want to hire _them_? Those _mercenaries_? To put out a contract hit on an enemy who no doubt gave us a false name?" asked General Lane since he would rather shoot himself in the foot.

"There is no other alternative General. They have access to additional resources even we do not have in our possession. Not to mention they will no doubt be steep in price to pay for their services, but what technology we do have can help give us a sizeable discount," said Waller with General Lane letting out a growl.

"I would prefer that they be forced into submission and simply do their job like any good obedient soldiers should do," growled General Lane with Waller sighing knowing the man was in his own little world about being loyal to the United State and never serving it for any other reason then you want or have to do it.

Such views were going to get the man killed one day.

(Whirlpool Inc.-At the Moment)

"Victor Fries!" exclaimed Menma happily while shaking the other man's hand.

"Mr. Uzumaki. Its good to see you in person," replied Victor with a smile on his face while keeping up the facade of not knowing this man as the one who saved him and Nora from their own personal Hell.

"Likewise. How is Nora?" asked Menma while the two sat down in their respective chairs in his office.

"Good. The home you provided us here in Metropolis is most generous. I thought we would have to leave the one in Miami for it until your lawyer explained we could have both," said Victor with Menma smiling at him.

"You're a good man Victor. And as such, good men are hard to come by. I want those who work for me to not only be the best, but get the best in return. Your efforts to help Whirlpool Inc. in helping the world become a better place will _NOT_ be ignored. Not while I run this company. Together, we will combat death, diseases, and other illnesses by stopping their one advantage we do not have," replied Menma with Victor nodding.

"Time," whispered Victor firmly knowing things like diseases and illnesses always had time on their side because cures to them were so far away while those trying to find the cure slowly getting older with each passing year.

And the lives of these victims of these things were already taken with more on the way.

"Time. But together, we will deliver a serious blow to it, and to death itself," said Menma confidently while knowing lives would be saved through this venture.

"On a different note, I heard on the news you were making a great many waves with your actions as of late aside from myself," commented Victor before the two walked through the building to the R&D floor Victor was assigned.

"Yeah. I have been gathering up former criminals with horrible pasts and giving them a second chance in life. Not only are they cured of their given problems, but I also give them a new life working for me with their given skill set. In short, I give them a new more profound purpose where they once had none," said Menma calmly with the man beside him nodding.

"Like you did for me," whispered Victor to Menma, who smirked at him before his face went serious.

"I saw the tape that made you what you had become. I saw the reason behind your pain and suffering. You are a good man Victor and you were in your own Hell, and it was not deserved," whispered Menma seriously.

"Thank you for freeing us from that Hell. I can never repay you. _We_ can never repay you. Still, I will do my best to provide you and your company with all the means to save lives through my skills," said Victor before shaking Menma's hand and entered his new lab to get a feel for the place.

"He seems enthusiastic," remarked Mercy after walking up to her employer/lover and seeing Victor working through the glass window.

"True. Still, Victor keeps his excitement about his family and work well under control so I don't have to worry about him going psycho on us. The man loves his work almost as much as he loves his wife. I intend to keep it that way," replied Menma while the man saw Victor get to know his staff while working.

"I hear Harvey Dent is going in for surgery later today to deal with the scarred half of his body," added Mercy while they walked through the company hallways.

"Of course he is getting the surgery. I'm fitting the bill for the best doctors and the latest medical procedures be done here after all. I trust you were able to get in touch with his former fiancé Grace and tell her the good news?" asked Menma while Mercy nodded.

"She's flying out today. First Class," commented Mercy with Menma nodded.

"Have a driver sent to the airport to pick her up. Harvey will be very angry with me if he were to find out the woman he loved had to catch a cab over coming here in style to see him. In his mind, she is to be treated like a Queen. For the sake of his recovery and their overall happiness, let us not disappoint," said Menma firmly with Mercy nodding.

"Pamela and Harvey have history together. You will need make sure they can work in the same building together without complications," commented Mercy with Menma nodding.

"I know. I already discussed that with Pamela. Once Harvey has been healed physically, followed by the mental healing later on, the two will need to sit down to have a serious talk," said Menma with Mercy cringing at the thought of how that would play out.

"It won't be pretty. Harvey might relapse with her around," warned Mercy with Menma making a noise in his throat.

"Possibly. It all depends on Harvey and his recovery on a mental level. We will wait until Harvey's mental strength can handle the idea of speaking to Pamela face to face before we get to that point of actual confrontation. I will be there too so nothing gets out of hand for either of them when the time comes," said Menma while Mercy only nodded before the entered the elevator and went down a few more floors.

"Matt Hagen is in the lab we assigned to help with his condition. He wanted to speak to you in person. Possibly to thank you for this opportunity you have given him," added Mercy with Menma nodding.

"I figured as much. What is the status of a potential treatment for him?" asked Menma since he asked for Mercy to keep him up to date on Hagen's condition.

"Preliminary results show promising results on treating Mr. Hagen. But no one in the lab wants to get too optimistic unless there is solid evidence to feel that way. They all fear disappointing you and the end result of that disappointment being they all... _disappear_ ," replied Mercy with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not Luthor. I'm not going to fire them or make them _disappear_ simply for failing to do something when asked. Especially when its not their fault. If the results show it can't be done one way, just have them try it out another way, and another if the next one fails. Every problem has a solution and I won't give up on Hagen simply because we haven't found the one solution to his own problem yet," replied Menma before they entered the lab and saw the noticeable form of Clayface on a lab table.

"Mr. Uzumaki. Its an honor to meet you in person," said Clayface while Menma smiled at him.

"The honor is mine. I'm sorry we haven't met earlier. My schedule was back to back up until now that I couldn't postpone anything long enough to see you. Being the Head of a multibillion dollar company can surprisingly be a challenge in finding time for those who you should be focusing on," replied Menma with Hagen nodding.

"Everyone here seems positive they can cure me of my condition. But there is one issue I'm a bit worried about," said Hagen with Menma frowning.

"What issue?" asked Menma while Hagen hesitated for a second.

"As you may already know, I use to take some special cream made to mold my face into any shape or form. But I only took it because of my face being scarred and disfigured in a previous accident. I love to act and no one wants a disfigured man in their movie unless its in horror and they're too cheap to hire someone normal to spend makeup on. To get to the point, I fear once you restore my body, the disfigurements my face once had will now return to haunt me again," said Hagen while Menma looking like he understood.

"I understand. The cream you took is the only thing keeping them back and if we were to reverse things back to normal, it would possibly leave you scarred again. Cured of your overall condition you are in now, but not fully healed along the facial area," said Menma while thinking things over.

"Yes. If that does happen, I don't know what I would do. I want to be cured, but at the same time...I want to be normal looking too," said Hagen while Menma nodded.

"I understand Mr. Hagen. Don't worry. If by some chance your fear does come to pass, I will get the best cosmetic surgeons in the world flown here to fix that issue. I intend to see to it that you are cured and healed all in one. Just be patient. All good things come to those who wait," replied Menma with Hagen nodding.

"You have been straight with me Mr. Uzumaki. More then I can say for others. Daggett. Batman. Everyone has always used me for one thing or another without giving back what they owed. But not you. You are an honest man. Do you know how hard and how rare it is to find an honest man? Until today, I couldn't shape shift into one. But now I can. You. Thank you for doing this. It means a lot to me," said Hagen with Menma smiling.

"You're welcome Mr. Hagen. Now as to curing you, this won't be a simple, yet quick one two process. First, my scientists have to run a series of tests. Some longer than others and in many ways will seem time consuming or done twice. But these tests are done to make sure everything is done correctly in the process of undoing what made you into this. If this is done correctly, I want it to be done with pinpoint precision. The last thing I want to do is be successful, only to have the procedure have some unforeseen side effect, and we somehow make things worse. So again, if things seem a bit slow during the tests, don't get agitated or angry over waiting. I don't want things done quickly. I want things done _correctly_ ," said Menma with Hagen nodding.

"I understand. And after this...please call me Matt. Its been a long time since someone has called me Matt," replied Hagen with Menma smile at the man.

"Sure thing Matt. I will come by to check up on your progress here in the lab from time to time. And if you ever run into some kind of problem, no matter what it might be, let me know," said Menma before patting the large shoulder of Hagen and walked away with Mercy.

"You have some hero worship going on back there," commented Mercy with Menma now smirking for a second before it went serious.

"Bite your tongue Mercy. How are we doing in terms of public opinion? I hear some News Media Outlets and a few newspapers have been less than... _nice_ about me," said Menma with Mercy sighing since it was true.

"At the moment, the majority of the public is on your side. They are mainly unsure of you using former criminals to advance the company further. If we were able to provide them with something in the near future in terms of results, it will no doubt ease their minds, and cast away their fears," said Mercy before they eventually entered his office.

"I agree. But progress cannot be rushed Mercy. Even to appease the masses demanding I give them immediate results. At Whirlpool Inc. we don't do things quickly. We do them _correctly_. That is our motto here at the company now Mercy. Not the 'rush a new product out the door and hope it doesn't blow up and we have to call the lawyers!' motto Luthor embraced because he found it to be a much cheaper policy to handle over making sure it didn't happen at all," commented Menma while Mercy agreed with him on that since Lex had done that in the past and it would have backfired if not for army of lawyers he hired to drown defendants in paperwork until their resources ran dry.

That cybernetic power suit for the police made a few years back by Mr. Henry Irons had been one such an instance and Luthor paid a lot of hush money with his deep pockets to make it go away.

"On another side note, General Lane called here asking for a sit down. He wants to talk about future military contracts with us with some of the old toys we still have in storage," said Mercy with Menma grumbling.

"Of course he does. General Lane wants weapons. Weapons that Luthor made and wants me to give to him for a descent price. No doubt the ones capable of killing Superman and his cousins. He can't get them at Wayne Enterprises or Star Labs so he goes where they are locked away in storage awaiting to be dismantled before the action to dismantle them is given," remarked Menma while knowing he had those weapons in storage and was planning to take them apart with their components being recycled for alternative uses.

"Should I tell him no to a sit down?" asked Mercy with Menma thinking things over in his head.

"No. It would be rude and he will no doubt see it as such. Give him sometime next week, but tell the General the meeting will be short. I don't want to entertain the war monger any longer than necessary," replied Menma with Mercy raising an eyebrow at him.

"Did you have a bad experience with someone like him?" asked Mercy with Menma shrugging.

"The Boss did. His name was Danzo. Someone who believed everyone and everything was his enemy. All he wanted was war with other people not of our village simply due to them not being born in our village. Danzo trained an elite ninja division called Root, but they were all mindless emotionless drones, who obeyed him without question due to their extreme conditioning. They couldn't do anything without his expressed approval or given command. He even killed allies simply because the man thought they would be a threat to our village in the far distant future and wanted their strongest people taken out before that time," replied Menma with calmly.

"What happened to him?" asked Mercy with Menma smirking.

"Let's just say the bastard was a sore loser and decided to blow himself up rather than be judged by others he deemed weak when compared to his way of thinking. The man did not like being judged by others and thought himself the closets thing to being a God as humanly possible. Manly because he didn't care about humanity on an emotional level and just wanted to rule over it with an iron fist under 'the ends justify the means' or 'the greater good' bull crap you hear about from people when asked why they do the things they do," replied Menma while Mercy was surprised by this.

"And General Lane fits this Danzo's personality?" asked Mercy curiously.

"In almost every single way Mercy. Which is why I or rather the Boss will take a great deal of pleasure in ending his life in the near future the moment he tries something stupid against him," remarked Menma in a deadly calm tone.

(Wayne Manor-Living Room)

Bruce Wayne just stared at Talia. She was across from him in a comfortable chair with a simple table between them. Alfred was not here. He had provided tea and cookies as was his duty to provide treats for guests before Bruce had him leave in the off chance this got violent.

"That scowl on your face does not suit you my beloved. It makes you look old. Too old in fact," said Talia while she had accepted the tea and one of the cookies Alfred provided.

"Considering who I am talking to and what happened, can you blame me?" asked Bruce almost coldly.

"Actually I can. I can blame you because it was your attitude and your way of thinking that made me keep our son from you," answered Talia while Bruce growled.

"He's your son. I don't even know the boy because of you," countered Bruce while Talia scowled now.

"As if you would have tried to know him. I know you well beloved. Too well. I knew if you ever found out, the boy would be taken from me, and would be here instead. Do not think for one moment that I do not know how you would behave in this instance Bruce. You would have denied me the right to ever see him again," Talia shot back while Bruce did not say anything about that accusation since it was most likely true.

"Has he been trained to be like you?" asked Bruce with Talia's eyes softening a little.

"Only to defend himself. And before you ask, I trained him. Not my Father. Not any of his men. Just me," answered Talia while Bruce calmed down a bit.

"Lethal or nonlethal skills?" asked Bruce with Talia looking away.

"Nonlethal skills for now, but I was planning to eventually train him on the other in a few more years when his mind and body matured to understand the concept of taking a life," replied Talia knowing Bruce did not like the idea of his son being trained to spill blood.

"To become your Father's Heir," surmised Bruce while Talia scowled.

"I keep telling you my Father knows nothing of Damien. I have spent my time spread thin doing everything I can to protect my son from my Father's influence. Had my Father had his way, Damien would be every bit the monster you feared I would turn him into after all this time, and bringing you over to his side against your will," said Talia while Bruce clearly didn't believe her in the slightest.

"He still could be the monster I fear your Father would turn him into Talia," commented Bruce while Talia was a breath away from throwing the tea cup at him.

"How will you know unless you meet him? Talk to him? Get to know him?" asked Talia while Bruce grimaced since he had a feeling Alfred would push for him to meet the boy.

"When?" asked Bruce with Talia smiling again.

"A few days from now. Gotham City Park," answered Talia while Bruce nodded.

"No tricks Talia. I mean it," warned Bruce while Talia frowned at him again.

"I am many things Bruce, but I would _never_ risk my child, or use him as a pawn in some game I wish to win. I am not my Father in that regard," countered Talia before she left.

"Your charm at swooning women has not lost its potency Master Bruce," said Alfred, as he came back, and watched the woman leave the house.

"I can't trust her Alfred. For all I know, the child has been trained to get close, and kill me in my sleep for God's sake," remarked Bruce since he wouldn't put it past Talia or anyone else the boy had been trained by.

"Do you really believe that sir? Or are you only using it as an excuse to not know the boy beyond what you know?" questioned Alfred with Bruce scowling at him.

"I'm just preparing for the worse case scenario here Alfred. Somebody has to prepare for it," answered Bruce before he went to the Bat Cave to change.

'Even after all this time, no matter what talents or skills you possess, you are still a novice in the ways of family, and knowing love Master Bruce,' thought Alfred sadly to himself.

Hopefully, this boy would be a Godsend to the Wayne family. Or what was left of it.

(Metropolis-Penthouse Suite)

Kara was eating with her clone Galatea and the sorceress Tala with a massive blush once again on her face while trying not to glance at the slightly open bedroom door. She did not know what to expect shortly after being part of this... _harem_! But this was not it. She didn't even know how she joined in the first place? It seemed so...weird! One moment, Kara was resisting the sight of Naruto having sex with all the women around him, the next instant, she was part of it, and been told the basics of what was expected in being part of this group of women. It was quite a surprise to her that she was being semi-forced into a relationship with this now revealed to be ancient primordial God (which of course _now_ explained some things) of a man who also claimed to be a Super Pervert too. How, on a more serious note, he could no longer tolerate how humanity was destroying itself, drowning in corruption, all the while those who swore to combat this evil never _finished_ what was started, and let the current system the corruption influenced deliver the final say. How Naruto was going to balance out the good and the evil with neither one being overpowering in terms of one dominating over the other to make things worse.

Too much good made people lazy, soft, naive, and ignorant in the belief that evil in all things were ultimately weak, thus not to be taken seriously. Such ignorance left the world open to being attacked or blindsided by something they should have seen coming, but did not because of their ignorance. Too much evil was well...it kind of spoke for itself. It led to pain, suffering, torture, enslavement, death, and the worse case scenario...the planet's overall destruction. Most likely done by evil people, who would do it simply out of some spite for someone else they hated. Neither option was suitable in Naruto's opinion and Kara reluctantly agreed with him on different levels.

Speaking of Naruto...

The sounds of loud pleasurable screams could be heard from two different women in the bedroom. The other two women beside Kara were also eating, but didn't sport the blushes since they were use to this type of thing, and chose to ignore it for now. Kara herself was wondering just how they could ignore the sounds of Starfire and Harley being taken by Naruto? And why was the door even open?! If Kara didn't know any better, she would think Harley had kept it open purposely so the sounds of the threesome could be heard by the others.

Or possibly just by Kara since she didn't have her super hearing back yet. Or the rest of her powers. She was still on the "don't quite trust you to tell the Justice League about us" part of this harem type of relationship so the seal Naruto had placed (to her complete and total embarrassment) on her butt kept them from working.

"Someone is horny," commented Galatea with a smirk.

"I am not!" protested Kara while giving Galatea a glare.

"Don't be like that dear. Denial is not healthy. Trust me," said Tala simply with a smirk of her own.

"I am _NOT_ in denial!" protested Kara while Galatea's smirk grew.

"Says the woman with a growing wet spot now forming between your legs and staining her new panties," commented Galatea since she used her eyes to see through the table.

"Why you...you...!" fumed Kara while having no real defense against Galatea's words since they were, to her shame, quite true, and it would only embarrassed her further if she tried to fight it.

"You got to give it to Harley. Her libido is pretty high," commented Tala calmly while hearing some profanity coming from the other room and knew it was the woman.

"She has been repressed for years under the clown's thumb. All work and no play makes Harley a crazy woman. Well... _crazier_ than usual," said Galatea knowing from her time in Cadmus that Joker was considered one of her future targets for them to kill when the time came to bring down the hammer on the criminal underworld once the Justice League had been taken down.

One final scream from both women and one male were soon heard with the faint sound of three people breathing heavily. A short while later, Naruto came out drying himself off following a nice quick shower and grinned at the three women who finished putting the dishes away after they were done eating.

"You spoil us. You do know that, right?" asked Galatea with a smirk before glancing at Kara, who was averting her eyes from his lean muscled body, and blushing at the sight of him.

"Should I not spoil you? Leave you twisting in the wind?" asked Naruto with amusement before sitting down on the nearby couch and sighing with the TV turned on.

"Hell no! When I want sex, you better damn well give it to me!" exclaimed Galatea with her eyes burning with passion and a bit of fury at the very idea of being denied any sexual pleasure.

Naruto let out a small chuckle knowing he turned the woman into a sex crazed woman at times and honestly didn't care so long as he was the one she wanted it from. With a small sigh, the blonde haired man switched to the news, and saw something that caught his eye.

 _"And in recent news, Whirlpool Inc. CEO Uzumaki Menma has officially announced his company's controversial Special Criminal Rehabilitation program. This unique program is designed to help certain criminals with super powers find a new life for themselves by having their powers removed. Upon become a normal human being, Whirlpool Inc. sets up each person with employment depending on the skills they had prior to their life of crime. While many think it is a good way for criminals with powers to be reintegrated back into society, there are some who feel this action is not only wrong, but should not happen in the first place. One General Sam Lane of the United States military spoke out earlier this week about such a program brought about trouble for the United State."_

The scene changed from the anchorwoman to the firm, yet elderly appearance of General Sam Lane in his crisp Four Star General ranked uniform with an angry scowl on his face.

 _"This program weakens our country. Such criminals should be handed over to the United States Military for service. To fight for the country they constantly undermine to pay off their debts for the harm they cause its innocent citizens. Not take away their powers and then employ them once released back into society! What about all the innocent lives these criminals ruined? All of the families? This is NOT justice. It is an injustice and I intend to make sure this program is no longer running using corporate sponsorship where loyalty to a country is paper thin based on the company paycheck to the employee!"_

The screen switched back to the anchorwoman.

 _"Harsh words from a harsh man. General Lane himself is no stranger to providing ideas considered to be controversial in nature. The General himself has long since supported a more government controlled program similar to what Uzumaki Menma is providing. But the difference between them is where those with powers, regardless if they are criminals or not, are immediately drafted for military service. However, such a radical proposal has constantly been turned down by the President of the United States on the grounds that it infringes on the civil rights of those who just want to try living a normal honest life regardless of their abilities. Mr. Uzumaki could not be reached for comment at the time, as he was not around to be interviewed regarding General Lane's comments."_

Sighing at the news in front of him, Naruto turned off the TV, and went into full blown serious mode about how to deal with the annoying General. On one hand, he could just kill the man, but that would bring a lot of heat down on him in his ninja persona. And he didn't need that. Amanda Waller would no doubt use him as a martyr to convince the President of the United States to fund Cadmus or a Cadmus organization clone knockoff of sorts until the original could get up and running again. Maybe even going so far as to get Luthor out of jail to work for it in an unofficial capacity to further keep him on a tight leash. The man was wanted by every civilized country in the world and the United States wasn't about to hand him over to anyone else knowing full well some would try to milk Luthor's brilliant, yet slightly delusional mind for all it was worth.

Another means of getting rid of General Sam Lane would be to find and release all of his dirty secrets he did back in the day all the way up until now to the Media. Which would involve Cadmus and any other nasty unsanctioned organizations he was currently apart of that shouldn't even exist. Of course, in doing _that_ , Naruto could easily get right on the Justice League's radar, and Batman was no doubt itching to send other heroes after him despite the "do not look for me or your friends and loved ones will die!" threat lingering over him.

The man didn't know how to let go of things and that was something Naruto believed would be his downfall if he wasn't careful.

And Naruto certainly couldn't ask any of the women in his life to do it. Kara wouldn't kill the General. Tala might, but she would be spotted a mile away and the Justice League had several mystics in their ranks who could sense magic, and it wouldn't take long for Batman to eventually discover Tala in some manner. Pamela and Harley were out since one was on probation and the other was in hiding with him. Starfire was out because she was suppose to be in exile at an undisclosed location (a tropical island) away from all of this and get the Justice League's attention. Galatea was out because she officially did not exist and while the files pertaining to her were destroyed when he first took her...the risk of sending them was too great given Waller would suspect something if she did her own bit of digging.

A sudden impact of memories hit Naruto from his Shadow Clone at Whirlpool Inc. and his frown increased further. Apparently, the General had said quite a few choice words to Menma at their short meeting, and none of them were flattering. There was even words from the angry General saying things you can't take back. Namely about how he wished the United States had more atomic bombs back during World War II and just launched them all over Japan to wipe out the entire country (racist much?). Shortly after _that_ little moment in time happened, _someone_ tried to assassinate the Shadow Clone, namely the assassin known to the world as Deadshot. The man not only missed, but was seen by Menma before relaying all the memories to Naruto mentally without dispelling. Naruto made a mental note to make the assassin pay for that since he considered such a move, and the General who no doubt hired him for not giving the military hard ass of a man what he wanted.

And what did the man want? Access to DNA samples of Matt Hagen when he was still looking like Clayface, Victor Fries before he was cured of his condition, and of course a fresh DNA sample from Pamela for his own scientists to examine. Menma had turned him down of course saying those samples were either destroyed or unattainable since the last would violate the privacy of one of his employees. Naturally, General Sam Lane was not a man who took no for an answer regardless of the reasons given, and was incredibly angry with his obstacle standing in the way by the name of Menma. Deadshot was merely a means to remove said obstacle from office and put someone the General could trust into position to take over. Naruto mentally commanded Menma to discreet dig around to find out who were the most likely candidate who would take over if the Shadow Clone were to "die" and find out how they were connected to Lane.

It was also quite clear that this man, who was being rude, and a egotistical dick all in one, needed to be removed from play. Normally, Naruto would just end him quickly, quietly, and without a care in the world how people reacted. But this time, it needed to be done in a violent, and public setting. Screw getting on the Justice League's radar and even the U.S. government, it was high time to kick some more ass!

Uzumaki Naruto style!

(General Sam Lane's Residence-Three Weeks Later)

General Lane sat in his office at home drinking scotch from his scotch glass. No ice. He wanted the burning alcohol to flood his mouth and system with its mind influence power. He had removed his coat and had it on a hanger in the closet while sitting down in the nice leather chair worthy of his rank as a Four Star General in the military. The room was dark with no lights on, but the day was sunny outside with the light shining in various places through the blinds of the windows in the room.

As to _why_ he was drinking so late like this, it was quite simple. General Sam Lane, Four Star General, Patriot of the United States military, and overall defender of his nation had been...relieved of military duty. Dishonorable discharge. He was no longer a high ranking Four Star General in the military. Not anymore. It was all over the papers for the last two weeks. One moment, General Sam Lane was at his assigned military base, at his assigned desk when two MPs came into the room with a JAG officer, and had him arrested right there on the spot for various criminal military charges of a sensitive nature.

For the last two weeks, General Lane had to sit in a court room, hear damaging evidence to his career, his character, and as a soldier of his country. Evidence which was provided by an anonymous source, who dropped everything off at JAG, and no hint as to who did it. The General's hired attorney tried to defend him as best he could, given the damaging evidence in hand aimed against his client. But in the end, the case was hopeless and all Sam Lane could do was cut a painful deal that kicked him out of the military without any jail time out of respect for his years of loyal service.

Fortunately, the majority of the trial was all hush hush due to the sensitivity of his case and reporters were kept away. But the Media wanted to know and what they couldn't know, they speculated. From speculation, there were rumors, accusations, and ultimately people deciding he was guilty outright before long without even knowing the whole story behind it.

So much for innocent until proven guilty. Of course the General wasn't one to talk since he thought Superman along with the other heroes of the Justice League were guilty of some past misdeed in their own way. He never cared for the reason behind Superman's sudden attack on Earth thanks to Darkseid brainwashing the Kryptonian. It was just an excuse the former General needed to begin his war against the aliens, the freaks, and all the other nonhuman entities his world was producing. Sam Lane could see the world had changed drastically since he was a young private in the army, eager to take up the sword (or gun in this case) against America's enemies. Kill them all and let the one true God, who loves America sort it out! That had been his mindset then and it was his mindset now. All these meta-humans he had seen popping up were unnatural. Nature making mistakes in playing mad scientist with the human body that would ultimately doom the nation if not the world with their powers. On one hand, he wanted to destroy them all. Aliens, meta-humans, and freaks with dangerous powers thinking they could _pretend_ to be normal.

Sam Lane had no intention of _pretending_ with these people. If they were going to live and have powers, they were going to be put to work. They were all resources in his eyes. They were tools. Weapons of war. Dogs of war. His weapons. His dogs. In his mind, Sam Lane believed all of them should be trained and kept alive for a single purpose...to make America the dominant, if not the _ONLY_ country on the planet. If not for some of his more questionable assignments and past military record (uncensored to the fullest), the now former General would have run for President, and given his country the teeth it deserved.

Sadly, such things were but a dream now. Out of reach or never even a possibility.

"I thought I made it clear to you and Waller that your time trying to run things whether alone or together at Cadmus was over?" commented Naruto in his ninja attire before he stepped out of the shadow in the corner and sat down in the chair opposite of the General.

"A good soldier does not submit to the enemy. He fights with all his being against his enemy," Sam Lane shot back with Naruto nodding.

"That they do. But you aren't a good soldier Lane. Not anymore. Though given your own military history, I doubt you could be called either," said Naruto while Sam Lane scowled and reached for his gun hidden within his desk.

"You have no right to judge me for my past actions. I did what was right for America. My country had to be protected from all possible threats," said Sam Lane while Naruto just scoffed at him.

"Not from the stuff I read from your file. Love how you tried to find a way to locate the ancient Amazon island Themyscira after Wonder Woman made herself known. I knew you believed in God, but surely you don't believe in the whole 'all other religions should be cast down', do you? Doesn't matter. Still, I highly doubt your plan, upon being even remotely successful, would work in sending a few Black Ops teams there to assassinate the Queen of the Amazons, and make it look like the Bana tribe was responsible. I mean you wanted to plunge the Amazons into a civil war, have them kill each other to the point where they were too weak, and too confused from the fight that you could send an entire military force there to take them out under the disguise of humanitarian aid. A real life Trojan Horse maneuver if there ever was one. All the troops butcher all the remaining Amazons and letting you make up any story you want. In the end, you would claim the ancient relics, if not the natural resources of the island for the United States without anyone from the other countries possibly knowing. Turning it into some secret military base, purge the island of anything deemed 'unnatural' in your eyes, and ultimately rape the island of all its wonderful greatness," said Naruto before Sam Lane drew his weapon and prepared to fire.

Only to find his hand severed at the wrist and crying out in pain.

"My hand! You bastard!" exclaimed Sam Lane while clutching his wrist tightly to keep himself from dying of blood loss.

"Don't be so over dramatic. You lost a hand boohoo. Do you know how many times I lost a limb and had to wait for it to grow back? Plenty. Besides, you were being a dick, and I don't appreciate it in the slightest. Second, you shouldn't have pulled a gun on me. And finally third, you shouldn't have hired Deadshot to assassinate Uzumaki Menma simply because he wouldn't submit to your demands to alter the program he setup or fund a new version of Cadmus in secret," replied Naruto while Sam Lane painfully glared at him with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Even if you take me in, you can't prove anything!" protested Sam Lane with Naruto just scoffing at him.

"Prove it? Do I look like the police? The Batman? Superman? The Justice League? No. I am none of the people who would gather the physical evidence first before moving in on you to the let the courts decide. I am the court. I am the judge, jury, and executioner to those who stand before me. I already know it was you because the timing was too damn convenient once your meeting with Uzumaki Menma ended. I have already found the link between you and the small handful of people in Whirlpool Inc., who can possibly replace Menma upon his death, and who you chose among them to do it. Suffice to say, he won't be returning any of your calls anytime soon in the future," replied Naruto smugly while Sam Lane grit his teeth in pain.

"You will pay for this. I have friends. Powerful friends. If you think they will just stand by and let you kill me...," said Sam Lane while stopping when the pain spiked.

"And who are these powerful friends of yours Mr. Lane? Luthor? Waller? One is in jail and the other will not doubt be investigated soon enough since she was seen with you not that long ago eating together at a high class restaurant," replied Naruto with Sam Lane's eyes narrowing.

"How did you know that?" demanded Sam Lane while Naruto smirked behind his mask.

"I have my sources. Now in regards to your wicked ways and what you did to earn my ire in the first place, I had hoped the military courts would throw the book at you with the force of an atomic bomb. But sadly, they failed due to deal with them, and of course the military court agreeing to it even though they had a slam dunk case. I think Waller called in a marker to make them accept the plea since only she has that kind of juice and doesn't want your trial to open up an investigation into her. I think it is only fair that you die here in this office, suffering a painful, and dishonorable death befitting a former military man in disgrace," said Naruto before throwing his tanto hidden in his right sleeve via a hidden seal there.

The blade hit true and pierced Sam Lane right through the forehead and out the back with the force behind the throw being enough to bring it all the way to the hilt. The blade of the tanto itself had pierced the back of Sam Lane's head and sprayed the now dead man's brains out the back.

Gory stuff to be sure. but effective all the same. It was just a shame no one would know the truth behind what happened in this room. As much as he wanted to claim credit for the former General's death, Naruto knew that was not an option for him. Waller would take this act in killing the man as a personal insult to Cadmus and herself in the process. Thus resulting in her doing something drastic and there was good chance of it coming up good for her and bad for him depending on who she looked to ally with in the future.

So with that in mind, Naruto easily damaged some electrical wiring in the room, and with a small explosive seal around it, triggered a small fire that was spreading throughout the office slowly, but noticeably. The single smoke alarm in the hallway would have went off if not for the fact it didn't have any batteries within it thanks to the former General taking them out years ago. His late wife had gotten the thing in case of a fire erupted within the house due to his past cigar smoking habit and leaving his cigars lying around with the risk of something catching fire being high. He had stopped after some considerable effort and only after his wife died of lung cancer. But at the time, Sam Lane had gotten rid of the batteries in the smoke detector without his wife noticing, mostly due to the fact she was more focused on Lois, and later on battling the cancer.

Now no one would know something was wrong until the neighbors saw the smoke and decided to call the Fire Department. Though that might take awhile longer then expected since the neighbors never liked Sam Lane or his arrogance at times when they met him at the neighborhood Christmas parties. Always walking around in his military uniform each time, showing off his medals, bragging about his accomplishments, putting people down if they said something he didn't agree with, and other hurtful things. The only reason the people at the Neighborhood Christmas party always tolerated him was of his wife and their daughter Lois. But now one was sadly dead and the other moved away while not being on speaking terms with her Father.

As far as the neighbors were concerned, they didn't see anything, hear anything, or _smell_ anything coming from the Lane house when the fire finally became more... _noticeable_.

(Unknown Location-Deadshot's Hideout)

Deadshot cried out in pain. He didn't expect this to happen. The contract was simple and gave out descent pay that was good enough for him to take it. Kill Uzumaki Menma in his office at the behest of his client and make sure it sense a clear message to the man's future successor to never say no to General Sam Lane.

Only for it to go sideways on him. It was a straight forward assassination job. Easy target through some a clear windows, no obtrusions blocking the target from his sniper scope, and one bullet aimed at the target's skull. He waited for the meeting, which was short in his opinion, with the Four Star General to be over, and waited five minutes before pulling the trigger. With the silencer attached to his state of the art sniper rifle muffling the noise and the distance he was at, Deadshot could have easily killed a lot of people below or in the office buildings before anyone realized what was going on.

It was almost a shame he didn't have more time or bullets to test that theory.

It was at this point that the contract went sideways on him. As the bullet he fired did _NOT_ hit his target, but was stopped by some state of the art bullet proof glass designed to stop bullets just like the one aimed at killing the young CEO of Whirlpool Inc. What was even worse and slightly more frightening was the fact Uzumaki Menma did not look the least bit surprised by this, but rather annoyed.

The man even turned to look in Deadshot's direction and mouthed the words "You better run!" like he was going to come after the assassin personally.

Right now, Deadshot suspected that was a distinct possibility given he was pinned to the wall like he was crucified with swords piercing both his hands, both his feet, one buried deep in his left shoulders, and one mean looking knife along the lower right portion of his ribcage. The attacker, dressed as a ninja, had followed him back to his temporary base of operations when Deadshot fled the scene of his failed assassination attempt. The ninja himself struck him by surprise and without remorse. Deadshot had fired bullet after bullet at the masked man, but the ninja easily blocked bullets from his machine gun not unlike Wonder Woman did with her damn bracelets. Only he walked forward without fear and did it like this was nothing before slicing through Deadshot's machine gun. By that point, the ninja said something in Japanese, and the next thing Deadshot knew, he was flying back into the wall behind him that practically broke his back in multiple places.

And since that moment, the Master shooter/assassin had been at this masked ninja's not so loving care, and unmerciful assault on his body ever since with few breaks.

"No more. Please no more!" pleaded Deadshot while biting back the pain.

"And I should stop, why?" asked the ninja in a kitsune mask.

"I told you everything you wanted. The who, the what, the why, and the when. The whole nine yards," gasped Deadshot with the masked ninja nodding.

"True, but that just leaves one pipeline of information to run dry. I want to know _more_ ," said the masked ninja.

"More?" asked Deadshot with a hint of dread in his voice.

"Yes. More. I want to know _everything_ you know Deadshot. Names of targets, the dates they were killed, the payment methods used, the clients who hired you, and everything else under the Sun. And for every lie you tell, half-truth, not to mention outright refusal to answer me when asked a question...I will hurt you. I will break you. Mind, body, and even your very _soul_! I'm not a member of the Justice League who believe in letting the prisons or courts of law deal with you. I'm not Batman with his no killing policy. I'm the kind of guy who has no problem getting his hands dirty and bloody. So I suggest you start talking to me as if you want to live past this key point in time where you currently stand on the precipice of life...and _death_!" said the ninja coldly while staring Deadshot right in the eye.

And naturally, Deadshot talked like his life literally depended upon it. Which it did. Or at least he thought it did, but in truth Naruto wasn't going to let him live past this time. Even if he did live, the wounds sustained from the...interrogation had lasted too long in terms of being treated, and the man would die from infection or blood loss.

Whichever came first.

(A/N: YAY! Another update for everyone! Hope you liked it. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you and hope your Black Friday rocked like mine did! Don't worry, there will be more lemons in the near future. Just needed to get the plot to move forward and all that stuff. Until next time...PEACE!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Wonderous Bedfellows

Amanda Waller was in her office in Washington D.C. and had a scowl so severe, it would seem that the slightest thing would set her off. She had been deep in thought for what was possibly the longest time in her career in the world of shadowy operations. Reading every report after uncensored report placed on her desk about what was happening around her, and made the serious woman increasingly angry.

And rightfully so given how Lex Luthor was in jail while the now _former_ General Sam Lane had been found dead in his own home. Reports were conflicting from murder to that of possible suicide due to his recent disgrace from the military. But Waller knew it was flat out murder. You don't spend years in this business of shadowy espionage like she did to know when someone was murdered, but made it seem like it was something else. She knew General Lane well. He was man of military discipline no matter what happened to him and she knew that Lane would _NOT_ take his life over the scandal that cost him his military career.

She had called in quite a few favors to make the former General's crimes get swept under the rug with the price being the man lose his rank in the military, his pension, and just about everything else that made Sam Lane a Four Star General. Not that it mattered since Waller was going to place the man in the Private Sector with a PMC currently oversees and run by someone she knew and owed her a favor.

Plus it would just mean trading in one favor from someone she knew to gaining another from Sam Lane when necessary. But now with the former General's death, it was a moot point.

She had considered springing Lex from prison and hiding him away somewhere to run some secret projects for her, but the man wasn't truth worthy. Not only that, but the man was wanted in almost every single country, and she wouldn't have many friends in those places if Luthor got free, only to reside in a part of their nation. The risk of being found out and burning quite a few bridges just for one man, no matter how brilliant said man was when compared to others, was worth freeing from prison.

But she needed allies. This ninja and rumored subordinates were becoming a problem for her and threatened everything she believed in. But who could she recruit to helping her?

'There is only _one_ person I could gain some measure of allied support from. But would he consider allying with me? And if he did...for how long?' thought Amanda Waller while thinking very carefully about this plan forming in her mind.

(Metropolis-Naruto's Penthouse Home)

Kara was in the shower. She needed it after the long tiring session with Naruto in terms of training on how to fight without relying on the superior super strength she usually had thanks to the yellow sun. Kara had protested at first, saying she was pretty good already, having trained somewhat in self control, and thought she was a pretty good fighter from the videos on it that she watched a few times when practicing in her apartment. Naruto found it to be amusing and decided to test that theory by having her spar with him using _some_ of her powers _after_ he evaluated her without them. He had pointed out that there were ways, as rare as they were, to take away her ability to use them, and relying on such powers was not a smart thing in his mind. Kara had countered saying her cousin was the same way, but Naruto shot back saying Superman had improved over the years from his time protecting others, and training with Wonder Woman. A seasoned warrior in her own right. Not to mention with the Man of Steel's impending wedding, it made only more sense to train more to stay strong, and be constantly ready to defend what he loves. Reluctantly, she agreed with him before the two sparred without powers, and then with a few of them to see how she fought against someone with powers.

Namely the super strength, speed, and a certain level of flying off the ground. No heat vision or super cold breath. Not yet. Naruto wanted her to work for them.

So the two of them sparred in a room he altered dimensionally to see if she had the stuff in matching him in terms of Taijutsu as he called it. To further make it more fun (for him at any rate), Naruto placed a little side bet where the loser had to leave the room naked, and get their ass smacked by Harley thirty times with her lovely new paddle for a toy she called "smack smack" of all things. Kara only agreed to that because she honestly thought her powers would give her an edge against him when unleashed and wanted to get _some_ payback against Naruto.

'I don't care what he says, I would have won if I had been allowed to use all my powers,' thought Kara while she gently rubbed her sore butt with the warm water being soothing to all her pains.

Naruto had proven without question that he was indeed the superior fighter just as he was a Super Pervert with women. The man easily bested her ability to fight him with, and without powers. She knew it was impossible to win against someone like him without the use of powers, but when she _had powers_ , the results had surprisingly (in Kara's mind) had been the same. He easily blocked, dodged, or countered every punch and kick she tried hitting him with, all the while having that perverted smirk on his face.

'The jerk smirked like that deliberately knowing it would piss me off!' thought Kara at the memory of his face just taking in the sight of her in uniform working up a sweat.

How he commented the shirt when soaked could allow him to see through it and enjoy the wonderful view of her still growing breasts being seen. Naruto also remarked how he hoped they would be as big as Galatea's or possibly Power Girl's bust. Naturally, Kara had become angry at his perverted comment, and tried to hit him with a one punch two kick combo. But the man easily dodge the punch, the first kick, and caught the second kick with her being held in an awkward angle. The said awkward angle caused her short skirt to bunch up along her hips so the white panties she wore had been exposed, which he lecherously mentioned almost immediately, and made Kara wish she had her heat vision to blast him.

In the end, Naruto had beaten her in Taijutsu without breaking a sweat. And per their own agreement/bet, the loser walked out naked for Harley to wail on the said loser's butt with her trusty "smack smack" in hand.

"I don't know if I should be embarrassed or aroused by what happened?" Kara questioned out loud to herself.

"I say you should be aroused. It is not shameful to be aroused when it is done by a proper sexual partner," commented Starfire happily, who surprised Kara by entering the shower, and having heard the question.

"Starfire?! What are you doing here? I am taking a shower!" exclaimed Kara with a sense of embarrassment despite the fact both women had seen each other naked before and in much more... _intricate_ positions when naked.

"So? There is no shame in sharing a shower with a lover. It is most pleasant. I do it all the time with lover Naruto. Not to mention Harley, Galatea, and I even did it once or twice with Tala. I had hoped to share at least one moment with Ivy of Poison or the woman named Mercy, but the current situation I am in would not permit me being out from this building. At least for now," said Starfire while lathered her luscious red hair with some shampoo without a care that Kara was staring at her in surprise.

'I knew this woman was bisexual and had a lack of modesty, but...why doesn't this feel like it is too much?!' thought Kara while Starfire picked up the soap next and lathered it all over.

"Do you need help? I find it is most wonderful when showering with another person due to their help in lathering me in places I cannot normally reach," said Starfire while Kara just blushed further since she was now imagining what happened during and after the _lathering_ of soap on the tamaran woman's body.

"No. No! That's all right. I can lather myself just fine," said Kara while waving her hands in front of her.

"Oh! Okay. Perhaps you would be so kind as to help lather my body with soap in various places?" asked Starfire while Kara's blush had practically gone atomic while the tamaran woman handed her the soap.

"What?! I-I uh...I don't know. I uh...never really showered with another woman before so I uh...don't know," replied Kara weakly.

"Its all right. I can show you where to use the soap," said Starfire while smiling and put the soap in Kara's hand before the woman could protest.

"W-Wait! Wait! I don't think...," protested Kara before she felt her hands being guided over Starfire's body by the woman herself.

"Don't worry. Just relax and let me guide you," said Starfire in a now sensual voice while she moved Kara's hands over her body.

'Oh crap! This is getting a bit weird,' thought Kara while Starfire moaned at times and it was clear the tamaran woman wanted to do more then just shower.

"Not bad for the first time. But don't worry, I can help you with that too," commented Starfire before she took the soap from Kara's hands and somehow moved closer to the blonde Kryptonian woman.

"H-Help? Help with wha-AAAH!" exclaimed Kara before she gasped in surprise when Starfire suddenly kissed her, pinned the woman to the wall, and began to lather the soap all over the Kryptonian's body.

Kara for her part was too shocked by Starfire's actions to do anything at first. Even if she did, Naruto had taken away her powers again so the alien red haired woman was clearly the stronger one between them. It also didn't help that Starfire was touching Kara in all the right places to arouse the still shy woman and making the blonde super heroine moan from the pleasure she felt from this. It seemed the more she tried to resist Starfire and her _skills_ on how to shower with someone else, the more the tamaran woman became more determined to keep Kara in place.

It wasn't long before both women were moaning and Kara's resistance to this sexual act in the shower ended in the process. Soon, the two alien women were aggressively gyrating their hips against each other, touching the others body sensually, and moaning the others name.

And all the while, a seal placed discreetly in the shower was secretly recording it all for someone's personal perverted enjoyment.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was watching the screen before writing things down in his notebook. He loved to write. It was like Fuinjutsu. You had to have a certain knack for it. A certain talent. Sure Jiraiya had _some_ talent in writing, but he sadly focused too much on his book the smut for his own target audience. There was not enough on the plot when Jiraiya did the series and Naruto felt it alienated a much wider audience if written correctly for their interests. After all without a descent plot, all Icha Icha Paradise was in terms of literature could be easily summed up as mindless porn.

'Let's see...I think I'll call this one _Icha Icha Paradise: Hot Alien Lesbians: Interspecies Edition_!' thought Naruto while he watched the two women go at it passionately in the shower and his mind working out the plot.

Perhaps it should be a tale of two female aliens from different planets, landing on one, becoming friends, more then friends, until _finally_ they become lovers? Yes! That would work out nicely! And maybe both find an attractive man who they both want, but decide to share in order to keep their friendship along with love for each other alive. Hell yes!

Being a Super Pervert rocked!

(Stryker's Island)

Lex Luthor grit his teeth and clenched his fist in anger while in his prison cell. Recent events mere hours ago in having to brutally injure a fellow inmate had him confined to a single solitary cell. With no resources or power to call his own, everyone assumed Lex Luthor was fresh meat to make their bitch in more ways than one. So the man had to fight almost daily just to survive the angry or more aggressive inmates living here. Many of the criminals after him here in the prison were, ironically enough, formerly employed by Lex in the past, and had been stiffed by the businessman in the past. Either financially for a job they were hired to do or in open court, where Luthor had actually testified against his hired help while keeping the fact he had hired them out of it. The only reason roles could not be in reverse was due to the lack of evidence, better lawyers, and a lot more resources surrounding Luthor's means of escaping the law.

But now that Luthor had none of these things in his corner, nor friends in high places, it was open season on the ruthless businessman. And do to his many times of screwing over his past associates, almost every single criminal in Stryker's Island wanted Lex's head as a trophy on their prison wall cell.

Of course, the fact no one succeeded yet just meant Luthor was also skilled in the ways of survival, and learned quickly to have eyes grow in the back of his head. Even here in the prison wing meant for solitary confinement, Luthor had to keep his wits about him, and his mind sharp for any potential threats.

Like now with the visitor appearing in front of him.

"So you have finally come to kill me. I don't know whether to be relieved or angry that its you doing the deed," commented Luthor sarcastically.

"Can't it be both?" asked Naruto while grinning behind his mask.

"I never thought I would meet anyone more annoying than the Joker, but you...I would crush your skull with my bare hands if I could have the opportunity," said Luthor while Naruto chuckled.

"Of course you would. I'm sure you would wish to do a lot of things these days. Fleeing the country, living somewhere nice, yet remote with the millions of dollars stored away in hidden offshore bank accounts. Sleeping with women you will throw away a few days later and silence if they become a nuisance following said throwing away. Hell, I would wager, even now, you would want to kill Superman right before your own time ended," said Naruto while Luthor scowled further.

"No man should have that much power. Let alone _you and_ _him_!" remarked Luthor bitterly while Naruto scoffed.

"Oh please! Spare me your bitter sob story about Superman being everything you wish to be in life, but can't. He has all these powers, which are his by right of his own blood, and yet doesn't use any of them to oppress or rule over the people. People, who are inferior to him by comparison in every way possible. We both know that if rolls were reversed with you having powers Lex, the world would be brought to its knees with your tyrannical rule with anyone opposing you being killed by your own hands. Don't bother denying it!" said Naruto with Lex scowling further.

"I am the greatest mind and businessman on this planet. My genius is unmatched and I was considered the pinnacle of the human race! Then _Superman_ comes along with his powers, his honesty, and protecting people from the criminals I occasionally employ. He was a threat to me, my image, my company, and my legacy on the world. I was not about to have my greatness overshadowed by some _alien_ , who comes to _my_ planet, and tries to make himself out to be something we both know he is not!" exclaimed Lex while Naruto tilted his head.

"And what exactly is he not?" asked Naruto curiously.

"A hero. That man is _no hero_. The man is an _alien_. The man is a _threat_. All the aliens out in that Galaxy beyond our world are threats. Threats to _my_ planet. Threats to _my_ city. _My_ company. Threats to _my_ legacy!" stated Luthor while Naruto laughed at him.

"Do you hear yourself Lex? Do you _really_ hear yourself talk? Saying, 'My planet? My city?', and just about everything else you add in front of the word 'my' when talking about something? Its not all about you!" stated Naruto with Lex narrowing his eyes at him.

"It has _always_ been about me. No one else is more important then _me_!" Lex shot back and Naruto sighed.

"You remind me of an old teammate of mine. So full of himself. So arrogant. Thought the world owed him everything and yet he gave back nothing in return. In fact, my emo for an old teammate hated the world, and everything in it. Mainly because everyone around him had everything and he couldn't stand the idea of other people being happy. Just like you. Like him, Lex Luthor believes everything has to revolve around him, and everyone else must do what Lex Luthor commands. You look at yourself in the mirror and just see yourself as some God in mortal flesh with all the limitations said body holds. What I see when I look at you is an egotistical bastard, who rather then _helping_ the world become a much better place by aiding Superman, he chose to be a dick, and combat the Man of Steel at every turn. Which is a shame because you two could have worked together to make Metropolis and the world a better place to live in. Thus increasing the greatness of your legacy by joining with his own to make something truly monumental," said Naruto with Luthor looking livid at the idea.

"I will _never_ aid that alien in anything he does. I would rather _die_!" declared Luthor in a defiant tone.

"I know Lex. Which is why I am here. To be honest, I know I should _probably_ let all the other countries have the first crack at you. Considering how Lex Luthor screwed them all over in so many ways that its not even funny, but given you are a threat to the world as a whole, and no doubt have _some_ plan forming in that bald head of yours to escape...I can't take that chance," replied Naruto while Luthor growled at him.

"You do realize my death will just make you a target for everyone else, right? They will want to make someone pay for not getting their own shot at me. The hunter will become the hunted," commented Lex while Naruto just shrugged.

"That would be true if they knew of my existence. Or if they knew how to hunt me. As it stands, all they would be chasing would be phantom. A ghost. A shadowy wraith. How do you hunt something like me Lex? You don't even know where to start and you have gone on and on about being the most brilliant mind on the planet. But if that were the case, then you wouldn't be here in this cell. Alone. Without a friend or ally in the world to come to your aid. No Amanda Waller. No General Sam Lane from the military. Not even _Mercy_! So tell me Lex, what do you know?" questioned Naruto while Lex hated his own words being used against him.

"I know you're an as-AAAH!" exclaimed Lex before he found himself pinned to his cell wall with a kunai stabbed into both of his shoulders.

"Sorry, but I'm really not in the mood to let a piece of trash like you have the last word here. Don't take it personally. On the other hand, you probably should since I'm ending your life long before Superman loses his own. So yeah. Go ahead and hate me long after you enter Hell," said Naruto before stabbing Luthor in the heart with a third kunai.

Only this one had an explosive tag on it.

By the time the explosion died down and the alarms quieted, Naruto was elsewhere, and the news reported a short time later of Lex Luthor being declared dead.

One less threat to the world.

(Sometime Later-Elsewhere)

Donna Troy A.K.A. Wonder Girl was flying around on her own city on patrol, in her own super heroine outfit similar to that of Wonder Woman, but the Amazon warrior was not truly in the mood for patrolling. Why? Her sister was or rather _had_ left the planet to get married. _Married_ of all things, in some intergalactic wedding with two other women, and one man. And not just any man, but _Superman_. Sure, Donna met him a few times, a little wary of the Man of Steel since she had been raised to be cautious of men, and not to fully trust them based on what men did to the Amazons ages ago. Given how Superman was essentially considered the _supreme_ embodiment of all things male, Donna had always kept her guard up around the man, and while she could tell he was indeed trustworthy...this wedding had the Amazon warrior on edge.

Naturally, it upset Queen Hippolyta something fierce when she heard the news once Donna came to the island to tell her Mother about it. In fact, it upset Hippolyta so much that she nearly left the island to confront Superman, and the rest of the Justice League in the desire to stop this wedding from happening. The Amazonian Queen had no intention of have her daughter along with some other woman of warrior status become some kind of... _royal_ _concubines_ to Superman while another Queen was his official wife. It was bad enough Diana was in a relationship with a man (something that still burned the Queen up inside), but to be apart of said man's now acquired _harem_ with two other women (it did not matter if they were warriors themselves), was an insult to everything the Amazons stood for, and wanted to put an end to this travesty immediately.

Fortunately, Hippolyta did not leave Themyscira because Donna immediately offered to talk to Superman about this issue, and get him to call off this wedding (or convince him to get Diana out of it to return home). Unfortunately, Donna found her plea to get Diana out of this wedding in every sense of the word to be a lost cause since the Man of Steel explained how things went down on Almerac with the incredibly stubborn Queen. If this wedding did not go through as planned, Almerac would declare war on Earth, and their Queen would ensure that everyone involved in the "disrespect" against her was blamed for it. Not only did this include himself, but Diana, and Big Barada herself. The wedding was not only meant to bind the Earth and Almerac together in a powerful alliance, but also to keep an unnecessary war from happening.

Donna understood. She didn't like it, but understood all the same. Alliances were made or destroyed through arranged marriages with nonnegotiable terms and conditions attached to them. The Man of Steel did not hide his love or affection for Diana from what Donna had seen when the two were together. Besides, it had been a moot point to plea for the wedding to be called off due to the Man of Steel, and several others going to the wedding were about to leave just after the issue with the one Titans member Beast Boy had been properly resolved.

'I hope my sister is happy with this. The idea of her _sharing_ a man with another woman just feels...strange to me. Mother will not be happy about this news in the slightest. How do I even break it to her that the I failed my mission?' thought Donna while wondering how that would even work since she knew Diana was a headstrong woman like their Mother.

Taking orders from another Queen, much less a woman who was going to be with the same _man_ was not something the young Amazon expected to happen. Donna wasn't even sure how Diana would even handle this strange relationship. After all, her sister would be "contending" in a sense with another warrior woman named Big Barda in this mess too, and Donna was sure the Queen of Almerac was going to enjoy pitting the two women against each other while _she_ gained influence over Superman.

At least that was what Donna thought on the matter.

"Hello!" exclaimed Naruto behind his kitsune mask while waving wildly at Donna from a nearby building.

"What in the name of Zeus?" asked Donna when seeing the masked ninja waving at her like an idiot.

"Over here! Over here Wonder Titties!" exclaimed Naruto knowing it would upset her the Amazon warrior.

"What did you just call me?" demanded Donna while she glared at Naruto's masked face with an intense amount of anger.

"Uh...Wonder Titties? That is your name right? No?! Damn! Is it Wonder Breasts? Or Wonder Hooters maybe?! Wonder Knock-AAAH!" exclaimed Naruto, as he dodged the angry Amazon woman trying to take his head off with her fists.

"I am not so kind as my sister Diana in regards to the lewd remarks men like you make about my body. I will not tolerate it!" stated Donna while seeing the masked ninja just nodding his head.

"I see. Yep! I can see the resemblance. And not just in the body type either. Same facial features. The temper too. Though its clear from your aggressiveness that she was the _nice_ sister. Not like you. No wonder so many men drool over Wonder Woman over you," said Naruto while seeing Donna's eyes narrowed.

"My sister has recently relinquished her title as Wonder Woman and given it to me to carry on the honor of the Amazons of Themyscira," remarked Donna, which was true since Diana was going to be on another planet for who knows how long, she couldn't be Wonder Woman anymore, and as such had to give the title over to Donna.

Even now, the Founding Members attending the wedding would have to take the Lasso of Truth, and the actual outfit itself meant for the Champion who won the contest. One that Diana had won and thus earned the right to wearing it, but now had to give up following the wedding. It was not something Donna thought would happen anytime soon and she was sure neither did Diana or their Mother. Still, Donna knew it was her duty to take over for Diana in this case, or in any other instance that would prevent her from being Wonder Woman.

"Really? That's interesting. Oh well. You are also smoking hot too! No question. Plus, I also know Wonder Woman and Superman are an item. No sense in landing smack dab into their lives in such a way. Those two heroes deserve to be together and by the Ramen and Super Pervert Gods above...I shall make sure it stays that way for all time! No one in the Universe shall stand in the way of their relationship! No one I say!" declared Naruto in dramatic fashion in a weird stance worthy of Maito Gai whenever he went on a rant about the Spring time of Youth!

"I don't know who you are, but its clear to that your mind is not of the sane persuasion," said Donna while Naruto now crouched down and ran a finger in a circle on the ground.

"So mean. Why must all the beautiful smart women be so mean to me?" asked Naruto to himself while rain clouds appeared over his head and rained down on him.

"I didn't mean to insult you, I just...that is to say I...," replied Donna while unsure of what to say as she flew closer to him.

"So...you're not being mean?" asked Naruto while letting out a sniffle behind his mask.

"No," answered Donna to appease the depressed masked man while flying closer to him.

"Really?" asked Naruto while Donna nodded.

"Really," replied Donna before landing on the roof near Naruto.

"Awesome! Thank you Wonder Knockers!" exclaimed Naruto before he surprised Donna and hugged her suddenly with his masked face buried deep in her impressive bust.

"Get off me!" protested Donna while finding his strength was practically a match for her own and couldn't be removed so easily.

"But I like placing my head on your boobs. They are such wonderful pillows to sleep on," said Naruto despite his words being muffled by his current position while his hands went to her butt and grabbed each cheek tightly.

"Perverted fiend!" exclaimed Donna angrily and finally broke out of Naruto's "hug" and threw him off of her.

"Pervert? I'm not a pervert! _I_ am a...SUPER PERVERT!" declared Naruto to the heavens above in another dramatic pose, which only seemed to infuriate Donna further.

"I will send you down to the Underworld to be tortured for eons by Hades himself!" said Donna angrily while getting ready to pound this fool into paste!

"Wait! Wait! I know you're angry. And I'm sorry. I just got...overzealous when meeting you," replied Naruto while pretending to be weak and feeble against her in begging for his life.

The sacrifices one makes for a good prank.

"I'm still going to beat you to a pulp," stated Donna with her anger still there.

"What about a contest?! A race of sorts. You chase me around the city and try to capture me for about...3 hours! If you win, I get my body turned to powder via your female fury, and ever righteous Amazon super strength enhanced fists," offered Naruto while Donna narrowed her eyes at him.

"And if you win?" asked Donna cautiously.

"If I win, I get a free pass on said beating you want to give me now, and an additional one well into the future should a similar meeting like this happen again," replied Naruto with Donna gritting her teeth knowing her desire to hurt him would have to wait until _after_ she won this bet.

She didn't have to accept, but something told Donna this man was not what he seemed, and not accepting would only make her angrier. One didn't just wear such clothing and act the way he did when your strength practically rivals an Amazon warrior like herself or even Diana. No. He was playing the fool to throw her off guard and up until now, the man had succeeded. But not anymore.

"I accept your terms. When do we start?" asked Donna while Naruto smirked underneath his mask.

"Now!" exclaimed Naruto before he ran past her and smacked Donna hard right on the ass.

 _SMACK!_

"You...are...DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME MAN?! yelled Donna while she chased after the masked ninja laughing at her embarrassment.

'Maybe I overdid it with that last part...nah!' thought Naruto while running through the rooftops and could sense the angry Amazon woman flying toward him with the intent on smashing him to pieces.

Dodging left, moving right, and jumping all over the place to throw Donna off her game was fun for Naruto. She was fast, agile, sharp as a whip, and was getting smarter in terms of anticipating his movements. The Amazon warrior almost caught him _twice_ , but Naruto was able to dodge at the last moment, and both times seemed to infuriate Donna all the more.

"Hold still you fiend!" exclaimed Donna, as she was slowly losing her patience, and just wanted to rip him apart.

"Yeah, how about...no!" Naruto shot back before jumped off the air conditioning unit he was one when Donna was nearly upon him and saw her destroy it.

'This is so infuriating! How can he keep doing this?' thought Donna while she glared at the clearly amused ninja.

"Question, would it be wrong to ask you what kind of panties you are wearing?" asked Naruto with Donna glaring while trying to catch and smash him into pieces.

"I will not play your game and give you a response," replied Donna, as she launched a kick at him, but he dodged, and knew he was getting to her.

"So...frilly panties? Striped panties? White panties or mostly white panties with a tiny design in the center? Or is it a thong?! One of those tight form fitting thongs that act as a second skin?" asked Naruto with Donna getting angrier.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Donna while she saw him go into a thinking pose.

"Nope! Not a thing. Not from what I felt when groping your wonderful butt earlier. Could you...Could you actually _not_ be wearing panties? Is that it?! Are you going commando?! No. Not commando. I suppose the term here would be 'go Amazon' since it seems more fitting...like your outfit. That red and gold one piece outfit you are wearing may cover up more skin, but it doesn't mean it is not just as sexy as your sister's Wonder woman outfit. I can't wait to see you in the suit and armor," commented Naruto with Donna letting out an angry scream and charged him.

She almost got him for that one second.

"You won't see anything because I'm going to rip out your eyes and stuff them down your throat!" exclaimed Donna since she felt insulted and the Amazon culture was insulted by this man.

"That was a close one. You almost had me there that time. But alas, it is not to be, and our little game comes to an end," said Naruto dramatically before he leaped backwards off the building to the streets below.

When Donna rushed to catch him, she found his form was nowhere to be found, and was confused how he could do that so easily.

'This isn't over. I will get my hands on you. And when I do, none of your Gods will save you from me!' thought Donna angrily.

"No you won't!" echoed Naruto's voice in the sky and made Donna look around.

"Yes I will!" countered Donna while feeling like she was talking to herself and feeling a tad foolish.

"Won't!" Naruto's echoed voice shot back.

(Bat Cave-Sometime Later)

"I'm not going to ask how you got this number. But I will ask you not call me back again. Ever!" stated Batman on the line with the one person he didn't want to speak to right now.

 _"Your concern is noted and most likely I won't. But all the same, we need to talk about some things,"_ said Amanda Waller on her end of the phone.

"I have nothing to say to you or what you represent," replied Batman coldly.

 _"Well I do. I know you are having trouble with a certain group of ninjas in Gotham City and they made you a wanted man among the Police Department,"_ said Waller knowing it would get his full attention.

"Your point?" asked Batman while waiting for Waller to tell him what she wanted with this call.

" _I have the same ninja problem you do. The ninja you are hunting, but no doubt can't for whatever reason, is one I wish to hunt as well. He killed Dr. Hamilton and has recently killed former Four Star General Sam Lane along with Lex Luthor. I can't prove it with the last two, but I know it was him,_ " said Waller while Batman narrowed his eyes.

"And why would this ninja go after Dr. Hamilton. Unless of course, he was working for you and the other two?" questioned Batman with Amanda Waller going silent for a brief moment.

 _"I will neither confirm nor deny that. What matters is this ninja and his group killed three people I respected in their fields. Not to mention he has done a lot of damage to the side I represent. I suspect this is the case on your end, but in far less...harmful ways,"_ remarked Waller while Batman was silent now for a moment.

"Even if what you say is true Waller, it doesn't matter. I can handle this in my own way," said Batman while Amanda chuckle.

 _"Can you? You can't even move around your own city freely as Batman anymore without the police trying to hunt you down. Not that it matters if you stay as Batman or not. The overall crime rate has dropped significantly out of fear for this new person coming back and killing them. But as it stands, we both want this ninja, and his little group he's formed to be taken down. Which is why I wish to propose an alliance. We gather our resources and take down this enemy before things get out of hand for both of us,"_ said Waller while Batman frowned.

'It has already gotten out of hand. My... _son_ made sure of that,' thought Batman while he glanced back at the elevator that would lead up to Wayne Manor where is son Damien was currently living with Talia and Alfred keeping him company.

It had been a bitter pill to swallow, but Bruce Wayne was not about to shun his child, or leave him to be tainted by the boy's biological Grandfather. It had taken a massive lecture from Alfred, but eventually the Dark Knight began to see reason, and spent a great deal of time with the curious boy. The more Bruce spent with him, the more the pain in heart over losing his parents seemed to lessen, and was beginning to feel a bond with Damien.

One he had not felt since Bruce himself was a boy watching the Gray Ghost show with his Father. As it turned out, Damien had a similar fascination, and the two watched the classic shows together with Talia right beside them. Alfred had watched the whole scene from afar, a smile on his elderly face the loyal butler did not show to anyone since the old days of Bruce Wayne's youth.

It was truly the first time in years that Bruce Wayne let down his guard and just enjoyed the simple life as a family man.

"If this ninja Master does find out about our alliance, he will take action against the two of us. Violent action. We both know he won't hesitate to take us out or those we know," warned Batman while Waller was silent for a second.

 _"That is a risk we have to take. Or would you prefer this ninja Master take the law into his own hands, killing at his discretion? For all we know, he might target innocent people next when there are no more criminals to target. Is that a risk you wish to take?"_ asked Waller with Batman frowning.

"We need to be discreet. Incredibly discreet," answered Batman while sensing Waller was nodding on the other line.

 _"That goes without saying Bruce. How do you wish to make contact with me in the near future?"_ asked Waller while hearing Batman growl on the line for using his actual name.

"Don't bother. I will get in contact with you. I have better encryption. Also...don't say my real name again when we talk. Or this alliance is dead on its feet," replied Batman before cutting the connection and going deep in thought about this issue.

The ninja Master made it clear via his subordinates that any further investigation on his end would result in those close to Bruce Wayne or Batman meeting a lethal end in life. The targeting of Commissioner Gordon, the threat to the man's daughter, and finally the way Alfred had been nearly killed in a dark ally further proved none of those close to him were safe. If this ninja would go so far with them, would he target Talia? Or God forbid, Damien?

His instincts told him yes. His instincts told Bruce Wayne to not do this. For their sake and his own mentality. But the problem with saying no was meaning Bruce Wayne was close to stop being Batman. He couldn't stop being Batman. He just couldn't! Every fiber of his being compelled him to be the Dark Knight and fight evil.

And yet, it was fighting another compulsion. To be a family man. To protect his family in surrogacy and now biological with the latter currently up stairs with Alfred.

He would tread carefully here. Very carefully. The instant things got too dangerous and the threat to them occurred, Bruce would shift gears to protect them with all his being.

The man just hoped it was enough.

(With Naruto)

"So Waller has been in contact with Batman," said Naruto while Starfire was snuggled up against him on the bed on one side and Tala on the other with both women having spent time earlier with him in another awesome threesome.

Harley was currently in the next room, enjoying the pleasurable feeling of a naked, and restrained (via magic) Kara using her mouth on the crazy blonde's womanhood. Kara had unknowingly provoked Harley by denying her "babies" (the two hyenas) some prime rib when they wanted it and decided to teach the female Kryptonian a lesson.

"Yes. From what I overheard above Wayne Manor, the two have formed an alliance with one another. Still hard to believe someone like Bruce Wayne is Batman. I figured Waller might learn about it given her own level of intelligence, resources, and cunning. But why keep it from the others? Why keep it from Dr. Hamilton? General Lane? Tala? Or even Luthor?" questioned Galatea with Naruto smirking at her.

"Who is to say she didn't? General Lane I imagine she told recently because those two think alike to some degree. Plus, the former General would, and could have used it as leverage to get some military contracts out of Wayne Enterprises if he played his cards right. Dr. Hamilton did not have the iron will to withstand an interrogation if ever caught by the Justice League for his contributions to Cadmus. The information wouldn't have interested Tala here in the slightest. As for Luthor, I'm willing to wager she didn't tell Luthor because he would have acted on the information almost instantly with an attempt on Bruce's life, or find a way to blackmail him. While the latter would have been ideal for Waller, I think she also believed Luthor would have done it on the side without telling her," said Naruto while Galatea thought it over and nodded.

"So how do you want to handle the two of them?" asked Galatea before she removed her white leotard and got on the bed naked for his enjoyment.

"I will let them scheme for now. I was going to remove Waller anyway soon enough. She has been using what resources available to find ways to track me down. While her efforts have been unsuccessful so far, I'm not about to let Waller's luck change, and get a lucky hit on our location," answered Naruto while groaning in pleasure at the feeling of his dick now inside of Galatea.

"Good. I want her dead. I overheard her talking with my hearing sometimes when I was at Cadmus. Always talking like I was property. Like I was some product or tool she could use and not care what happened to me. It is high time that arrogant bitch was taken out of the game," said Galatea while she moved her body up and down roughly and loved the pleasurable feeling behind it.

"And she will die soon enough Galatea. I promise you that much," said Naruto while he watched the woman ride him with a passion, moaning his name, and how much she loved getting fucked by him.

Damn he loved his life.

(Whirlpool Inc.-Sometime Later)

The Shadow Clone of Naruto going by the name Uzumaki Menma looked at the woman in front of him. Of course given her appearance, the term woman seemed to be a simple generalization of her gender, and not what she was outside of it. The woman in front of him could easily be described for all intensive purposes...as a cat girl. Seriously! This woman quite literally looked like an actual Cheetah, spots and all, a tail, fur, claws, and everything else under the sun.

"I'm a bit surprised you came to see me in person Ms. Minerva. Normally, the policy is to surrender to the police, and make your one phone call to my company. You being here in this setting could create bad press for me," said Menma while the woman was not exactly scheduled for an appointment with him and only got here through evading security before having an all out fight with Mercy.

Speaking of Mercy, the woman was currently getting treated by the company doctors on call in the event someone here at the company had injuries due to a lab accident. Mercy was not someone you could take down easily and gave as good as she got for the most part. The cat lady in front of him had a few injuries of her own with one injury being a big fat black eye from where Mercy got in a good hit. Not that it would show within the hour since Barbara Minerva A.K.A. Cheetah had a good healing factor and already some of the injuries were healing nicely.

"I know. But I was desperate. I had to see you in person. My past experience with men who I do business with tend to...break their deals or promises for their own gain," said Barbara while she watched him cautiously and the several well armed security guards around the office.

Menma had to play the part of being a normal person after all.

"I'm not Luthor. Contrary to some who are waiting for me to screw up and resort to being a secret criminal hiding behind a corporate image, I'm not a bad guy. In the time I took over this company from Lex and turned it into Whirlpool Inc., I have already _doubled_ the company's profits, and brought it to new heights with the stock going through the roof. All without resorting to weapons manufacturing and unsafe products shipped out before they can be properly tested for safe usage," said Menma with Barbara nodding.

"Which is why I want to work for you. I would have come sooner when you announced the program, but I was cautious. I am a biologist who specializes in genetics. With the right amount of funding, I could help make human bodies better, and expand medical research several times over through my genetic research," offered Barbara with Menma nodding.

"Yes I can tell as much from the resume you provided despite having to sneak in here and fighting Mercy outside of my office. Most impressive by the way. I could tell that while you have no real fighting experience outside of your animal instinct ones, but Mercy is no slouch, and to take her down before I took you down is actually worthy of praise," said Menma with Barbara looking at him in surprise since she assumed he would be pissed at her defeating Mercy prior to him firing a tranquilizer gun hidden in his desk that knocked her down until security could arrive.

"Really?" asked Barbara with Menma smiling and nodding.

"It means you are determined. I admire those who are determined to fix things and not just sit back wallowing in self pity," said Menma while Barbara nodded.

"So what now?" asked Barbara while glancing over at the armed security that made those employed by Lex seem like a joke.

"Now, comes the part where we decide how to get you here while making sure the media doesn't blow this out of proportion. First, you are going to go with my security here, and await the police to pick you up. Officially, you are a wanted criminal," explained Menma to Barbara's shock.

"But, they will arrest me!" protested Barbara while the guards aimed their guns at her, but Menma raised his hand to stop them and her from further action.

"I know they will. But it's standard procedure. I'm not going to press charges against you, if that is what you are worried about. One of my attorneys, who will represent you from here on out, will be along shortly after you arrive at the given precinct, and get you out on the same program I was able to get Mr. Fries, Dr. Isley, and Mr. Hagen on in terms of reintegrating yourselves back into society once your overall situation has been properly examined," replied Menma while Barbara looked uneasy about it.

"I don't do cages. My animal instincts will make me feel...edgy," commented Barbara while Menma nodded.

"Which is why I will ask you be allowed to wait in one of the interrogation rooms with only one police officer until my attorney gets there," said Menma while Barbara growled a bit.

"I still see it as a cage," grumbled Barbara.

"I can see why you would, but at least it doesn't look like one per se. Besides, a cage for an animal is with bars on all sides for walls and a bar style door to enter or exit. At the very least, you will be in a room that doesn't resemble a cage that an animal would be seen in. So long as your animal instincts don't see it as a cage, you won't have the urge to lash out like one," replied Menma while Barbara nodded.

"If you think this is best," said Barbara while Menma nodded.

"It is for the best. Don't worry, I have what you gave me right here, and I can easily look into your other past work too. Rest assured Ms. Minerva, there will definitely be a place for you here at Whirlpool Inc., and the same can be said for your work being of interest to me," said Menma with Barbara nodding before she stood up.

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki. Again, I am sorry for breaking into your company just to see you," said Barbara while Menma laughed.

"Water under the bridge. In fact, I'm flattered a lovely woman such as yourself went so far to see me in such a manner. I find it make me feel _desirable_ ," joked Menma while Barbara blushed though it was barely noticeable beyond the fur.

After Barbara left, Mercy came in about 10 minutes later with a slight limp, but nothing that couldn't be treated by him personally. She had a black eye of her own, the clothing Mercy wore was slightly damaged from when Cheetah attacked, and a scowl was on the now angry woman.

"I hope you reduce her pay to cover the damage done," remarked Mercy while Menma used his powers to heal her up quickly so she wouldn't be walking with a limp for awhile.

"Be nice Mercy. You have to admit, it was impressive for someone to make it all the way here, and survive an all out fight with you. Animal instincts or not, Barbara did push you to the limit with her agility, and the cat like reflexes her body possesses from being part Cheetah," replied Menma while Mercy growled angrily.

"You would like her body in a perverted sort of way. Still, I didn't think bestiality was your thing," commented Mercy while Menma smirked.

"It would only be bestiality if she weren't human. She's half human and half cheetah. But I digress. The point being, Barbara Minerva is considered to be or _was_ considered to be the top geneticist in the world when it came to altering genes in the body with that of other genetic variables. I read some of her work even before she came here to see me. Its not half bad. If done properly, this 'splicing' as it is called, would help many people with their problems. Accelerated healing. The ability to run faster. Improved strength. A boost in a person's immune system. Even taking out life threatening genetic disorders or deadly diseases a person inherited over time. An accelerated metabolism for those in need of it depending on the food they eat with other possibilities waiting to be tapped by the right people like myself," replied Menma before showing her some of the lab results Barbara had managed to keep and actually wanted to show for her rather unorthodox "interview" she just had with him.

"If Luthor were here, he would want to dissect her, and use the samples taken to recreate her condition," commented Mercy while Menma smirked.

"I'm not Luthor. Nor am I planning to let her condition be lost in terms of studying. The data she had on herself, plus what we learn from it from our own lab, will provide us with an in depth look on how it happened, and on how to possibly reverse it. I can easily tell the woman mainly wants to work here in the hopes of finding a 'cure' for her condition, which I have no problem providing her. At the same time, once Barbara is 'cured' of her said condition, she can help in replicating the process in a much safer, yet controlled, and more importantly _reversible_ manner," countered Naruto with Mercy nodding.

"Harvey Dent's recovering nicely. I spoke to his now fiancé again, Grace. The home you provided them to live in together and help him recover was a nice touch. I just wish they weren't all being swarmed by reporters," said Mercy knowing the Press were still having a field day with Harvey being healed and some even trying to provoke Two-Face into reappearing to have something for their paper.

"Has their security I ordered to protect them from such harassment been doing their job?" asked Menma in a serious tone.

"Absolutely. One of the reporters from the Daily Planet named _Clark Kent_ wishes to have an interview with them for the paper. Since they are being sponsored through Whirlpool Inc., he thought it would wise to get permission from us first if it was okay to speak to them. He promises to be civil in his questioning," said Mercy while knowing it was not the man himself since she learned from her current employer that Clark Kent was in fact Superman.

Looking back, Mercy wanted to slap herself for not seeing it sooner. What's more, she learned he was heading to Almerac to marry a warrior Queen of the planet, and live there from now on. Which was a pity since the man did such wonderful human interest pieces and really knew how to pull the heart strings of people who read his work.

"I see. With the real one off to the wedding and new life, the Martian Manhunter has to take over for a time until enough has gone by where Clark Kent has an 'accident' of sorts, and he is officially dead. Still, its clear the real Clark Kent would have done the same thing if he were still on the planet, and I doubt the Martian will go so far as to try reading Harvey's mind given the procedure done. So let him do it. Besides, the world will soon suffer the loss of a time without Clark Kent to write human interest pieces, and I think it is only fair we need to give him as many good stories as we can. If only to help carry on the legacy he leaves behind when its officially over," replied Menma knowing it would only be fair to protect Clark Kent's legacy as much as Superman, even if they were the same person, and living different lives.

"I'll let _Mr. Kent_ know right away," said Mercy before she left the room to make the call to the Daily Planet.

"While you are at it Mercy, see if you can reach Mr. Henry Irons. I want to talk to him about his suit he originally designed for the police," add Menma with Mercy looking back curiously.

"Why? The power suit he designed was deemed too dangerous to use?" asked Mercy with Menma nodding since it was dangerous.

"At the time, yes it was dangerous. It needed proper work, field tests, more tests, and a lot of other things Luthor didn't do. Which resulted in that whole fiasco that made Mr. Irons quit his job. I want him here working with us to help making an improved version for the police to use to further protect us from crime. At the very least, see if Mr. Irons is willing to come here to speak to me face to face on the matter. Such potential and brilliance with what he can do should not be wasted," said Menma while Mercy nodded though she was unsure if the man would accept.

"I hear he's with the Justice League these days. Goes by the name of _Steel_. In honor of Superman I believe being the main reason," added Mercy for good measure.

"All the more reason to employ him. He can be my liaison to the Justice League in terms of what both sides have to offer each other," remarked Menma knowing such a move was putting the Justice League closer to him and his operations.

It would no doubt make Batman's paranoia increase if not make him very nervous deep down at having a possible threat having a connection into the League.

"You just want to have an excuse just to make Batman sweat underneath his mask," said Mercy with a smirk on her face.

"No comment," replied Menma with a smirk of his own while watching Mercy sway her wonderful ass out of the room.

He was so tapping that later. Her and Pamela together if Menma had his way. Which he usually did.

(A/N: YAY! Another good chapter. Bet you didn't expect to see Donna Troy and Cheetah being brought into the mix. You want more, but have to wait until the next chapter. LOL! Yeah I'm evil like that. Until next time...PEACE!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Business and Pleasure

Kara Zor-L A.K.A. Karren Starr A.K.A. Power Girl was having a nice vacation on a nice semi-secluded beach in Europe. She had just returned from a long term mission out in the far reaches of space and just wanted to sit back for a bit while drinking up the sunlight. At the moment, Karren was currently wearing a white two piece bikini that hid absolutely nothing from anyone staring at her.

And given her body, there were quite a few men on the beach staring at her with lust, and desire in their eyes. Did they know who she was? Probably not. She was currently too far away from them to really recognize her. She was also wearing dark sun glasses and did not want to give them the time of day so they could swarm all over her like every other drooling idiot. Why would someone like herself give any man here on this beach the time of day? Every man around her here was weak, pathetic, and would be unable to handle a woman like herself if things did get physical.

Which actually sucked because there were times when Karren _really_ wanted to get laid, but had to hold back the idea of man hunting, mainly due to her own super powered body (namely her super strength) being a hindrance. No human could handle her body in that manner if she went all out. Karren would easily break their the man's hips and balls if that happened. Not to mention the stamina of a normal human being would _never_ satisfy her body in the slightest.

There were time Karren felt jealous of her cousin Kal-El for getting someone like Diana and being able to have sexual intimacy without fear of breaking the other person's body.

"Mind if I join you?" asked a voice to her right and brought Karren to out of her musings of what she needed to what was nearby.

"It's a large beach. Knock yourself out," replied Karren calmly while seeing the man near her wasn't half bad looking with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and lean body.

The only negative thing she could find with him was his orange swim trunks with a black stripe running down the side.

"And miss the sight of your wonderful body? I would prefer to be conscious," joked the man while Karren rolled her eyes behind the dark glasses.

"Not that you aren't being flattering, but I would still prefer that you didn't try to hit on me right now," replied Karren with the figure simply nodding and sitting down on the now unfolded beach chair.

"I understand. You've had a long busy day," said the man while leaning back in his chair and sighed comfortably.

"Thank you," said Karren while smiling slightly.

"After all, being a hard working lesbian isn't easy," added the figure with a smirk and made Karren's head snap in his direction.

"Excuse me?" asked Karren like she had misheard him.

"What?" asked the figure while Karren's eyes narrowed.

"You just called me a lesbian," said Karren with the figure raising an eyebrow.

"I said hard working lesbian. Why? You're not?!" asked the figure while Karren looked peeved.

"NO! What made you think I was?" asked Karren while the figure made a noise.

"Several reasons. One, you are all the way over here away from every other guy on the beach. Two, your incredibly sexy body is clearly more muscular then most men. Three, you shrugged off my compliment, and flirting like it was an annoyance despite it being genuine. And finally, you barely glanced my way without a hint of interest in me," said the figure with Karren frowning and blushing at his reasons.

"Well contrary to your so called reasons, I'm not a lesbian," replied Karren while she saw the man shrug.

"I stand corrected," said the man while going back to his own sun bathing.

"That's it? That's your apology?" asked Karren with the figure looking over at her.

"Uh...yeah!" answered the figure without a care.

"Well it sucked," replied Karren with the man shrugging.

"Yeah well so did your attitude when we first talked," said the man while Karren looked even angrier.

"You called me a lesbian!" exclaimed Karren while the figure looked at her.

"And you didn't exactly prove you weren't one with the way you were acting," countered the figure with Karren gritting her teeth.

"Just because I wasn't swooning and eager to spread my legs from your lame attempt at flirting doesn't make me a lesbian," replied Karren while the blonde man smirked.

"Ouch! Normally a woman does swoon and spread her legs for me when I flirt with them with a few sweet words in their ear. Are you sure you aren't a lesbian?" commented the man while Karren got angry at him.

"No, I'm not!" answered Karren angrily at this man questioning her sexuality.

It was bad enough men drooled over the fact her breasts rivaled those of Wonder Woman herself and hoped said breasts would be exposed when fighting a super villain.

"Well short of proving it, I'm not going to apologize for what I said," replied the man while Karren growled.

"And what 'proof' do you require to see I'm not a lesbian?" asked Karren while the man just smirked.

"Nothing much. Perhaps...the two of us having passionate R-rated sex right here on the beach," remarked the man before he put his hands behind his back and watched the ocean in front of him.

By this point, Karren's face was red with embarrassment, and anger at the only option this man was giving her in terms of proving she wasn't a lesbian. She looked away in a huff and refused to look at the man with her mood for the day being ruined by him didn't feel the need to retort against his perverted way of proving she wasn't into women.

'As if I would sleep with him. Cocky son of a bitch. Even if I was remotely interested in his idea, he probably has a tiny dick,' thought Karren while she glanced at him and saw his smug look like he won no matter what happened next.

How she hated that smug look on his face. So confident. So self assured. As if he could have any woman catching his interest with a few words. Bah! All talk. No action. This man was clearly blowing smoke and saying he was some stud when there was a chance it was the opposite. It wouldn't be too hard to find out given her x-ray vision could see right into his swim trunks to see the man's actual size. She would relish the idea of seeing just how small the man was between his legs and humiliate him for it as a proper way to get revenge for his accusation toward her sexual preference towards women.

If anything, she would be able to appease her own slowly growing curiosity on whether the man was indeed all talk and no skill. She would admit, he was a physically fit man, and Karren could see women from this planet finding him attractive in a sexual way. Of course, she felt such an attraction was only to women who wanted a quick fix in terms of satisfying their sexual needs.

Karren felt she had much higher standards and better control over herself when compared to those women.

Still, she was not about to let this jerk make a fool out of her, and decided to see just how small he was in order to determine how badly Karren would get to emasculate him. With that in mind, the super heroine used her x-ray vision to see into his swim trunks, and was fully expected to see something worth laughing at when the time was right to expose him to the rest of the public.

Only to be stunned when her eyes saw the exact _opposite_ of what she was expecting. The man's dick was _huge_! Somehow, the orange swim trunks were able to hide his monster of an appendage, and what would no doubt make many women feel a sudden lust grip them. Hell, Karren herself was also feeling some form of compulsion right now, and she was technically _cheating_!

"Are you blushing because you are still angry with me? Or are you blushing because you can finally admit to yourself that you like my body?" asked the figure with Karren's eyes widening in shock, but quickly got her facial features under control.

"I am still angry with you," replied Karren while giving nothing away about what she saw or that she could see beyond what normal people could do.

"Really? Because I would think the great and mighty _Power Girl_ would have used her x-ray vision to see what I am packing?" asked the man while Karren was shocked again by his words.

"You know who I am?" asked Karren while removing her glasses.

"Yep!" replied the man.

"If you know who I am, then you know what I can do," surmised Karren with the figure nodding.

"I know," remarked the man.

"Then you know if I wanted to, I could beat the living crap out you. Or I could hang you out to dry in public _without_ your swim trunks on," said Karren with an edge in her voice.

"You could. But you won't. Especially not the last threat. Wouldn't want to see all the hot beautiful women around here ravish me in a giant orgy. Unless you are into that sort of thing and want to watch," replied the figure calmly and saw Karren blushing further at the image burning in her mind.

"I could still smash you into goo," remarked Karren with the figure's smirk increasing.

"And how exactly would the Justice League take that? Beating up someone all for some minor flirting and lewd comments. The Media would have a field day with that. 'Power Girl beats up man on beach over his attempt at trying to get a date!' Or how about 'Power Girl goes R-rated in beating up innocent man on beach!' being a headline for the world to read?" questioned the man while Karren growled angrily.

"Is that why you are being a jerk? Knowing if I retaliate physically, it will be bad for me, and damage my reputation?" asked Karren with the man shrugging.

"Not really. I was just flirting with you because you are the most beautiful woman here and you look so damn sexy in that tiny bikini of yours. I mean seriously, your very top is barely holding those massive breasts in place. Just one false move or stretching of the limbs and 'POP!' out comes those awesome rocking tits!" exclaimed the man with Karren looking at her chest and made a noise.

'He's not wrong. It _IS_ a small bikini top. I usually don't have any shame when in wearing something like this in public because no one can do anything about it. But this guy...he is not afraid of me. Afraid to talk to me like this. To look at my body lustfully and speak so openly about it. About me,' thought Karren while wondering what to do next.

"What if I were to tell you that I am not human. Not entirely," commented the figure with Karren looking at him and narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"A meta-human?" asked Karren with the figure chuckling.

"No. Nothing like that. I'm more of a...primordial God stretching his legs out and having some fun while out seeing the world," replied the figure while Karren still looked at him with suspicion.

"A primordial God? Look I know you are full of yourself, but I think your ego has gotten ahead of your brain," remarked Karren with the figure smirking.

"Says the woman who likes to wear a skin tight leotard to show off her breasts and ass when out in the public eye. Besides, I'm pretty sure I can prove it easily enough," replied the figure with Karren blushing about her super hero uniform.

"And how would you prove your so called 'Godhood' exactly?" asked Karren while not looking the least bit convinced he was so high up in the Universe's food chain.

"I can think of a way. You and me, my place, sweating beneath the sheets, and the scream of each others names echoing throughout the room until our throats are sore," offered the man while Karren glared at him.

"Please! Don't flatter yourself. With my strength and powers, I would break your hips, or the worse case scenario being your balls get turned to powder," replied Karren with the man grinning.

"Want to make a bet?" asked the man while Karren raised an eyebrow at him with a hint of intrigue.

"Terms?" asked Karren curiously.

"You and I have our time together at my place. We get it on. Have hot passionate sex like I suggested. If you win, chances are my hips, and balls will be destroyed into nothingness like you first stated. Not only that, but I will apologize for calling you a lesbian the way I did. If I win, you have to become one of my women in my slowly growing harem of sexy ladies," replied the figure.

"I'm sorry, did you just say _harem_? As in multiple women?" asked Karren in disbelief.

"What? A God like myself can't have a harem of hot women?" asked the figure with a confident smirk on his face.

"Just _WHO_ are you? What are you _exactly_?!" demanded Karren while the figure sighed.

"Very well. I just realized I never gave you my name. My bad. It was rude of me not to tell you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto _AND_ I am the Nidaime Juubi," said Naruto while he saw Karren frowning.

"Juubi? I've never heard of such an entity," said Karren while she still didn't believe him about what he was or claimed to be in terms of not being human.

"Nor would you hear about me since there are no records of what I am. Time made sure of that from long ago before even Krypton itself had life on it," said Naruto while Karren narrowing her eyes at him.

"I don't believe you. Show me something Godlike," demanded Karren.

"Like what? My dick? Because I'm pretty sure you used your eyes to see it already," said Naruto with Karren blushing fully at his statement.

"Just show me something! Before I decide to crush your body into powder and take my chances with the Media!" demanded Karren angrily.

"Fine! But in return upon proving my Godhood, I demand we have sex in my room in the hotel I'm staying at until we're both exhausted!" declared Naruto with a perverted look on his face.

"Fine! Whatever! Just prove it already!" exclaimed Karren with her temper now flaring to life.

"Very well, but we can't do it here. My little demonstration will only cause me problems in such a public place and the Justice League's own sensors on their giant satellite high in orbit going haywire," said Naruto before he was physically next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"What the Hell?! What are you do-AAAAH!" exclaimed Karren, as she found herself in a desolate wasteland of an place surrounded by darkness with light shining down on them from the moon above.

"Welcome to the realm which I can do just about anything without being seen by others! For my next trick, I need a member of my audience to strip naked, and dance on a pole!" exclaimed Naruto with Karren giving him a glare and her eyes glowing red.

"I will fry you right here and now if you don't take this seriously!" threatened Karren with Naruto smirking.

"You can try. But I suppose I should be serious here. You may want to stand or fly back a bit. This next demonstration is going to be a bit... _wild_ ," replied Naruto with a grin and it made the super heroine shiver since the grin spoke of mischief.

'This better be worth his perverted nonsense,' thought Karren before she flew away from him a good distance.

Which was a good thing too since Naruto put his hands together and unleashed a large mountain of chakra from his body that shot up into the air.

All around her Karren saw the landscape being completely ripped apart by this power unseen since the dawn of another time and era long since lost to the ages. The winds generated lifted Power Girl right off her feet and she had to stabilize herself while this storm was being unleashed around her. The ground shook, the winds howled, and the sky itself seemed to crack under Naruto's immense power.

But what _really_ got Karren's attention during this time frame was the ethereal image of a massive, no, _beyond_ massive beast with one eye, large mouth with razor sharp teeth, and ten massive tails behind it. It was by this point Karren knew beyond this point that Naruto was not lying about his Godhood and he was in fact such an entity beyond compare.

It was magnificent as it was scary.

And just as it was amazing, it had ended when all that power seemed to suddenly reverse itself back into the body it exploded out of moments ago.

"So...still question my Godly might now?" asked Naruto with a bit of sweat running down his body and was currently breathing heavy.

"That was...That was...unbelievable!" replied Power Girl while she floated down to meet him.

"No. That is me letting out some power after awakening from a couple centuries long nap and need to stretch my legs. What is unbelievable is after all that, your bikini didn't get destroyed, and I didn't get to see you naked in the process," said Naruto with a small huff with Karren blushing felt a bit more self conscious and it only increased when she looked down to notice something.

"Which is more then I can say for myself," remarked Karren before she blushed further and looked away while Naruto looked down.

And saw his demonstration had destroyed his swim trunks to reveal himself to be naked in all his Super Perverted greatness.

"Well damn! I liked those swim trunks," remarked Naruto calmly while not really caring if the woman in front of him saw his naked body.

He had nothing to be ashamed about down there and the other women in his life didn't complain either regarding his nakedness so why hide it?

"I cannot describe what I saw with your power. It...It is beyond imagining!" said Karren at last while Naruto smirked.

"Yeah I get that a lot from people. Mostly women. Either through that or through the sex I have with them," commented Naruto with Karren blushing again.

"Must you be so crude?" asked Karren with Naruto smirking at her.

"Who is being crude? I'm telling the truth here. You would believe me too if we had sex right now," countered Naruto with Karren glancing at his crotch before looking away.

"Doubtful," remarked Karren, but her voice didn't have any belief behind.

"There is also the issue of our bet," commented Naruto with a grin and the super heroine looked at him in shock mixed with outrage.

"I _never_ agreed to your bet!" exclaimed Karren while glaring at Naruto.

"True, but you never said no either when I stipulated the terms. Besides, I would think a woman such as yourself would jump at this golden opportunity to finally get laid, and by a God like me," said Naruto with Karren crossing her arms under her breasts, which made them more pronounce.

"And what is _that_ suppose to mean?" asked Karren with narrowed eyes.

"Well for one, I know you have a hard time finding the right guy to have sex with given your superior strength making it difficult to enjoy physical pleasure. Next, I know a lot of the males on this planet are either unable to match you in terms of endurance, stamina, or having the strength to match yours. Those who could are already in a relationship with a woman who can give them what they want and have no intention of going elsewhere for it. As for myself, I am the only... _person_ truly left on this planet, who can give you, and your body what it really needs. A good hard fucking!" replied Naruto while Karren just looked away angrily knowing he was sadly...right!

Karren knew there were few men on Earth who could possibly satisfy her sexually and all of them had someone else to help them with it. The inability to satisfy her sexual urges had been gnawing at her as of late from seeing almost all the Justice League members being in relationships. Green Arrow had Black Canary. Superman had Wonder Woman. Hell, there was talk of Green Lantern's John Stewart being in a relationship with Shayera, and keeping it a somewhat secret given the woman's history with the Thanagarians who invaded Earth awhile back. Not to mention all the stories some of the women told each other when off duty in the lounge about their male partners in these relationships. What went on during sex, how good it was, the techniques used, how long it lasted, and spilling about who among their lovers has the bigger dick hidden behind their tights. When you had super hearing, such things were not easy to ignore when the women talk on one side of the station, and you are on the other, yet still hear it all the same.

And masturbation on the giant space station was out of the question too for Power Girl. Everyone had their own quarters, but the Founding Members also had all access pass cards tied to them genetically so only they could use the card assigned to them. Meaning any of the Seven Founding Members could go into the room without even knocking and see her in such a state of embarrassment. Or worse, what if Batman had hidden cameras in all the rooms (she wouldn't put it past him given his paranoia of others), and watching them at all times when there? To monitor each member of the League to make sure they weren't doing something illegal? The idea of him catching her having a moment where sexual tension within her body needed release and trying to release it via her fingers made Karren shiver.

Not to mention her own male cousin Kal-El had super hearing and the last thing Karren wanted to do was risk him of all people hearing her in such a state, much less _seeing_ her in such a state. When she got back and heard about the wedding that was no doubt taking place right now, Karren was happy Kal-El would know happiness on Almerac, but at the same time she was happy about being able to have a better chance to be somewhere quiet to let her sexual frustration go without him hearing it.

But now it seemed her silent prayers for a means to pleasure herself _without_ the need for her fingers or specially made sex toys quite literally appeared out of nowhere. Not only that, but said prayers were answered by a primordial God, who was interested in her, and wanted to have sex with Karren. She wouldn't have to hold back. She could go all out in terms of strength, aggressiveness, and everything else without a worry breaking any part of his body.

How could she say no to _that_?!

"So...can we still go to your place or would you prefer it here in a destroyed wasteland?" asked Karren with Naruto's smirk growing with lust burning in his eyes.

Oh yes. He was going to _enjoy_ this very much.

(One Kamui to a Hotel Room-Sometime Later)

Karren found herself being happy she had her powers when it came to sexual intimacy with another person. Why? Because she found out almost immediately that it was needed to handle this God of a man pounding at her from behind. He had one hand on her arm, the other on one of her breasts, and was doing his damndest to destroy the bed they were on with his movements for the last blissful hour.

Not surprising since Naruto had not been gentle with her in terms of wanting to screw her senseless once they got back to his place. He had destroyed her bikini before they even left that strange place and used his Kamui with seconds of kissing her right on the lips. She didn't even get a chance to protest the actions or the fact he had been roughly groping her breast when he did it. By the time Karren could make any sense of the world, she felt the sensation of him between her legs, and being filled up in a way not thought possible.

Then came the thrusts. The powerful thrusts from his hips into hers and ones she actually _felt_. Given her body was thicker and denser than normal humans, Karren found it difficult to feel anything from others in terms of physical contact (sans the usual fighting of all the super powered villains) with others. But Naruto? When he kissed her, she felt the kiss on her lips. Hands on her body? Felt them easily. And his giant cock?! Karren didn't think she could or would feel so full from the very first thrust!

And that was an hour ago! At least...she thought it was an hour. Could they have been doing this longer?! She had lost track of time after a while.

Karren found Naruto was relentless in his quest to ultimately dominate her during their time together. She tried to dominate back. Rolling on top of him at one point. Riding him like he was a bull (a well hung bull at that), and enjoying the feeling of both his hands on her ass while riding the waves of pleasure caused by what was being thrust into her. The positions shifted to her being on the bottom with Naruto thrusting into her even harder until she screamed his name so loud, a part of her feared one of her cousins would hear it. After that, she barely found time to catch her breath before Karren found herself on her knees being taken from behind like an animal being bred.

To Karren, it was like she like the preverbal bitch in heat, and he was the alpha, who by right of the animalistic law of the Universe, could mount her anytime he wanted. He was stronger then her. Better then her. The dominant one between them despite Karren trying to show that she wasn't the type to just 'sit there and take it' like other women would in her place.

"Still think I'm not a God? Still think I'm not good enough?!" asked Naruto while holding the sweaty body of Karren in place with he kept thrusting into the super heroine without stopping.

"I take back what I said! You are a God! I'll worship you. I will praise you wherever I go! I will even announce publically that I am a lesbian just so I can secretly be your lover and to ensure no other man wants to seek me to claim my body!" exclaimed Karren while she felt her next orgasm approaching.

What was this now? Her fifth? Sixth? By Rao was it possibly her _seventh_?! She expected one, maybe two orgasms from their time together, but this much? While Karren had a lot of stamina given her powers and Kryptonian biology, this was a bit too much, even for someone like herself!

'Let's not go _that_ far. Still, it would be awesome if it happened,' thought Naruto before kissing Karren's neck and putting a mean hickey there while the woman screamed out from the sensation.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Oh shit! I...I...AAAAAAAH!" screamed Karren when the orgasm hit like nothing else she had ever felt before today.

'I love being me!' thought Naruto, as he came too with a mighty roar, and enjoyed every second of it.

When it ended, Karren was pulled back so her sweaty tired body was pressed against his front, she looked up at him, and was surprised to see the desire to keep going in his eyes. He was sweating like her, but looked barely winded, or breathing heavy while she was panting from an intense training session.

"Don't tell me you are up for some more?!" asked Karren in disbelief.

"I did say we wouldn't stop fucking until _both_ _of us_ were exhausted from it, remember?" answered Naruto with a grin on his face and Karren's eyes widened in shock.

"I don't think I can take anymore. I might pass out," replied Karren while Naruto let out a chuckle of amusement and got the super heroine on her back with his hands on both of her own currently on either side of the blonde woman's head.

"Perhaps you will. Perhaps you won't. Though if you did, passing out from an orgasm is not such a bad way to go," remarked Naruto before he thrust into her again and made Karren gasp.

"How can you keep going on like this?" asked Karren while she felt him thrusting into her again and again with the pleasure from moments ago adding to what she was getting now!

"When you are a God, stamina is not an issue," replied Naruto before his mouth attacked her large breasts and made Karren cry out in pleasure.

The super heroin was _really_ starting to believe Naruto was a every bit the God he boasted in being. Not only in terms of the power within his body, but in the bedroom too.

(Washington D.C.-Opera House-Kennedy Center)

Amanda Waller sat in a high level booth while everyone around her was getting ready for the orchestra getting ready to perform below. She frowned at the invitation given to her on the desk at the office since it wasn't there the previous day when leaving for the night. Meaning _someone_ was able to access her office and put it right on the desk before they left without a trace. There were only a handful of people capable of doing that and even fewer with the balls to try in the first place.

But for the Batman to send her an invitation to meet and like this of all places? It didn't make sense! Why meet here? Why so public?

"Waller," came Batman's gravely voice from the shadows before sitting down in a chair that strangely enough had his name on it.

"Batman," said Waller while noticing he was sitting in the seat designated for himself and only now realized there was a _third_ seat between them.

"Why did you contact me?" asked Batman while making sure his appearance here was not seen by anyone else so to keep people from whispering about it.

"I never contacted you. In our original conversation, you made it perfectly clear that you would contact me," replied Waller while glancing at the Dark Knight.

'I thought as much. The fact it was an invitation placed in my chair within the Bat Cave told me so when I read it,' thought Batman while glancing at the middle chair between them.

"I believe we have been setup," remarked Waller while seeing Batman had come to the same conclusion.

"Yes you have been. I was almost expecting neither of you to arrive toward my personal invitation," replied Naruto while stepping out in a suit and tie before sitting down in his own chair just as the lights dimmed.

"You are the ninja Master who Itachi serves," remarked Batman while Naruto smirked and nodded.

"That I am Dark Knight. Though don't bother trying to remember my face. Its not my real one," said Naruto before ripping his face off to reveal something different entirely much to their shock.

"How are you doing that?" asked Waller while Naruto smirked and did it again to reveal his face looking like Uchiha Sasuke.

"Wouldn't you like to know," commented Naruto using Sasuke's voice before doing it yet again and made himself look like Shikamaru, but with red hair.

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Batman while watching the man carefully for any signs of an attack.

"What? Can't we just sit here, enjoy the opera, and talk like three civilized people?" asked Naruto before ripping his face off to look like his old self just as the music started to play and the opera would start soon.

"Not when one of us is a mass murderer," remarked Batman while Naruto chuckled and snapped his fingers before someone came in with a glass of wine.

"There is no drinking during these operas," remarked Waller with Naruto breathing in the wine before taking a drink.

"I was never one to follow the rules. I always found them to be... _restricting_ ," countered Naruto while he enjoyed the wine and the opera below.

"You didn't answer my question," remarked Batman while Naruto sighing.

"True, but since when were you, or Waller here for that matter worthy of getting an even remotely honest response from me?" questioned Naruto while not even bothering to look at either Batman or Amanda Waller from their assigned seats.

"What are you? You are not a normal ninja at all. I have seen ninja before this group of yours came along. I have fought ninja in the past. But you and Itachi are different. So tell me...what are you?!" questioned Batman with Naruto's smirk still not leaving him in the slightest.

"What I am in the most simplest, yet complex of terms that both of you can understand? I guess you could say I am...Schrödinger's cat!" answered Naruto before sipping more of his wine.

"I am everywhere. Yet nowhere," whispered Batman with Naruto chuckling.

"Wonderful concept isn't. The perfect representation of what a Shinobi or ninja are in the world. We are everywhere, yet we nowhere. We move unseen. Yet are seen everyday," said Naruto before snapping his fingers again and two unknown servants came to give both his guests wine with their faces concealed in the shadows.

"I'm not thirsty," said Waller coldly while refusing her drink and Batman did too with a mere gesture of his hand.

"Now that's just rude. Turning down a free drink. And after I went to all that trouble to arrange for all three of us to see this opera too," commented Naruto while finishing his wine and made a hand motion for one of the servants to give him the discarded glass of wine meant for either Batman or Waller.

"Considering the wine might be poisoned by you, I would rather not take the chance of drinking it. Ninjas are Masters when it comes to poisoning people," commented Waller while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"That we are my dear. We can poison just about anything our target consumes. The food they eat. The water or other liquid refreshments they drink. Even the very _air_ itself can be poisoned in just the right manner. I could have killed you both without even showing up by bombing this very booth if I wanted to with an explosive device underneath one or both of your chairs. Yet I didn't," said Naruto while Waller and Batman tensed at all the various ways he admitted to possibly ending their lives.

"Why reveal yourself to us? Why now?" asked Waller with a sinking feeling in her mind about why he was making himself known.

"Oh no real reason. I just wanted to see how you two were getting along regarding your _new_ _alliance_ to figure out who I am and how you plan to stop me," commented Naruto while Waller glanced at Batman for a second before focusing on the ninja in front of them.

"You've been spying on us," commented Batman and wondered how Naruto found out about his communication with Waller.

It wasn't Alfred. The man didn't know. Too busy doting over Damien every chance the old butler had. It was like the man had regained 10 years of his life with the boy running around Wayne Manor.

It wasn't Talia. He kept the conversation with Amanda a secret and removed all evidence of the conversation from the Bat Computer. He did this so she wouldn't find it when her need for snooping around one day in the future and would cause the woman to eventually discover it.

Damien himself was clearly out of the question. The boy knew nothing of his biological Father being Batman, or if he did know, was educated enough to keep his mouth shut on the matter. Besides the boy would rather enjoy spending his time with his Father Bruce Wayne over the man he became in secret that was Batman.

So how did this ninja learn of his conversation? Could his home have been infiltrated at some point when it happened?

"Please! I have been spying on both of you since long before your little alliance was even made. I was spying on you both long before I decided to enter this little play of stupidity between the Justice League and Cadmus. Honestly, neither of you have any idea of just how stupid things would have become without me involved to throw a monkey wrench into everything," remarked Naruto before he took a sip from his second glass of wine that would have been Waller's if she accepted it.

"Enlighten us," commented Batman while glancing at Waller for a second since Cadmus was something he heard being whispered throughout the criminal underworld seeking to recruit those with low moral conscious for something in the future.

"For one, Cadmus has been trying to gain strength, support, and power against the Justice League some time now. Before that even. Around the time of the Justice Lords making their appearance and reasons for existing known. In fact, Cadmus started to gain a great deal of support shortly after your giant satellite with an equally giant laser cannon, which is currently pointing down at the Earth, was placed in orbit. Your rival organization has been hinting for just about anything and everything technological, mystical, and even alien to combat the Justice League. Using questionable methods of gathering their army of criminals, clones, and other genetically altered beings they can control to fight the growing army of super heroes on your giant satellite," said Naruto while Waller looked at him with a scowl at how he was airing Cadmus's dirty laundry while making it clear her name was on it.

"Clones?" asked Batman while Naruto's smirk grew.

"Yes. Something about cloning Supergirl and making said clone more developed in terms of being ready for combat. They were even working on perfecting the cloning process for Superman's eventual clone, but with the said clone's own DNA being completely mutated in a way they desire so it would become something monstrous, powerful, yet completely _controllable_ ," answered Naruto while Batman looked from him to Waller and back to him again.

"And what happened to these...clones?" asked Batman with Naruto finally looking the Dark Knight in the eye.

"I killed them and destroyed all the research on how to do it. And yes, I was also the one who killed Dr. Hamilton since he provided Cadmus with the blood needed to make the clones in the first place. I actually enjoyed that last part quite a bit. The man died a death worthy of a traitor," said Naruto with Batman scowling.

"Dr. Hamilton was a friend of Superman. Clearly he was being held against his Will or blackmailed into following them," accused Batman while Naruto let out a small laugh.

"I never pegged you for being the naive type Batman. Tell him Waller. Tell him how Dr. Hamilton _willingly_ joined Cadmus. Provided them with Superman's blood. Supergirl's blood for the cloning projects Cadmus was working on," commented Naruto before he turned to look at Waller gritting her teeth from her seat in the booth.

"I don't have to admit anything to the likes of you and in front of him no less," replied Waller while Naruto's smile decreased ever so slightly and he sighed in what sounded like disappointment.

"Spoil my fun. The fact remains, what Dr. Hamilton did was all true, and the clones had to be destroyed. They weren't stable in the mind. Eventually, they would have turned on Cadmus, and unleashed themselves into the world without a hint of regret on what they did to the world in terms of hurting others. So I did both sides a favor in getting rid of them. Your welcome," replied Naruto while only half lying since Galatea was very much alive.

The sex they had earlier that morning in the shower was proof of that.

"Neither you nor your subordinates have a right to decide who lives and who dies," said Batman while Naruto looked amused and drank some more wine.

"If not me, then who? Who is worthy? The judges, the courts, and the system of laws you uphold in the name of justice? Tell me, where is the justice in a man murdering another simply because he could, and getting away with it? Where is the justice in a woman being beaten, violated, and the man or men responsible getting to walk away because the laws _you_ love to uphold, defend his so called _rights_? All the while said beaten and violated woman in question is looked down upon like she was some whore or slut? Where is the justice in serial murderers and psychopaths being given second chances? Or third chances in the need to have them somehow have a means to earn their _redemption_? Only for them to spit in your face and kill countless people within a week or a month before you finally drag them back to prison to face 'justice' that spins on its wheels each time? Do you look at the victims who suffer from their horrors Batman? See the children who cry when they lose their Mommy or Daddy at the hands of criminals? The parents who lose their child because one of these psychos puts a bullet in the poor child's head from a fire fight with the police or you? Where is the justice Batman, in allowing such evil to live when it will just use your act of mercy and restraint to take other innocent lives?" asked Naruto in a serious tone and glanced at Batman with a scowl on his face.

"You make it sound like what I do is pointless. Or at the very least, my methods are," commented Batman while Naruto smirked now.

"At first, you were a strong deterrent. People feared you and your skills. Overtime, they became immune to it. Eventually, you and the other heroes got together, and formed the Justice League. Again, a powerful deterrent when formed, but still one that people will eventually become immune to, and fight back against. Case in point, Cadmus arising to combat the Justice League using the very people it puts away. For all the good you do, the only true justice is one where the sword is used to put down the evil that thrives on mercy. _That_ my dear Batman is the _ultimate_ deterrent," replied Naruto while Batman did not agree in the slightest.

"Such a mindset regarding vigilantism is why people with powers and abilities such as yourself need to be monitored and controlled," said Waller angrily.

"Says the person who sees just about everyone around her as an expendable pawn or tool when in her employ. You could have some of the most loyal and dedicated meta-humans under your command Waller, but the moment they ask something from you in return, no matter how small it is, or even if its in an emergency to them, you say no. You just say to these hard working agents, who bend over backwards for you with a, 'I don't care what you want. You work for me and do what I say. Your life is expendable. Replaceable. It belongs to me.' attitude without even batting an eyelash. You said earlier that everyone with powers like myself, meta-humans, or aliens need to be monitored and controlled. But who is monitoring the monitors Waller? The fact is, someone like you is not qualified to have any kind of control over people with powers, and abilities like myself or meta-humans in general. Your mindset on these things is clearly... _outdated_ ," said Naruto with Waller now glaring at the man in front of her.

"Says the man who dresses up like a ninja and killing everyone like it was the feudal era of Japan," countered Waller with Naruto smirking before his face became serious and he looked her right in the eyes.

"Be glad it's not. If it was, I would most likely have been hired to kill you by now. Either by a rival or enemy seeking to remove you from your position. And the really funny thing is about such a contract...I would have done it for free just to see the look of pure horror that would be on your face once I ran my sword through your gut," said Naruto coldly to Waller, who tensed from seeing those eyes of his burning their way into her brain, and it made the usually stoic woman feel a sense of dread.

"You didn't just bring us here for this. To let us know that you know of our alliance. So why do all of this?" questioned Batman while Naruto smirked again and glanced at the Dark Knight.

"Simple. I did it this way because I can. Besides, I was getting tired of you two trying to find out who I was, or where I was hiding. I decided to end this boring game of cat and mouse simply because the cats were too stupid to find one mouse on their own. Happy?," replied Naruto before he finished his wine and looked at the opera to see it had gone into a 15 minute intermission.

"And where do you think you're going?" demanded Waller when she saw Naruto get up to leave.

"To the bathroom. I drank a lot of wine as you could clearly see. Even ninjas need to use the bathroom when nature calls," replied Naruto with a smile before walking away from them.

'Not if I can help it,' thought Waller while activating the secret transmitter on her hip that had been outside of the ninja's line of sight to signal the armed guards to move in on them so they could take this man down.

Only for the transmitter to glow suddenly before exploding within the entire booth and killing the one who activated it. Batman himself was thrown back, having acted at the last moment when the flash of light, and the shock on Waller's face told him something was wrong. His cape had armor weave stitched into the fabric to provide additional armor from fires, bullets, and explosions depending on the close proximity he was when near such things. It was probably because of the armor weave that Batman survived the overall explosion with just a few cracked ribs, bruised shoulder, and some shrapnel to the leg.

As for Amanda Waller? She wouldn't have to worry about anything or anyone being any kind of a threat now. The woman was dead. _Very_ dead.

'At the very least, I no longer have to keep the Ninja Master's existence a secret from the others once they get back from Superman's wedding,' thought Batman knowing he could now get the others involved in taking this bastard down.

Meanwhile, Naruto was far away from the disturbance he had just caused with a smile on his face, and knew what Batman was thinking right about now. It was only natural that the man let others know of his existence. Maybe even reveal the threat made to those the Dark Knight cared about. It didn't matter. The game of cat and mouse between him and Batman was getting a bit stale. Naruto wanted to spice things up a bit. As of right now, Cadmus was practically destroyed with a few minor loose ends to tie up, and the Justice League was too weak at the moment to do anything about him. Even when the Founding members of the Justice League (sans Wonder woman and Superman) return, Naruto had plans to keep them all too busy to do anything about him.

Fun plans.

(Elsewhere-Sometime Later)

Donna Troy had been in a foul mood. She had been in a foul mood ever since that damn ninja entered her life and had practically become grabby with his hands all over her body. The Amazon warrior in her screamed in rage and demanded justice in the form of beating that perverted man within an inch of his life. To smash him into the ground and wail on him with all of her strength until he was a broken crippled mess.

But at the same time, there was a part of Donna that strangely enough, had _enjoyed_ all of the attention, and the feeling of his hands on her body. Saying it was nice to be the center of attention of a man instead of her twin sister Diana for once. To be desired, to be seen with lust in a man's eyes, and not have someone say 'its Wonder Woman's sister' like she was some shadowy afterthought surrounding Diana's greatness.

She didn't know _exactly_ how it started, but Donna Troy knew it was somehow that damn ninja's fault! Some kind of magic? Sorcery maybe? Some kind of mystic power to make her feel different when she thought about him and where to find the masked man?

The Amazon warrior shook her head at such thoughts. She was Donna Troy. She was an Amazon! Wonder Girl! Soon to be the next Wonder Woman! It was beneath her to think such thoughts about a man. Especially one who proclaimed himself to be a _Super Pervert_ of all things! Honestly, what did that even mean? Did he peep on women all the time and gaze at their forms without them knowing? Maybe groping them like he did to her when they first met and somehow escaping their righteous fury?

 _"You can deny his hands on our butt felt nice,"_ commented the voice in Donna's head and made the Amazon scowl.

'Shut up! It was a vile act deserving of our fists through his skull,' thought Donna while the other voice that sounded like her scoffed.

 _"How many times have we been considered second place when compared to Diana in not only beauty, but strength, honor, nobility, and everything else? The one time we find a male interested in us over our sister, you want to beat him up!"_ exclaimed the voice with Donna scowling further.

'The man only went after us because sister was already taken by Superman and not on planet to try on her what he did with me,' thought Donna with the other voice making a noise like it didn't matter.

 _"So? With sister elsewhere, you can get out of her shadow. No more 'Wonder Woman's little sister is here!' or people mocking you for being called 'Wonder Girl' when we both know you are ALL woman. The man's hands on your butt and his head in our bosom are proof of it,"_ said the other Donna while Wonder Girl ignored her.

'He mocked me. Taunted me. The next time I see him, he's dead!' thought Donna while the other Donna laughed.

 _"If I were you, or rather the one between us in control, the next time we see that man, it would let his hands do to far more then grope us,"_ said the other Donna purred sensually while the actual Donna Troy looked disgusted by her thoughts.

'How can you even be apart of me? How can you even exist?!' thought Donna with the other Donna smirking.

 _"I was going to ask you the exact same thing? Since when are you such a prude when it comes to the male gender? Mother's teachings about men have either dug in deep or you are secretly jealous of sister having a man to satisfy her while you don't!"_ stated the other Donna while her more moral side had a sudden desire to punch herself if only to hit the smirking perverted one inside her mind.

'I am _NOT_ jealous of my sister finding a man. I am an Amazon! So is my sister! We do not need men. Men need us. The only reason Diana stays with _him_ , is because of ancient Amazon traditions of siring strong offspring to keep the population of our island from declining,' thought Donna since troubles, skirmishes, disputes, and the overall dangers the islands possessed over the years had resulted to loss of life among the Amazons from time to time.

 _"But she isn't going to have offspring to take back to the island. Diana is going to one day have a child on another planet with her lover. Why? Because she_ _ **loves**_ _Superman. You could know love too if you were to be with that masked ninja. Think about it. Those hands of his felt good on your behind. Imagine what they could do when touching the front of you!"_ said the other Donna while Donna herself blushed a bit.

'Shut up! I can't even believe I'm having a conversation with myself over this!' thought Donna while her counterpart inside was looking at her with amusement.

 _"You better believe it. You know why we are having this conversation? It's because_ _ **you**_ _want what Diana has, but don't want to take away what she has in the first place. You want your own man. A man who can do for you what Superman does to Diana when she wants to be satisfied in bed. A man who can handle an Amazon woman like you,"_ replied the other Donna while feeling her moral self blushing.

'Even if what you said is true, which is a big _IF_ on your part, I highly doubt the ninja has the ability to handle me in bed. With my super strength and endurance, I would probably crush his pelvis region, and everything else along that area,' thought Donna since like Diana, she needed a more super powered man who could match her in those areas, and not be destroyed from being intimate with an Amazon.

 _"Are you so sure? How will you know until you try it out? You haven't been with a man yet due to the slim pickings the world has to offer and the fear of Mother's wrath for not listening to her about the dangers of men in Man's World. You're practically an adult and yet you are still afraid of your Mother's anger when she doesn't even leave the island. It is not like she can instantly know when you give up your innocence when laying with the man. If you won't tell, I won't either!"_ said the other Donna while smirking at the reaction the moral version of herself had.

'Shut up! Now I wish I had gone to the wedding when I had the chance,' thought Donna, as she now wished her own bags were packed, and gone with the others.

 _"Oh yes. How wonderful! Seeing Diana's lover getting married while Diana herself and some other woman become royal concubines. All the while wishing deep down you could join in on it. And we both know you would, if not for the fact Diana would kick your ass for trying, and competing to claim Superman's well toned body. But that masked ninja will do nicely. We both sensed there was more to him then meets the eyes,"_ said the other Donna while knowing her moral half had a sense of desire for the Man of Steel given he was the embodiment of male perfection worthy of an Amazon Princess.

But the masked ninja had something about him too. Donna knew it and so did her other half. Otherwise her mind wouldn't be having this conversation with itself about the ninja and what he could do.

'I'm not having this conversation with you. Its bad enough I'm talking to myself, but over _this_ topic...I think I need to get my head examined,' thought Donna while wondering how she was even having this conversation with herself.

 _"Well if you won't talk to me about this, you should talk to the smoking hot male ninja on the nearby rooftop to your left,"_ said the other Donna, which made the actual Amazon stop in her tracks and look around to see him there waving at her.

'What's he doing here?' thought Donna curiously.

 _"Maybe he wants to go out on a date with you? Or get another chance at grabbing you in certain places no other man would have the courage to touch?"_ offered the other Donna purred sensually.

'Shut up! I don't need to hear this from you!' thought Donna while still not believing she had some kind of perverse version of herself seriously thinking such things about a man.

"Hey Wonder Girl! Did I get it right this time? I hope I did. I know I get a free pass the next time I say or do something perverted, but I wanted to hold onto that for a bit longer," said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Why are you here ninja? Speak!" commanded Donna while Naruto smiled underneath his mask.

"What? I can't be on the roof one day and try to look for the smoking hot Amazon in that skin tight uniform of yours?" asked Naruto knowing his plan was working on Donna to get her under his spell.

The hidden Fuinjutsu he placed on her uniform when he groped her butt when they first met, had and was currently, secretly stimulating the more perverted center of the woman's brain. His actions would drive the woman crazy with the Fuinjutsu on her rear activating whenever she did and making Donna think about him in a...different light of sorts. If he was right, Donna currently had a more perverted version of herself speaking in her mind, and to ultimately get Wonder Girl to embrace the more... _sexual_ side of life.

"That's not a valid reason," remarked Donna while crossing her arms in front of her and glaring down at him from her floating position in the air.

"Not for you perhaps. But it is for me! I love the idea of seeing you again, flying around, all serious, and in that uniform that does _nothing_ to hide your womanly curves. I don't need to be Superman with x-ray vision to picture you without clothing," remarked Naruto with a chuckle and saw Donna's face flush with embarrassment.

 _"He's not wrong. Our uniform does little in hiding our sexual beauty from the eyes of others. Remember, some people constantly joke about Diana's outfit being an armored swimsuit. I'm sure you can only imagine what people think of our outfit. Should we try to get him to guess what type of underwear you are wearing? Such a wonderful guessing game. Maybe you should ask him what type he wears? Those tight ones? Those boxers for the more hung male? Or maybe he doesn't wear any at all! You could try to find out. Challenge him to a fight, pin him to the wall after a hard fought victory, pull down his pants, and if he's a well hung stud...you get on your knees and claim your prize with your mouth on his big...,"_ said the other Donna with the actual Donna mentally fighting down the image being projected into her mind at the idea of doing _that_ to the man.

"I have had enough of your perverted ways. I'm leaving!" exclaimed Donna both to the ninja in front of her and this perverted version of herself within her own mind.

Only for Naruto to suddenly leap onto her back when she turned around to fly away and reach around to grab one her breasts.

"Still want to leave now?" asked Naruto before he leaped off of a shocked Wonder Girl before she could react to his actions.

 _"I don't! And I know you won't take that lying down,"_ commented the lewd version of Donna Troy with a grin on her face knowing her prudish warrior woman side wouldn't take this lying down.

"You will regret that ninja," said Donna in a low angry voice.

 _"Not if I was in control. Tell you what, you beat him up, and hold him down. I will rip off his clothing and ride this man, who clearly has balls of steel, until the roof of the building we are on collapses,"_ offered the perverted Donna Troy while Donna herself narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"Oh really? What are you going to do? Flash me with your awesome rocking tits?" asked Naruto in a mocking style while making hand grabbing motions.

 _"If it actually gets the man to freeze up long enough to pin him down and ravage him, you might as well do it,"_ said the perverted Donna Troy while the moral version of Wonder Girl growled at both of them.

"As if I would dishonor myself, my Amazon sisters, and my Queen with such a move," replied Donna angrily to Naruto and her inner self.

 _"You wouldn't do it, but I would!"_ said the perverted Donna in her mind.

"Shame. I imagine a lot of men who commit crimes would surrender to you easily if they were allowed to see your wonderful breasts," remarked Naruto while making a note of such an idea for his next Icha Icha Paradise book and finding a way to put it in.

This world had so many exotic women that it was practically a treasure trove of erotic inspiration meant to help create Icha Icha! He almost felt bad for Jiraiya since the man was born in the wrong damn century. Almost! Naruto would have crippled him before he could get out his pen, paper, and spy glass. The world only had enough room meant for one Super Pervert and that was Uzumaki Naruto damn it!

Any further thoughts on the matter quickly ended when Donna charged straight toward him without stopping and tried to take his head clean off. She missed of course, but he gave her an "A" for effort in trying to hurt him. Though Donna didn't seem like the type to give up after the first try and it showed when moving from the destroyed roof to the spot Naruto was sitting on. In fact, Donna decided to switch tactics in terms of just flying straight forward without stopping and actually stopped before he would move to another spot. Thus, she was ready for him when he did move, and finally got her desire to fight Naruto in hand to hand combat.

Which surprisingly enough proved to be _fun_ of all things when Donna tried to take him down with her Amazon martial art skills. She thought her superior combat training all Amazons go through when growing up would be enough, as only a handful of people could best her in combat. Namely Diana and Artemis though the latter won during those rare times with experience being a factor.

But this man? He was matching her move for move. Blow for blow. Hit for hit. Block for block. Countermove for countermove in some weird display of combat one would thing was a dance between the two warriors. How could he be this good? Donna wasn't even holding back her strength behind her hits and he was matching each one like they were nothing! Was he some kind of meta-human?

 _"Grab the crotch! Grab the crotch!"_ exclaimed the perverted Donna Troy in Donna's head, which didn't make things easier, and found it to almost be distracting.

She would definitely need to speak to the Martian about fixing what was wrong with her head.

"This is turning out to be one Hell of a first date," commented Naruto behind his mask and saw Donna scowling angrily again.

"This is not a date!" exclaimed Donna while the two of them were now in an arm gripped deadlock.

 _"It would be if you simply stopped being all angry female Amazon warrior and just kissed him!"_ said the perverted Donna in her mind.

"Then why are you blushing? Certainly not from anger?" questioned Naruto while Donna looked like she was ready to shoot fire from her eyes.

Fortunately for Naruto, she didn't possess that kind of power.

"I am not blushing!" exclaimed Donna angrily with more fire in her voice.

 _"Yes you are! I know because I am you. I know you are thinking things that would make Mother sooo angry! Him beating you into submission, ripping off all of your clothes, and claiming you right here on the spot. You want his hands grab your ass again while he just thrusts himself into you without mercy! To mark you as his property! To answer him and all of his sexual desires when he commands!"_ called out perverted Donna while Donna was trying to ignore the strange voice's comments.

"You are clearly getting hot and bothered. Are you sure we have to keep on fighting? I can think of another way we can spend the time involving around limbs intertwining that is far more pleasurable," remarked Naruto while Donna suddenly had images in her mind of her being passionately intimate with the ninja.

Shaking her head and resisting these images, Donna did the one thing she could do in this situation to break the deadlock, and the close proximity to the man. She head butted him as hard as she could and it was clear the move surprised him a bit since he broke from the deadlock instantly.

"Well...that was unexpected," remarked Naruto while his mask cracked and fell apart to reveal his face to the Amazon.

'Strange. He's not half bad looking. He's actually quite handsome really,' thought Donna in surprise at seeing Naruto's face and felt her blush increasing.

Was this what Diana felt when she first met Superman?

 _"See? I told you. You got your own Superman! He's strong, handsome, and chances are he's a well endowed stud too!"_ said the perverted Donna in a lust filled tone.

"You know, if you wanted to see what I looked like beyond my ninja mask, I would have removed it willingly if asked," commented Naruto with a smirk while Donna's blush got a bit redder for being caught staring at him.

 _"Do you think he would show us his manhood if you asked him?"_ purred out the perverted Donna while Donna's blush got even redder.

'I am not asking him that!' thought Donna while the perverted version of herself chuckled with amusement.

"We don't really have to fight you know. It would be kind of pointless right now if we continued on like this," remarked Naruto while Donna's glare on him hardened.

"My pride and honor as an Amazon Warrior will not allow that," replied Donna while she tightened her stance.

 _"Your pride and honor might not allow it, but your libido does!"_ exclaimed the perverted Donna Troy within the woman's mind.

"Okay. I can understand your reason. If that's the case, then come get me... _Wonder Tits_!" exclaimed Naruto knowing it would make the Amazon angry.

And Donna didn't disappoint him. She charged him head on like he knew Donna would, but instead of dodging, Naruto braced himself for the impact of the living projectile, and caught the angry Amazon woman easily enough. Spinning around using Donna's own momentum against her, Naruto pinned Wonder Girl into a nearby wall, and positioned himself so she couldn't move against him.

"Let go of me!" demanded Donna while she saw shake his head.

"Nope! Not until you agree to let me kiss you," replied Naruto with Donna growling at him angrily.

"Never!" exclaimed Donna defiantly while wondering how he could be so much stronger than herself.

 _"You can say never. But I won't!"_ exclaimed the perverted Donna while grinning at the sight of her moral half struggling to free herself from Naruto grip.

"Are you sure? From the way your moving against my hip area, you are clearly eager to do more then just kiss," commented Naruto while Donna blushed and glared.

 _"She's not! But I am! I felt what you're packing down there and I want it!"_ exclaimed the perverted side of Donna Troy.

"As if I would want a disgusting man like you," remarked Donna while Naruto grinned.

"Are you sure? I bested you in combat. Fair and square. Isn't there some kind of secret rule among the Amazons about such a thing if a man bests one of them in combat?" asked Naruto while Donna glared at him harder.

"No such rule exists," said Donna angrily.

 _"Sadly, you are right. Though I wish it did exist. We would have been having sex with him by now,"_ commented the perverted Donna Troy.

"Sure you don't won't give me a kiss?" asked Naruto while Donna glared at him.

"No!" exclaimed Wonder Girl angrily.

 _"Yes!"_ exclaimed the perverted Donna Troy.

"Not even to set you free from my superior hold?" asked Naruto in a knowing tone with Donna growling louder.

 _"Oh just kiss him already! You want to be free from his grip? Then kiss him!"_ exclaimed the perverted Donna Troy with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"One kiss and you let go of me?" asked Donna knowing she had little to no choice at this point on getting free from Naruto's grip.

"Of course. Provided you want me to let you go after the kiss," answered Naruto with a knowing grin and Donna narrowed her eyes.

'When I get free from this man's grip, I'm going to punch him so hard, he will be literally sent flying to the other side of the world!' thought Donna darkly before she felt Naruto kiss her right on the lips.

Of course, Donna expected the kiss to be quick, simple, and one she could easily end within the second it happened. Only the problem with that was finding herself unable to break away from the kiss, much to her shock, and confusion on _why_ that was even the case. What was even more shocking was on of her legs wrapped around him and actually pulled Naruto _closer_!

'What trickery is this?' thought Donna while trying to break free of whatever spell she had been enchanted on her body.

 _"Not enchantment my other half. Just me! I'm taking over from here on out. Your time being little miss prude of an Amazon is over. Done! I'm going to do everything you have done so far as an Amazon, only I'm going to be with this stud of a man when possible!"_ said the perverted part of Donna while her counterpart glared back.

'How is this possible?! You weren't around until after my first encounter with him. He did something to me to create you!' thought Donna while her counterpart grinned further.

 _"Guilty as charged. I won't say how he did it because I honestly don't understand how the whole thing happened in the first place. All I know is I am another part of you created by him, with a desire to be with a man. So I'm not about to let_ _ **you**_ _, little miss 'keep my legs shut', stand in my way of getting some prime man beef currently lip locking with_ _ **my**_ _lips,"_ said the perverted Donna Troy while Donna herself readied for a fight against her within their shared mind.

'Not if I defeat you first!' thought Donna, but found she couldn't move, even within her own mind.

 _"Sorry. But your time is over. Its_ _ **my**_ _turn now. Don't worry. You will still exist in a sense when we merge. Donna Troy will still be a great warrior Amazon. The only difference is Wonder Girl will now know what it is like to be with a man,"_ said the other Donna Troy before she grabbed her shocked moral counterpart's arms by her Amazon metal bracelets and the merging process began.

On the outside while this was going on, Naruto grinned when he sensed Donna's kiss go from resistant to full on make out session. Not only that, but the Amazon began to gyrate her body against him, and moaning in the process. The Fuinjutsu he secretly placed on the butt of her uniform the first time they met had laid a good foundation to manifest a part of Donna Troy, who was more... _in tune_ with her sexuality. Of course, given Donna's Amazon nature, Naruto needed to add another seal to speed up the process, which was why he planted another one on breasts when he groped her by surprise. The Fuinjutsu he used strengthen the personality created via his presence and the more time Donna spent in close proximity to him. Fuinjutsu used on Donna would eventually fade once they made the Amazon woman's take on things sexual matters becoming open-minded being a more _dominate_ mindset.

"Still want me to let you go?" asked Naruto when he _finally_ broke the kiss and saw the woman looking at him with lust filled eyes.

"My place isn't far from here. Help me break the bed," breathed Donna and gasped when she felt him put a mean hickey on her neck.

"I'd rather break this roof first and then your bed," whispered Naruto into her ear and it made Donna shiver with desire.

It also didn't help one of his hands had gone from holding the Amazon warrior to groping her breast without any shame on his part. In return, Donna moaned louder, and now used her free hand to grab onto his shoulder.

"As tempting as that is, I want you do have me in my bed. Not the roof," replied Donna in an almost pleading tone while Naruto let out a primal growl.

"Fine! But make no mistake Wonder Girl, you will be sore for well over a week, and you will beg me for more long after that!" exclaimed Naruto before Donna managed to point in the general direction of her home and somehow they soon found themselves entering her home to the bedroom.

And they did indeed break the bed...in multiple places.

(A/N: YAY! A super long update for you guys. Hope you liked it. So Naruto is making himself known and Amanda Waller has been taken out of commission. Not only that, but Power Girl, and Wonder Girl are now getting in on the relationship with him. Should be interesting how they handle the other women in his life. LOL! For many of you, I keep getting requests for certain women to be in Naruto's harem. Please don't ask me. Who I put in the harem is my choice and mine alone. Just because you ask for them does _NOT_ mean it will happen. So please stop making requests. Especially when some of them are already in it from the start of the fic or I have them with someone else. What is a matter with you?! Until next time...PEACE!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-Investigations

Naruto moaned in pleasure while on the ground. His back was against a piece of the bed that had been literally broken into pieces during his time having sex with Donna Troy A.K.A. Wonder Girl. But the portion he was leaning back had some good foam support for his back while his ass was on the carpeted floor. He could only imagine what the neighbors thought when hearing all the commotion in this room for the entire week they spent going at it. Well, they would have wondered had Naruto not put up a sound barrier up, and used Fuinjutsu to constantly repair the bed each time he broke it.

As for Donna, she was also on the floor in front of him, but the Amazon warrior known to the world as Wonder Girl was currently working her mouth on his cock. She had been tasked in expanding her skills in giving him a blowjob this particular morning since the young Amazon was still a novice in the ways of sex. And Naruto being the kind man that he was, felt it was his civic duty as a Super Pervert to help Donna by "training" her in the ways of sexual pleasure. She was naturally clumsy at first when they had started out since the Amazon women on Themyscira never really enjoyed sex with men, and thus they did not exactly _teach_ the intricate means to please their male counterparts when they went out into the world to seduce men. At most, those who did this "painful task", as they called it on the island, were taught to bat their eyes at a man, talk in a sultry tone (no matter how much they secretly hated it), and put their hands on certain "key places" on the male body that said "I want you. Take me!" to get their target interested. Donna didn't have that kind of training. Hippolyta had forbidden it with Donna just as she had with Diana since the Queen wanted both of her daughters to remain _pure_ in that regard.

Too little too late for that now.

Still, if there was one thing Naruto knew about Donna right away when they started this little week long "training session", is she was a fast learner, and was clearly determined to become an _expert_ in the way of pleasing her lover. Her lover being him.

"Again? How many times are you going to break the bed and fix it?" asked Power Girl while floating into the room via the open window and saw the sight of Naruto getting his dick sucked by Donna.

"As many as I feel like it. This isn't your home Karren. Her bed isn't reinforced like yours is to take a woman's sexual pounding," remarked Naruto while his hand was on Donna's head and setting the pace for her bobbing movements.

"And you know all about giving a woman a good sexual pounding," said Karren while she eyed Donna's position with a hint of envy and jealousy.

"Now don't be jealous. Besides, you know I have more then enough stamina for you once she is done here," remarked Naruto while Donna seemed busy focusing on his cock over the fact Power Girl was in her bedroom watching her pleasure him.

"The rest of your harem can vouch for that," said Karren, as she had a been a little upset at first knowing Naruto had other women in his harem, and some of them had actually been villains.

But Karren got over it. Besides, it wasn't all bad. Starfire had explained things to her in the most simplest of terms on what Naruto's goals were for the world. While she didn't approve of taking lives part of Naruto's plans, Karren couldn't deny the world was a much better place for it. The crime in Gotham had hit an all time record low. Police actually got to hunt down normal criminals for a change because the major psychos, which brought out Batman to chase for them, were either locked up in Arkham too afraid to flee, or dead at the hands of Naruto when he went out being a ninja.

Not only that, but Karren knew deep down that the Justice League for all its good, did not have the Will to essentially unleash its "teeth" on evil as a whole. Trying to be a symbol of what it means to be a moral compass in proving that evil will be caught and punished accordingly. Unfortunately, the justice system which took these super villains, or psycho criminals from the Justice League was corrupt or also unwilling to end the lives of these monsters. Sometimes, Power Girl would stop them easily enough, throw them in jail, and they would get out my the week's end.

It had been infuriating at certain points knowing there was some means for these horrible people to escape prison to harm others. So when Naruto's perspective of ending the lives of these horrible people came up, she didn't oppose it right away, which he called her out on to admit even heroes liked herself thought lethal force was required when necessary. She admitted to him that in certain cases, ending the life of certain evil entities needed to be carried out. Though Karren admitted the idea of carrying out the deed herself when called upon was a coin toss and she wouldn't be able to make a decision until the moment where it mattered.

Naruto understood. Plus, it was probably for the best if she didn't kill anyone right now. The public was not ready for a Kryptonian taking a life. Even now, there was still a bitter soreness with the world as a whole regarding Superman temporarily being on the side of evil from being brainwashed by Darkseid. While Cadmus had been practically disbanded in a sense, the mindless sheep they could stir up to side with them, and make things bad for Karren, Kara, or Galatea.

The last thing he wanted was for the mass of idiots who secretly hated all things aliens to gain some form of symbol to rally upon to combat anything not considered human.

"As if you didn't enjoy that threesome we had with Starfire. You were quite vocal when we pinned you down," remarked Naruto while Karren had the decency to blush and look away.

"Shut up!" said Karren while ignoring the sound of Naruto letting out a moan, saying Donna's name, and cumming right down the Amazon's mouth with the eager woman loving every second of it.

Barely a few days fucking their shared lover and already Donna had become greedy with a need for his essence. The bitch!

"You are getting better Donna," said Naruto after free her mouth from his cock.

"Practice makes perfect," replied Donna while kissing his manhood and fondling his balls like he had instructed the first time she did this to him.

"Yeah well you've had enough solo practice with his giant cock so move over you horny Amazon slut!" exclaimed Karren, as she was feeling the need for his dick, and seeing the Amazon blowing him didn't exactly stop the desire from leaving

Quite the opposite.

"Make me," challenged Donna while glaring at Power Girl while still stimulating Naruto with her hands.

"Stand up to fight me and I will," Power Girl shot back while Donna growled.

"Ladies! Share or I will leave. You two are sisters now in my harem and must _share_. Or should I go elsewhere to get some love? Maybe a quickie with Kara? Galatea? Or Starfire perhaps? Maybe I should have a threesome with Harley and Tala?" offered Naruto while both women narrowed their eyes at each other with angry eyes.

"Truce?" asked Donna while Karren nodded and was already stripping.

"Truce. Now scoot over. I want some of that!" commanded Power Girl before she joined Donna right on the ground and both women were now eagerly working their mouths over Naruto's junk.

'I am the man!' thought Naruto with a perverted grin on his face.

(Whirlpool Inc.-Sometime Later)

 _"Mr. Uzumaki, your 10:30AM appointment is here. A Mr. John Henry Irons,"_ said Mercy on Menma's phone.

"Thank you Mercy. Send him in please," said Menma before the doors opened and John Henry Irons A.K.A. Steel walked into the room.

"Mr. Uzumaki," said John while Menma got up from his seat and shook the man's hand.

"Mr. Irons. How are you? Do you want anything to drink? Water? Coffee? Tea? Soda?" asked Menma while motioning for the man to sit in the chair.

"Thank you, but no. I'm good all the same. When your assistant called me not that long ago, I was a bit skeptical about coming here. The last time I was in this building, it was with my former boss, and I had just quit my job regarding the project he assigned me," replied John while Menma smiled a gentle smile.

"I'm not Luthor in any sense of the word Mr. Irons. What he did was a mistake. How he ran his company was a mistake. I assure you, if I had been running Lex Corp. instead of Luthor when you were employed here, the power suit that you made would have been properly tested, and would not have gone into any form of production until all the bugs were worked out," said Menma with John nodding in appreciation.

"I had to redo the suit from scratch and even then, I only made one that I use when I am fighting beside the Justice League," said John since it was no secret he wore the suit since everyone in his neighborhood knew it was him and word got out.

"I know Mr. Irons. Which is why I want you to make a completely _new_ power suit for the Metropolis Police Department like you were first tasked on doing when working for Lex Luthor. Now, before you decide to say no to my proposal right off the bat, or state some form of hesitation on accepting it, I want to assure you this project will be different from Luthor's. The one big difference between that project and this one, is I am giving you full control over it. Meaning the project does not get a chance of being approved by me for production until _you_ sign off on it," said Menma while John was surprised since Luthor would have never done this.

Which was what resulted in a fiasco with the first power suit when John told him it was a bad idea to allow it to be used.

"I would have complete control? No pushing for results? No dismissing an issue with the suit or if I find it may have some side effects upon wearing it?" asked John while Menma nodding.

"The company motto I'm trying to instill in this company is to do things correctly. Not quickly. Luthor did the opposite and look where that got him. Crude business practices, shady deals, and more corporate problems then his lawyers could barely handle. No one really knows this, but his company was bleeding money since his private little war with Superman first started. Only his illegal dealings, which made him millions of dollars on a nearly daily basis, and secretly transferring them into his company kept things afloat. I am not going to be that way with Whirlpool Inc. and I have no intention of taking your work from you when its not ready just so I can make a quick profit off of it," said Menma saw John was a bit surprised by this.

"You're definitely not like Luthor," replied John while Menma nodded and smirked.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Menma while John was starting to like him.

"If its all right with you, I would like to think about your offer before I give my answer to your proposal," said John while Menma nodded.

"I understand Mr. Irons. This is something that sounds too good to be true and under the normal circumstances, it probably would be too good to be true. It is only natural to be hesitant of my offer and what I'm asking you to do. I would actually be disappointed if you had simply said yes and agreed right away," said Menma while he walked with John through his company and to the elevator.

Their ride down stopped on R&D when Dr. Pamela Isley entered with both Menma and Pamela noticing him tense for a second.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I wasn't expecting you on this elevator," said Pamela in a professional tone while focusing entirely on her Boss and not on his guest.

"Neither was I expecting you Dr. Isley. I was actually discussing things with Mr. Irons on him possibly working for us in the future. He was a former employee of Lex Corp. who left for...well let's just say it was because of Lex Luthor, and thus done for all the right reasons," said Menma in a joking tone and made John relax a bit while Pamela smile.

"All the more reason for him to come here to work for you Mr. Uzumaki. From what I have heard in passing, everyone here considers you to be Luthor's polar opposite in the corporate world," replied Pamela while turning to look at John fully to gauge his reaction to her focusing in on him.

"Well, I haven't given my answer just yet Dr. Isley. Luthor originally blacklisted me from working for other companies and tied me up with lawyers to prevent me from working with one of his competitors," remarked John while rubbing the back of his head and let out a sigh.

"I will have my company lawyers look into it. Ironically enough, it will probably be the same ones Luthor hired to tie you up in such matters. If anyone can undo the damage they caused, it is them," replied Menma while John looked somewhat relieved since he could not afford such a high price lawyer at this point.

"I don't want to be a bother," remarked John offhandedly.

"Nonsense! I want you to work for Whirlpool Inc. and for me! Not Star Labs. Not Wayne Enterprises. Me!" stated Menma firmly while John thought it over in his head.

"You really should take the offer Mr. Irons. When Mr. Uzumaki approached me with his offer to help achieve my goal in helping the Earth, I was hesitant to accept. I will admit it. I was cautious in siding with someone with a corporate image. But in the end, I took his offer, and quite glad I did. You have a second chance at putting your talents to good use Mr. Irons. Such an opportunity only comes along once. My advice to you, is to take the offer while it is still available," said Pamela before the elevator " _dinged!_ " and opened for Pamela to exit.

'She didn't as so much as flirt with us. If this was the Poison Ivy of old, she would have used her charms to make us do whatever she wanted,' thought John Henry Irons while seeing nothing of the villainess who ensnared people into her traps and brought people (mostly men) to her will.

"I will stop by your office to deliver my reports on the plant life I have been working that feast on the pollution around them. The results have shown a great deal of promise," said Pamela while Menma nodded.

"I'm looking forward to reading the report," said Menma before the elevator door shut and the two men descended downward to the first floor.

"Is she doing well here?" asked John curiously.

"Doing well? Dr. Isley is practically _thriving_ here in my company. With the resources on hand that she is using, my scientists here at Whirlpool Inc. project we will remove the more harmful toxic elements hurting nature in the next five to ten years. Dr. Isley wants to make plant life that can sense, if not feast off the growing pollution and toxic waste we suffer from everyday. It won't be long before landfills are targeted next and the means of terraforming plant life where there was no life," said Menma while John was impressed by it too.

Like many people, he felt the Earth had been poisoned with many toxic pollutants of all kinds, and as a result made it difficult for humanity to survive. It caused long term health issues for the young and old alike with no previous history of the illnesses they suddenly had. More and more, the Earth was going on a decline in terms of sustaining life, and it was only a matter of time for the damages done were irreversible. It was why John had designed the original power suit and his own to run on clean, easily reusable energy.

"Impressive. Thank you for the meeting Mr. Uzumaki. I will give you my answer to your offer in a few days," said John before shaking Menma's hand.

"I look forward to hearing from you Mr. Irons," replied Menma and watched the man walk away.

"Do you think he will accept your offer?" asked Mercy a few seconds later after walking up to him.

"Hard to say. He will probably consult with the other members of the Justice League first just to get their feelings on the matter. They may even suggest he take the job just to spy on my company and various employees who work for me. Which is fine. I have nothing to hide. Everything Whirlpool Inc. has done since I made it this way, is on record, and nothing will dispute it," replied Menma calmly since he figured if anyone was going to become a spy for the Justice League, it would be Steel.

"Ms. Minerva is getting along nicely with her fellow scientists," added Mercy while she knew Menma wanted an update on his more valuable employees, who were of interest to the general public, and the media regarding their reintegration into society.

"Good. Her cure for herself is a bit far off, but I'm hoping we can find it. If anyone gives her any kind of crap because of her current appearance, I want to know about it so I can have such nonsense dealt with _immediately_! There will be no negative output towards her, Mr. Dent, Dr. Isley, or anyone else that I employ. Understand?" said Menma firmly with Mercy nodding.

"Yes sir," replied Mercy immediately knowing he was going into full business mode.

"Anything else to report?" asked Menma knowing there was always something waiting in the wings when Mercy came to tell him some piece of news.

"Bruce Wayne called while you were walking and talking with Mr. Irons. He wants to do a few joint business ventures with Whirlpool Inc. and Wayne Enterprises to further help the world," said Mercy with Menma smirking a bit.

"Of course he does Mercy. But we both know what his _true intentions_ are when it comes to doing business with me. Mr. Wayne wants to use this as a means of spying on me and all of my business dealings to see if I am every bit the secret villain he thinks I am. What better way to spy on my actions legally, then to do it with his own company joined at the hip with mine?" replied Menma while knowing Bruce Wayne would use every chance to learn more about him and his suspicions regarding the Shadow Clone's _real_ identity.

(Watchtower-A Few Hours Later)

"How's the leg?" asked Steel to Batman when he sat down at the conference table with several of the other members of the Justice League, who had finally come back from the wedding, and met some of the new additions to this room.

Namely Steel to replace Superman and Power Girl to replace Wonder Woman in terms of members. Wonder Girl was also considered to take over for Diana once she became the newly declared Wonder Woman, but the Amazon declined. Donna had stated she didn't feel ready due to her own level of experience was not the same as Diana's when serving the Justice League.

"Sore," growled Batman angrily while his pride hurt more.

"You're lucky it wasn't worse. The blast radius of the explosion was meant to kill two people. Not one," said John Stewart while Batman glared at him for a second.

"I'm well aware of that. I am also aware of just how far the enemy will go to hurt me," said Batman while taking this very seriously.

It had been a long time since anyone got that close to ending his life. If his cape had not been so well designed to provide protection as well as flexibility, Batman had no doubt the explosion would have killed him. The end result would have not been pleasant in his mind. Damien would grow up without a Father when needed most and Talia would be back to raising him alone. She knew the risks he took as Batman, but their son was an entirely different matter. Not to mention the news would draw out Talia's Father and the considerable chance of the man learning of his secret Grandson.

You didn't need to be the world's greatest detective to know things would spiral out of control from his death alone.

"Yes. This masked ninja Master. Did he really rip his face off multiple times?" asked the Martian Manhunter curiously.

"I saw it with my own eyes. At first, I thought it was Clayface, but the man was officially declared cured of his condition long before what happened. This ninja has clearly become a Master of deception and blending in with his surroundings on a level we cannot begin to fathom," said Batman gravely while the others were concerned by this.

"Do you have any leads or suspicions?" asked Shayera while Batman surprised them by nodding.

"One. I suspect Uzumaki Menma himself to be the ninja Master," said Batman while the others were shocked by this.

"What?! Uzumaki Menma? The Head of Whirlpool Inc.? _That_ Uzumaki Menma?" asked Flash in surprise.

"The very same. Shortly after this ninja appears, things begin to change in Gotham, and elsewhere in various places. Cadmus has been crippled. Its most high ranking members are dead. Not only that, but Menma is the only one who benefits from this. The bug I planted in his office was destroyed soon after I left the day I went to see him in person as my other half. Soon after that, Police Commissioner Gordon, and the entirety of Gotham City's Police Department is beaten completely into submission before making me public enemy number one within Gotham itself. At the same time, a new program is being used to remove powers from various criminals, and then employ them. The first being Victor Fries, who was mysteriously cured along with his wife, and shortly thereafter he is soon employed by Menma to work for him," said Batman while many were seeing it was a possibility.

"But it can't be him. Don't you remember? At the time Batman was at the Opera House and nearly got himself blown up, Uzumaki Menma was at a charity function. J'onn was there as Clark Kent since our boy scout got married and can't be Clark anymore," said Flash with many remembering that and nodded.

"Flash is correct. I was there. Uzumaki Menma donated the most to the charity function by far out of everyone there. He didn't leave until near the end. Long after the attack and Batman was hospitalized here on the Watchtower," replied J'onn while having been in a few conversations with the man during that time so he was never out of sight for too long.

"He could have the ability to be at two places at once. Like a copy maybe? Some meta-humans do have that type of power," offered Shayera since this world's meta-humans had many different powers.

"J'onn, did you sense anything from him when near Menma?" asked Batman while J'onn shook his head no.

"Not really. When I saw him donate, images in his mind of poor people, namely children struggling to live. To find food and shelter. Even if it meant stealing the former just to try feeding themselves or their families. His extremely generous donation was genuine and I sensed no evil thoughts in his mind. Though I will say part of his mind surrounding more of his deeper and personal thoughts were unusually well guarded," said J'onn while the others narrowed their eyes.

"Guarded? How?" asked Batman curiously.

"Like your own. Only more...refined. As if he has practiced it for decades, if not centuries before today. I didn't think anything of it at the time since I assumed they were of a time long since past that was painful and the man strived hard to keep those memories locked away," replied J'onn with Batman narrowing his eyes further.

"He needs to be investigate immediately. I don't care what the company line is for the public to eat up. It is clearly not true," ordered Batman while many were wondering if he was right or not.

"You might get your chance. I was actually approached by Uzumaki Menma to work for him at Whirlpool Inc. to make new power suits for police to one day use in the future," said Steel while the others looked at him in surprise.

"What did you say?" asked John curiously.

"I told him I would think about it and get back to him. I will admit, Menma's offer was very tempting. He even said I would have final say on the product being ready before it gets put into production. Doing everything correctly over doing it quickly. I actually met Poison Ivy when I was in the elevator with him," replied Steel with Batman getting tense at the mention of the eco terrorist.

"And?" asked Batman with Steel shrugging.

"We talked for a bit. I watched her carefully, but she was all business. No flirting or close contact where she could influence my mind or Menma's when in the elevator. She was in full scientist mode. Apparently, she wants to make plants that feed off pollutants, and use them to reverse the damage done to the planet as a whole. Menma told me that she even wants to do some terraforming at various locations where landfills are located once they are cleaned out," said Steel with Batman not liking that one bit since Poison Ivy used her talents for making plants by making a lot of other people's lives miserable.

"Will you be working on the same floor as her if you accepted?" asked John curiously.

"I don't know. I think I would be working on another floor away from her given our two fields of expertise are entirely different. But chances are, we would run into each other on occasion depending on lunch breaks, or if our projects were to somehow interlink," said Steel while he was sure that while the company labs were big and the company itself was an even bigger place, there was always a chance to meet up with the other scientists from different divisions.

"Take the job. Its the only way we can gain some form of access to Whirlpool Inc. from the inside. I am using my businessman persona on my company so I can have some form of oversight into some of the projects Menma is having his company working on," said Batman while Steel thought it over and nodded.

"Wait! What if you are wrong? What if Menma is actually a good guy and this whole thing blows up in our faces? Public opinion of us being heroes will drop considerably," warned Flash while Batman scowled since he never cared for public opinion and being a hero was _NOT_ a popularity contest.

"The evidence against him is hard to dispute Flash. The man is not who he claims to be and as such, must be investigated," said Batman firmly.

"But if this guy knows who you are behind the mask, won't he suspect something with your company wanting to work hand in hand with Whirlpool Inc.?" asked Flash with Batman nodding.

"I'm sure he does know. But I intend to use it to my advantage all the same if he accepts it. At the very least, my company can gain access to the various projects he's working on, and determine their primary use," said Batman while the others nodded before the overall meeting was concluded.

And Power Girl went to her room before pulling out a cell phone from deep within her cleavage to make a call.

(With Naruto-Sometime Later)

"I see. That's not unexpected of Batman given his paranoid nature. My guess he feels that with the League now involved, those close to him can be properly protected from harm," said Naruto while sitting on the edge of the large bubbling hot tub in the bathroom and listening to Power Girl's report on the meeting.

 _"How do you want me to handle this?"_ asked Karren curiously.

"Do nothing for now. You can't do anything anyway given your recent appointment to one of the head seats of the Justice League. Just keep me informed from time to time on what Batman is doing, but make sure not to get caught. The man is paranoid as it is and will most likely be monitoring all forms of communications from the Watchtower to see who might be feeding me information," said Naruto knowing the Dark Knight would go that far.

Hence why Naruto had Karren use a burned cell phone he gave her, but said to destroy it soon after so it couldn't be traced back to either of them.

 _"Will do. Also, say hi to Kara, and Galatea for me,"_ said Karren with Naruto smirking.

"Don't worry I will," replied Naruto before hung up the phone before looking down at the two hot, naked, sweaty, and aroused blonde Kryptonians on either side of him currently working their mouths over his manhood while soaking in the water.

Their names? Kara and Galatea.

"Was that Karren?" asked Kara between licking Naruto's shaft and kissing it.

"Yeah. She says 'hi' to both of you by the way," said Naruto with a grin.

"If Karren only knew what we were doing right now. I doubt she would be saying 'hi' to us," remarked Galatea while letting out a giggle.

"I have no doubt she would be angry," said Naruto with his own grin increasing while the two women went to work on his shaft once more.

 _Icha Icha Paradise: Kissing Cousins_ was going to be awesome!

(Whirlpool Inc.-Several Months Later-Late at Night)

Batman moved through the labs of Whirlpool Inc. with a purpose. He along with Robin and Batgirl began accessing different computer terminals to dig into the mainframe. Their purpose? To download all the information from the Whirlpool Inc. R&D databases along with uploading a program that allowed a secret backdoor uplink to the Bat Computer.

The reason?

Batman's growing paranoia.

In the months since that meeting to discus spying on Uzumaki Menma, the investigation had hit a preverbal dead end. Steel or rather John Henry Irons, was given his own floor, with his own staff to assist him in the assigned project, and basically given everything he needed to get things started. Of course, John Henry was also using his time to ask around, and meet some new faces he hadn't seen before when working for Lex. Apparently, some of these scientists were once Star Labs employees, and even a few who once worked for Wayne Enterprises. They had been tasked with various projects at each of their previous places of employment, but the funding was never enough or the overall project just could not get off the ground fast enough to appease the Directors in charge. But when Uzumaki Menma came along, he scooped them all up, and told them to go nuts with the funding he was giving them so long as they got the job done _correctly_!

All in all, John found Menma to be a much better Boss to have over Lex Luthor any day of the week. Still, it didn't mean his overall mission in finding anything suspicious would be halted simply because the man was a nice Boss. So John Henry continued to dig for anything in a discreet manner, but by the end of the first month working for Whirlpool Inc., the man had turned up absolutely nothing incriminating.

Batman was having similar problems, but as Bruce Wayne, and Wayne Enterprises being part of several technological medical ventures. The Dark Knight was sure his own crack team of scientists would spot something during their time partnering with Menma's own group, but all reports given to the billionaire about each new update on the projects being worked on said otherwise. His own Board of Directors were salivating over the amount of money the company was going to make partnering with Whirlpool Inc. you needed a janitor to come in afterward the initial meeting about it to wipe away the river of drool.

But Bruce Wayne wasn't convinced. He was sure something dark and sinister was being done in the deep regions of Whirlpool Inc. without anyone realizing it. He needed to gain complete access to the company's network and files to see just what the man was up to before it was too late.

 _"Does anyone else think this move is the wrong one?"_ asked Robin while he was working on the system to give him access.

 _"I hate to say this, but I kind of agree with you. This does seem a bit extreme for us,"_ said Batgirl while working one of her own on another floor.

 _"It has to be done. Steel couldn't find anything so its up to us,"_ said Batman while he had actually gone higher to the top level in Menma's office.

 _"That and your own methods using Wayne Enterprises to do it legally were a complete flop thus far,"_ commented Robin while getting a growl in his comm. by Batman.

 _"Remind me to_ _ **triple**_ _your training simulator difficulty when we get back,"_ remarked Batman while Robin winced and Batgirl smirked.

 _"Ouch! Don't be too hard on Robin. Damien might get suspicious on why his big brother is walking around with a bruise on his face or a limp when walking,"_ said Batgirl since she knew Damien saw Tim as a big brother of sorts, even if Tim was adopted by Bruce, and there wasn't any blood relation.

Any further talk ended when the alarms immediately went off in the labs, plus the ones in Menma's office, which resulted in the said rooms going into full blown lockdown. All the computers instantly turned off via forced shutdown, massive steel reinforced plating had come down in front of the glass windows of the labs, and Menma's office to prevent any kind of escape. Even a highly potent knockout gas was being pumped into the rooms via the company's ventilation system above the three heroes, who did not even expect such an immediate response, or defense against such an intrusion.

 _"Masks! Now!"_ commanded Batman while putting on breathing masks to prevent the gas from knocking them out.

 _"How do we get out? We can't cut through the steel with a torch because of the gas,"_ said Robin while keeping low with his mask on.

 _"Go through the vents. As long as we have our masks on, the gas can't knock us out,"_ said Batgirl while moving toward one of the vents to open.

 _"I would advise you three to stand down,"_ said the voice of Uzumaki Menma to the shock and slight horror at their comm. frequency being hacked.

 _"How did you get this frequency?"_ demanded Batman while sensing Menma smirking.

 _"I'm a genius. I make it my business to protect what is mine and you three are attacking what is mine! And before you think leaping into the vent is the right path to take at this point, the laser grid in the vents are set to the lethal level necessary of taking limbs off from the body, and even if you managed to get through that piece of security, I have quite a few more surprises in store for you. All of them nasty and lethal. So go ahead. Make the attempt to escape. Also, I have you three on camera trying to hack into my company, and I will show this to the news media if you don't stand down. Imagine the scandal it would cause the Justice League with one of their own founding members caught committing corporate espionage against one of the increasingly respected companies in Metropolis? So unless you want a scandal and demand to the Justice League by the public for your arrest, I suggest the three of you not go anywhere until my security teams arrive to take you to my office. Or in Batman's case, flush out the gas, and my security detain him in my office until I arrive with his two sidekicks in tow,"_ said Menma while Robin and Batgirl got a bit nervous regarding the threat since such a move by the Head of Whirlpool Inc. would force the Justice League to surrender Batman to the government for such a crime.

 _"How do we know you won't have your men won't shoot us on sight?"_ asked Batman knowing that could be the case.

 _"Because my men are listening in on our conversation and know better then to not listen to my orders. I pay them a lot to listen to me and I can punish them just as much if they do not,"_ said Menma coldly while Batman sensed the man was glancing at his men and they were all nodding in agreement.

 _"Robin. Batgirl. Stand down,"_ said Batman with great reluctance.

Doing as they were told, the two sidekicks waited for the gas in the room to be vented out of the labs, and the metal plates from the windows to go up. As expected, a group of well armed men and women with weapons were pointing said weapons at them. They two of them were soon escorted to Menma's office where more armed security, Batman, Mercy, and Menma himself were waiting. Batman was scowling, Mercy looked pissed, and the only one smiling was Menma while sitting at his desk.

"Ah good! The gang is all here. Now we can talk business," said Menma with the three heroes looking at him with either surprise or a scowl on their faces.

"And what business do we have to discuss with you?" asked Batman coldly while Menma motioned for his guards to leave with the exception of Mercy.

"Namely the fact you and your sidekicks here are committing several _illegal_ acts within my company. And before you deny it, I have more then enough evidence to support it. You three hacking into my systems was traced almost instantly to your locations, I have security camera footage of you performing the crime, and my security teams brought you here being witnesses. If I were to file charges against all three of you, I would win, and the Justice League would have to surrender _you_ over to the police in order to avoid a very big scandal," replied Menma while Batman narrowed his eyes.

"But you won't do it. You want something from me with this being leverage in your back pocket should I refuse to back down," deduced Batman with Menma's smile increasing.

"Naturally. Mercy here thinks I should say 'to Hell with you!' and just have you arrested anyway for trying what you did. After all, you did try to damage my company's image. Tried to damage all the work I have done since being Head of a once corrupt company run by a egoistical madman in a business suit. Trying to damaging the company I turned around to the point where the name Whirlpool Inc. is something worth saying with pride within Metropolis. I will admit, I should be taking this on a bit... _personal level_!I will freely admit, I am _very_ tempted to listen to Mercy's advice, and have you three arrested. To have you three sent to prison, masks off, exposed to who you are in life beyond your tights, and gadgets used on criminals who get away with their crimes. To have you three be targeted by all the criminals you put away and the corrupt guards said criminals are willing to bribe to do whatever they want. I am so tempted to see how long you last in the first week of being locked away in a cell while surrounded by people who just want you to suffer before dying," replied Menma while seeing Batgirl and Robin go pale since they put a lot of men (and some women) away for past crimes.

"But you won't. What do you want?" asked Batman with Menma becoming serious and looking right into Batman's eyes.

"I know you think I'm some kind of bad guy. Some evil villain hiding behind a business suit and who had more money then most countries could hope to have in their own banks. You think I'm like Luthor when Superman was around to protect the city. Well I am _NOT_ him. I've seen people like him. Met people like him. I have shaken hands with people like him. And I have even _melted_ my hands in acid to wipe the taint of the touch from people like him. I understand your paranoia Batman. Believe me when I say I do! I respect it since I come off as someone who is too good to be true! 'What's his angle?' is your line of thought. 'What is he scheming?' being the next one. I'm sorry to disappoint you Batman, but the sad truth is...I have no grand evil scheme. I just want to help others," said Menma while Batman didn't believe him in the slightest.

"Like you helped those inmates at Arkham? I know you are the Master Ninja who entered and killed those people. The one who killed Dr. Hamilton. Sam Lane. Amanda Waller," said Batman while Mercy narrowed her eyes and tightened her hands into fists.

"Can you prove I am this 'Master Ninja' who killed those people in Arkham? That I killed Dr. Hamilton, Sam Lane, or this Amanda Waller person? All of whom, I have never met once in my life?" asked Menma while Batman remained silent for a long moment.

"No," answered Batman with Menma nodding.

"I didn't think that you would find anything since I am not this Master Ninja in the first place," said Menma casually while Batman narrowed his eyes further.

"You didn't tell me what you wanted," remarked Batman while Menma nodded.

"What I _want_ Batman, is for you to leave my company, and myself alone. No peeking, no infiltrating, no spying, no sabotaging, no damages, and just everything else you would do in this case with the word 'NO!' attached behind it," replied Menma while Batman grit his teeth.

'He's basically banning Batman from his company, if not all of Metropolis itself!' thought Batgirl and Robin at the same time while Batman himself growled angrily.

"And if I refuse?" asked Batman while Menma growled back, only much louder.

"You're a smart man. I'm sure you already know the answer," replied Menma while he saw Batman say nothing for a moment.

"We're leaving," said Batman before leaving the room with the two shocked sidekicks following behind him.

"Do you think he will stay away?" asked Mercy while Menma nodded.

"For now. He's still very stubborn. But for the moment, I have him backed into a corner where any move on his part results in losing everything. Even if he does decide to go suicidal regarding his career as Batman just to see me fall, the outcome would hurt those around him. He won't risk that," said Menma while Mercy nodded before she smirked.

"So...can we continue what we were doing with Pamela before this rudely interrupted us from the start?" asked Mercy with lust in her eyes.

"Of course. Poor Pamela must be frothing at the mouth and loins with need by now from the bondage position I placed her in using the plants I commanded to tie her up. We never did free her from them before leaving, did we?" commented Menma while Mercy's smirk became more mischievous.

"Maaaybe," replied Mercy while Menma walked over to the smirking woman and kissed her passionately while grabbing Mercy by the ass.

"Such a naughty woman you are Mercy Graves. I think Pamela is going to have you as a bondage playmate. One where you two are tied together and connected at the hip," said Menma while Mercy moaned from his ass groping.

"Well...at least I'll be in good company," remarked Mercy while Menma grinned at her with lust burning from his eyes.

Damn he loved being a Shadow Clone of Naruto.

(Bat Cave-Sometime Later)

Batman was livid! The entire operation not only ended in failure, but the penalty for ever remotely trying again would result in exposure, and arrest of his person with the media going into a feeding frenzy. It would cause major domino effect for everyone who knew Bruce Wayne and Batman. Not to mention Robin and Batgirl (especially Batgirl) would be put in harms way from this. Nightwing not so much since he had broken away from Batman for sometime now and wouldn't be hounded as much. But the most harm would come to Alfred and Damien. Alfred would most likely have to leave for England to retire there under the protection of his government for years of loyal service before anyone had the mindset to target him. As for Damien, he would most likely be taken away by Talia to ensure the boy wasn't scarred completely in the event something like that happened.

"We can't make a move on him," whispered Batman while slamming a fist into the Bat Computer's consol angrily.

"Maybe we should stop trying," offered Robin while Batman turned to look at him.

"What?" asked Batman in a low voice.

"What Robin is trying to say is...well he has us dead to rights. One false move and we are all going to prison. You, me, and Tim will get taken down. We can't escape such a thing if caught with the evidence Menma has on us. The Justice League will cut you loose and if this guy is the Master Ninja you suspect him to be in secret, he will tell everyone Bruce Wayne is Batman. Meaning everyone connected to Bruce Wayne will be put under the world's biggest media microscope with who you have been in contact with and what you did growing up following the death of your parents. Do you really want to risk that?" said Batgirl while Batman looked away.

"No. But I can't let him get away with what he's done. The people he's killed. Whether by his own hands or those of his subordinates. I have to take him down! I must!" exclaimed Batman while he looked determined to stop this enemy.

"No you don't beloved," said Talia while coming down the long line of steps toward him.

"Talia," said Batman while she nodded.

"Okay. We're leaving. This is super grownup time," remarked Batgirl while pulling a now slightly confused Robin away from the strange couple.

"You should be with Damien," said Batman before he took off his mask.

"Alfred is watching him. The man acts 10 years younger when around him. It's as if the boy breathes new life into your loyal servant. And as for you beloved, I would hope and like to think Damien would be resetting your priorities in life," said Talia while Bruce just looked away with conflict in his eyes.

"He has reset them. I just...you know how I feel about my duty as Batman. Gotham needs Batman. For good or ill. Same with the world. It needs me to police the world. To fund the League. To prevent rogue elements from causing untold destruction," replied Bruce while Talia smiled lovingly at him.

"I know. But this enemy is not like any you have encountered before beloved. Not even my Father can compare to this man in certain ways. My Father will not have you die so soon because he respects you too much despite your moral compass towards life. This enemy is similar him to that regard, but only to a certain point, and will not hesitate to end you if provoked too far. You are reaching the point where your enemy will end you one way or another if you try anymore attempts. He knows this. I know this. You know this. Do you really wish history to repeat itself beloved? To have your son lose you? To lose his Father? To become the new Batman in the years to come?" questioned Talia with the man in front of her closing his eyes.

"No," whispered Bruce despite hating himself for saying the word, but knew she was right about him possibly dying, and Damien following the same path he did soon after when old enough.

Only there was a chance of the boy, his son, staining his hands in blood, and becoming his Grandfather's successor to the League of Assassins or Society of Shadows.

"A time will come when you must put away the cape, the cowl, the mask, and this cave with all its tools you use to wage war against crime. You are not just Batman. You are Bruce Wayne. My beloved. I want you to be happy. I want to be with you. I want both of us to be loving parents to Damien. Please beloved. Please let this go. If only for now. Its time to be a loving parent to your only child. The world doesn't need Batman right now. What it needs...is Bruce Wayne," said Talia while Bruce sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"You are right Talia. I just...almost all of my life, I have trained everyday for the moment I would become Batman. To fight my enemies using the same fear, intimidation, and the darkness itself that they use on innocent lives. The only real difference was I always held back because I did not wish to become the very evil I was fighting. To lose my way. To lose what made me Bruce Wayne. What made me the man I wanted my parents to be proud of in regards to the path I chose in life. I know one day I will have to give up being Batman, but I...I never imagined it would be like this. If my enemy chooses, he could end my life, or expose Bruce Wayne as being Batman, which would result in everyone who has known me being targeted. Including you. Including Damien. My only real option in preventing the people I care about from being hurt, is to _stop_ being Batman. I can accept that outcome. But what I can _NOT_ accept, is it not being of my own choice. If I am to give up being Batman, if only for a time, it must be done because I wish it to end it. Not because someone is forcing me to end it," said Batman with Talia smiling at him.

"And how many times have you forced someone to end something about themselves they did not wish to see end? To give up a piece of themselves or risk facing your wrath? You can't have it all your way beloved. There are some things beyond even your control. You may wish to control every moment of your life, but there are powers in this world, and beyond that will deny such a wish. If there is one thing I have learned, it is one must at times... _accept_ what is forced upon us. Resisting would only cause more harm then good. Harm not only to yourself, but to others around you. People you love and don't want to see paying the price for your actions," replied Talia while she moved closer to him and saw him sigh.

"I hate it when someone outside of myself is right about these things," remarked Bruce while Talia chuckled.

"You are a stubborn man beloved. And in most situations, you would indeed be the victor in the end. However, there is one thing you cannot win against no matter how hard you try, or train to win against," replied Talia while she smiled further at him.

"And what is that?" asked Bruce while Talia moved closer.

"Winning an argument with me. It simply cannot be done my beloved," whispered Talia before she kissed him right on the lips.

(Unknown Location)

"I can see why Superman saved your life. Any man would seeing you in that revealing two piece bathing suit," said Naruto to a certain fire based woman named Claire Selton, who went by the name Volcana on account of her unique powers being of the fire based persuasion.

If Naruto didn't know any better, he would have sworn that this woman was Terumi Mei's reincarnation!

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me no matter how true said flattery is by a handsome man such as yourself," remarked Volcana with a smirk.

"Now who is being the flatterer. Though you are fortunate I decided to visit you instead of someone else. Your past actions in leaving the island and causing problems nearly got you on the Justice League's radar," remarked Naruto while his mask was off and staring at the woman on the beach acting like she didn't know what he was talking about.

But Naruto knew. Volcana had been on the island, given supplies by Superman to stay nice, and be a good person. She tried that for awhile and it worked too. She stayed away from the life of crime and setting fires. She still practiced using her powers, (aiming the fire into the ocean of course since burning the entire island would be bad) to keep her skills sharp. But after a while...the desire to leave the island and some _fun_ came back to her. The call of life beyond the island screamed at the woman and Volcana answered the call. She had fought Supergirl at one point and lost, but quickly retreated back to the island where Superman didn't look pleased.

It had been the first time in a long time that Volcana had felt ashamed of herself since she had been given a second chance by Superman. To live a happy life away from being just another super villainess thrown into prison, or taken away by the government to be their pawn. And how did Volcana repay the Man of Steel? By betraying his kindness, fighting his cousin, and basically throwing his generosity out the window. But bless his big heart, Superman gave her yet _another_ chance, and Volcana had taken it...for the most part.

After rumors somehow got out on one of her more discreet trips into the world, she had learned Superman wasn't living on the planet anymore. Apparently, the Man of Steel was getting _married_ to a Queen on another planet, who could fight, and had high standards in what she wanted in life in terms of a man. The fact she chose Superman of all beings and no other meant the Man of Steel had more then just a big heart, but something else further south between his legs that nice form fitting suit kept hidden.

If she had known that, Volcana might have tried harder to seduce the Man of Steel. But in truth, the woman wasn't sure if even she could handle such a man on a sexual level.

"The Justice League doesn't concern me. They don't have the teeth they use to in putting down people like me. Without Superman or Wonder Woman, the League doesn't worry me as much," replied Volcana casually.

"True. I suppose without those two heavy hitters, plus a few others no longer around, the Justice League isn't the fearsome entity it once was when first founded. But the criminal population isn't quite what it use to be either...thanks to me," said Naruto while Volcana stiffened and glanced at him.

"I see. You are the one killing violent psychopaths without mercy," said Volcana while she discreetly made a small fire ball in her hand.

"Only those in Gotham. They deserved it," replied Naruto casually while Volcana just narrowed her eyes.

"It seems to be a good thing we are not in Gotham," remarked Volcana with Naruto just shrugging.

"I suppose. I am also responsible for killing quite a few high ranking shadowy power control freaks for government figures. All of whom, make secret organizations to exploit people like you for their own benefits," said Naruto while Volcana's guard lessened, if only slightly.

"Why are you here? I may have done a few... _bad_ things, but nothing too serious," said Volcana while Naruto smirked.

"They haven't been too serious lately because I have been secretly using my skills to cover your tracks to the point where no one knows it is you. Your welcome by the way," remarked Naruto while the woman turned fully on the sandy beach to stare at him.

"And let me guess, you want me to _repay_ you for your generous services?" questioned Volcana while Naruto smirked.

"Tempting from the suggestion, but no. Not right now unless you want to willingly of your own volition. I'm actually here to offer you a means of being in the outside world and live the good life," said Naruto while the woman sitting on the beach in her orange red bikini looked at him in surprise.

"And what offer could you possibly possess that I might want?" asked Volcana curiously while Naruto's smirk increased.

"Ever heard of Whirlpool Inc. and their villain rehabilitation program?" asked Naruto with Volcana looking slightly interested.

"The one where they take a person's powers away and employs them afterwards on a form of probationary period?" questioned Volcana with Naruto nodding.

"The very same," answered Naruto with Volcana frowning.

"Forget it. I may want to walk around the outside world, but I won't do it without my powers, and being a weak nothing in the process," replied Volcana with a small huff.

"The ability to have your powers removed after some _noninvasive_ testing is optional if you don't want to lose your powers. But the company would sponsor a probationary period with you in which you would work for Whirlpool Inc. on the condition you stay on the straight and narrow path," said Naruto while Volcana looked at him with pure skepticism.

"And what job would a woman like myself get that could keep me from being a bad one like I usually am?" asked Volcana while Naruto smirked more.

"Well, aside from being in various commercials showing off our products, I can get you a modeling gig that pays well, and shows off your... _fiery nature_ ," offered Naruto with the woman in front of him now looking more interested.

"Let me get this straight honey. I head back to civilization, I turn myself in, and proceed to getting placed in this corporate sponsored probationary period. Once I do, I still keep my powers, _and_ get paid a lot of money working for said company doing commercials when I'm not modeling. Did I get all of that?" asked Volcana while Naruto nodded.

"Yes. All on the condition you don't do anything that makes Volcana a bad girl and puts Whirlpool Inc. in a bad light," said Naruto with Volcana thinking it over.

"Who would I model for? I won't work for just anyone. It has to be someone who is very respected and doesn't treat women like yesterdays garbage should they gain a pound or two," replied Volcana with Naruto just shaking his head slightly at her question.

"Lana Lang," said Naruto with Volcana looking at him in surprise.

"Lana Lang? _THE_ Lana Lang?" asked Volcana with Naruto nodding.

"The very same. I brokered a deal with Lana to have some of the more _beyond_ human looking women in the world model for her. Starfire, Vixen, Killer Frost, and Giganta to name a few. Still interested?" said Naruto with Volcana now looking at him total shock since some of those names were either major female heroes or major female villains.

"How did you get both Killer Frost and Giganta to side with you on this?" asked Volcana while seeing Naruto shrug.

"It wasn't easy. As you know, Killer Frost had psychotic tendencies, and the other...well Giganta could act like a child at times, but I helped straighten her out," said Naruto while not revealing to her how he used a combination of his Sharingan and Fuinjutsu to keep both women unleashing their more _violent_ tendencies they were known for in the past.

By the time he was done with the two of them, they both agreed not to be the violent, and agreed to be on their best behavior. Giganta was the easier of the two since Naruto told her he would at least try to get the woman a date with the Flash in the near future since she had a crush on the speedster. Killer Frost had to be mentally broken before he put her mind back together, but it had worked in the end, and the woman was more... _sane_ so she didn't have to lash out at everyone in order to kill them. It also helped that his Fuinjutsu he used would allow Killer Frost to turn said ability on and off with her looking like a normal person unless she needed said power to be activated when necessary.

He also got himself a new girl in his harem, but that was beside the point.

"I don't like sharing the spotlight with other women," remarked Volcana with her ego in being the number one hottest woman around coming to the forefront.

"Now don't be like that Volcana. What I am offering is a clean slate, no hassle from the government to be their pawn, and two high paying jobs that make you more money then you could gain from criminal activity," said Naruto with Volcana thinking it over in her mind.

"No strings attached?" asked Volcana with Naruto shaking his head no.

"Only what I told you. Just be good and don't cause trouble for Whirlpool Inc. or Lana Lang when modeling for her and we are good as gold," replied Naruto with Volcana nodding.

"Okay. I'll do it. _BUT_ , I want one more thing out of this deal. If only one time from you," replied Volcana before she got off the ground and walked over to him with a sway to her hips.

"Not to sound dense or dumb, but what exactly do you want from me?" asked Naruto, as he had an idea of what she wanted, but wanted to have her say it.

"You. Me. And the two of us making some _real_ _fire_ on this beach," answered Volcana in a sensual manner while she smirked at him.

"I see. Well you certainly have my attention. Of course, with a body like yours, only an idiot would not have it," said Naruto with a smirk of his own.

"I think this might turn into something truly... _hot_ between us!" remarked Volcana while burning her bikini into nothing and ran a hand along Naruto's shirt covered chest.

"Of that I have no doubt," whispered Naruto before he kissed the woman and ignored the fact she was burning his clothing off.

It wasn't as if he had anything to hide.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hope you like this chapter. It took some effort to actually make things click into place, but it works in my book. As for Killer Frost, she basically looks like the one from Injustice: Gods Among Us so picture her like that since she is smoking hot (ironically) in the attire she wears. Until next time...PEACE!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Binding Ties

"All right ladies and gentlemen this is the moment you have been waiting for tonight. The first ever meta-human and alien fashion show. These wonderful ladies have honored us with their time to show off the fabulous clothing they will be modeling today. So hold onto your hats and keep your eyes peeled for the fashion shows above all other fashion shows!" said Lana Lang from her spot at the Lana Lang Fashions building while the large (sold out) crowd of people were waiting with anticipation.

"Is it all right for us to be here? I mean, I know Bats would _never_ consider going to this in full uniform, but us?" asked Flash since he felt a little... _exposed_ for this since he sat in his chair along with Steel.

"Who else would come here among the League? J'onn? He wouldn't get this type of thing in the slightest. Green Lantern? We both know he feels about these things," said Steel, as he saw the lights slowly dimming.

"Yeah. J'onn I understand easily enough. Being from Mars and all. As for GL, I can see him being uncomfortable sitting here. The man has Shayera for a girlfriend so I think the idea of him seeing so many hot women, each wearing revealing clothing wouldn't be in the best interest of his health. Especially knowing how a certain Thanagarian woman is no doubt waiting for him with a mean looking mace in her hand to smash his face in if he went to this," commented Flash while Steel chuckled.

"Yeah. I don't think having a Thanagarian for girlfriend leaves much leeway to do things your own way. Something tells me, if those two get into an argument, she finishes it...one way or another," added Steel with Flash grinning.

"Yeah. I'm still waiting for the two of them to get married. Can you imagine what their kids are going to be like? Given their personalities?" asked Flash while Steel shook his head since the idea of such stubborn, strong willed people having kids together would only bring about trouble for the two.

"I'm praying they have a son. Because if they have daughter...neither parent is going to let her date until she's in her late 30s," replied Steel while Flash bit back his laughter at the idea of his friends keeping their precious little girl locked up until she was well into her adult years.

"I'm surprised so many women volunteered for this," remarked Flash in a whisper while seeing Killer Frost walking down the runway wearing a very... _revealing_ outfit showing off a lot of leg.

"As you can see ladies and gentlemen, Killer Frost may have a cool body, but what she is wearing is indeed _hot_!" said Lana Lang while watching the woman show off what she was wearing.

"You and me both. Heroes and former villains are doing this," commented Steel since he saw the list of names.

"I still can't believe we all agreed Starfire that could do this? How did she learn about this fashion show anyway?" asked Flash with Steel shrugging.

"I don't know. I know she was evaluated by Dr. Light regarding her unique situation and Hoshi gave the green light. If the good doctor says Starfire is healthy and has her libido under control, I'm not going to argue against it," said Steel since Dr. Light had given the alien tamaran woman clean bill of health after a proper examination.

"Why did you agree to come to this anyway?" asked Flash curiously while Steel shifted a bit.

"No reason," answered Steel a bit too quickly.

"Are you sure? It isn't because of your interest in Vixen? We both know she volunteered to join this little fashion event when it first started," remarked Flash while Steel made a noise.

"Yes well...what about you?" asked Steel while refusing to answer Flash's question.

"And coming down the runway here is Giganta. Just look at her folks! This giant jungle woman has a wildness to her that simply cannot be tamed by a normal man," said Lana Lang while Giganta walked out in a very revealing bathing suit that was custom built just for her size since she had enlarge herself a bit just for this occasion.

She also wanted to catch the attention of a certain speedster, who was now looking at her with wide eyes, and a dropped jaw at what the woman was wearing.

"Her," whispered Flash while Giganta posed for the cameras flashing at her and she blew a kiss right at Flash.

"I...see," commented Steel a bit awkwardly since he knew Giganta was a (now) former villainess and the idea of Flash being interested in her was a bit...unusual.

Of course, Steel wasn't one to talk since the woman of his own interest was coming up next wearing a zebra styled bathing suit that screamed "animal magnetism".

"Careful. Your armor is going to melt if your body heats up enough," commented Flash while he saw Vixen give Steel a wink when looking at him.

"Shut up," whispered Steel while watching Vixen intently like a hunter on safari.

"Up next is Volcana! This woman has a hot body to match the very flames she is known to produce. Careful boys. She's doesn't mind being looked at by you, but being touched is an entirely different matter. Besides, she's taken," said Lana while some of the men were drooling and others were getting glares by their wives or girlfriends for looking.

"Someone is dating _her_? I don't know whether to feel pity or to envy the guy," said Flash while Steel nodded.

"No argument there," whispered Steel while seeing Killer Frost come out again and was now posing in another fashionably sexy outfit.

(Sometime Later-LL Fashion Show After party)

The events following the fashion show was a party that had everyone invited or attending initially to join in the festivities. Food, drink, and of course mingling with each other in different conversations. Of course, the people who got the most attention were the models themselves, as they were asked all sorts of questions. What their interests were? Favorite color? Who were they seeing? What it was like not fighting crime for a change? Or (if they were once a villainess) what was it like not committing a crime for once? In the end, security had to step in to help make the drooling men, who got in the personal space of these women to back off. Not that Volcana, Killer Frost, and the other women couldn't handle these people, but they were on a probationary period with Whirlpool Inc. at the moment. With the amount of money they were getting from their respective jobs, any action against the people here would be like slitting their wrists, and killing their now wealthy lifestyle.

Not to mention certain people they were interested in would frown upon it.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Naruto to Volcana while in a rare showing of himself to the public since no one knew who he was outside of being an invited guest.

"Immensely. I have to admit, I was a bit skeptical at first in doing this fashion show. The very idea of men looking at me in such a way made me feel...uncomfortable when I was a more naive and younger woman. But now...now I am quite glad I accepted the offer to do this," replied Volcana while she drank some champagne and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you took it. The world is a dull place without you in it to enjoy," replied Naruto while looking around and easily saw the noticeably two members of the Justice League currently interacting with each one of their female companions.

Namely Vixen focusing on Steel and Giganta currently standing extremely close to the Flash. The former being deliberately taller at just the right height so her breasts were right next to his head at perfect eye level. It could also be noted the dress Giganta was wearing was a single strapped dress that came down diagonally to one side to show off one of her shoulders just down to the right breast. The fastest man alive was looking very flush in the face (from what could be seen of it) and was clearly trying to talk in full sentences when being in the former villainess's presence.

Naruto grinned at the idea of the two hitting it off. Giganta clearly thought he was funny and enjoyed his company despite the Flash's mouth moving faster then his brain at points in wanting to talk properly. Oh well. Young love knew no true speed, size, shape, or form when it came to romantic connections.

As for Steel and Vixen, the two were clearly an item from the way Vixen was batting her eyes at the man, and Steel himself was feeling the heat beneath his armored suit. Naruto thought if things proceeded as they did, Steel's armor would melt, and the man would be exposing himself in more ways than one.

Not that Vixen would care if he did, but the people in the room might.

"Playing matchmaker I noticed," remarked Volcana while seeing what he did.

"Of course. People who are happy with each other should be together. Don't you agree?" asked Naruto with Volcana smirking and saw Killer Frost was glancing over at Naruto with desire in her eyes.

Like the other women here who were part of the man's harem at this party, they wanted to be near Naruto, and ravage him like there was no tomorrow. Sadly, they had to wait until later on once the party was over, and they were back at the penthouse.

(Metropolis- The Dent Residence)

Bruce Wayne got out of his limo and walked up the steps to the suburban residence of one Harvey Dent and knocked on the door. The normally large group of reporters had thinned drastically to see Lana Lang's fashion show of meta-humans and aliens (though in truth Starfire was the only alien for now) showing off her clothing line. Not to mention the after party. Bruce had been invited of course, but the playboy billionaire had turned it down to the surprise of a few people.

When asked why, Bruce had shocked some people, mainly the media, by revealing that he was going to get married soon. He had been hounded for days on end for it since no one knew who the mystery woman was, who had finally tamed the playboy billionaire businessman. Fortunately, most of the reporters hounding him, or Harvey Dent had left for the fashion show. They would be back of course for both of them, but not for awhile, and Bruce decided to use it to his advantage. Some reporters who were still here asked him questions, flashed their cameras, and hoping to get a response from Gotham City's favorite son.

And as usual Bruce Wayne gave them nothing for their (very little) troubles. The security posted around the house, provided by the Head of Whirlpool Inc. Uzumaki Menma, knew who he was, and were told in advance to let the man through if he came by. A number of the reporters tried to impersonate Bruce Wayne since some had done enough background research to know the two were old dear friends, but the security Menma provided were _NOT_ idiots, and would not be fooled by someone pretending to be someone else just to get a story.

After ringing the doorbell, Bruce waited for what seemed like forever until Grace saw it was him, and opened the door to let the man inside. Bruce didn't mind the wait, as she was sure it was due to the reporters, and their actions in wanting to get inside the house to speak to Harvey. The man was still recovering from his surgery needed to fix his face and the scarred half of his body damaged in the explosion. Plus the additional mental therapy, which was required to help with the mending of his mind in order to help prevent some of Harvey's painful past memories from causing any potential relapse.

At the moment, the man was working for Whirlpool Inc. as one of its lawyers/attorneys under a strict "work from home" form of employment. Nothing to strenuous, but it helped get the man's mind active in wanting to do something while recovering. Granted, his ever loving finance Grace was doing a wonderful job in that regard, but Uzumaki Menma felt giving Harvey something to do related to his talents with a law degree could help too.

"How have you been Bruce?" asked Grace while she had offered him something to drink, which he turned down.

"I've been good Grace. Thanks for asking. I came to see how you and Harvey are doing. I didn't get to see you sooner because the reporters and I felt Harvey needed time to heal from his overall surgery," said Bruce with Grace smiling.

"Harvey is doing just great. The doctors who performed the procedure all said the surgery they did was the first major step in his recovery. The mental therapy is also going along nicely. If there was one thing both sides of Harvey had in common aside from flipping that coin, it was their shared love for me. I'm hoping my presence could help heal the rift further," said Grace while she walked with him to Harvey's room.

"That is good to hear. I actually offered to cover a large chunk of the bill for the surgery, but Whirlpool Inc. wouldn't hear of it, and paid for the whole thing. If you or Harvey need any help they haven't provided, please name it," offered Bruce while Grace smiled at the offer.

"Thank you Bruce, but Uzumaki Menma made it clear he was going to cover everything out of pocket to ensure Harvey got better. While I appreciate the offer, I can't say no to the man who made this all possible in the first place," said Grace before she knocked on Harvey's door and opened it to reveal the man sitting up in bed reading a latest in law books and journals.

"Hi Harvey," said Bruce while smiling at his old friend.

"Hi Bruce. It is good to see you," replied Harvey with a genuine smile and his voice not being darker like it was when he was Two-face.

"How are you feeling?" asked Bruce with concern while sitting down in a nearby chair and put his hand on Harvey's shoulder.

"Better. I feel...whole again. When I was...Two-face, I felt like someone had ripped me in half, and crudely stitched my soul back together. I felt incomplete. I didn't know where one part of my mind started and the other ended. But after all of this, I feel...like someone ripped me apart again, only this time, they did it cleanly, and this time the stitching does not feel like it was done by a third rate doctor. I honestly feel better Bruce. I don't need to flip a coin to make my key decisions anymore. I am finally of sound mind and if I ever lose my way again, Grace is here to set me straight," replied Harvey while Bruce smiled and Grace blushed at the end when he mentioned her.

"And I'll help too Harvey. You are one of my closest friends and I will never abandon you," replied Bruce while Harvey smiled.

"Yeah. I know you are Bruce. Hey! I hear you are getting married soon. I never thought I would see it happen. Save me a seat when you do. I want to have a front row seat for the day when my old friend gives up the bachelor lifestyle," said Harvey with Bruce letting out chuckle.

"No problem Harvey. Actually, in regards to the wedding, I was hoping you would be my Best Man," said Bruce with Harvey looking shocked, but still nodded all the same.

"Of course, but only if Grace can become a Bride's Maid of Honor," replied Harvey with Bruce nodding.

"Deal!" exclaimed Bruce while the two each let out a laugh.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk. I have to get Harvey's medication," said Grace while the two conversed.

"I still can't believe you are getting married Bruce. It seems just only yesterday both of us were swinging bachelors. Now look at us. Soon, we are going to be married men, and one day have kids that will no doubt drive us nuts until we both have gray hair long before we were meant to have it," commented Harvey while Bruce chuckled.

"Yeah. I remember. I also remember you almost married Pamela Isley after a few dates with her," said Bruce before wincing at the memory since the woman had tried to kill Harvey.

"Yeah. Man I was reckless. Boy am I glad I learned from that mistake," replied Harvey with a grin despite how things turned out.

"Not to pry, but did Uzumaki Menma ever inform you that she was working for him at Whirlpool Inc.?" asked Bruce with Harvey nodding.

"Yeah he did. It was one of the first things the man mentioned to me once the surgery was over and the doctors cleared him for a visit. Grace was in the room when Menma told me about Pamela working for him now. When I work at the actual building, we might see each other in passing, but Menma assured me no friction will happen between us," replied Harvey while Bruce frowned in confusion.

"How does he know that?" asked Bruce with Harvey smiling sadly.

"Because she visited me a few days ago. Pamela admitted to feeling bad about what she did during that time in dating me before the attempt on my life. Grace was in the room too when we talked. Pamela didn't mind it though. She even admitted to me that at one point in another moment in time, she would have been jealous of Grace, and hoped we had a good life being together," said Harvey while Bruce was surprised by this.

"It sounds like Pamela has really turned over a new leaf," remarked Bruce while Harvey laughed at what he assumed was a pun of sorts.

"Yeah. You could say that. She even wants me to help her in some legal battles against some industrial companies trying to stall her various ecological based projects waiting to get approval from the EPA. They claim her actions will alter the planet's ecosystem and do more damage then the pollution they produce. But I've read her reports she sent me on the projects while I'm stuck here in bed. They are the same ones she sent the EPA to look at and none of what she is doing hurts the environment at all. Personally, I think it's those industrial companies fighting this because they are afraid Bruce. They won't be able to dump their garbage anywhere and thus cutting into their profit margins," replied Harvey with Bruce nodding since that would make sense for certain companies trying to keep the status quo in their favor if it made them a lot of money.

"Do you want some help? Wayne Enterprises is working closely with Whirlpool Inc. with some joint ventured products. I don't see the problem in getting you a little extra muscle from my company's legal department," offered Bruce while Harvey smiled.

"Same old Bruce. Still helping others out when they are in need of help. Sure. I will have to square it away with my Boss before I can officially say yes, but I don't see the harm," said Harvey while Bruce smiled back at his old friend.

It would be a long day filled with discussions for the two.

(Unknown Location-Somewhere in Europe)

Vandal Savage was not amused. His plans for world domination were a failure time and time again. He failed when trying to take over the world through the Roman Empire all the way to Germany is World War II. His final attempt until now had almost turned a minor country into a supreme power with him as its King. All through using the satellite station in orbit over the world as a giant rail gun fully capable of shooting asteroids at the Earth unless the leaders of each nation surrendered to him and was named its supreme ruler for all time.

A bit grand in terms of desires, but considering how he was ageless, and had not aged in so long...it was only natural the world was ruled by Vandal Savage. He was the arguably the most superior human on the planet. He was smart, cunning, ruthless, determined, and ambitious in his goal of ruling over the world under his iron fist. What more could there be in terms of becoming the perfect individual?

"You really are a piece of work," commented Naruto while Vandal Savage glared at him from his position tied up in his own chair.

A means to free himself from this flesh cutting wire filament in a way that didn't rip into his skin and bones came to mind.

"I would say thank you, but something tells me you meant it as an insult," said Vandal while Naruto chuckled.

"That I did. And I am right. All this time being alive and you just throw your long lasting, practically _immortal_ life away by trying to conqueror the planet. And all so you can rule over it like a tyrant," replied Naruto with his disappointment being heard clearly from behind his mask.

Naruto had done some digging to find Vandal Savage. The man was illusive to say the least. Almost as good as Naruto himself if not for the fact the man didn't hide his face from the public and tried the whole "blend with the rest of the crowd" tactic. Which in this day and age just didn't work so well with camera phones, security cameras, ATM machines, and other electronic means of tracking people. So with that in mind, Naruto used them all to find the man within a matter of a few weeks in small country of an even smaller town with technology not exactly being the most advanced. But the man hid it well in his small one person home surrounded by people in a town where no one knew him. Quite smart when you think about it. But Naruto was smarter. He had two tracking programs working to find Vandal. One would use satellites over the less advanced places and the other would use every other piece of technology to find Vandal in the far more advanced places.

"I am a God made flesh. I cannot die from old age. That alone means I deserve to rule over the world and make it a civilized place. No one else can do it. Do you think Luthor could have done it? He was an egomaniac obsessed with killing Superman. Those meta-human's with super intelligence? For all their genius, those with such abilities are not very bright in terms of how to rule. Its just not part of their higher brain functions. Even if there was someone in the world worthy of uniting and ruling it outside of myself, that person would die from old age. At least! And thus sending the world into chaos without a worthy heir to continue the means to rule as an end result," said Vandal Savage while the masked man in front of him sighed.

"You could have done so much to help this world instead of trying to conquer it Vandal Savage. Rumor has it, you at one point actually made a time machine of sorts, and tried to help your past life take over during World War II. Are you that stupid? You could have used that ability to help the world become a far better place. Stop horrible events from happening. Saved key important figures from an early death so they could keep helping the world and making it a better place. Hell, you could have sent medical technology or information back to save Bruce Lee if you wanted!" exclaimed Naruto before stopping himself from going into a rant.

Seriously though, Bruce Lee could have been saved. The man had made some of the best martial arts movies around. If anyone deserved to have his life saved and keep on living via a time traveling intervention, it was him!

"A waste of time and effort. Besides, every other life outside of my is irrelevant. A means to an end if they hold value," remarked Vandal Savage and sensed Naruto was looking very pissed off right now behind his mask.

"So people are pawns to you? Tools to be thrown away when they are of no further use? No matter how loyal? No matter how devoted? They could work their hands raw and break their backs for you, only to never be missed? Is that what you are saying?" asked Naruto while the image of Shimura Danzo covered Vandal Savage's form in his mind.

Aside from the man's beard along with the lack of bandages...the two were practically the same in terms of physical appearance and personality wise!

"Does a God care about the mortals he commands? No. They live to serve and how they do it is entirely up to the God's discretion. Besides, most of the people this world has to offer are fools anyway. They should be honored to be my servants, pawns, and tools for my grand scheme to rule the world," replied Vandal Savage calmly.

Only to get a kunai to the shoulder with Naruto twisting the blade.

"You disgust me. People like you always disgust me. You have this wonderful means of living forever, if not a very long time. And what do you do with it? You spend your time trying to conquer, oppressing, and rule through tyranny over the world without a care to those you hurt," said Naruto while watching the man grit his teeth in pain.

At least he had an excuse for his practical immortality with leaving the world behind to grow on its own up until now. At least Naruto popped in from time to time to see how things were going before deciding to leave things to progress naturally in terms of human development. What was Vandal's excuse?!

Oh right. He had none!

"Like I care what you think? You are just another insect? Another mere meta-human for a mortal, who has decided to judge a true God of this world because said God in question is the superior being. And you can't stand anyone, much less myself, being your superior in all things! Including eternal life!" countered Vandal while Naruto let out a chuckle before it went into a full blown laugh that echoed throughout the room.

"Y-You think I am just another mere mortal? Some meta-human with a God complex? Do you honestly believe that I am some inferior entity compared to you? You have no idea who I am, do you?" asked Naruto while laughing and struggling not to fall over while doing it.

"What are you talking about?" asked Vandal while Naruto's laugh went from hysterical to down right cruel and evil sounding.

Demonic even.

 _ **"Foolish child. You think yourself a God. The one to rule this world. But you are but an infant compared to me in terms of years, wisdom, and experience. I have lived long before you and this world had healed enough to tolerate the human race's continued existence. I lived long before human's wielded swords, shields, and spears to kill each other in violent battles for supremacy. Before when human's would kill each other with rocks and clubs while wearing furs for warmth. When fire was their God or lightning was considered the ultimate form of destruction while they huddled together in caves during a storm!"**_ said Naruto in a demonic voice while his power started to ooze from his body.

"What are you?" asked Vandal in a whisper while the image of a giant one eyed ten tailed creature appeared behind Naruto.

 _ **"A true God. One who has seen into your very being and found you...unworthy of your gift. And as such, I intend...to take it from you,"**_ said Naruto before raised his hand and shot it into Vandal's chest while grabbing the man's heart.

"AAAAAAH!" screamed Vandal while blood came out of his mouth.

'Interesting. This energy Vandal absorbed all those years ago, it actually covers the body in a form of time/space stasis field. The body itself doesn't age at all past the moment of absorption into the body. A single piece of this energy could sustain a normal person's life indefinitely without ever running out. I can use this to my advantage,' thought Naruto knowing some of the women in his life were bound to the mortal coil of life and he felt it was unfair to said women knowing the others like Donna, Kara, and Galatea to name a few would outlive them.

He wouldn't allow that to happen anytime soon.

Absorbing the energy into his body, Naruto quickly channeled it through his body to his free hand where it manifested itself into a large, yet stable ball of energy. Removing his hand over Vandal's heart, Naruto casually watched the man begin the age quite rapidly now that the energy was no longer sustaining his life. Death through the aging process itself seemed to swarm upon the former immortal. Like a swarm of locusts feasting on a farmer's crops in a frenzy and Naruto knew Vandal's death would come for him this way over the whole in his chest.

'This...can't be...the...end!' thought Vandal Savage while his body went from a young man with a strong body, short black hair, and well trimmed beard...to that of an elderly weak looking man before turning into a skeleton.

With said skeleton soon exploding into powdery bones and ash in the chair he had been sitting on.

'Good riddance to another egoistical teme. Now to seal this little number up in storage for future use,' thought Naruto while putting the ball of energy away in one of his Fuinjutsu storage cubes, which he connected to a containment scroll.

This way, when unsealed by him later, it wouldn't explode outward, and expose everyone around them to its energy right away.

(Watchtower-Sometime Later)

"Is it me or is Uzumaki Menma and Whirlpool Inc. having a great deal of influence over our group?" asked Flash since he was sure the man was using his position to reach out to various members of the League.

Namely the people in this room with him.

"He's not wrong. For once," said John Stewart A.K.A. Green Lantern while noticing the pattern.

"Hey! What does that mean?!" protested Flash, but was ultimately ignored.

"I agree. The man sent me an invitation to his company to discuss working together to fix the serious issues surrounding the toxic waste and other problems surrounding the ocean floor. He wants to have a combination of Atlantis technology to mix with those of his company to remove the pollutants and other things making the water unhealthy for life in the water," said Aquaman while the others looked at each other.

'Its a good thing they don't know I have been showing him the more advanced stuff at the Fortress of Solitude now that it is legally mine, Kara's, and even Galatea's due to being members of Kal's family. Krypto would have liked Naruto too I think, but its hard to say. Kal took the dog with him to Almerac since Krypto was a loyal to his Master and did not want to part with him. Plus, the mutt is considered to be the ultimate guard dog, and is fiercely loyal. Maxima will no doubt see him as another means of protecting the royal family once Kal becomes a Father to what will no doubt be his small army of children,' thought Power Girl while she smirked slightly at the idea of her cousin having a small army of children to spoil and love from all three women now in his life.

He clearly deserved it.

"Did you take his offer?" asked Green Lantern curiously.

"I was thinking about it. Times being what they are below and here on the surface of the planet, it seems now is the best time to find ways to purify the ocean of toxic elements there. Given the sensitive nature of this situation given it could effect the Earth beyond the waters I rule surrounding Atlantis, I wished to find out what the rest of you think on the matter," said Aquaman while the others looked at each other.

"Well, it would be good for the environment. And its not like he's asking you to give up technology that can be used into a weapon," offered Power Girl knowing it would help her lover's Shadow Clone get the backing he needed.

"True, but we all know another man's means of helping could be used by another to cause harm. What is a tool for some is a weapon to others," remarked Green Lantern knowing even the most useful tools could be used for evil purposes without the latter being the intended purpose.

Like using a hammer. Sure it could be used to put nails in wood, walls, and other building materials. But it could also be used to smash in some innocent person's skull or possibly break said person's bones when used with enough force.

"I went over the current technology that could be combined with what Uzumaki Menma could use with his own and so far I don't see it being weaponize by him. Of course, I have to see what he would actually use with my technology before I could make an accurate assessment. Which is why I need your opinion on whether to agree to the meeting," said Aquaman with the others looking at each other.

"Well, I think you should do it. At least see what he's bringing to the table before saying no," offered Flash with Aquaman nodding.

"Flash has a point. You need to see what he has to offer that could be mixed with your own technology before saying yes or no," said J'onn calmly knowing it was true.

"I think it would be a good thing to do. Even now, Whirlpool Inc. is considered by many as an environmentally friendly company. Not to mention has been getting quite a few of the more notorious criminals a means of starting over. Matt Hagen is doing movies again when he's not being a spokesperson for the company. Poison Ivy has become Dr. Isley and is creating ecological friendly plants instead of being her usual eco terrorist self. A lot of our usual villains on our list of targets is shrinking. Namely those who come out of Gotham," remarked Shayera, as she was happy for that since a lot of Batman's enemies spread out beyond Gotham when they were tired of dealing with the Dark Knight in his own city, and felt the need to go out to make their bones beyond his reach.

Only now they were either redeeming themselves or were dead.

"And it is not just Gotham either that's getting a decline in the overall villain population either. Metropolis too! Just last week, Metallo showed up in trying to take over as the head of the new crime syndicate he's been trying to start up. He thought with my cousin gone, taking over Metropolis would be easy. Only when I got to his base to deal with him, the man along with all his men were...dead! The Kryptonite used in his chest was destroyed and Metallo's body was melted down in various places. I only knew it was him due to half of his face being melted and the residual feeling of the poisonous energy still hovering over the place," remarked Power Girl knowing Naruto had done it and he had whispered where to find the place knowing she would hear him.

"Do you think it was the ninjas we have been having a hard time tracking down?" asked Green Lantern curiously with Steel nodding.

"I wouldn't put it past them. But the most troubling thing right now is the public support gained from these actions. It is slowly growing in a positive light," remarked Steel, as he was unsure how to feel about it, and wondered what the others thoughts about the issue.

"How? How can people support it?" asked Flash in surprise while knowing many of the villains in Central City have been laying low right now due to fearing they will be the ones targeted by these ninja.

"Unfortunately, the justice system which we uphold isn't perfect. They know this, these ninja knows this, and of course our enemies know this. The most powerful ones, who get away with their crimes are dead. Those who break out of prison or use the justice system to get away with their crimes in hurting others with their schemes are also dead. From what I have read, seen, and heard regarding the opinions of the people, they feel these ninjas and their Master are doing the world a service. The people throughout the world feel safer because of what they did and the risk of countless lives being harmed has been considered lowered by the deaths of these criminals," said Green Lantern knowing the system had its flaws and cracks in it that allowed bad people to escape justice...if only temporarily.

John could accept it. For the most part. But it seemed some people couldn't and chose to do something more... _permanent_ about dealing with the hardened criminal element that did not fear imprisonment. The fact people were slowly seeing some _benefit_ of all things to the idea of lethal force was a bitter pill to swallow. Being a former Marine, John was no stranger to violence, knee deep in battle in a warzone, and having been nearly killed on a few occasions. Both in a foxhole or out in space when being a galactic police officer for the Green Lanterns. But the time being the Green Lanterns had opened his eyes and had for the most part, curbed his "shoot to kill" Marine training that had once made his killer instinct so strong. He had killed in the past as a Marine and almost on a few instances as a Green Lantern, but John never saw a reason to rejoice in the death of anyone. Whether they were your friend, enemy, criminal, or another soldier on other end of the battlefield trying to kill you.

"Back to the main topic at hand, we all agree Aquaman should see Uzumaki Menma to possibly consider a joint partnership to combat the pollutions in the water?" asked J'onn with the other members in the room nodding.

"Thank you. I will keep you all informed and let you know if anything foul arises from this joint partnership," said Aquaman with the meeting ending.

"Where is Batman? Its not like him to not be here," asked Flash to J'onn when the others left the room.

"He is busy in Gotham right now. From when we last spoke, he is considering leaving the Justice League, and being Batman all together," said J'onn though he wanted to keep that last part a secret for now.

Officially, Batman was busy on a covert assignment so no one was to know the actual truth until time allowed for it to be revealed.

"What?! But he can't stop being Batman. I mean...he's Batman!" exclaimed Flash with J'onn nodding un agreement.

"I agree, but from what I learned, personal events have arisen, and are considered to be of an even greater importance," said J'onn while Flash still looked confused.

"What importance? Tell me!" exclaimed Flash while J'onn shook his head.

"It is not for me to say Flash. As I just said, it was of a private nature," said J'onn before he left the room.

"Oh man. Next thing you know, I'll be the one being the broody serious one," commented Flash to himself.

(Naruto's Penthouse-Days Later)

Naruto loved his life. He truly did. After so many years away from the world, life was now at a point where things were going his way. He had power, wealth, privacy, and a harem of strong smoking hot women in his life. It had been so long since he had these things and more all those years ago when being a mere mortal man. Granted, he was a mortal man with a shit load of chakra, but that was back in the days of old, and was now a mere drop in the bucket compared to his ascended form as a badass primordial God.

Suck it Sasuke! And suck it to everyone else who thought he wouldn't ever amount to everything simply because of his grades at the Academy. Shows what you know! You jerks! HA!

As Naruto finished his mental rant in his head, he got out of bed, much to the groan of the many naked women in his bed from the previous night screwing them stupid, and walked into the kitchen naked (he had nothing to be shamed about) to see an awesome sight that gave the man an instant erection. What was it you may ask? It was Donna Troy, making breakfast, wearing only a short frilly pink apron, and the star spangled shorts of her super heroine outfit that once belong to her twin sister Diana when she was Wonder Woman.

Now it was Donna's to wear as she saw fit. And from the way it was hiked up her butt, it looked more like a hot looking thong, or even a skimpy bikini bottom then your standard super heroine uniform. One that was currently showing off the Amazon's well toned ass in a way that made Naruto's erection even harder. The woman was making breakfast for him and the others, which he knew would have pissed off her Amazon sister, and Mother for a Queen something fierce. At the same time, she was humming a tune, and slightly shaking her hot Amazon ass in his direction. Whether she did that intentionally or not to entice him was irrelevant in the man's mind.

What _was_ relevant to this moment, was it the sight had been enticing to say the least, and Naruto wanted to mount Donna _now_!

Getting silently behind Donna, the primordial God of a long since dead era forgotten to all but himself, shamelessly parted the woman's star spangled shorts, and thrust right into the Amazon's waiting snatch. Naturally, the Amazon woman had gasped in pleasure at the sudden... _intrusion_ by his impressive dick, and one of his firm hands grabbing one of her impressive breasts. She tried to say something to him, but the man silenced her with a passionate kiss, and thrust hard into the woman without mercy.

This wasn't the first time he had done this with Donna. Or even the other women he was with when they were up in the morning and making breakfast. Though with Donna, he had the pleasure of seeing the Amazon woman wearing the Wonder Woman outfit, and at times having her strip out of it for his amusement. She even modeled it in front of him on several occasions after becoming Wonder Woman.

Which occasionally led to him stripping her of the uniform before screwing Donna with just the boots she had on.

"Can you imagine what your Mother would think if she saw you here? With me? Like this? What your Amazon sisters would think? To see you, Donna Troy, their Amazon Princess of Themyscira, who recently became the new Wonder Woman, bent over in a kitchen, and fucked like a common whore?!" asked Naruto into her ear and felt Donna's pussy tighten at the thought.

"Mother would be horrified. So would my sisters. They would be ashamed of me. If they only knew Diana was no doubt being treated the same way right now by Superman, I bet it would age Mother a couple of centuries off her Immortal life!" exclaimed Donna while the very idea of her Mother and Queen being scandalized at the idea of her two daughters being sexually dominated by their male lovers.

Diana being taken by Superman.

Donna herself being taken by Naruto.

Of course, Hippolyta knew Diana was in a relationship with Superman. She accepted that fact. Reluctantly and with barely any restraint in the desire to kill the Man of Steel on the spot for courting Diana, much less bedding her. After Diana and Kal-El began their not so secret relationship in seeing each other, the Queen had put her hopes on Donna being the most... _pure_ of her daughters. Both mentally and _physically_.

As far as the Queen was concerned, Donna had not laid with a man, and was praying she never did. Or at the very least, not get roped into some _harem_ , and being used for some man's sexual gratification.

Alas, it seemed that history was repeating itself in terms of one Amazon daughter of the Amazon Queen following in the footsteps of her big twin sister.

"I bet she and the others would be horrified. Seeing her youngest daughter being taken in such a display of submission by a man. If your Mother only knew this was but _one_ such sexual display you've done for me that would gain further disapproval from her. Not to mention me fucking you sometimes when wearing your Wonder Woman outfit or just fucking you when just wearing the boots. None of your Amazon sister, much less your own Mother would be able to look at you, or the armor with pride ever again!" exclaimed Naruto while thrusting harder and saw Donna was really getting off on it.

"No they wouldn't! They would look at me with disgust. They would denounce me as an Amazon and as their Princess!" exclaimed Donna know it was true and she would most likely be considered a disgrace in their eyes.

"Maybe I should take a lewd picture of you covered in my seed. Maybe I should send it to the Amazons. To the Queen. Maybe I should show them what you have become when in the presence of a primordial God like me? A horny woman, who spreads her legs for a man when he wants it? A horny woman, who performs her 'womanly duties' just as any other _domesticated_ woman would in your place?" offered Naruto knowing he wouldn't really do it, but letting Donna picture it in her mind _definitely_ made the woman like such a dark perverted idea to manifest if her squeezing his cock harder with her pussy was any indication.

He just loved making Donna act like a naughty perverted woman.

"Someone is feeling frisky this morning," commented Tala, as she watched Naruto take Donna from behind with great zeal, and desire in each of his thrusts.

Not that she was against him doing it since the primordial God did such a thing to her and the others on multiple occasions. If it wasn't Donna or Tala herself, Starfire would be the next possible choice, followed closely by Harley, the three Kryptonian women, and every other woman he seduced into his harem.

"Would you prefer it any other way?" questioned Naruto while not stopping his intended mission this morning in making the Amazon woman scream out his name for everyone to hear.

"Not at all. It is quite possibly my favorite morning show," said Tala with amusement in her voice while using magic to continue making the food Donna had been in the process of making while enjoying the sight in front of her.

"That's because you, like the rest of us, sometimes get to be part of the morning show," commented Harley before she yawned and came walking out of the bedroom.

"Guilty," remarked Tala with a smirk on her face before Donna's orgasm was seen by them and heard by the others in the bedroom.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" asked Harley curiously while Naruto held Donna close and enjoyed the feeling of his essence filling the Amazon warrior woman.

"Well, I was thinking of getting everyone together for an important event that will, if it is done correctly, greatly extend everyone's life expectancy," said Naruto after getting his mind to focus on them instead of the hot piece of Amazon ass grinding against him for another round.

"Extend our life expectancy?" asked Harley curiously.

"Yes. As you know, many of your fellow 'sisters' in this little harem of mine are not all human. Some are Kryptonian, Tamaran, and even one Amazon Princess with each one having longer then human lifespan. It hardly seems fair when you think about things," said Naruto with Tala and Harley nodding since it did seem a bit unfortunate.

"What do you propose?" asked Tala while Naruto smirked a bit.

"Well, I paid a visit to one Vandal Savage in one of the smaller, less advanced European countries he was hiding out in to avoid detection via technology. Once I caught him, I extracted the energy he had surrounding his body, which sustained his long lasting life, and stored it away while watching the man die as a withered old husk. Now, the energy in question has the power to bestow a person a long lasting immortal life by putting their entire body's aging process in a form of stasis. Meaning, you won't die from old age, and still look as young as you do now for a very long time. If not forever," replied Naruto while he saw Tala and Harley were very interested in that aspect.

Tala could expand her knowledge of magic without fear of being forced to stop due to old age and needing an apprentice to continue her work after she was dead! She could easily become the most powerful sorceress in the world now with her lifespan being extended to the point of never aging.

Harley thought it was awesome simply because it just meant having more time to have hot passionate raunchy sex with Naruto. Not only that, but her best friend for a plant lady Pamela Isley would also get the same treatment, and would be able to continue living too.

"When do you plan to do this?" asked Tala curiously.

"Later today. My Shadow Clone is giving Pamela, Mercy, and Barbara the day off as a well deserved reward for all their hard work in the various projects they are working on. When everyone finally gets here, we can begin the process of extending your lifespan to near immortal status," said Naruto with both women looking extremely happy about this.

"When its over, can we have one big sex orgy to celebrate this event? This feels like one of those things where we should have one big sex orgy," said Harley while Tala smacked herself in the face, muttering the word "pervert", and Naruto laughed the question itself.

Donna wasn't vocal in her response to the idea, but her pussy giving his dick a very firm squeeze told him that she loved the idea too.

Oh yeah. It was a good start to a _very_ good morning.

(A/N: YAY! Another update! Hope you all enjoyed it. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! This chapter will probably be the second to last one and just before the New Year too so just throwing that out there. Once this fic is done, I WILL get right back to some of my older fics so please stop asking, and simply...wait! On another note, I saw Star Wars Rogue One in theaters. If you haven't seen it yet already, you are an idiot. If you have seen it and for some reason said it sucked, you are in fact a dick! Darth Vader kicking ass near the end is worth the price of admission unto himself. Not to mention the Security Droid, which is part of the Rogue One team is funny when he talks. Everything in the movie ties _perfectly_ into A New Hope from how the Death Star Plans get to the Princess to how there was a weakness in the Battle Station. And yes that includes how none of the higher ups in charge (namely Tarkin) of building the damn thing knew about the weakness within the Death Star. It's the perfect prequel and should be seen. So again, if you haven't seen it, you are an idiot, and should see it immediately! If you have seen it but say it is bad, you are in fact a dick, and therefore I loathe you with all of my being in saying it is bad. Until next time...PEACE!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-The Epilogue

(Colorado-Base of the Rocky Mountain)

Beast Boy, former member of the Teen Titians, was in the forest outside of some town in Colorado near the Rocky Mountains. The green changeling was essentially a shadow of his former self. His hair was messy and long. He hadn't bathed in months and acquired fleas and ticks. His clothing was tattered and patched up in various places. Around him was a scattered mess of clothing and other things he was able to take with him after being kicked out of the Titans. Of course with no monetary wealth, Beast Boy found surviving without friends, comrades, and of course _money_ to be quite the challenge. He sold what possessions were of least value to him, which wasn't much considering most of his stuff had been either filthy, or broken for a long time in his room of Titan's Tower.

The green changeling was lucky to have made it this far on his own. It took even more effort to make the shack he now lived in and the bonfire to stay warm during the colder days that were becoming more frequent. As he sat their, Beast Boy was cursing angrily in his already damaged mind at the events surrounding his situation, and how things got so bad for him.

'Stupid Titans. Stupid Justice League. Stupid Terra. Stupid _Raven_!' thought Beast Boy while he growled at the last name running through his head.

In his mind, it was all Raven's fault! She just had to be an emotional bitch about him and his decision to dump her for Terra. So what if he didn't have such feelings for her like she assumed. So what if he may have told a little fib to Terra so the two of them could date and cut his former girlfriend from his life. So what if he was a bit harsh to Raven and her feelings. She and her problems with her powers wasn't his problem the moment he ended the relationship with Raven. Her being a weeping bag of emotional garbage was just not something he intended to deal with anytime in the future once it was all said and done.

And yet, it was all coming back to bite him in the ass! It wasn't fair! He didn't deserve this kind of punishment for something that wasn't his fault!

"Your stink makes me want to vomit and take ten long showers," remarked Naruto while appearing from the shadows of the trees.

"Who are you?" demanded Beast Boy while not looking away from the fire.

"I am many things. I also go by many names. Though if we wanted to be specific here, I would say I am the man who set things in motion to ruin your life," answered Naruto, which got Beast Boy's attention, and made the green skinned former Titan growl at him.

"You! You did this to me! You ruined my life! You turned Terra against me! You made me the laughing stock of the entire world!" exclaimed Beast Boy before he turned into a lion, which looked like it had seen better days, and looking rather...disease ridden.

"Not that hard to do. You were always pathetic Beast Boy. I just made it known to the rest of the world," remarked Naruto while the green diseased looking lion charged him, but was knocked away with a single spin kick, and turned him back to his humanoid self.

"Why? Why did you do it? Why did you take away my happiness? My friends? Terra?!" asked/demanded Beast Boy while Naruto chuckled.

"You have to ask that? After what you did to Raven?! Do you have any idea how much you hurt the woman with your heartless manner in ending the relationship? You simply ended it without a care, a thought, or even a good reason outside of your own selfish desire to be with someone else simply because that other person didn't have any powers. You didn't care how it ended for Raven, only that it did end, and damn the people it hurt in the process," answered Naruto while Beast Boy snarled.

"So this is about her? You care about her? You care how she thinks, she feels, and acts? No one truly cares about her! She is emotionally unstable. One false move or act and 'BOOM!', instant destruction of something around us!" exclaimed Beast Boy while the ninja in front of him sighed at the changeling's reasons.

"So heartless as you are stupid. Did you ever think that perhaps it was best to end the relationship on a high note? So her powers and mind are _NOT_ unstable?" asked Naruto with Beast Boy growling.

"I don't care about her feelings. Not anymore! She was an emotional waste of space. The only good thing about Raven being apart of the Titans was using her powers to fight the heavy hitters we faced. She was a big fat target and everyone would target her first before they went after me!" replied Beast Boy while Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"You never cared about her. You were using her," whispered Naruto while Beast Boy just let out a dark chuckle.

"Not at first. I actually did like Raven. She was smart. Serious. Had powers that could do all sorts of things. But in time, I guess you could say my instincts or rather...the instincts of the animals I became with each battle grew...cautious of her. The more she used her powers, the more she unleashed her potential, the feeling grew, and yet... I was curious. Why? Why did I feel this way? Surely it was some...mistake! So after the issue with her Father Trigon, I got close, and tried to reverse the feelings I felt," said Beast Boy while Naruto frowned further.

"Only they didn't go in reverse. They sped up and went forward," remarked Naruto with Beast Boy nodding while his twisted grin not leaving him.

"That they did. The more I tried to resist my animal instincts, the stronger they became in the days to come. They howled, screeched, roared, squeaked, and buzzed within my mind to not only detach myself from Raven, but to _kill_ her. And I must admit, at times...I was tempted. Sooooo _tempted_. To just...change into a tiger or a bear or some other carnivore based animal and sink my teeth into her throat before ripping it out. But I couldn't. If I did, not only would I be arrested, but I would be considered public enemy number one by everyone, and cast aside without a shred of mercy. So I did the next best thing and ended our relationship knowing how she would react following its end. It would hurt her, but I didn't care. I was entitled to a life without her dark outlook on it hovering over my head like a damn storm cloud ready to rain down on my happiness. I wasn't about to be tied down by some gothic anti-social bitch who would sooner cut her wrists then smile or laugh at one of my jokes!" replied Beast Boy while Naruto scoffed.

"As if you deserved any kind of mercy after what you did or thought of doing," remarked Naruto while Beast Boy let out another growl.

"She was a half demon with the blood of a tyrant in her veins. I think my actions would be rewarded in certain circles," countered Beast Boy while Naruto let out some killing intent.

"Its not the blood that makes you evil or a demon, even if it comes with powers. It is what you do with those powers that define you. Sadly, you chose to be something, or someone that is best defined as being an asshole," said Naruto while Beast Boy changed into a T-Rex and roared at him before charging at him.

Only to be pinned down by Naruto's chakra chains that sprung from his body. Before the green changeling could do anything, Naruto threw him around into trees, the ground, and just about everything else surrounding the former Titan's little encampment. When he was sure the idiot had enough, Naruto removed the chakra chains, and saw Beast Boy turn back into his usual green self.

"Why? Why do you care about Raven and what I did? You don't know her. She doesn't deserve your friendship, your loyalty, or _love_ for that matter. So why? Why do you fight for her happiness when mine should be more important?" asked Beast Boy while he was barely conscious and his selfish delusions were running rampant in his head.

"And what makes you think I believe _your_ happiness should be greater? What makes you think Raven should suffer here like you have for several months now? What makes you think your life has a higher value over her own?" asked Naruto while standing in front of Beast Boy's bruised and broken body.

The changeling was badly malnourished prior to this fight and Naruto was sure quite a few bones were broken by this point.

"Because I'm not a demon or half demon. I'm not an _abomination_!" exclaimed Beast Boy angrily with the truth of the matter revealing itself to Naruto in all its shame and glory.

Beast Boy hated Raven not for being gothic, depressing, or even the magic based powers she wielded. He hated her heritage and what it represented in his mind. A future enemy hiding behind the illusion of friendship. A wolf in sheep's clothing. Trigon had been a vicious inter dimensional demon. One who didn't honor deals and betrayed the countless people who either followed him willingly or he forced into service. Beast Boy had seen Raven's demonic side once or twice, how she had been the portal for Trigon to enter the world, and his near successful attempt to rule it. Beast Boy's animal instincts had said she was a threat to him and the world. How Raven was an enemy and how enemies should be killed before they become too large a threat.

His instincts were usually right...when not based on fear of the unknown like they were when it came to her.

"That's a matter of opinion," whispered Naruto before he took out a tanto from his sleeve.

"You...You aren't human either. Are you? You're like her! A demon of some kind. A true monster, even worse then her!" said Beast Boy while glaring up at Naruto.

"In some ways, yes I am. I am a monster and demon. But you know what? Compared to your attitude toward people, I am a saint. You hate people who are only different simply because the blood in their veins is demonic when you yourself are an animal based shape shifter, who also happens to be green, and changes into green animals. This just proves how much of a hypocritical asshole you really are Beast Boy and this world has no room for people like that. Especially you," said Naruto coldly before he thrust his sword into the former Titan's skull and twisted the blade for good measure.

Naruto didn't want it to come to this. He really didn't. But leaving Beast Boy alone to do whatever the idiot wanted was an unwise move Naruto couldn't afford to wander around alone. The green changeling was not mentally stable and had a lot of hatred for Raven in his heart. Naruto suspected it was only a matter of time before Beast Boy had some kind of psychotic break in his head and decided to hunt down Raven just to rip her throat out. Naruto doubted Beast Boy would succeed given his malnourished condition and seriously poor hygiene, he didn't want to take the chance the stupid green idiot would successfully get his one in a million shot at hurting her.

It was better to deal with this now.

With a mere flick of the wrist, Naruto's tanto was out of Beast Boy's skull, and wiped it clean. A few hand signs later, the ninja launched a Fire Jutsu at the corpse to burn it into nothingness. Soon after that, the entire area was consumed in a controlled fire that was contained in a Fuinjutsu based barrier, which would dissolve once the fire was snuffed out when the barrier's secondary ability to cut off oxygen in the enclosed space kicked in, and no traces of what was here except ashes remained.

(20 Years Later-Uzumaki Compound-Tokyo Japan)

Naruto watched his children while they ran around. Playing or sparring with one another. It was a wonderful sight to behold. After so many years of being alone, he had not only settled down, but had formed a family once more, and was happy for it. Twenty years since slowly gathering his little harem of women he had come to love and enjoy being around. Twenty years of cleaning up the planet to make it better, truly livable, and a place where people didn't all have hateful negative emotions pulsing beneath the surface of their skins. Once the proper amount of energy ripped from Vandal Savage's body was given to them, Naruto saw his theory was correct about the aging process in their bodies going into a form of space/time stasis., and thus becoming immortal in a sense.

And since, it had been a good blissful existence for them.

"They grow stronger with each new day," said Pamela while she walked up to her lover and husband while encircling her arms around him lovingly.

"That they do. Kushina takes after you in many aspects," remarked Naruto while seeing his daughter he had made with Pamela commanding the plants around her to do whatever she wanted.

"The red hair and beauty perhaps. But her personality is all yours. She played a prank in school yesterday on a boy in her class. I had to sweet talk the principal into letting her off with a warning," said Pamela with a small sigh.

"Yes I heard about that. Though to be fair, the boy was being a dick to her in the past. He deserved to be wrapped in plants in such a humiliating manner that will make sure he will not do it ever again to her," said Naruto with Pamela nodding.

"And how is young Minato doing? He's surprisingly calm for having two very outspoken parents," said Pamela since she was surprised about how the boy acted so calmly, yet was still strong when Naruto, _and_ Harley were his parents.

Clearly Minato inherited his Grandfather's personality.

"Yes, Minato is very calm. Very focused. He will do great things in the future," remarked Naruto while he watched his son work on the balance beam with his Mother showing the boy how it was done along side a girl with red hair.

"So will Karin from the looks of things. I still can't believe you got Barbara Gordon of all people into your harem despite the risk of doing it," said Pamela while she saw Karin was showing her skills were almost as good as Minato's own in terms of grace and flexibility.

"Considering Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, yeah I did take a big risk. But as you well know, I have a powerful weakness for red haired women with a spine," countered Naruto with a smirk and Pamela blushing since she was in fact one such red haired woman.

"Flatterer," whispered Pamela before she saw another one of Naruto's daughters, this one from Volcana herself, practicing her to use fire she inherited from her Mother.

Pamela couldn't believe Naruto had been able to seduce and bring Batgirl into the fold like he did with the rest of them. But Kara had surprisingly insisted on it since the two super heroines were dear friends and blonde haired cousin of Superman couldn't stand the idea of outliving Barbara.

So Naruto went to work on it. Ironically enough, he appeared before Barbara as himself, and charmed her with his natural wit/humor. She laughed at his jokes, stories, and made a damn good first impression. So much that they exchanged numbers and went on a few dates in Gotham City at some of the more finer establishments. Naturally, Naruto had to meet her Father, who was _very_ protective of his little girl (thanks to what Itachi did at Police HQ) having a boyfriend, and gave the usual "if you hurt my daughter I will hurt you" speech that normally sent weaker men running for the hills. Fortunately for Naruto, he was not most men (obviously), and thus didn't feat the elderly man but still respected him all the same.

Given the fact Barbara was connected to Batman, even if the man was in semi-retirement at this point, Naruto didn't rush things like he usually did. So with that in mind, the ever might primordial God used his natural charms to bring the secret super heroine into the fold of his harem. Naturally, she was shocked by this when it hit her full force, and had almost fled, if only to get away long to reach Batman to let him know about what Naruto had done.

Only for Kara to stop her and hear Naruto out about himself along with everything else.

After explaining everything, Barbara had to reluctantly admitted Naruto's way of doing things was getting results since crime was down at an all time low in Gotham City. At the time, Batman was barely ever seen, and Barbara herself had decided to go out on her own to another city to do her own superhero solo act there like Nightwing had done once he had left the Titans. She didn't like the fact he had Itachi beat up all the police and threaten her Father, but forgave him once Naruto told Barbara that the threat was empty, and he only did that to force Batman to stop pursuing him. Naruto had told her that he had made it completely clear to the Dark Knight that pursuing his existence was unwise and to stop immediately. It wasn't his fault that Batman didn't listen and Naruto was forced to take more... _offensive_ measures to get the man to back off.

Once things were cleared up, Naruto explained things further about himself, and what he planned to do in helping humanity in his own way while keeping himself out of the actual spotlight. The Justice League would still function as it was intended to fight criminals, all the super villains that popped up, and of course alien invasions. But Naruto would be a secret third faction that would ensure justice was done where justice was denied and the world was a better place for it.

In the end, Barbara joined his harem, and was soon given the "immortal juice" as Harley called it despite the fact the "juice" was not being juice at all. Naruto personally thought she was referring to his essence given the way the woman smiled and Barbara's face was the same color as her hair.

Harley teased Barbara for days on end about it. Good times.

"Oh there is my little spitfire. Just like her Mother. Ready to take on the world and take no crap from anybody," remarked Naruto while seeing his lovely daughter Mei being every bit the wild girl his wife Volcana was around people.

And Mei even added her own little verbal quirk just like Terumi Mei where she would tell someone to "shut or I will burn you." with that same sweet smile on her face. For some odd reason, Naruto was quite proud of his daughter, and making many males she was around look at her in puzzlement over what they could have done to have her aim such a threat at them. Naruto also imagined Terumi Mei was also happy somewhere in the afterlife knowing her way of threatening people who she felt crossed her still lived on through someone like his daughter.

" I hear the intergalactic fighting tournament is being held on the Moon again this year. Do you think Kara will join and win again?" asked Pamela curiously.

"Maybe. Kara has gotten pretty good compared to when I first started training her how to fight properly. The poor woman still can't beat me in an all out fight, but now there are only a very few handful who can beat _her_ in a fight these days," commented Naruto while knowing Kara had come a long way from the teenage girl, who relied more on the overall power she possessed over skill to win a fight.

Now, Kara was a well balanced fighter who could go toe to toe with the likes of Donna Troy, Power Girl, Starfire, and even Galatea in an all out fight with the winner coming down to the right timing of each move.

"Will you join?" asked Pamela knowing he participated only once when it was proposed roughly 15 years ago by Naruto's Shadow Clone Menma to various member of the Justice League.

"After what I did the last time I participated? Not a chance. Everyone wanting to watch the tournament will instantly know the outcome and those who want to fight will flee. It won't be much of a tournament if its just me fighting a few desperate, or stupid people thinking they can win," commented Naruto while his children he had with his three hot Kryptonian beauties and one Amazon Princess currently sparring with each other.

Tsunade, who was Power Girl's child had just tried to smash Mikoto, who was Donna's child, into the ground with an ax kick, and missed with a massive crater forming as a result. Meanwhile, Killer Frost's child, his son, who Naruto named Haku after the ice user he met in Wave all those years ago, was sparring against his son Wildfire while Starfire looked at her son with pride from high in the sky.

Galatea's daughter Samui was currently training with Kara's own son Kakashi and the two of them were really showing their training had paid off. Naruto knew it wouldn't be too long before his offspring were ready for the outside world and the Galaxy should they wish to travel that far beyond the world. He honestly didn't mind what they did in life so long as it wasn't some horrible or evil thing that made them enemies of the Universe.

For example, say...committing mass genocide or enslaving a large chunk of the Galaxy one planet at a time to form an Empire bent on Universal domination over all sentient life in all of existence.

"Tala's child is progressing nicely in the magical arts. You both must be very proud," said Pamela while seeing Naruto's daughter Hinata using her magic to make water manifest itself and dance around her form.

"Of course she is progressing nicely. Hinata clearly has her Mother's talent and my raw determination. The perfect combination needed to excel in her field. Though I will stress upon her not to rely solely on magic to fight since there are still people in this world and the Galaxy with the ability to negate it. Relying entirely on one power is not a good or smart thing to do," replied Naruto while seeing his daughter he made with Tala training with her big brother Neji, who was another child he had with Tala.

"I don't envy the day they go out searching for their respective other half," commented Galatea after walking over to the two and had a smirk on her face.

"Me either. My standards are impossibly high in terms of them finding a worthy person to be in a relationship," added Pamela while she saw Naruto nodding.

"I know. But they have to make their own choices when that happens. Of course, if you had listened to me from the start, we could have avoided this problem all together," said Naruto with both women glaring at him.

"Excuse me? You wanted to put all our children in a single castle tower, surrounded by a large pool of molten lava roughly 500 feet wide, and guarded by a small army of dragons bred to chase off any possible suitors. Not to mention you wanted to add an army of the undead in there somewhere and other horrible things that would maim or butcher anyone not you or us," remarked Pamela with Naruto grinning at her.

"You have your high standards for their future spouses and protecting their virginity from being taken while I have mine. Besides, its not wrong to protect your child from harm and ensure their future husbands or wives are worthy," said Naruto while seeing Mercy approach with their sons Hashirama and Tobirama on either side of her.

"You got that right. No hussy is going to be with my sons unless I give them the green light. And they better be strong women too. None of those dainty women who are thin and need a butler for every single thing they don't want to do," remarked Mercy knowing her sons were cute now, but when they reached full maturity...well the army of women that would try to seduce them would be massive.

They did take after their Father in the looks department.

"I fear for poor Mito. She's going to grow up into a beautiful woman just like her Mother and will have an army of male suitors wishing to marry her," commented Pamela while she knew her second daughter was going to be a bombshell just like Kushina.

"Never! I will build my castle with an army of man hating dragons! No one will touch my baby girls. NEVER!" declared Naruto in a dramatic pose that made the women around him and some of the children seeing it sweat drop.

"Do you think we broke him somewhere along the way?" asked Volcana from where she was helping Mei in her training.

"Nah! He was already like that. I find it funny," commented Harley while she performed another major acrobatic leap on the balance beam.

"Mom, why is dad acting like an idiot?" asked Haku while Killer Frost sighed.

"Ignore your Father my child. He took too many hits to the head over the years long before I met him. They are just catching up to his brain. No need to worry," answered Killer Frost while Haku nodded.

"Our Father is an idiot, isn't he brother?" remarked Hashirama while Tobirama nodded.

"Yes brother. He is an idiot. And we are his progeny," answered Tobirama while Naruto crouched on the ground and looked all depressed.

"My family is so mean. And all so I can protect the innocence of my daughters and sons from unworthy men and women when they are old enough," mumbled Naruto to himself.

"Idiot," remarked both Hashirama and Tobirama at the same time.

"My two _loving_ children aside, has anyone seen Barb?" asked Naruto knowing it was his pet name for a former cheetah looking woman so as not to confuse her with one Barbara Gordon.

"Right here with both Yugito and Matatabi," said Barbara Minerva formerly known as Cheetah though she was still (unofficially) Cheetah since Naruto had used his skills in Fuinjutsu to secretly give her the ability to transform back and forth between her forms whenever she wished.

"Excellent! I was thinking we could go into the city later and do some family fun stuff. What do you think?" offered Naruto with his wives and the children around him nodding excitedly.

"All right! Karaoke here we come!" exclaimed Harley and doing her own little dance on the balance beam and somehow not hurting herself.

'Only Harley could get excited about that in such a way,' thought Naruto and Pamela with amusement, knowing that was one of the best things in Harley's mind when it came to fun in Japan.

Naruto had relocated his entire family to Japan to give them all clean slates and have a nice peaceful life away from Metropolis, Gotham City, or any other city in the United States. It had happened roughly 10 years ago with another 5 years to make everything go smoothly without the Justice League interfering and another 5 years of enjoying the peaceful life Japan had to offer.

During that time, much had happened in the world around him. For one, Night and Raven got married, and were now proud parents to three children. Two boys and a girl. Each of them had their Mother's abilities and said abilities being tied to their emotions. But their Father and Mother were patient with them and each child showing amazing potential for the future.

Next was Bruce Wayne having left the life of Batman behind to raise Damien with Talia as his wife. Many still couldn't believe Bruce Wayne had married, much less married an extremely beautiful woman, _and_ declared Damien their son soon after. A certain _Cat Woman_ didn't appreciate it that much, but eventually she moved on to other things, and found a rich man of her own to pamper her. As for Talia's Father Ra's al Ghul, he had paid a visit to the Wayne family only once, but rather then claim Damien for his intended purposes as his heir, he merely wished them all good fortune, and swore to leave the three of them alone. All in order to help with continuing on his legacy unopposed through the means of bloodline descendents without interference on his part. Ra's al Ghul saw this as a rare moment in his life where he was not only a Father in his 600 years of living, but now a Grandfather too, and another route to keep his legacy alive.

It was best not to make waves around the Wayne family when they were happy and could continue on his legacy in their own way outside of his own methods. Besides, deep down, Ra's wanted his daughter to be happy, and she had always been truly happy when around Bruce Wayne. While Ra's al Ghul could be a cruel man, he would not deny his daughter the happiness she deserved, and with the only man worthy of bringing her that happiness.

At the moment, Bruce and Talia were still happy married, being the old wrinkled couple that they were now. Good old reliable Alfred Pennyworth had passed away from old age roughly 8 years following Batman's retirement though the old butler clearly died a happy man knowing the fact his Master was also happy with his family. Meanwhile, Damien had found a woman of his own to marry after reaching adulthood. Ironically enough, the woman in question was none other then the _daughter_ of one Selina Kyle, who named her child Catelyn, and had inherited much of her Mother's beauty. The two of them had three children over the course of their marriage and rumor has it a fourth one was on the way. Meaning the Wayne family line would live on long after Bruce Wayne died of old age in the near future.

As for Flash, he had settled down too, and actually married Giganta with the two having a small crop of kids of their own. He had of course slowed down over the years since him running so fast at this point in time was hard on an elderly body and retired from all of the Superhero business 10 years ago when it became clear that too much running at super speed would hurt his body from the immense pressure it went through. Not to mention his heart and cardiovascular system wouldn't be able to take it when he got into his old age and risked a stroke or heart attack. His years of eating so much would eventually catch up to him if he wasn't careful. Still, the man was good humored, and loved to crack jokes when appropriate.

As for John Stewart and Shayera, those two headstrong people _eventually_ admitted their feelings openly, got married in their later years, and had one son named Rex Stewart to call their own. And boy was Rex a handful. Both during the birthing and once he was old enough to talk back to his parents. Though neither one knew which parent Rex inherited their smart mouth attitude from when it came to talking back to them. Still, it was clear that Rex had inherited his Father's cool quick thinking, but his Mother's mean temper, and it proved to be a powerful combination when Rex was being trained by his parents on how to fight. John taught Rex his marine style form of fighting while Shayera taught Rex about his Thanagarian heritage and their way of fighting.

Which resulted in a lot of things in the specialized training room of their home getting smashed up. A lot!

Steel got together with Vixen, which was no surprise to Naruto since he had influenced that to a small degree with the help of the fashion shows the man attended. The man was now currently head of the Machine Enhancement Division at Whirlpool Inc. and was also responsible for the user interface of the Golem Construction Robot. He had even found a way around the neural feedback problem the system initially had should the Gollum itself suffered extensive damage.

As for Superman, Big Barda, and Wonder Woman, even after 20 years, the trio currently enjoyed life on Almerac with the Queen Maxima. While Naruto couldn't be there himself, he had managed to keep his ear to the ground through Power Girl, who used her position as a Council member of the Justice League to communicate with her cousin, and was able to get some _interesting_ details about his love life. Apparently, the honeymoon itself lasted for well over a month with the Man of Steel being tested stamina wise by al three of his wives. To further make things more interesting, the Queen of Almerac had felt that her new King for a husband would need to have even _more_ women within her Empire to lay with in bed to further expand the Kryptonian bloodline. As such, she had acquired several other women, namely among the majority of the female servants, who were compatible in terms of giving him children to become his concubines, and to help him find _sexual relief_ when he couldn't get it with his wives should all three of them be pregnant at the same time.

The Queen was indeed a _very_ generous woman to her husband.

Of course Kal-El being the kind hearted person that he is after accepting this... _gift_ from his wife, wanted these women to be more then just concubines, and wanted them to be placed in positions where they could help run things. He had wanted them to have the proper education to do it of course and didn't want them to think they were only good for a night in bed or a temporary means of sating an impulse moment of lust he might feel at the sight of them.

In any event, Maxima decreed any child sired by Kal-El and said woman would be given a key position within her domain of their choosing. After all, it wouldn't be a good thing to alienate any of her husband's children, regardless if they were hers or not, and Kal-El had made it clear only those among his children who were qualified with the skill, would hold key positions of power. Regardless if the children were of his bloodline, Kal-El did not want them to think they could get any position they wanted simply because he was the Father, or the Mother of said child was in a position of power herself.

To keep them from getting lazy and complacent he said. Diana and Big Barda agreed with him and Maxima also felt he had a fair point. The last thing she wanted was to see her Empire collapse due to incompetence and lazy offspring sired either from herself or any of the other women who had Kal-El's child.

Last Naruto heard, Kal-El had sired well over 100 children. Over 100 children! Naruto had to admit that was impressive. No only that, but Naruto knew the Man of Steel took his position as King of Almerac very seriously, and was making sure the Empire was strong during his shared rule with Maxima. In fact, many loved the man for his fair, yet firm hand, which was helped along by the women in his life. He was even able to make a duplicate version of the Fortress of Solitude using the duplicate crystals he took with him before leaving Earth a second time to head for Almerac. A combination of Kryptonian and Almerac science being used in perfect harmony together to bring about a new age of greatness for those he ruled over.

Naruto was happy for the Man of Steel and hoped he continued to rule well on Almerac with his family.

As for the rest of the Justice League, it ranks had thinned a bit given time had gone by, and certain heroes grew old. Some of them took on students of course. Or past down the knowledge and training down to their offspring. But they still had a long way to go in their young lives before being considered worthy of being successors to the superheroes of legends.

Still, they would learn, and they were young. In time, even Naruto's own children would join the fight against evil, and show the entire world if not the Universe what the sons and daughter of the Juubi can do. And the best part was, he had the Justice League in his back pocket in terms of control due to his various influences within the organization.

For one, he had the King of Atlantis supporting him. Before the King of Atlantis, Arthur Curry stepped down as King to let his son rule, the man worked with Whirlpool Inc. to combat the pollution in the water. Together, they did more for the oceans in a span of two years over the previous twenty prior to their partnership. Within less than five years, the ocean had been purged of well over eighty percent of the various toxic waste, and filth the world had dumped into it. By the time Arthur stepped down as King of Atlantis to let his son rule, all of the oceans was clean once again, and looked like they did in the days of old when Atlantis was not just considered a mere myth of the ancient world.

If there was one thing Naruto knew how to do best, it was make people happy, and happy people usually reward you for making them happy with their loyalty when called upon.

As for the rest of the world, Naruto made sure Pamela's means of healing Mother Nature from what humanity had done to it was progressing nicely over the years. In fact, many of the toxic waste in the soil was practically nonexistent now. Plants and wildlife grew strong and healthy without being riddled with diseases or other poisonous things that if eaten would poison the eater. Not only that, but Pamela was able to bring about proper vegetation to the more...lifeless parts of the world, and soon perceptions of her went from vile eco terrorist nut job to that of a pioneer in saving the world. Many companies had tried to stop her in their own way. One way or another they tried legal and in some cases _illegal_ means of shutting her down. To the opposition, pollution meant profit, and profit was the bread and butter of a cushy lifestyle on their stupidly large boats.

The opposition didn't like their stupidly large boats rocked.

As such, Naruto retaliated in his own way. Either by exposing dirty company secrets held by the opposition or simply flat out murdering them while making it seem like an outright accident. At most, the results pertaining to the murdered idiots were considered to be the end result of foul play, _but_ was tied to something else entirely unrelated to either Pamela herself, or to Whirlpool Inc. By the time the smear campaign was brought to an end, all of Pamela's opposition had been crushed beneath her feet one way or another, and she came out of it smelling like roses!

On another note, it turned out that there _was_ a reason for Gotham City producing so many crazy people in the first place. After a long carefully prepared investigation and research done on the issue, it was discovered that a little over one third of the city's water supply was badly contaminated. All thanks to the old run down factories that were owned by Daggett Industries and Roland Daggett. Further investigation into the matter proved this had been happening long since before the factories were abandoned and never had proper upkeep or maintenance. Inspectors who were in charge of preventing this from happening were either bribed, blackmailed, and otherwise "persuaded" to look the other way during these inspections.

Unfortunately for Ronald Daggett, the proof was undeniable, and the man's already large prison sentence got much bigger. He eventually died in prison during a prison riot created ironically enough, by one of his former customers, who bought one of his faulty products, and wanted some much desired payback for it.

Fortunately on a higher note, Naruto was able to fix the issue, and provide a cure for the insane people, who were in Arkham for one thing or another. It wasn't long following the dispersal of the cure there that entire the entire population of inmates at Arkham had been reduced to well over half. The various places that had the poisoned water in Gotham were also given the cure thanks to Whirlpool Inc. sending out medical teams out to administer it free of charge.

All in all, Naruto had gained so much love, loyalty, and support from the entire world for his actions, no one would even think to hurt him or go after his loved ones.

"Do you think our children will join the Justice League? Or even the Titans" asked Kara curiously with Naruto letting out a noise of uncertainty.

"Maybe. Even with my actions since entering the world, there is still a lot of threats out there that need to be addressed after all this time. What with some super villains, who don't want to reform, the demons, the monsters, rogue sorcerers, Gods, and alien invaders wanting a piece of the planet for their own schemes. Honestly, with the way every bad guy wants to take this planet, you would think Earth was at the center of the Universe or something," remarked Naruto while his wives laughed since it was true.

Why did so many evil people want Earth in the first place?

"Well I think they should join one of them in the future. It will be a good experience for them in meeting other people and we can't shelter them from everything," said Karen, as she saw all of the children, who were entering their teen years having that look in their eyes to venture beyond what they knew, and what their parents told them.

"We will talk about it in a few more years with them in the future and see what they want to do with their lives. I don't want to take away their ability to seize their own destiny and set it up for them," replied Naruto while watching his children getting ready for some fun in the city.

"They are going to be real powerhouses when fully grown," commented Pamela knowing just about all of her husband's children were going to be special in their own way.

"That they will my dear Pamela. I have no doubt that they will be a force to be reckoned with in the near future. And no matter what happens or what they do in life...I will always be proud of them," said Naruto with a grin on his face and imaging all the adventures, if not the mischief his children would get into soon enough when full grown adults.

Until then, he was going to enjoy some fun with his wives, his children, and a Karaoke place where singing songs you are off key on wasn't really considered embarrassing.

-FIN

(A/N: YAY! The end to this story is finally here! Fitting that it would end this way given we are about to start the New Year soon. Hope you liked it and I covered all my bases in terms of the important stuff. Want to say 2016 has sucked with my life getting the shaft in terms of family issues, finding a job (which I still haven't), and hearing how so many of the stars and actors I knew growing up were dying left and right every other week. It just sucks that so many lost their lives before the start of the New Year. So think of them real quick before enjoying the New Year. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
